Meant to Be
by Blueowl
Summary: When bad things happen, one must remember that everything is connected and meant to be...An AU story.
1. David

**Meant to Be **

By Blueowl  
1/2007

**Description: **A horrible gas explosion starts a turn of events that brings about the meeting of David. A meeting that will lead Superman to the fact that when bad things happen, one must remember that everything is connected and meant to be…  
**Note:** In this AU story, Superman has only been around for a few months now, so Lois does not know he is Clark.  
**Caution:** Possible tear-jerker.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to DC comics; they do not belong to me, I only wish they did. The only things here that belong to me is the story idea and the characters I created for it.

* * *

Superman landed in front of the still slightly smoking apartment building. He saw fire trucks parked up and down the streets and gave a silent prayer as an ambulance sped off, sirens blazing, towards the hospital. The rescue crews had already been in action for a short while before Superman had been alerted about the fire, for he had been at another disaster; a subway tunnel collapse. 

The fire department had the flames well under control, and the firemen had finished bringing out the people within. Superman quickly took in the scene and saw there was little that needed his assistance, however, something quickly caught his attention. There was a small group of paramedics around a small form on the grass several dozen yards from the building. Making his way to them, they shifted back slightly, and looked up at him, the still form on the ground before him, two paramedics kneeling on either side.

Apparently they had just gotten him out of the building, and since there was no available ambulance (the last just having left), they had been forced to place him on the grass until one arrived for him.

He was a little boy, probably around the age of eight, slightly wrapped in a blackened blanket, deep burns on his face and hands. His eyes were slightly open, looking at him. The burn was really bad on one side of his face, and it appeared that even if the boy had wanted to close his eyes, he wouldn't have been able because of the burns. His cracked lips were parted somewhat, his white teeth just beyond.

The rescuers around looked at Superman, but Superman was still looking at the child, wondering if he should ask to take him, or assume they had everything under control.

"Can you hear me?"

Superman was honestly surprised by the calm voice that had come from the boy, and was even more perplexed by the question.

"Of course I can hear you," he answered, coming closer, the boy's eyes following his face; none of the rescuers moved.

"Can you take me to my mom?" he asked. He hadn't moved his lips as he had said this, and it was obvious why. He simply couldn't. The burn went across his face, going across his lips as it got progressively worse the further to the right it went.

Superman looked over at the one who seemed to be the head of the paramedics, for he was an older gentleman, gray hair at his temples, a veteran paramedic. Superman recognized him, having met him a few weeks ago at another fire.

"Can I take him to the hospital?" Superman asked.

The paramedic looked at him for a moment, as if startled by something before answering. "Superman…" but he paused, and then began again. "Superman, we've already called-"

"But it'll be faster if I take him." He stated, kneeling down beside the boy, the two medics by him backing away. "I'll take him to Saint General's; Andrew's is still getting people from that subway collapse." The paramedic took a moment to think, his face unreadable, before simply nodding his head, allowing Superman to pick up the boy.

The people around seemed at a loss for words, which wasn't uncommon, as he lifted up the boy and headed off.

Saint General Hospital was further than Andrew's, but Superman figured the boy would get care faster from Saint General; it's halls not overflowing with patients, or at least, with not as many. The boy simply stared for the time they gained altitude, until they leveled out and were moving horizontally.

Superman had to fly at a slower pace than what he normally would while carrying an injured person, since he didn't want to cause any more pain for the boy. He had also learned from experience that you had to be especially careful with burns.

"What's your name?" Superman asked, certain it would help keep the boy calm, talking, -and- awake.

"David," he answered, gathering up the energy to speak to his hero. "Can you tell my mom something for me?" he asked, his eyes so deep and full of innocence.

"Uh, sure, but I'm sure you can tell her when she gets to the hospital, David," Superman replied, privately marveling at how this child was speaking well enough to be understood while not moving his lips as well as being in the pain Superman was certain he was in.

"She's already at the hospital. She's a doctor…Saint General. Dr. Johnson," he whispered, as if thinking. Then he spoke again, his voice remarkably steady, and eerily serious. "Superman, I'm going to go where my daddy is and where he is my mom can't go…at least, not yet. She has something important to do." Superman caught a flash of awe go through David's eyes before he continued, his eyes focused on something above Superman. "I see him right now."

"What, where?"

"Up there. I see others too. My sister is calling me."

Superman was suddenly very worried. The boy was clearly in shock, seeing things…hearing things…

"Are you alright?" Superman asked, knowing it was sort of a dumb question. Who is alright after getting 3rd degree burns on one's face? Not to mention having been carried out of a burning building?

"Yes. But will you talk to my mom for me? Because I need to go." His eyes start to seem to glaze over slightly, as if no longer really seeing Superman.

"Hey! David, stay with me," he said, just keeping the panic from his voice. "What do you want me to tell her?" he asked, willing to do anything to keep the boy conscious.

"I'm safe. I'm with Daddy and Marie. Don't be sad, for I'll be watching, and so will they, so don't quit." His eyes seemed to smile despite the fact that his face was unable. "Daddy says we'll be together again, but not right now."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

"Please fight, stay awake," Superman nearly pleaded, the hospital coming into sight. He couldn't lose him now.

"Superman, I'm already gone."

"What?"

"It's the only way."

"Way for what?"

"For my mom to do what she was meant to do."

"And what's that?"

"Find the cure for cancer." Superman was too concerned for David to really grasp what he had just said.

"But why do you need to go? You don't need…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words 'to die'.

"Superman, I told you, I _am_ already."

"No you're not, you're talking with me, and we are almost to the hospital, you are going to be okay," he said quickly, looking at the young burned face.

"Superman, I'm holding my daddy's hand. I was already going to him before you even landed and saw me… You see, that was why all those people looked at you strangely, for you were the only one who could hear me. They saw that I was gone…"

"But why?" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"My mom has a job to do, and for her to do it, this had to happen. It was meant to be."

"But -why-?"

Superman's heart trembled as the boy took a moment to respond, the only thing that seemed to have any life was his eyes, and even that was now fading.

Superman had to focus his hearing as the boy whispered his answer.

"For her to meet you…" he breathed out. And then, he was gone.

"David. David!"

Superman looked up at the sky, willing his tears to stay in his eyes as he swallowed, the boy somehow even more limp in his arms, blackened and charred cloth brushing against his red and blue.

He held David firmly against himself as he descended, landing at the entrance he normally used for delivering patients, but when he landed, he simply stood there. The sun setting behind him as he continued to hold him.

- - -

Saint General Hospital

They had gotten word about the apartment, and that they would be getting the majority of the injured from there since the other hospitals had their hands full with the people from the collapse of the subway tunnel.

Dr. Price was on his way to the entry doors, having just spoken to his friend over the phone, that man being the veteran paramedic. His friend informed him that Superman was on his way with a patient, but that the patient was, well, beyond their help. The old paramedic continued, saying that Superman had insisted on bringing the boy, and that, personally, he was worried about Superman. He had never seen him like that, and he had worked along side him a few times before, like at the mall fire that had happened a few weeks ago. He mentioned something about Superman answering a question that wasn't even asked by any of them, and that it had appeared that he had been answering the boy.

Dr. Price pushed that knowledge aside as he pushed open the door just as a familiar soft breeze met him. He stepped outside, a few nurses and other doctors joining him. He paused, frankly startled by what he was now seeing.

The bright light from the sun silhouetted the mighty man's frame, a small form held tenderly in his arms. The hero's head was down, looking at the young face resting gently against him as he simply stood, as if time itself had froze, acknowledging no one.

Dr. Price gathered himself quickly, stepping towards the awesome being and the past innocent.

"Superman?" he asked, his voice breaking the stillness in the air.

Behind Dr. Price was a stretcher that had just been brought out, the other doctors and nurses staying back, allowing Dr. Price to handle the situation.

Superman slowly rose his face up to the wise doctor, his eyes meeting his, showing the doctor the loss and pain within his soul, and the tears in his eyes. The doctor paused, looking down at the child cradled in the two powerful arms, and stifled a gasp.

"David…" Price whispered nearly silently.

Dr. Price placed his hand on the boy's chest, the blanket loosely wrapped around the burned form. Price turned slightly, giving the sign to bring the stretcher over. Superman gently placed David down upon it, and with his hand, softly closed the child's partly open eyes.

There was suddenly a commotion beyond, near the entrance Price had come from, and a hysterical cry shook the air. Bolting from the swinging doors was a woman in a white doctor's coat, tears streaming down her face. She came to a dead stop beside Price, right before her son, and directly across from Superman who was on the other side of the stretcher, his uniform darkened by ash and dust.

The sound had been suddenly switched off as far as many were concerned, including Superman. He couldn't hear Dr. Price trying to calm David's mom, couldn't hear her unyielding sobs, or of the shocked and crying voices that had risen all around them. For right then, he could only process sight, and even that was nearly too much to take.

He had unconsciously taken a step back, not even aware that ambulances from the apartment were now driving past to the entrance beside this one. He was stationary, everything around him moving so slowly. He watched as the mother lowered her face, leaning over the body of her son, gently taking his hand and kissing him on his forehead, her body shaking.

Then time all but stopped for him, as she raised her streaming eyes up to him.

And she looked at him, taking in his posture, his clenched fists, and his slumped shoulders, and lastly, found his eyes _so_ like her own. She watched, oblivious to everything around her as Superman could no longer hold back the tears in his eyes, and she saw, before he disappeared, a tear run down his face.

The world went back to spinning as sound was reintroduced to her, the all so familiar sonic boom sounding overhead, the voice of Dr. Price back, however muffled.

She closed her eyes, wanting to go to any kind of oblivion, anywhere but here, anywhere but where her son was gone.

- - -

Superman shot across the sky, easily breaking the sound barrier, wanting to get away, away from it all. His initial plan was to go to Smallville, but he quickly changed his mind, going around the world instead.

He was unable to comprehend, not able to process or understand.

He didn't know what he should do, didn't know where he should go, or what he really needed, and so he just flew.

Finally he slowed, not really knowing where he was going, until he stopped, finding himself just outside a window. The curtain just partly pulled back, just enough to see within without using his extraordinary vision. Lois Lane in front of the TV, notes for stories sprawled all over the coffee table, dressed in simple PJ's.

He breathed out, releasing a tension that had been within him. He calmed himself, watching Lois as she worked and snacked on a tub of double-chocolate fudge ice cream. A part of him hoped she would somehow notice him; however, another part of him was content in just seeing her quietly work, free from the horrible burdens in the world.

- - -

Part 2 coming soon...


	2. Dr May L Johnson

**Part 2 - Dr. May Johnson **

Lois sighed, shaking her head somewhat after hearing the news.

She had just seen the coverage of the tunnel collapse and of the apartment fire, but what she had just seen angered her. Some dumb news reporter had been trying to get closer to the side entrance of the hospital to get an interview with some poor woman who had just lost her son.

"Unbelievable! The nerve of some people," she said, glaring at the man with the mike on the screen.

She then watched, rather pleased with the police department, as two policemen 'politely' pushed the man back. She sort of wondered why the police were devoting that much manpower to that hospital, but then reasoned it was because Superman was probably delivering the injured there.

Superman had only been around for a few months. She seriously doubted if she would ever get used to the fact that there was a man who could actually fly _and_ that he, for some reason, had given her his first and only interview during that first month. As she thought about it, cleaning off the yummy chocolate ice cream from her spoon, she couldn't help but feel that she had this connection with him, however small or odd it was. That first flight with him after he had saved her life had understandably stuck with her, and whenever his sonic boom sounded over the city, she couldn't help but smile in the memory of it.

She turned off the TV and was about to go back to her notes when something caught her eye. A form watching her from right outside her window. At first she was startled, but then quickly realized, there was only one person who could be floating outside her apartment. Getting up, she went to him, wondering why she had been graced with a visit from him.

Pulling aside the curtain, she opened the window, internally awed by his presence, but she quickly felt an oddity in his posture. He looked utterly lost, or at least, shaken to a degree she had never seen him in.

"Ms. Lane…I-I should have knocked, I'm sorry." He landed softly on the floor in front of her, his eyes imbedded in an eerily forced calm.

"It's fine Superman, I was just eating ice cream. Um…do you want some?" She turned slightly to sort of motion to the melting mush in the gallon tub.

She looked back to him. He only gave a slight smile before his face went back to, what she recently dubbed: 'neutral'.  
She took a step towards him, honestly concerned by his behavior and his slightly dirty suit.

"Superman…are you - are you okay?" She decided to continue her boldness by gently taking hold of his hand and was pleasantly surprised when he let her keep it.

It was warm and surprisingly soft, but she also felt a dusty residue on his fingers. Dirt?

He took a moment to respond.  
"I don't know," he finally admitted.

His answer startled Lois, but she quickly wanted to know why, and what she could do to help.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leading him to her couch.

He sat down. She quickly gathered her notes into a pile and put them aside before putting the ice cream away. Once that was done, she softly planted herself on the couch, a comfortable distance from him.

He looked troubled to say the least and the last thing she wanted to do was to crowd him or make him uncomfortable. This was only the second time he had ever been in her apartment after all, the first being when he had brought her home after rescuing her and that had only been a moment.

She looked at him as he wringed his hands together. He actually looked nervous.

"I, uh, was at the apartment complex, you know, the one that was on fire?"  
She nodded.

"I just don't understand," he suddenly stated, standing back up, combing a hand through his hair as he did so.  
"Don't understand what?" she asked, startled at his sudden movement. She stayed on the couch and waited for him to answer.  
"He was - or at least I thought, I mean, why would I think he wasn't, after all, he spoke to me."  
"Superman, slow down. Who are you talking about?"

"David," he answered, but then realized she didn't know who that was. "A boy from the apartments. He…he had been burned."

"Oh my, is he alright?" she asked, clearly concerned.  
"No." His face fell even further than it already was, and, Lois wasn't sure, but she could almost swear that his eyes were tearing up. "He didn't make it."  
"Oh. I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say as it dawned on her…was that the one she had just heard about on the news?  
"He was already gone when I got there…" he quietly added, though it appeared that he wasn't saying it to her, but to himself.

She took a second to think about what he had just said.

"But Superman, you had said earlier he had spoken to you…" she said.  
"He did."  
"Is that what you don't understand?"

"That's part of it." He paused, obviously thinking. "I took him to the hospital and we talked on the way." Lois just continued to sit and watch him walk back and forth in front of her window, her worry for his mental state understandably growing. "He wanted me to talk to his mom, he kept saying that he was already gone and that this had to happen. That it was meant to be."

He stopped, his back to her.

"You mean, he was telling you he was meant to…to die?" she asked, her voice growing quiet and shocked at the end.

He just nodded, he didn't trust his voice at that present moment.

"Did he tell you why?"

He sort of nodded, but didn't continue. She stood up and made her way to him. Before she knew it she was standing in front of him, finding his eyes tightly closed, as if he was struggling for control. She quickly concluded that that was exactly what he was doing.

Before she could talk herself out of doing want she was compelled to do, she acted, wrapping her arms around him. He was at first stiff, but then he seemed to melt at her touch as he embraced her in return.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she again waited.  
For how long they stayed that way, neither of them really knew.  
Lois couldn't help but wonder if he ever gets hugs, but there was no doubt in her mind, especially now, if he needed them.

"Thank you, Ms. Lane," he whispered, exhaling a shaky breath.  
"Your welcome, looked like you needed one," she replied, he smiled. Lois waited for a moment before speaking again, feeling his calm. "Better?"  
He nodded, pulling back. She put her arms down, again patiently waiting.  
They went back to the couch and they both sat down.

Superman gave small sigh before speaking.

"He said that his mom had a job to do still, he said that it was to find the cure for cancer."  
"But that doesn't make sense, I mean…how does him… dying…?"  
"He said it had to happen. That it was meant to be."  
"How did he know this? Why was he saying this?"  
"He saw his dad and his sister, his sister Marie."

"While you and he were flying?" she asked, clearly bewildered. He nodded. "So does that mean that they are," she continued softly, "dead too?"

"I don't know."  
"But that just…" She paused.

All of this was honestly freaking her out, but she was going to help Superman in anyway she could, despite of how weird all of this seemed. "Here, I have an idea. We can find out, if you want…" she said, leaning towards the coffee table and pulling out her laptop.

"Okay."

"So his name was David? Did he tell you his last name?" She asked, pulling up a tab for a search.

"He told me his mom works at General…" he paused, bowing his head and putting his face in his hands. "I saw her, and she saw me…" he took a deep breath. "I had placed him on the stretcher and had closed his eyes before she came out…

"I've seen a lot of things that I wish I could forget, things that have stayed with me, and always will…but…none of them have been like this."

Lois slid the laptop over so he could see the screen too. Lois fought with herself on whether or not to take his hand. He still had that quiet power and that slight intimidating presence, but he also had this innocent and almost lost boy sense about him too. He suddenly seemed _so_ human sitting beside her and yet, not quite. She decided she had already pushed her luck with that hug and so kept her hands on the keyboard.

"Johnson. He said his mom is Dr. Johnson."  
"Okay." She then typed that in and entered for the search.

She scrolled down and found the doctor's name in the list of doctors at Saint General's.

_Dr. May L. Johnson._

Going to another site, they found a few articles mentioning her name. Some being doctor magazine articles such as: 'Miracle Worker in our Midst' and 'Young Doctor Discovers Lifesaving Technique'. Going down further they found her in newspapers… one article immediately catching their eyes.

'Drunk Driver Impacts Local Doctor's Life'

Below was the full article. They quickly read it.

_Timothy Johnson and daughter, Marie, both were killed in the crash, being hit by the drunk driver while on their way home. They are survived by Dr. May Johnson and son, David._

The article continued, telling of the location of the accident and of the services that were to be held later that week.

"Marie. He said she was calling him," Superman muttered, looking at the screen, his eyes resting on the family photo. On the four happy faces, of the family that was once together; but no longer.

Lois looked at Superman, no longer doubting if this boy, David, had indeed spoken to him.

When she had seen the name 'Marie' a chill had ran up her spine. A part of her was relieved because it meant that Superman hadn't gone off his rocker, so to speak, but the other part of her was now even more rattled.

Was this one of Superman's powers? Speaking to the dead? No… he looked just as weird-ed out as she felt.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, as shocked as him to have found what they had.  
"Neither do I," he added.

"So nothing like this has ever happened to you?"

She had to ask.

"No, never."  
"And he just spoke to you?"

"Just like you are to me now. I mean, he wasn't really moving his mouth because of the burn, but his eyes were looking at me, and then they looked past me when he said he saw his Dad and his sister."

"Alright. Superman, was the fire an accident?"  
"Yes, I scanned the apartments. It had been a gas heater. It looked like there was some sort of explosion, I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like it blasted through the walls around it…" he paused. "David was probably near it…"

"Was he there alone?"  
"I don't know. I wouldn't think so."

"Here, I have an idea. I'll call Clark tomorrow, and me and him will look into it, and then get back to you …I suppose you are going to talk to Dr. Johnson?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to go and talk to her and give her the message that David gave me to give her. It had been his last wish. But I don't think right now. I think after you and Clark get back to me… I'd like to know as much as I can. It might help... "

She nodded as he began to get up and make his way to the window but then Lois stopped him.  
"Wait, you didn't tell me why… you didn't say what he told you the reason for all of this was."

Superman looked back at her before turning back to the window.

"For me to meet his mom…" he answered, his voice somehow echoing. "Thank you, Ms. Lane. Good night," he whispered, before he then disappeared into the night.

- - -

Remember reviews not only can make writers happy, they can make them type faster too :-)

Part 3 coming soon...


	3. O'Neal and Schmitt

**Part 3 - O'Neal and Schmitt  
**

Superman was about to go home, but as he came closer to the ambulance house which was on the way, he spotted the old paramedic. He hovered in the air above for a time, trying to decide if he should talk to him or not. Finally he chose to go down, deciding he would get some of the answers Lois and him would look for the next day, right now.

He landed softly far behind the elder paramedic who was just about done cleaning the ambulance, putting clean red 'hazard' bags and new emergency materials within. There were two others with him, one who was currently checking the tires and the other in the ambulance, helping the veteran.

He waited until they were done before he stepped forward, going into the building, the garage door to the place being wide open.

It only took a moment for them to see him.

"Uh, we'll finish up inside Boss…" one said, awed by their visitor while knowing his boss would probably want to talk to him alone. His boss gave them a nod before walking towards Superman.

Superman didn't have his arms crossed, instead just had them at his sides, patiently waiting.

The aged paramedic came to a stop a few feet from him, unsure of what he should expect. Was Superman angry? Sad? What?

"Superman, I…I should have just told you," he began before Superman shook his head and lifted up his hand.  
"No, I'm glad you didn't tell me. I wouldn't have believed you." He stated as he looked at the man's name tag: 'O'Neal'.  
"Because you were certain that he wasn't?"  
Superman nodded.

"But I didn't come here to go over what had happened after I arrived, O'Neal."  
"You want to know about the fire?"  
"Yes. I am pretty certain that it was a gas heater and that it was probably an accident, but I want to know if David had been alone and where you had found him."

"David? Oh… sorry, I didn't know that that was his name, they haven't released much information to us. The Firemen found him along with a young woman on the eleventh floor in her apartment. She was babysitting him."

"Is she alright?"

"Well, I'm not sure, she was leaving the scene just as you landed. They had found her attempting to get into the burning area to get David, but soon after they got there she collapsed. If she hadn't been trying so hard, we might not have known he was in there and-," he didn't bother finishing the sentence, but went on. "Anyways, she was on her way to Andrews when you arrived."

"So it was the gas heater?"

"Yes, the heater system was old, and one of the pipes had severe corrosion making the gas leak enough to cause today's catastrophe. One of my firemen friends told me what they had recovered. Apparently the corroded part of the pipe was just far enough into the wall that an inspector would not have discovered it. Some other pipes ran slightly above it and gathered just enough condensation to allow moisture to gather and drip onto the gas pipe occasionally. Slowly corroding it."

"Until the gas it held was released," Superman said, exhaling slightly.  
"Superman, even if you were there when the spark occurred, the people who had been most hurt, and David, would still have been. Gas explosions are monsters, all anyone can do is help the people get out after its attack, for the damage is done."  
Superman nodded solemnly, his eyes still focused on O'Neal.

"Superman, if I'm prying just don't answer…but why would you not have believed me if I had told you?"

Superman looked at this man who had seen so much in his work, who had possibly saved more lives than even he himself. He took a breath and exhaled before finally speaking.

"I trust you will keep this to yourself?" he asked, already knowing the answer by the look on the man's weathered face. O'Neal nodded. "He had spoken to me. Don't ask me how or why, but he did. Nothing like this has ever happened, and I seriously doubt it will ever again."

"So you _were_ answering him," O'Neal states.  
"Yes."

Silence past between them for a time, both of them thinking.

"I have seen and experienced a great deal of things that should have been impossible, even things that made me question my sanity, but they all happened and all have one thing in common."  
"And what is that?" Superman asked, quite relieved to see this man actually believed him and wasn't giving him a look of 'oh-my-gosh-superman-has-lost-it!'.

"They happened for a reason," he replied simply before continuing. "Superman, most of us can only imagine what you must see everyday, and I doubt anyone can contemplate or comprehend it all, including you. We are both in the occupation of rescue, and I am sure we both need to vent, so to speak. So, if you need any help or want to talk or anything, just ask."

"I just might take you up on that offer," Superman replied, extending his hand for a shake, knowing it was time for them both to be going their separate ways.  
"You know where to find me," O'Neal said, taking his hand. "And it's Jim."  
"Thanks, Jim."

And with that, Superman took to the skies.

- - -

Lois and Clark went to work the next day, Clark telling her that Superman had told him what had transpired the night before and that he would wait for them to get back to him before he went to speak to Dr. Johnson.

"How was he, Clark?" Lois asked after they had both started their work, Lois looking over the magazine articles.  
"Who?" Clark asked.

Lois looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "Superman. How was he?"

"Oh, umm."

How _should_ he describe himself?

"I suppose he was quieter than normal…"

That wasn't exactly a lie…

"I hope he's doing better today. I don't think many people realize how much he goes through…his body might be invincible but his heart definitely isn't."

Clark looked at her, not knowing what to say. Lois looked up at him, sort of startled to find him staring at her.  
"What Clark?"  
"Nothing…" he replied, giving her a smile before looking back to his computer screen.

Lois couldn't help but give him an odd look, wondering what that had been about before she too went back to reading.

"Clark, I don't think we will get anything else from reading, I think we need to go to some different sources."  
"Like who?"  
"How about the one who was babysitting. You said she was sent to Andrew's right?"  
"Yeah, but I don't think…"

"We can just see how she's doing, we don't need to ask _her_ questions, I'm sure someone there will know something that can help us, after all, we are doing this first and foremost to help Superman, right?"  
"Yeah, but what else do we need to look into?""I don't know, but I'm sure any information we find out will help Superman when he actually goes to Dr. Johnson."  
"Alright."

- - -

_Saint Andrew's Hospital_

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane, you are not family," the nurse started, standing in front of them, hands on her hips.  
"Yes, but -"

"You are not going to do any interviews, she has just gone through a lot. Losing her home and having lost so much more. That boy was like a brother to her you know, so I think she would appreciate being-left-alone," she snapped, using every fifty-six inches of her being to intimidate.

"Nurse Schmitt…" Clark said, taking a soft step towards her, making her need to look up even more, her eyes still narrowed. "Can we talk somewhere?"

He had asked so gently and his eyes had been so pleading that the anger in Nurse Schmitt lifted slightly.

"Fine," she answered, not about to let them know that her hatred towards them had melted somewhat. She was not a fan of the press.

Clark could not imagine his luck. He had spoken to this same woman a few weeks ago after dropping off some people from that mall fire. Though he had spoken to her as Superman, he knew she had a heart of gold despite her hard exterior that possibly rivaled his invulnerability.

She was the first hospital worker that he had ever really come in contact with while in his suit, and he was surprised at how relaxed she was around him. He internally smiled at the memory of her remarkable authority, not even blinking an eye when she told him, _told **him,**_ where to place the people he had just flown in.

Her coworkers gaped at her, then gaped even more when Superman actually did as she said, and _then _many more stared in near shock when he said, "Thanks, Nurse Schmitt, I'm glad you're here directing me."

_That_ statement had gotten him a heart filled smile as well as a blush from the short drill sergeant-like nurse.

"Make this quick Mr. Kent. Don't make me call security," she said, closing the door of the small empty patient room behind her once the three of them had entered.  
"Yes. Well, we aren't here for a story." Clark stated.

Schmitt's eyes grew wide in skeptical disbelief before looking to Lois for confirmation.

"He's right, we're not here for a story."  
With a raised eyebrow, Schmitt asked the first logical question that came to mind.  
"Then what are you doing here?"

"Nurse Schmitt, we are here to gather information for a friend, a friend who you had met a few weeks ago."

Lois gave a sideways glance at Clark, curious to see where he was taking this.

"And what 'friend' may that be?" Schmitt asked while bordering annoyance. She was not the type to be tricked or swindled in _any_way.  
"I believe he told me you had helped him in delivering patients to the correct areas here. He told me himself that he was relieved to have someone, what was the word? Oh, to 'direct' him," Clark said with a smile.

Her suspicious and hard look evaporated almost instantly, and if Lois hadn't seen it herself she would not have believed such a stern woman could transform in such a way. She looked as if she was about to go bake cookies for them.

"Oh! Well. Mr. Kent, my apologizes. What do you wish to know?" she asked, shocked at the word he used, instantly knowing the 'friend' he was referring to was none other than Superman.

"Well, our mutual friend wants to have any information concerning David," Clark went on, becoming serious. "He feels that it will be beneficial to him for he wishes to talk to the boy's mother," he told her softly.

She nodded knowingly and upon seeing Clark's questioning look at seeing her response, she decided she needed to come clean. "One of the paramedics who is my friend seemed to think that Superman might want to do that. He had been at the scene."  
"Oh."  
"He only confided in me since he knew I was one of the few people he knew of who had had a conversation with Superman that was longer than, 'thanks'."

Clark smiled at that as Schmitt went to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Am I right to assume that what I'm about to say will stay between us?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Lois agreed, pulling the stool that was in the corner out to sit on. Clark continued to stand.

"Am I also right to assume you know about May Johnson's husband and daughter?" she looked to Clark who sadly nodded his head. "Okay. That had happened two years ago mind you, just to be clear." She sighed, sliding herself to the edge of her chair before she continued. "Dr. Johnson I don't know personally, but I know many who do, and I know many who knew her son, David. Not because of her being a doctor, but because of her _son_."

"What do you mean, 'because of her son'?" Lois asked.  
"Her son was a patient. He had cancer."

Lois and Clark locked eyes, both feeling as if they had been internally bombarded by an incomprehensible force that could only be described as immense, shouting at them that they were onto something bigger than themselves. There was no question about it now, there was no chance what-so-ever that any of this could just have been coincidence. There was something extraordinary at work here.

"He had been diagnosed a month ago and had started his treatment soon after. Some of his treatment being here, while the rest was at Saint General. That was why Ms. Megan began babysitting him, or rather, home schooling him. School was obviously out of the question and so Megan, who just finished college and who was a long time friend of the family, was asked to teach him and watch him while his mom was at work. She was paid by Dr. Johnson of course, though Megan said it wasn't necessary because she could easily work from her computer while David did his school work. She had a knack for making websites."

"Will she be alright?" Lois asked, only knowing her condition was no longer 'critical'.

"Physically at least. She arrived here with smoke inhalation that concerned the doctors at first and moderate burns to her hands and such, but she is recovering well now. She is still not receiving visitors, except family and close friends, before you ask," she continued.

Clark and Lois nodded, understanding.

"Thank you."  
"Anything I can do to help a fellow friend," she replied, before standing up to escort them out, her drill sergeant persona suddenly being switched back on as she stepped out of the room.

- - -

Part 4 should be up by tomorrow.  
Please remember to review.


	4. Dr Price

**Part 4 - Dr. Price**

"Anything else? Or are we done you think?" Clark asked Lois as they made their way to her car from Andrews Hospital.  
"No, I think there is one last thing to do."  
"What's that?"  
"You said there was a doctor who met Superman when he brought David to the hospital?"  
"Yeah, Dr. Price, "Clark answered getting in and closing the door as Lois put the keys in.  
"And he seemed to know David, right?"  
"Yeah," he replied, looking at nothing in particular as Lois started the car.

Clark's stomach suddenly seemed to churn, the memory of holding David rushed at him, and the smell of burning unexpectedly filled his nostrils as the images of the day before flooded his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to force down the memory, to push it away, to bury it.

"Do you think Dr. Price could, I don't know, mention to Dr. Johnson that Superman might want to talk to her, you know, so it wouldn't be as big as a shock when he goes to her," Lois continued, not noticing Clark's queasiness.

Clark stayed silent as Lois waited to hear his answer.

"Clark? Hello…are you ok?"

Her eyes suddenly focused on him in concern.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay. I guess the hospital smell just caught up to me…" he said, realizing the smell that had _really_ gotten to him was the spark for the ignition. His acute sense of smell had for some reason intensified the small simple thing that had resulted from the turn of a key.

"Can you handle going into another hospital?" she asked, now driving, casting him a worried glance as she turned onto the next street.  
"Yeah, I'm good now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright."

- - -

_Saint General Hospital_

They entered the hospital and Lois asked a nurse if they could talk to Dr. Price, Clark standing slightly behind her.  
The young nurse gave a smile at Clark as she answered.

"Yes, though I should to warn you, he might be short with you."  
"Oh?" Lois asked, not having missed the nurse's flirty smile to Clark.

The nurse didn't elaborate as she motioned them to the waiting room and left to go get the doctor.

"Well, I think you have a fan," Lois teased (sort of) once the nurse was out of earshot.  
"Lo-is."  
"Clark, I'm just teasing," she said, taking a seat.  
"Can we just do what we came here to do and go?" he asked, his voice laced with no emotion as he took a seat beside her.  
"Alright," Lois replied, taken aback by her partner's sudden abruptness.

A few moments later Dr. Price entered and made his way to them.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me?"

Lois immediately gathered from the man's posture alone that he was tired, drained, and annoyed.

She would need to tread lightly.

"Um, yes. I'm Lois Lane and this is my partner, Clark Kent. I know we don't know you at all, but we sort of have a favor to ask," Lois looked to Clark, hoping he would continue since he had done so well with drill sergeant Schmitt.

She looked at him expectantly as she found him staring at Dr. Price.  
Clark met the good doctor's eyes, the same hazel eyes he had stared into just the night before.  
Lois slyly elbowed him, prodding him to talk, to say something.  
She didn't like her partner looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Somehow Clark got himself to focus enough to talk.

"We would just really appreciate it if you could give a message to Dr. May Johnson. Could you just let her know that Superman might be stopping by to talk to her sometime?" Clark asked rather quickly, his whole being internally begging him to get out of there. Away from everything that reminded him, especially away from the doctor standing in front of him.

Dr. Price looked like a fish out of water for a split second before he collected himself.

"Sure, Mr. Kent." He paused, as if he was taken by surprise, because he was. "Is that all? I mean, no questions for a story or anything? I sort of expected…"

Lois decided to cut in, believing Clark was getting sick from being inside of another hospital because he didn't look so good.

"No. Some things are more important than a story." She stated, giving the doctor a smile before she looked to Clark. "Come on partner, I think you need some fresh air…"

She started to steer the slightly surprised Kent out as she looked back to the stunned doctor.

"My partner isn't a fan of hospitals, no offence," she said.

The doctor's gaze followed them out, taking a mental note of those two, making a promise to himself that he would show his thanks to them later if he could.

Not all people were out for their own gain, there _were_ people out there who thought about more than just themselves.

- - -

Lois had been slightly worried about Clark after she dropped him off at his apartment yesterday, but he seemed better the next day at work, so her worry quickly dissipated. She just swore to herself to never drag Clark into another hospital if she could help it.

The next day had included a few rescues and **many **orders from Perry. Clark was thankful for his invulnerability as he questioned how it was possible for his coworkers not to be deaf, especially poor Jimmy Olson. Perry was certainly a very energized boss and his voice was just one testament of that.

Clark was now sitting on his couch, talking on the phone to Lois. She had called about an hour after he had gotten home from work, luckily Superman had not been needed.

"So you told him what we learned?" Lois asked, referring to Superman.  
"Uh, yeah Lois, I told him."

_Though not in so many words… _he thought.

"Did he say anything?"  
"Not really, but he's going to go talk to Johnson soon."

_That was the truth…_

There was silence for a long moment.

"Lois? Are you still there?"  
"O, yeah. Sorry Clark, I was just thinking."  
"Thinking? About what?"  
"Oh, I don't know… Clark, how do you talk to a person who has lost their family?"

"I-I don't know Lois."  
"Do you think Superman knows how?"  
"No."

"I wish there was more we could do to help."  
"Sadly Lois, I think this is something he's going to have to figure out himself," he replied, himself now in deep thought.  
"Well, tell me when he's talked to her."  
"I definitely will."

"Alright. Bye Clark."  
"Bye Lois."

Clark got up and looked at the clock.

8:07 pm.

"Well, I guess now is just a good a time as any," Clark muttered to himself before he spin into his suit, and left to fulfill a promise.

- - -

Plz feedback, questions, likes or dislikes...


	5. Promise Fulfilled

**Part 5 - Promise Fulfilled**

Superman flew over the city, going directly to his destination: Dr. May Johnson's house.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to say, but he had a feeling he needed to talk to her now rather than later.

A part of him was concerned that it might be too soon, it hadn't even been three days ago after all, but the other part of him knew David wanted Superman to give her the message, and waiting just seemed wrong somehow.

He scanned the area and found it to be a quiet neighborhood and decided he could go unnoticed if he knocked on her front door, for luckily it was a moderately large porch, with a bush in front of it, slightly blocking the door from view.

The house was small and simple, one car in the driveway and one in the garage. He reasoned someone was with her, probably family. He was right when he listened.

"Well dear, I'll go get us some food. What do you want?"  
"It doesn't matter…" Dr. Johnson whispered.  
"Alright," the voice said gently. "I'll be back later. I'm going to the grocery store and then I'll go to a drive through okay?"  
" 'Kay."

Superman then watched as an elderly lady exited the house and got in the car and drove away.

He X-rayed the house, finding May Johnson alone in the house on a couch, a tissue box beside her. She didn't seem to be crying, but Clark could just see sadness radiating from her. He descended, hoping this wouldn't become a mistake as he landed, taking care to stay out of sight and knocked.

His hands were restless, as was the rest of him as he waited for her to come and answer the door.  
He suddenly really hoped Dr. Price had spoken to her, this would go so much smoother if he had.  
The door began to open.

_Too late now if he didn't_, Clark thought, as the door opened all the way.

"Superman?!"  
"Dr. Johnson."  
"What are yo- oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I forgot that Price told me you might be coming."

She paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"Come in, I'm sure you didn't come here to talk on the porch…" She stepped aside and allowed him in. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when the door had shut behind him, he could only imagine the repercussions of word getting out that he seemed to be making house calls.

"You didn't have to come…Dr. Price told me everything," she whispered, leading him into her living room.

She motioned him to sit in the big comfy chair as she sat on the couch that was somewhat across from it.  
He sat down and she couldn't help but marvel at how naturally his cape fell into place and of how he sank into the cushion.  
He sat, slightly leaning forward, his right arm on his leg providing support.

She found his gaze quite captivating as he simply looked at her, his eyes even deeper than she remembered them being. As she looked into his eyes she suddenly wondered what he felt he needed to see her for, and if he was having trouble putting it into words.

She quickly decided that that was what it was, his eyes looked like hers. Just like hers whenever she had to go to a parent and tell them that their child was sick and that there wasn't much they could do…

Her thoughts instantly went to David.  
How long ago was it that she had gotten those results and had to tell her son that he was sick and she couldn't make it better?  
She made herself stop thinking as she focused back onto Superman's face.

His face that currently had the 'I-have-something-to-tell-you-but-I-don't-know-how-to-say-it' look.

"Dr. Johnson, first of all, I did have to come. I had made a promise." His voice was calm and had this unique gentleness that could only be described as fatherly.

She was mystified by his words as well as his tone.

"Dr. Johnson… what I have to tell you is going to be hard to explain and hard to tell, and probably hard to hear, but can you just listen and not say anything until I finish?"

She was suddenly very worried, and a little scared. What was he going to tell her? What could possibly make this man nervous, for that was what he appeared to be. Anxious as all get out.

She might even go as far as to say he was _super_ anxious.

"Alright, but just call me May. I'm not working."  
"Okay."

He started, telling her what had happened when he had arrived at the apartment complex and of how her son had asked if he could hear him.

That had seriously startled her because Dr. Price had told her David had died instantly as a result from the blast. She was about to speak when she remembered she had agreed to keep quiet until he had finished.

He told May of the trip to the hospital, telling how David was asking him to tell his mom something for him. She was trying her best to hold it together, but at the mention of her husband and Marie, she broke down into tears.

Superman stopped, knowing she would need some explanations before he could continue. He also felt he needed a little break, he had nearly lost it himself a few times, but had miraculously kept his voice steady.

Seeing that Superman had stopped for her she sniffled before asking a question, figuring he would allow one break in his monologue.

"He…he saw them?"  
He nodded as he whispered, "Yes."  
"Di-did you see them?"  
"I didn't look, they were above and behind me," he answered honestly, suddenly wondering himself if he would have seen them if he had looked.

She then couldn't stop herself as she went to the first question that had been nagging her. "But Dr. Price told me that David was…"  
She stopped as she heard Superman give a quiet sigh.

"You'll get to that?" she asked quietly.  
He gave a nod, and continued.

"At the time I thought he was alive, but he told me otherwise… May, I don't understand it all myself, but he said he was gone when I arrived… and that he was going to his father. As I flew him to the hospital-"

This time _Superman_ had to stop.

He could hear his voice going and on the verge of cracking, and he was getting that weird sensation in his throat and chest. The feeling of his body getting ready to surrender, preparing to release what was pleading to be.

The memory was raw in his heart.

The feeling of charred cloth was once again against him and at his hands; the smell of burned clothing and more seemed to be surrounding him as the face of David appeared in his mind. He felt as if he was there again, standing near that entrance to the hospital, time at a stand still.

He took a deep breath, still not trusting his voice, his face no longer facing the woman who had lost so much but instead was looking at the floor that was now getting slightly blurry around the edges.

_Goodness, I'm actually about to ball my eyes out… _he silently mumbled to himself.

He was concentrating so hard on not crying that he didn't notice May get up and go to him, now kneeling before him. The next thing he knew, May had placed a hand on his knee and had taken hold of his hand with her other.

He felt himself become thankful for the human contact and he didn't even exactly know why as he turned his face back towards her. He found her green eyes imbedded with understanding as they peered into him.

"Please continue. And it's alright to cry…believe me, I'll be the last person to judge tears…"

He gave a small smile before clearing his throat, the heaviness in his chest lifting slightly.

He then spoke. His voice was slightly shaky at first but it became stronger, his voice restoring itself to what it had been initially.

"As I flew him to the hospital, he told me all of this was meant to be and that you have something important to do. And so he asked me to tell you this: He's safe. He's with Daddy and Marie. Don't be sad, for he'll be watching, and so will they, so don't quit…"

At his last words of 'don't quit', May broke down into sobs before him, so on instinct, Superman pulled her into his arms, himself now at the edge of the seat. A moment later he found himself being squeezed by May as she tried to calm herself.

He softly held her for a time that was easily a few minutes, before he heard a soft slam of a car door from outside.  
He patted her gently on the back, actually feeling some of her tears landing on his suit.

"I'm sorry… it's just that, I really needed to hear that…" she said to him, on the verge of hiccups, but now mainly in control.

"It's alright," he soothed, taking his hand and wiping one of her tears away with his thumb.  
"Thank you," she said, wiping the rest away as she backed away somewhat, looking up into his face.  
"I think it should be me saying that," he replied, giving her a smile as he then heard the front door quietly open and shut.  
"Someone just came in," he quietly told her.

"Huh, I didn't hear, oh, my mom," she muttered, suddenly realizing for the first time that she had been crying on Superman's shoulder.

Superman gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, happy to see that she had calmed.  
May returned it as she stood, Superman doing so as well, both feeling better as a voice came from their right.

"May, I hope you're in the mood for Chinese, I found these coupons and…Oh my…"

- - -

Thoughts? Comments?


	6. Truly a SUPERMAN

**This is a pretty big part, crammed full of action, so if you like it, please don't be afraid to say so :-D **

* * *

**Part 6 - Truly a _Superman_**

The elderly lady stood there before them, mouth slightly open at the fact that Superman was standing in her daughter's house.

_Superman_, a being who had only made his presence known a few months ago; a mysterious man who had already saved hundreds of lives in his short time of being here. Someone who was unbelievably powerful and yet had this distinctive quality about him that was beyond anything, beyond captivating.

She couldn't help but feel humbled by his presence.

Clark took in the woman's tender loving eyes, her wrinkled skin and her gray hair which displayed a lifetime of gathered knowledge and wisdom.

"Superman, meet my mom, Diane Keaton; mom, meet Superman," May suddenly introduced, breaking the silence and somehow lessoning the awkwardness which so easily appear in situations like this as well as ones where people meet Superman for the first time.

"Mrs. Keaton," Superman said, walking the few steps to her.  
"S-Superman, nice to meet you," she replied, hands full of groceries and Chinese.  
"Here, let me…" Superman said, graciously taking her burden.

Diane stared at him in surprise before leading him into the kitchen where he placed the bags on the counter.

"Thank you…" Diane said, meeting his eyes.  
She stood in awe, finding herself being lost in them.

Within them she saw an incalculable amount of kindness and an unending source of compassion that was deeper than the ocean, but she saw more than that, she saw a glimpse of his soul. Not invulnerable, not all knowing or all powerful, but a soul of a mortal, a man, a Good-Honest-Man.

She then spoke, not really pausing to think about _what _she was saying, "I don't know who raised you, but it's easy to see they did a good job."  
May stared at her mom in shock, honestly slightly embarrassed for Superman.  
"Uh, thanks…"

_Oh, what the heck, it's not they can figure anything out important from one simple statement_, Clark thought.

"I'm thankful for everything they have taught me."

Diane couldn't help but smile as she saw him stiffen in pride ever so slightly.  
_They must be so proud_, she thought.

May's eyes widened slightly at hearing Superman's statement, now standing behind him at the entrance to the kitchen.  
_Of course he has parents_, she chastised herself, _why wouldn't he?_

"Well, May, Mrs. Keaton… I should be going, I'll leave you to eat that Chinese," Superman said, for the first time realizing how late it was becoming.

May and Diane escorted him to the door, but stopped as he turned to them, them both with wide child-like eyes as he spoke.

"I do not claim to be an expert in such things, but I am beginning to see that everything happens for a reason, that they are meant to happen. And May, there is no doubt in my mind that you are meant to do something great. Remember that your son had seen this first and that he is ever watching."

Diane was somewhat confused at Superman's words, but upon seeing her daughter's face, she knew there was more to this than what met the eye. She was then startled when May spoke, her words sounding as if they had come from nowhere.

"Do you know? Do you know what that great something is?" May asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

Superman stood there for a moment, an invisible aura of unknown origin seeming to wrap around him.

He suddenly felt this intense duty to guard this knowledge that he knew, guard it with an amount of effort that might even rival the need to protect _his own _secret. But this sense of duty continued, not even slowing as he inwardly swore to himself that he would protect this woman, this doctor who would impact the world in a way he never could. This woman who had lost more than what anyone ever should, but who would find a cure that would save millions and prevent the suffering of so many others.

_Why is life like this? _he privately asked himself.

"Superman?" Diane questioned, wondering why he was just staring at her daughter as if he was seeing a miracle or something.

At her break in the silence she watched as the most powerful being on earth seemed to shake himself from his thoughts as he finally answered.

"Just whatever you've been doing, don't quit. I know he said that for a reason." He opened the door, the very air outside appearing to pause at his soon coming.  
"Good night," he said, his gaze pausing for an instant on May as he then stepped out.  
"Good night," May and her mother both replied as he disappeared, a sonic boom sounding soon after.  
"He knows," Diane whispered to her daughter.  
"Without a doubt…" May agreed, shutting the door, knowing she had a lot to explain to her mother.

- - -

"Chief, isn't that a little…" Lois began, only to be cut off by her boss.  
"It's news, and we still don't know much about him, so no, I don't think it's 'a little…' presumptuous, since I know that was what you were going to say.

"Don't mistake what I'm saying Lois, your interview with him was nice, but it barely scratched the surface, and since it was the one and only one written, the public is crying to know more, especially after what those rumors are saying happened at that hospital a few days ago. And I have to admit, I'm mildly curious about why the police department felt they had to devote some of their officers there and why Superman seemed to have left so abruptly. So go out there, talk to him, get that interview!"

"Alright chief!" several of the reports around her shouted, while she mumbled it.

She looked over at Clark who looked exasperated as they exited Perry's office. Looking at him she suddenly wondered if Superman had spoken to Dr. Johnson, but Clark had not had the opportunity to talk to her, at least not alone, and she was not about to talk openly about Superman; every person within ear shot would be hounding them, all hunting for that interview.

She suddenly felt it odd how she was not joining in that hunt, or more like leading it, but the past few days had been eye opening for her.  
Superman had _feelings._  
Not that she thought him emotionless like a robot or something, but she had never thought about how rescues could effect him, could pain him…

But she now knew otherwise…  
She would never forget the pained look in his eyes, the slump of his shoulders, or the raw sadness in his voice.

"Uh, Lois…" she looked up to see Jimmy standing before her, camera in hand. "Mr. White told me…uh, I need to get at least one good photo…"  
Jimmy looked expectantly at her, afraid that he might be annoying her, or worse, angering her.

"Sure Jimmy, if I go out, you can come too," she said, hiding a grin at the surprised and elated expression on his face. She looked beyond him, seeing the other surprised faces from her coworkers who had heard. "As long as you don't slow me down!" she added.

Jimmy nodded profusely, quickly becoming sober.  
She wasn't about to lose her Mad-Dog-Lane reputation…that was for sure.

Glancing over in Clark's direction she could have sworn he had been smiling at her, but she must have imagined it, for the next thing she knew his face was turned intently to his work.

Shaking her head, she went back to her own work, but she quickly found her thoughts wondering back to how Superman was really doing. Deciding she could no longer hold in her curiosity, as well as slight concern, she began to stand to go ask her partner, but upon looking to where her partner should have been, and had been only moments before, she found that he was gone.

"Where did Clark go?" she asked out loud.  
"Oh, I don't know, he said he had to go somewhere," someone answered her while walking past.

Lois was about to ask if he said when he'd be back when one of the TVs in the room suddenly was turned up. Several gasps followed as the rest of the TVs around instantly followed the actions of the first.

She turned her attention to the closest screen, instinctively grabbing her purse.

'Police are not disclosing any further information, only saying that there are several armed and dangerous assailants holding an unknown number of hostages…'

Lois stared at the screen for a moment, quickly finding that the building this was occurring at was the United National Bank downtown.

"Jimmy!" she shouted, turning towards Clark's desk, it still vacant.  
She only paused momentarily before dashing out to a cab, Jimmy on her heels.

- - -

Superman landed in front of the bank, just within the police barricade, going directly to the man in charge.

"Inspector Henderson," he greeted.  
"Superman. Wish we could have met under better circumstances." He stated, shaking the mighty man's hand before motioning to the man beside him.  
"This is Officer Rob Mathews."

They quickly shook hands.

"What's the situation?" Superman asked, walking with them closer to a patrol car out of range from the press, as he cast his eyes to the building to his right.  
"Around three to five armed men have entered the bank, the silent alarm linked to the station went off about three minutes ago, and we are not sure how many hostages are inside…" Mathews answered.

"Six, five of them with ski masks, and 23 hostages." Superman states, not really correcting, just saying.  
"You…oh yeah, you can see through stuff. Handy."  
"Can be."

"What else do you see?" Henderson asks, watching as Superman turns his eyes back to the building, taking on a look as if he is deep in thought, but Henderson knows he's doing so much more.

"Four have semi automatics, one has a knife, and the other has a pistol. The one with the knife doesn't have a mask and appears to be a bank employee; he's in the same type of clothes and has a name tag: B. Turner."

"Explains why only the silent alarm went off. He must have turned off all the other ones he could. So you said B. Turner?"

He nods, still looking into the bank, watching the robbers pace as Henderson relayed the message to get a background check.

"The negotiator is on his way and should be here soon, as well as the SWAT team and bomb squad," another officer told them, tentatively going up, in obvious awe at being in the presence of Superman.

"Bomb Squad?" Superman asked, clearly concerned.  
"Yes, we got a text message from one of the people in there, a man named Eric Price…"  
"Dr. Price?" Superman interrupted.  
"Yes, have you met him?"  
"Yes."

"Alright, well, he's in there and texted it to Mathews who he had the number to."  
"What did the message say?"  
" 'Bomb UNB'. That's all. I'm actually surprised he was able to type that much without them seeing…" Henderson stopped talking, seeing that Superman was again looking at the bank.

With a sigh, Superman nodded. "Yeah, I see it. It's in a suit case on the counter, and it's armed…" continuing to look into the bank he focused on the man beside it, the one with the pistol. Looking at the man's other hand he found what he had been looking for and dreading to find. The trigger.

"And it looks like one of the men has the trigger for it…" he told them, looking back to Henderson. "I'm sure I could get to the bomb before it went off, but I don't know if I could take care of the armed men before anyone would get hurt."

"Okay, then we will handle this our way for now, hopefully you will not be needed," Henderson replied.  
"Alright."

"Can you tell us how many women and children are within?"  
"14 women, 3 children," he answered, just as a man with a bullet proof vest came up.

"I'm the negotiator, Mike Zeal. Have they made any attempt to make contact?" He asked, barely taking a glance to anyone other than Henderson.  
"No, not yet, but since you are here we can call them."

With a nod he took the phone and made the call.

- - -

Lois and Jimmy stood in the crowd which had been pushed back surprisingly far, further than what they normally did for these things. Lois knew there had to be something bigger going on than just a bank robbery gone bad, it must have been one that had gone _very_ bad.

She quickly found Superman talking to who she believed was Henderson and two others she didn't recognize.

"What do you think they are saying?" Jimmy asked her as he clicked away, taking pictures.  
"I don't know…" she said, just as a black armored vehicle turned onto the street.  
"Uh, Lois…is that… the bomb squad…?" Jimmy asked, pointing, eyes wide.  
"Well, at least that explains why the police perimeter is so big…" she mutters.

- - -

"Now let's be calm, okay? Hello? Are you still with me?" Mike asked, speaking into the phone. "Alright, then let's make a deal, okay?…No…no sir, I'm not trying to trick you…" he paused.

Superman and Henderson were both listening in, as was Mathews. Superman saw that the man talking on the phone in the bank was the one with the knife.

Continuing to listen, they were all suddenly taken aback by the shift in tone by the man, and was surprised to quickly discover he was no longer speaking English.  
Mike was at a lost for words, not understanding a word the man was now yelling at him.At first all Superman could hear was gibberish, for that was what it sounded like, harsh gibberish, until he realized…they were speaking Russian…  
Seeing that Mike was unable to say anything, let alone get through to the yelling man, Superman gently took the phone, and spoke into it.

Henderson and those who could hear stood in disbelief as Superman spoke into the phone.

Fluent flowing Russian came pouring out of the Man of Steel, everyone quickly finding that the man on the other end was now listening.  
Speaking in Russian, his voice loud and clear, interrupting the rambling man on the other end, Superman said this, 'Yelling is not going to help anyone, including you.'

What he got in return was stunned silence before he heard, 'You speak Russian?'  
'Yes.'  
'You aren't the negotiator,' he suddenly states.  
'No, I'm not.'  
'Who are you?'  
'Someone who thinks you should start thinking about how to make this easier on yourself and your friends instead of harder.'  
'And how do you propose we do that?' he spats back, anger again taking over.

'Let the women and children go.'  
'Wha- '

There was a slight shuffle with the phone as it was obvious someone else was taking over.

'What idiot is this? We are not going to do any trades, or any garbage like that! I want the negotiator!' the man demanded.  
'Well then, you are going to have to speak English, or you are going to get me again.'  
"Fine," he answered, now speaking English.

Superman handed the phone back to Mike.

"Hello?"  
"Take me off speaker, I know I'm on it."

"Alright, done, you are now only speaking to me. I'm listening," Mike answered, flipping the switch and looking to Superman with a smirk, knowing he would hear anyways. Superman gave an understanding nod in return.

Superman looked into the bank again, now seeing that the angry one speaking was the one with the trigger, the heavy vault door wide open in the back. He focused back to the one with the phone and let out a nearly silent groan as he then watched the man hang up.

"Well, they just hung up on me." Mike stated, exasperated, lowering the phone.  
"Well, did they say anything before they did?" Henderson asked.  
"Just that if we tried anything they'd kill a hostage and that they want a helicopter. The usual…" Mike continued talking, but Superman didn't hear, he was focused on hearing what the men within were now saying.

They were speaking Russian again, the hostages afraid and hunkered down against the wall slightly beyond them.

'The plan didn't work.'  
'No duh.'  
'It was supposed to be an easy job. In and out. Make some distance. Boom. Simple.'

'I thought you said you turned off all the alarms,' the one with the pistol said accusingly, shaking his gun at the one with the knife.  
'There must have been a silent one I didn't know about.'  
'Evidently.'

'Look at us! We have what we want, but we can't leave!' another shouted, swinging his automatic about.  
'Do you think we will get that helicopter?' the one nearest the hostages asked.  
'No, I just requested it because I knew that that was what they'd expect.'

'And how is that helping?!' Knife man shouted.  
'Oh, and I suppose you think we should just surrender!?' the one with the trigger asked.  
'Better than being taken out by a sniper!'  
'Hey, let's just calm down now. And put that trigger away will ya? I don't know why you even got it out,' another said.

'Calm down!? How can we do that when there are a hundred cops out there _and_ fly boy?'  
'Well acting like a bunch of sissies ain't helpin'. '

Suddenly the one with the knife lunged at the trigger man, a struggle quickly forming, everything happening so quickly.

'Give it to me!'  
'Get off of me!' they shouted.  
'Stop! Do you want to ki - '

And then Superman heard one of the most gut retching sounds he had ever heard.

_Click_…

- - -

Henderson was standing beside Superman, so close in fact that he could feel his abnormal body heat radiating from him, but as he turned to look at him to see if he had any thoughts, he found his blue suited friend's attention else where.

His eyes were fixed on the solid brick wall of the bank, his face unreadable. He was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly he was simply no longer beside him.  
He felt the air pull away from him, filling in the vacancy now before him as a loud rushing sound bombarded him.

Something had just happened, but before he could think what, he felt was the ground tremble, and a muffled _boom_.

- - -

_Nanoseconds Before_

He dashed as quick as he dared into the bank, literally crashing the door open, the force of his entry shattering the glass, the air pressure around him being too much.  
For him it felt like an eternity. The man's thumb pressing hard still on the button…

Passing the armed men he grabbed their weapons, giving whatever part of the gun he grasped a firm squeeze before tossing it aside, as well as the knife which he crumpled, as he approached his goal: the suit case.

He thanked G-d for the second delay of the bomb as he snatched the case and shot forward to the only place he could think of that would help confine the blast that was about to come.

The Vault.

Entering it at a speed he didn't care to calculate, the door closing behind him, he braced himself against the corner of the safe, bomb being hugged against his chest, arms crisscross over it. He prayed the steel and concrete walls would take the remainder of the blast as he felt the case begin to expand, a raging monster awakening within.

Fire erupted, filling up the confined space, quickly absorbing the oxygen within as the monumental roar of it went forth, going through and beyond the walls, the very foundation and structure around him shuddering as the monster gained its freedom.

- - -

Dr. Eric Price quickly flung himself over the person beside him as he heard glass shatter, thinking bullets were being fired. But then he felt a rush of air, heard a quick succession of metal…smashing?…the slam of a very heavy door, and then **_BOOM!!!_**

He felt the ground tremble and the wall he was slightly against quaver, and for a moment he believed it was all over as he felt a kind of shock wave ripple over his skin.

And then it past.

He didn't dare lift himself from his current position, still shielding a young lady; however, he forced himself to peek his eyes open.

As he did so, he heard a sudden rush of movement as if they were being charged. Looking up he heaved a big sigh of relief as he saw the SWAT team and other officers entering, guns drawn.

- _Same time _-

Outside people fell for cover, at first believing that the building was going to cave, or worse, fall over. But as the ground calmed, Henderson and the SWAT charged in, not knowing what they would find, but praying Superman was at least able to do what he said he could.

Henderson entered, everyone within momentarily holding their breaths.

Henderson took in the scene, immediately knowing the robbers were no longer a problem as his eyes followed the oncoming smoke to the source: the vault.

His heart sank, knowing Superman had taken the bomb in there, saving everyone here, including Henderson himself. He knew Superman could catch bullets with his hands, heck, he had seen that, as well as go into burning buildings, but just how invulnerable was he really?

_Not **that **invulnerable, _Henderson sadly reasoned, knowing that a blast like that was not a simple pipe bomb, it had been a big boy.

The SWAT team quickly got the robbers confined as Henderson looked to a man who was now looking up, the woman he had been protecting being helped up by a stranger on the other side of her.

"Dr. Price?" he asked, putting his gun away to help him up, his officers already attending to the others and quickly helping them out, the smell of smoke now filling the air.

"Yeah…" he answered, thankful to be alive before turning to the back of the bank, suddenly wondering why the blast had come from there when he had known for a fact that the bomb had been on the counter not even a hop skip and a jump away from where he was.

His eyes focused on the deformed metal door, smoke still pouring out of it, it hanging precariously from its once solid hinges.

"How - ?" he questioned, but he stopped, now in disbelief as he watched the door shift before it then simply fell forward, landing with a very heavy _BANG._

And there he saw it, something he knew could not be possible, and yet it was. A figure standing beyond the recently fallen door, a figure amidst all the thick heavy smoke and the not so long ago snuffed out fire.

But then it hit him, what, or rather _who,_ he was seeing.

This was truly a _Superman_.

- - -

* * *


	7. Ever Hugged a Bomb?

**Part 7 - Ever Hugged a Bomb?**

Officer Mathews stepped up beside Henderson, gaping at what we was staring at, many of the other officers, and now firemen, standing in awe.

Dr. Price, somehow gaining his composure faster than the others, made his way to the man in the slowly settling smoke, not letting himself believe this young man, well, superman, was really alright, at least not yet.

He stopped before him, a few yards from the smoking door and room, the smoke being bad enough to make him wisely cover his mouth with his sleeve, his eyes blinking as they scanned over this man's body.

_Is this man even mortal? _He asked himself, for an instant ready to compare him to an angel…which, for what he had just seen, wouldn't be a bad assumption.

Superman stepped out, suddenly feeling rather filthy as he felt cool air (well, it was cool in comparison to the air that was smoldering hot in the vault), on his face again.

_Whoa, that was an experience_, he thought, continuing to walk out, the near red hot metal door under his feet.

He looked down the front of him to find it nearly completely blackened, flecks of burned plastic and such having melted into it, mixing with the imbedded ash.

_Mom's gonna kill me…_he thought, _I don't think there's a way to get bomb stains out…  
I wonder what my face looks like…_

"Superman? Are you… alright?" an unsure voice asked, the smoke oddly warping it, or maybe that was the after effects of the loud noise. Whatever the reason, Superman looked up to find Dr. Price staring at him, hand over his nose and mouth.

"I…" he stopped to think about it. "Yeah, I am," he said, as if surprised by it himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked, clearly not taking his word for it, the sound of his voice now back to normal as he stepped closer and stretched out his hand to touch him, wanting to check for himself, the doctor in him taking over.

"Don't!" Superman said suddenly, taking a quick step back making Price freeze, completely startled. "I'm hot. You'd get burned…" he explained, sorry that he had spoken so loudly and so abruptly upon seeing the near frightened face of the doctor.

Henderson and Mathews were now on either side of Price, both being speechless for a time, taking in Superman's appearance and condition.

His face was covered in soot, his hair seeming to be caked with it. His uniform was ultimately ruined, appearing like it had been placed _way_ too close to a fire, but not close enough to get burned, just seriously blackened, which was sort of weird.

They looked back to his face.

"You really are invulnerable…" Henderson whispered.

- - -

Lois got up, finding that they now had the robbers in custody and were currently bringing out the people who had been held hostage. Her eyes scanned the scene through the crowd of on lookers who were now gathering, she desperately trying to find Superman, or even Henderson, but she couldn't find them.

Jimmy got up with her, camera in hand. Lois then ran up to the barricade, wondering where Superman had gone, unable to prevent herself from worrying, for a part of her knew he was in the bank.

"Where did Superman go?" Jimmy asked, taking a picture of the slightly smoking bank. "Did he take out that bomb?"

That, she knew had to be the case, the 'boom' was just too muffled for it not to be.  
She felt herself fill with even more worry as she began thinking.  
How really strong is he? Sure, he can take bullets, but a _bomb_?

She admitted to herself that Perry was right, there was so much they didn't know about him, so much that now, they might never know…

She wanted to cry, wondering where Henderson was, incapable of pushing back the sudden coming image of Henderson standing over… she couldn't even finish her thought, but that didn't matter as Jimmy snatched her attention.

"Lois, _look_!" Her eyes snapped to the bank's broken doors, her breath catching in her throat.

Everyone in the area stilled, gaping as a charred looking man exited, being accompanied by not only Henderson, two firemen and an officer, but also an older gentleman who appeared to want nothing else but to stop Superman and check him over. The silence continued as Superman, his eyes now even more pronounced thanks to the soot all over him, turned his head, taking in all of the awestruck faces looking at him.

And then the silence disappeared, forming itself instantly into cheers and amazed 'wow's.

Henderson, seeing all the attention they were now getting, quickly led the way to the paramedics, News crew cameras catching everything from a far distance.

"I think I'm fine, really. Actually, I know I'm fine…" Superman began, suddenly wishing he could somehow get away, but from the look on Price's face, he knew that wouldn't be right.

Superman felt someone grip his arm, finding it to be none other than Jim O'Neal, the paramedic he had befriended days ago. Thankfully Superman was no longer too hot as he then turned his arm so he could grip Jim's arm in return, a stronger kind of hand shake.

"Then at least let them clean you up a little," Henderson said, Jim now handing him a damp towel. "Besides, you have evidence on you, you know."  
Superman turned to Henderson with almost a sheepish smile at hearing that fact.

"Oh, right, pieces of bomb components," he replied, removing a fairly sized chunk of plastic from his suit and dropping it into the bag that was now being held by Mathews, the word 'evidence' across it.

"So have you ever…" Henderson began, but then didn't know how to continue.  
"Been blown up?" Superman finished for him, unable to completely hide his smile. "No. I can say that that was the first time I've ever hugged a bomb."

Henderson laughed. Laughed! Torn between thankfulness and shock.  
He was actually talking to a person who had sealed himself in a vault with enough explosive that would have easily leveled the building otherwise.

Dr. Price did not look so amused, taking a little flashlight from O'Neal who already knew what Price wanted.

Superman cleaned up his face, though he knew a few dozen showers were definitely going to be needed in the near future to fully clean himself up.  
Just as he was nearly done using the towel on his face, he suddenly found Price armed with a flashlight.

"Hey, I said I was fine," Superman said, lifting his hand.  
"I would rather be safe than sorry," he replied, passing the light over his eyes before Superman could say anything else.  
"Done now?" Superman asked, slightly amused at Price's bewildered expression.  
"I suppose, but if you get dizzy or - " he stopped at the look on his 'patient's ' face. "Okay, okay, you're fine…"

Not waiting to let Price change his mind, he looked to Henderson.

"Need me for anything before I go?"  
"No, I think that'll be all," Henderson answered, honestly quite amused by the exchange between Price and Mr. Invulnerable.

- - -

Lois breathed a sigh of relief as they all heard the sonic boom, more cheers sounding as it met their ears, cameras catching a streak of blue and red shooting across the sky.

_He was alright, he was really alright, _she told herself as she registered Jimmy giving a moan.

"Aww man… ran out of pictures…" he complained. "Oh well, I'm sure Mr. White will love one of them…especially the one of Superman!" he said, now excited at the prospect of getting one of his pictures on the front page.

"You go ahead and get back to the planet, I have a few questions I want answered before I go write the story. Tell Perry I'll email it to him before dinner."  
"Sure Lois!" Jimmy answered cheerfully, already on his way.

Lois turned back around, her eyes setting on Henderson, the camera crews and crowd dispersing, for the excitement was now over.

"Inspector!" she shouted from beyond the barricade, hoping he wouldn't ignore her.

He hesitantly turned around.

"Yes, Ms. Lane?"

She took that as an invitation and entered the area, going to Henderson.

"Can I get a statement and take a quick scan?" she asked, obviously curious and, he wasn't sure, but…hopeful?

Henderson thought for a moment, arguing with himself that this would probably entitle him to a favor later on, she was always somehow making breaks in cases…

Finally he said, "I'll give you a statement and let you accompany me within the bank, but you can't write anything that you see, unless I give you permission. Investigational stuff."

"I understand," she replies, giving him a nod, following him into the bank, it's air slightly darker.

Stepping within was eerie. The Firemen had given the nod meaning it was now safe to enter, but the settling dust and burned smell was unnerving.

Henderson led the way, going directly to the back to the vault. Lois followed closely, immediately finding the large heavy door on the floor, her eyes widening as they looked up to find the frame warped and hinges dislocated.

"Is that where…?" she asked, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
"Yeah, this is where Superman 'hugged a bomb' to his chest. Makes you really wonder what he is truly capable of, doesn't it?"  
"Yes…it does," she muttered as they cautiously stepped inside, joining Mathews who was already inside, along with some scene investigators who were taking pictures.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Mathews asked, giving a nod to the corner of the vault.

And there, Lois saw the most amazing account of Superman's Power.

Two undamaged spots were on the floor, _footprints_, and it only took Henderson an instant to determine why. It had been where Superman was standing when the bomb went off, his stance being of one braced and ready to take a hit, a very hard hit.

His eyes went up, following the wall.

It was as if a snap shot of a shadow had been taken, only somewhat reversed, for an imprint of the blast had imbedded itself in the walls. Superman had clearly been facing the far corner of where these marks were darkest.

It was so defined that Henderson could see that Superman had in fact been holding the bomb with his arms crossed over it, for the burns, well, more like lack of burns, on the wall said so.

"Wow," Lois breathed.  
"No doubt," Henderson whole heartily agreed.

- - -

Lois had finished writing her story well before dinner and was currently taking it easy on the couch.

She was thinking really hard about what Perry had said… 'we still don't know much about him…'

_**I **don't know much about him… _she muttered to her self.

Well, she was going to fix that, and as soon as possible! She decided, but then she sank back into the cushions on the couch, now at a dilemma.

_Superman is a living being, he deserves some privacy, deserves peace and not everyone hounding him_ she told herself. _But then, wouldn't an interview fix that? Give some light to him so he wouldn't be so mysterious?_

She sat there, sinking into her thoughts, remembering that she didn't even know if he had spoken to Dr. Johnson yet. Maybe she should call Clark…

- - -

Clark pretty much dived into the shower, turning on the hot water full blast, nearly going stir crazy at smelling the burned stench that seemed to have attached permanently to him. He _really _wanted it off and away from him as soon as possible. The smell of ash and soot still unnerved him, but if he ever came to a point in his life where it didn't…

_There would be something wrong with me_, he told himself.

Upon the nineteenth shower the smell was thankfully nearly gone, being over powered by the smell of four different shampoos, two body soups and three conditioners.

The combination of them all had made him smell like he had decided to make his own cologne.

Stepping out of the shower he decided he could live with that, his senses picking up the smell of ancient pine woods (thanks to the herbal pine shampoo his father had given him for Christmas), sweet dough bread (he didn't know where this had come from, must have been some kind of chemical reaction with all the stuff), a roaring campfire (thanks to the washed out burned plastic), and a kind of rugged mountainy smell, probably from the 'Mountain Mist' conditioner he reasoned.

_Is 'mountainy' even a word? _he asked himself, quickly getting dressed before carefully picking up his suit.

_There is no way I can save this one… O well, I had actually thought I would have gone through more than this by this time… _he thought to himself, putting it in a plastic bag, and then putting it into three _more_ bags to keep the awful stench locked in.

He then put it in his hidden compartment in his closet, deciding he would take it to his mom the next time he went out. She had asked him specifically to never throw them away, she wanted to keep them. For what reason, he had no idea, but she had made him, so how could he argue with her request? Simple, he couldn't…

Just as he closed his closet door, he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"  
'Hello, Clark? It's Lois.'  
"Hi, just heard about the story, good job, Perry was happy."  
'Thanks, glad to hear he has been appeased… Well, because today has been so…"  
"Explosive?"

He couldn't help himself…  
Lois smiled on the other end.

'Yeah…um…I didn't get to ask you about,'  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Lois. Yeah, he talked to her."  
'Great! When?'  
"Last night,"  
'Wow. So how did she take it?'  
"Take what exactly?"

Lois wanted to bop him upside the head.

_Men can be so dense…_

'Well, hearing that your son had said that you were going to find a cure for cancer is not a small thing, Clark.' She stated back, expecting a reply soon after, but it didn't come.  
'Hello? Clark?'

She waited a few more seconds until she heard him breathe out.

"He…didn't tell her…"  
'What! Then what was the point of going over there?' she asked.  
"To keep a promise. He hadn't promised to tell her that, just David's message…"  
'Is that what _he_ told you?'  
" 'He?' "  
'Yes, _him_, Superman, him!'  
"Uhhh…"  
'Clark is there something you're not telling me?'

_S o m e t h i n g - Something … _he internally rebuked himself.

"Lois… I need to tell you something…"

Hearing the tone in his voice, she stilled.  
She could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

_Man, this must be serious…_

"Me and Superman…"

_Shut up you **idiot**! You've only known this woman for just over two months and you're going to **tell** her!?  
Just hang up, **hang up! **You can tell her your phone died, you got another call you had to take, you got food poisoning, your roof was falling in (it's not like you couldn't make that happen **and** make it look like a freak accident!), or that you suddenly had lost your voice. Something, anything, anything but this…_

'Clark?'  
"Yes?"  
'Can you not tell me? Did you make a promise to Superman or something?'

'_Or something' it is always **something**…_

"Not exactly…" he paused, then continued, giving into that cautious voice. "He just…doesn't want anyone to know about what David had said."  
'Oh, alright, I suppose that makes sense…I won't tell, my lips are sealed.'  
"Thank you Lois, Uh, I'm sure Superman is thankful to you as well," Clark continued, nearly tripping over his words.  
'He talks to you doesn't he?' she asked, a small hint of jealousy peeking through.

_I talk to myself from time to time, I guess I can say yes…_he reasoned.

"Sometimes I suppose…"  
'Clark, if you can tell me, how long have you known him? It seems to me you've known him longer than just a few months.'

_You have no idea…_

"A while…You know, Lois, I don't think…"  
'I understand, you don't want to talk about it…'

He gave a sigh at that, and Lois had heard him.

'Thanks Clark.'  
"What?"

_That had come out of nowhere._

'I was just thanking you. Superman needs a good friend. Someone who protects him, just like you.'  
"Lois…" he began, feeling even more guilty than earlier, but he just couldn't continue.

They were quiet for a time, both lost in their thoughts until Lois spoke again.

'Have you ever wondered?'  
"Wondered?"  
'Yeah, wondered what it must be like to be him.'

_I've wondered what it must be like to be n o r m a l…_

"I suppose…"  
'I wonder what he can really do, like how fast can he fly? how far can he see and hear? how strong is he?'  
"I don't know Lois…"

That was the honest truth, he didn't really know the limits to his powers.

'Do you think he knows himself?'  
"No…"

'And how many powers does he have that he hasn't shown yet?'  
"Like what?"  
'I don't know. Hey, do you think what happened with David was one of his powers?'  
"I don't think so…"

'How do you know for sure? I don't think we can…It's like Perry said, we don't know much of anything about him…'  
"No, I guess we don't…" Clark muttered in response.  
'I wonder if he wonders about the extent of his powers…' she asked, her voice trailing off.

Clark stayed silent, taking in her words.

What _was_ he capable of? What _was _his limits? Did he even have them?

_If I had known I could be that fast and take on an explosion of a bomb, I could have ended that little stand off quickly. _He told himself. _I might have even ended it before he even pushed the button to that trigger… _

'Well Clark,' Lois piped up suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, 'I suppose I'll let you go, I'm sure you have something that you need to do.'  
"Alright, goodnight Lois."  
'Night, Clark.'

- - -

Please remember to review


	8. Advice and More

**Part 8 - Advice and More**

Clark hung up the phone, thinking. He paused, now looking over at the closet hiding his uniforms, quickly deciding he would make a few stops before going off to Smallville. He wanted to speak to a few people, wanting some answers and advice, one of which didn't even involve what had happened at the bank, but what had happened at Andrew's Hospital.

Like Perry, Clark was also wondering why uniforms had been devoted to her location.

Flying over the streets of Metropolis, his eyes came to rest on just the man he wanted to talk to first: Jim O'Neal.  
Landing in the back after having had scanned the area, he entered, knowing O'Neal was alone in his office, the other paramedics gathering in the dining area, chatting.  
Approaching the door, he debated with himself on how he should talk to this man, and how open he should really be.

Coming to the partly ajar door, he was about to knock when a voice from beyond it came.

"It's open, come in. I'm glad you took me up on my offer," Jim said simply.

Superman quietly entered, unable to prevent his confused expression from breaking through as he closed the door behind him and waited for Jim to turn around from the computer screen.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming…" Jim said, not yet turning around.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Only you have that quiet power about you," he answered, now turning to face him.

Superman paused at that, instantly wondering if this 'quiet power' was on _all_ the time…

"Please sit down," he said, turning completely around, motioned for him to take a seat.

Superman sat down, now not sure how to read this man.  
Jim, seeing Superman had not started talking and looked a little unsure, decided to take initiative.

"That was something you did today, you certainly are full of surprises.  
"I take it you have several suits?" he asked, pointing out the fact that he was no longer making an imitation of a torched marshmallow.  
"Yes, thankfully…"  
"So! What's on your mind?" he asked, marveling at this being who was so unbelievably powerful, and yet was so timid, innocent-like...

"I am wanting an honest opinion, and you seem to be one who is unbiased and well…sees the things that I see."  
"Alright."  
"I mean, you know what can happen out there, you know as well as I do, if not more, what people are capable of, good and bad."  
"Yes son, I'm aware. Could you just tell me what's really on your mind?"

"What happened today…I've never really gone that fast, well, at least not that close to the ground, I've never tested my invulnerability like that either, and…I can't help but think, if I had known, I might have been able to end the whole thing before the bomb had even gone off…"

Superman waited for Jim to say something, Jim clearly thinking, and thinking very hard by the looks of it.

"You don't know the limits of your powers do you?" he asked slowly, meeting his eyes.

_My Lord, he is like a child with the powers of a god…_

"Limits…no. I've never needed to put my powers to such a test to find out…" he muttered, sort of feeling foolish that he didn't know more about himself.  
"Then you should." He stated, before continuing. "Or at least to a reasonable point, because after having seen and felt that explosion yesterday, I'm sure you testing your invulnerability to your limit wouldn't be safe, especially for others around you.

"Superman, I think it's fair to say that you are the most powerful being on the face of the planet. You can easily be compared to a Greek god, but you are more than that. You are a symbol. Like you told Ms. Lane in that interview, you are a living symbol."

"Then what should I do?"  
"I think you need some more advice, but I don't think I can give much more on this subject, for I am certain that your purpose here is more vast than what anyone can grasp. You need to speak to someone who is wiser than me before you do anything."

Superman seemed to take in his words before standing up to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Jim," he said, now shaking his hand.  
"Anytime. Oh, before you go, Dr. Price told me to tell you if I saw you…" his voice became soft and slightly hesitant as he continued. "Dr. May Johnson wants you to be aware that David's services will be held this weekend and that you're welcome to come…"

Superman slowly took that invitation in as he collected himself, Jim continuing.

"I'm sure you needn't come as yourself…there will be a lot of people there. It will be easy for you to be overlooked if you go at it right," he said, clearly hinting.

Superman gave an understanding nod.

"I might do that. Are you going?"  
"I honestly haven't decided yet. I didn't know her personally, nor her son, but I met her a few times when delivering patients to the hospital, and I know many of her friends, such as Dr. Price."

Superman was about to thank him again and be off, but someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jim invited.

The door opened and a young paramedic stepped in quickly.

"Hey, Boss, bus number 4 is still having engine trouble … and… we… uh…"

Clearly he had just caught sight of the other man in the room.

"Superman, meet Charlie, he's the newest member of my crew."  
Superman stepped forward, his hand extended.

"Hello Charlie, nice to meet you."  
Charlie took his hand, conscious of the fact that Superman could crush it if he wanted to, but upon seeing his face he instantly knew he would never do that.

"It's great to finally meet you…wow."

Superman gave him a smile before looking to Jim.

"Well, I'll see you later Jim."  
"Bye Superman."

And with that Superman left the way he came, Charlie turning to his boss in amazement.

- - -

Henderson was at his desk, finishing up his reports before he would go home to his wife who was currently fixing a late dinner.  
He came to the last file and opened it just as a knock interrupted him.

"This better be important," he stated, not looking up as the door opened.

"If this is a bad time Inspector, I can come back later," a familiar voice came.

Henderson looked up.

Upon seeing who it was he immediately stood up, hitting his knee against his desk as he did so.

"Superman! Sorry, I didn't…" he began, rubbing his now throbbing knee.  
"No, I apologize, I should have called instead of dropping in like this."  
"No, it's no problem…actually I'm glad you dropped by," he said, sitting down again, and motioning for Superman to do so as well.  
"Oh?"

"Yes, wanted to give you some of the information we gathered concerning the robbery attempt today."  
"Oh, well that's part of the reason why I came."  
"Alright. Okay, let me first tell you what we found out," he said, handing Superman the report. "We ID-ed them all. B. Turner we found to be an alias, big surprise there. But there was one surprise. We found out that they are, or rather were going to be, part of the Russian Mafia."  
"Really?"

"Yeah. Evidently they were attempting to complete their 'right of passage' I guess you could say."  
"They were trying to join the Mafia?"  
"Yeah, apparently the Mafia has been looking for new recruits."  
"I thought it was a family organization."  
"I suppose they need muscle."

Superman nodded as he quickly read through the report.

"So they were after the jewels and diamonds in the vault… and they were going to detonate the bomb once they were out of range…a distraction, allowing them to get further away."  
He handed the report back.

"Yes, that's what we got from them, though not in so many words."  
"And the lab will get back to you about the bomb?"  
"Yes."

Henderson put the file away, and for a moment just looked at Superman before resting his arm on his desk. The last report could wait until tomorrow.

"I take it that you want to talk to me about something more than just mafia wannabes?"  
Superman met his eyes, and if Henderson didn't know any better he would have thought Superman was trying to read his mind or something.

"Something has been, well, not exactly bugging me, but it hasn't been leaving me alone either. Earlier this week, the day of the subway tunnel collapse and apartment fire… you were the one who ordered officers to Andrews to keep the crowd, mainly the press, back, weren't you?"

Henderson kept his gaze, trying to read if Superman was angry, disappointed, or even confused. But he found none of those, only a look of question, his eyes longing for an answer.

"Yes. I ordered several uniforms to go."

Superman waited for Henderson to continue, so Henderson complied.

"I got word that a friend was going to be impacted greatly by that evening's events, and that it seemed that _you _were currently. At the time I didn't know that it was May's son, David, I only knew it involved her and that the press were pushing their boundaries.

"I've known May for a few years now, and had gotten to know her son well…" he stopped, clearing his throat before beginning again.  
"I had been the one who had arrested that…" he paused, holding his tongue for a moment before continuing, "…drunk who had taken part of her family away. After that day, I've taken it upon myself to help her wherever possible.  
"I was there when she got the results of David's tests, she had asked me to join her and David, along with her mother. David had become like a nephew to me, so that news hit me pretty hard, and the fact that my children are around his same age…  
"My three children got to know him pretty well, having had played at his house, and him at ours before he had been diagnosed. I'm not looking forward to the funeral this weekend to be honest…  
"May deserves so much more than what has been given to her…"

Henderson cast his eyes to the desk, his thoughts now distant.

"Yes, she does…" Superman whispered, as if he too were lost in thought.

Henderson looked up after a moment, his own eyes now requesting an answer.

"Superman, what happened that day?" he asked, the eyes across from him instantly telling him how much it still effected this 'invulnerable' man, so much so that now a part of him regretted asking the question.

Superman closed his eyes for a long second before looking back to Henderson, Clark making the decision to shed some light for Henderson, but only some.

"I heard the last wishes of a child and words foretelling what is to be. Henderson, May is meant to do something that will effect the world to a degree not even I could wish to accomplish." His voice was quiet and still, the air around him quavering as if the words he had spoken were not from the mortal world, but from above, where David now was.

Whatever Henderson thought he was going to hear, it wasn't that. His mind instantly reeled, trying to determine what this something could be, but he knew by the look on Superman's face, that that was all he was going to hear.

What could be so big? Be something so monumental that even Superman is in _awe_? And how did he get this message?

"If there is anything I can do, you need only ask," Henderson said, knowing what he had just heard was the truth, the hairs on the back of his neck telling him so. An odd good eerie feeling.

"Thank you, but knowing you, I don't even need to do that. You see what needs to be done without even knowing the full picture. Thank you for sending those officers. You not only helped May, you helped me, even when I didn't know I needed it."  
"Glad I could help."

- - -

Superman was in the night sky soon after, dropping off at his house to get his ruined suit, before heading to the wisest people he knew: his parents.  
Landing at the back of the house, having had spun back into his other clothes, he entered.

"Clark! How are you? We saw what happened. Are you alright?" Martha asked, jumping up and going to him, Jonathon close behind who didn't overlook the bag held by his son.  
"Yes, I'm fine mom, really," he said as they hugged.  
"Are you sure son? that was one big explosion, and you looked a little worse for wear when you came out of there," wondering to himself how to ask what is in the bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can't say the same thing for the suit though. I'm glad you made more than one mom," he said, referring to the plastic bag which held the blackened nearly unrecognizable suit.

"I'll say…" Jonathon said, shocked to learn the bag contents as they went to sit at the table, Martha having taken the bag to put it aside. "So what happened?"

Clark told them, and after he had finished, they knew there was something more on his mind.

"Clark, is there something else?"  
"Well, yeah. Actually it's a few things. You remember David?"  
"Of course, and I'm so glad you went and spoke to his mom…"  
"Yeah, well his funeral is this weekend, and I was invited to go…"  
"And you're wondering if you should," Martha finished for him.

He nodded.

"Jim O'Neal suggested that I go, but not as 'myself', as in Superman. I agree with him, if I do go, I'm not going as Superman, but Clark… but I still don't know if I should even go."  
"Must you talk about yourself in the third person?" Martha asked as Jonathon pressed on.  
"I think you should, especially since David had spoken to you," Jonathon said.  
"That was what I was sort of thinking."

"Well, what's the other thing on your mind?"

"After today's demonstration of my invulnerability, I started thinking. I don't know the extent of my powers, and all I can think about is that if I did, I would have stopped the robbery much sooner. I'm just thankful no one was seriously hurt, my ignorance about my abilities could have cost lives..."

"What do you want to do about that then?" Jonathon asked, now slightly worried upon seeing his son's face.  
"Dad, I know what you're going to say, but for me to learn what I want…need to know, I need to have help."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm thinking about going to a doctor…Dr. Price to be exact, to see if he can work with me."

"Son, I don't think that's a good idea…"  
"Dad, to learn more about my abilities, picking up tractors isn't going to cut it. Not even Jor-El can help me here, not really."  
"Clark, they'll…"

"Jonathon, Clark is right. If he wants to learn more about what he can do, he can't do it here. He may have learned how to use and control them on this farm, but I'm afraid to say that for him to discover more about them, he's going to need some outside assistance."  
"Martha, this would just give them permission to -"  
"Jonathon." She stated firmly, halting him. "He's heard your spiel a million times over, he's not taking this lightly, I think we should hear what he has to say before we say anything more."

She turned back to her son after giving Jonathon a silencing look.

"This would be a secret. I think I can trust Price, Henderson knows him well, and after today, seeing first hand how he treats me…I wouldn't be a test subject or some kind of specimen. I would be his patient, and I know he would keep what he learns, treating it as doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Clark, if you want to do this, we will support you, just know that if word got out that you were allowing a doctor to examine you…"  
"I know mom, and if that happens, I'll think of something to do to deal with it."

Jonathon looked at Martha before turning back to his son.

"Alright Clark, if you're sure."

- - -

Please remember to review.

I will be most grateful : )


	9. Freeze

**_NOTE: this is my world... as in AU, not too alternate, but when I thought of this, I had to do it : )_**  
A special thanks to Dandette for proofreading : )

**Part 9 - Freeze**

Clark got back to Metropolis around midnight. The talk with his parents had been good for him, and now he was sure what he was going to do; the only problem was when.  
Flying over the city, which he was pleased to see was rather calm, he heard something that immediately caught his attention.

"Honey, please. Stop blaming yourself, there was nothing more you could have done…"  
"There's always something more I could have done. I should have insisted on an inspection…that thing wasn't putting off as much heat as it used to…"  
"Megan, stop." The voice stated firmly.

Flying to the voices, he found himself over the recovery section of Saint Andrew's Hospital. Coming to a stop above it, he quickly realized that the other voice was Nurse Schmitt.

Superman quickly found the room, the window in view. Looking through the wall and part of the ceiling, he found Nurse Schmitt sitting in a chair beside a bed. Megan was sitting up, her hands and forearms bandaged, oxygen being supplied to her via cannula.

"Listen to me. There was no way you could have known -" Schmitt began, only to be interrupted.  
"I know, but I should have gone in after him, gotten him out -"  
"Megan, you tried; need I remind you that the reason why you are in the hospital still is because you tried to do just that?"  
"I should have tried harder. What are a few burns when compared to a child's life? May's child… " she whispered, her words shrinking further into sorrow.  
"Megan, sometimes things happen, things we don't and can't understand. Yes, we wish we could go back and change them, but we can't. Not even Superman can."

Megan stilled at that, really thinking.

"Is it true that he was there?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it true what they're saying?"  
"Who?"  
"Just people. I heard some of the other nurses talking and stuff…"  
"What did you hear?"  
"That he seemed to have taken it pretty hard…"

Schmitt leaned back in her chair, looking up for a moment, and if Clark hadn't known better, he would have believed that she could see him; but then her eyes moved back to Megan, her words quiet, and yet penetrating.

"Think about this…  
"How much harder it must be to have all that power and still have certain things you cannot change. To have abilities that are beyond imagining and yet to be unable to save all who you are so desperately trying to protect. To be so powerful that people can mistake you as being divine, but to know you have no power over death, and that in a way you are also at the mercy of the One who truly reigns over it… _That_ is a true burden."

Megan was silent for a time, unable to imagine the frustration and sadness Superman must have to endure each time he was unable to stop and take back that which can no longer be changed.

"How can he deal with that?"  
"I don't think anyone can just _deal_ with it, only accept that he too can only do so much."

- - -

Clark had taken Schmitt's words to heart, her words echoing within him as he stepped in for work the following morning, it now being Friday.

"You look happy Kent, something you know I don't? Did they get an extra box of donuts today?" Lois asked as he passed her desk, part of her hoping that that were true.  
"Do you want some more donuts?" he asked, seeing her face. "I'll get some if you want…"  
"Oh, you'd do that?" as if that was an amazing suggestion.

Nodding he replied, "I think I want one as well, I didn't get one when I came in, and I'm sure they're gone now…"

He paused as a distant sound of sirens and frequencies made it to his ears.  
_Please advise: an overturned tanker is involved in the pile up, requesting immediate assistance. _

"Oh, and I also need to run a few errands now that I think about it…" he added suddenly, already turning to go.  
"Alright, since you're going to be out anyways, make it chocolate filled, colored sprinkles."  
"Okay, I'll get 'em after my errands, so it might be a little while, Lois," he told her over his shoulder, going to the stairs.  
"That's fine."

And with that, he was gone.

- - -

Landing near the pile up, he immediately surveyed the scene.

The accident had been easy to find, partly due to hearing the location several times over emergency frequencies, but also because of the smoke that was coming from several of the damaged cars. Luckily the tanker had not ignited, but he could see that the firefighters were still really concerned about it and were pulling the water hoses out, preparing to douse it just in case.

It was on its side, spilling very flammable fluid all over the road. The tank was partly on the road, its tires up against the guardrail which ran along the highway. Dozens of cars were damaged, some worse than others. Police cars and ambulances were arriving, joining the parked ones on the other side of the road which had a large grassy median. Fire trucks were there also, traffic having been stopped a ways off in both directions due to the concern of an explosion.

Several helicopters, at least three, were hovering overhead, just now reporting to the public, news cameras and such capturing the unbelievable scene.

Quickly taking all this in, he went to the fire chief who was directing not only the firemen, but also the paramedics and police. He was a large man, easily 6'8", his hands big enough to grip a basketball. Coming before him, the Chief didn't any waste time.

"Superman, thank heavens. The tanker is losing fuel, and it is all over the road. We need to get all the people trapped in the cars back and away. That tanker could go up at any time, even with the water," he said.  
"Alright."

Superman didn't need further instructions as his eyes fell upon the closest car that had occupants trapped inside, two officers trying to keep them calm. The jaws of life were currently being used on the car tangled in front of them to get a more seriously injured victim out.

The windows were broken, whether from the accident or by the officers, he didn't know, but one officer was leaning in and holding a hand of a young teenager on the passenger side of the yellow car, the airbag having had deployed. She was in a neck brace, the paramedics not wanting to take any chances, and had a few cuts on her face because of the glass. The driver was pinned on the other side which had crunched in, trapping his legs.

"Just relax, we are going to get you out, okay? Now, can you tell me if you are in pain anywhere?" the officer asked.  
"N-no, I don't think so…" came the shaky reply from within the mangled mess.

Superman stepped up, placing a hand on the officer's shoulder, the man's partner having already stepped aside.

The policeman looked to who was touching him and did a double take before his face shifted from complete and utter awe to immense relief. He turned back to the girl who now had her eyes closed, and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Okay, we are going to get you out now, I am going to have to let go of your hand now, okay? Trust me, it's going to be okay now."

He stepped out of the way as the occupants in the car looked over the best they could, instantly going wide-eyed at their new rescuer.

He scanned them, easily finding that the driver's left leg was broken. Scanning over the car quickly to find the best way to do this, he placed his hands on the rim of the door and a support beam. With a firm squeeze the metal gave under his hands and snapped under their pressure, and then with a firm and swift pull, he ripped off the door, as well as part of the bent frame.

A stretcher was quickly taken over as Superman gently lifted the young lady from the steel mess and onto the gurney.

"Thanks Superman, we can take this one from here," the officer said.  
"The driver's left leg is broken, and I believe he has a moderate concussion," he told them before going onto the next car.

- - -

_Daily Planet_

Jimmy looked up at the screen, hearing the anchor say something about Superman.  
Within moments every eye was on the screen…

- - -

Superman was about to start helping a sixth vehicle, its back end being under a large truck, when a cry behind him made him stop.

"FIRE!!!" the shout came as a sickening feeling of déjà vu washed over him.

Superman, everything around him now nearly going frame by frame, turned to face the tanker, flames just now erupting, beginning to ripple out onto the street, firemen still aiming their hoses at the tank, but unable to stop what was surely about to fully awaken.

And then before he could fully face the monster called fire, a roar like no other ripped across them all…

**_KHHOOAAAWWHHHOO!_**

It was as if Hades itself had just been opened, the call of flames dispersing through the air as if in warning of what was to come.

He didn't think, he didn't even really react, he just acted.

Shooting forward, landing in the middle of the road slightly in front of the firemen, facing the massive mass that was about to gain the title of Fireball…

**he **

**breathed **

_** DEEP**_…

- - -

Charlie Daniels arrived at the scene a short time after Superman had. He went straight to work where he was needed, working along side Jim O'Neal. He put on a few splints, butterfly bandaged some cuts, gave oxygen, placed some patients into awaiting ambulances, and put neck braces on many others.

He didn't pay much mind to where they now currently worked, a location near the middle of the street just a few dozen feet from the tanker, as they came to a car which had recently been 'remodeled' by Superman's own two hands. He couldn't help but take a fraction of a second and marvel at the hand imprints that now were imbedded into the aluminum and steel frame. Superman had bent the roof up and back to allow the 'trained' rescuers to get the trapped people safely out as he went onto the next car.

Charlie lifted a young child out who had remarkably sustained only minor injuries. Turning to hand the boy to the extended arms of Jim, something from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He knew what was happening, his mind taking everything in.  
He saw as the flames seemed to flow across the road, the greasy evidence of oil now shining everywhere, even under his feet.

It was coming, and there was nothing he could do.  
.  
.

They were bombarded from two sides. From the front was the angry beast of fire, but before they had put their full attention onto that, they felt a breeze and something more throttle past them as a vague tremor rippled along the ground, the beast now announcing itself.

- - -

The news anchor felt the pulse shift the helicopter he was in, just having seen the fire ignite and go up…

The roar of it was deafening, and he believed they were all doomed as he barely registered seeing a red and blue streak stop on the gasoline soaked road.

And then it happened, the whole country now watching…

- - -

Superman filled his lungs up with as much air as he could, not knowing if this would be enough or if it would even work, just praying that it would, praying with every cell of his being that it would be enough…

And so…he blew…  
.  
.

The air that came forth rivaled the power of the flames.

The people on the street watched as Superman blew, creating an invisible shield holding the flames at bay…but only for a moment.

The fire suddenly reared up like a vengeful demon before him, the heat from the flames expanding as if angered by this attempt to put them out. The flames seemed to quickly regroup before making their counter-attack as Superman forced the air out from within him, finding air that he didn't even know he had in him...

The once invisible air now appeared to take on mass, as if it was ice and snow. A kind of war ensued, red and black against white and blue...

People watching were at a loss of what they were seeing, but there was one who was even more surprised than anyone else.

As he continued to blow, Clark was startled to find that his breath had not only become visible, but _cold._ He continued, knowing he couldn't stop now. Whatever was happening, it was _working_.

With one final heave of air, a rushing sound booming forth, the cold from his breath quickly covered the tank, frost and ice amazingly forming on the just recently red hot tank.

The demon called fire had been vanquished…

It was out, and to be honest, so was his breath.  
.  
.

He turned, his head slightly dizzy before quickly recovering, his chest ordering him to breathe. With a few slow calming breaths, he cast his eyes about him, finding Jim and Charlie closer than he had realized, gaping at him.

He looked up to find the people watching from the helicopters amazed as well, their tongues tied at first, but that quickly ended.

He felt a large gloved hand land on his shoulder as he turned to face a man he physically had to look up to: the Fire Chief.

"Are you alright son?"

He didn't ask this because he thought or knew Superman was currently out of breath, he asked it because he could read the expression on his face.

It wasn't exactly shock, but it definitely involved surprise.

"Yeah, I just need a moment," he replied, taking another calming breath that was just being done to do just that: calm him.  
"That's understandable, you did just beat down a rather large explosion with… what _was_ that exactly anyways?" he suddenly asked, wondering.  
"I haven't thought of a name for it yet…" he replied honestly.

The chief chuckled, giving Superman's back a pat, as his attention went back to the scene for a moment.

"I think we can take care of the rest Superman, go and take a break," the Fire Chief nearly ordered while smiling, now shaking his hand.  
"Yes, sir," Superman answered, returning the smile, before releasing his hand and disappearing into the sky.

_I am now **definitely** going to talk to Dr. Price..._ Clark told himself as the thought of donuts came to mind.

- - -

Please review, reviews are what feed us writers: )


	10. Superman's Doctor

A special thanks to Dandette for proofreading : )  
And a BIG _-Thank you-_ to those of you who review. It is greatly appreciated : D : D : D

* * *

**Part 10 - Superman's Doctor**

_Daily Planet_

Perry could not believe what he had just seen.

_That power is beyond reason, _he thought, but then continued, _but aren't they **all**?_

"That was the _coolest_ thing _ever_!" Jimmy gushed. "Um…no pun intended…" he finished while Lois' eyes were still glued to the screen, where the news caster was now talking.

'That was unbelievable, I bet he never has problems blowing out his birthday candles,' he said, as his co-host continued.  
'As you can see from the replays, Superman just froze the whole tanker, one that was in the process of blowing up. Amazing…'

"No doubt," Lois said, just as she heard Perry call her name.

Before even turning to him, she already knew what he wanted.

He wanted her to get a Superman interview…

- - -

Superman landed on a high out of the way building, taking note that some roofs were better maintained than others as he made sure he was alone.

As he had flown away from the accident site his thoughts moved away from chocolate filled donuts covered with colored sprinkles and onto something more important, namely his parents.

They had to have seen what he had done. It was all over the news. He knew – he could hear countless stations retelling his actions.

Taking his thin cell phone from the belt pocket his mom had ingeniously sewn in, he dialed home.

It didn't even ring one full time when it was answered.

"Clark?"  
"Hi mom."

He then heard her turn and shout for Jonathon to pick up the other phone in the other room.

"Did you see?" Clark asked, suddenly really processing what his parents might be thinking.  
"Of course we saw Clark, but _what_ did we see? Are you alright? On the TV it sort of looked like that had taken a lot out of you."  
"I'm good mom, I was more surprised than anything else."  
"You and me both, son," Jonathon said, joining the conversation.  
"Clark, how did you do that?" Martha asked.  
"I don't know, I've never done that before. Sure, I've blown big things over and stuff, but I've never _frozen_ anything before. But I do know one thing, I'm going to go talk to Dr. Price soon…"

"Go talk to him now."

Clark and Martha were both shocked into silence.

Jonathon had said that.

"What?" he asked, wondering why it had become so quiet.  
"Jonathon, we just never thought we would ever hear you say such a thing," Martha gently replied.

Clark could almost hear her smiling.

"Alright, Dad, I'll go now."  
"Tell us how it goes," Martha quickly added before saying good bye. Clark headed towards the hospital.

- - -

Landing on yet another roof, the roof of Saint General's to be exact, Clark paced a little, trying to decide how exactly he was going to do this.

Meeting Dr. Price as Clark was out of the question. It would be too risky – he might discover the truth – but at the same time, he couldn't just walk into the hospital as Superman. That would just cause _way_ too many questions.

But then it came to him.

Taking out his cell phone, he called the hospital. If this cell was recorded as being used, he could always say Clark had loaned it to him; it wouldn't be a lie.

"Saint General Hospital, front desk, how may I help you?" a voice asked, sounding mildly bored as far as Superman was concerned.  
"Uh, would there be a way for me to talk to Dr. Eric Price, please?"  
"Alright, are you one of his patients?"  
"Well, actually, that was what I needed to talk to him about…"

"Alright, just a moment…" There was a pause before she came back on. "You're in luck sir, he's on break, and lucky for you he takes front desk calls. Usually other doctors just make us take messages."  
"Thank you, I guess it is my lucky day," Clark replied.  
"However, he does request the person asking for him to identify themselves, so sir, what's your name?"

He was momentarily caught off guard, suddenly wishing he had gone over what he was going to say _before_ making this call.

_You dodo, did you think they weren't going to ask that and that you'd be allowed to speak with him without them knowing anything about you? _He chastised himself.

"Uh, Ms…"  
"Mrs. Jones."  
"Mrs. Jones, I would really rather no one know I'm calling…"

"Sir, we operate under a very strict confidentiality policy here, not to mention a doctor-patient one, but I'm going to need to give him a name or he won't take this call. That is one of his rules. I'm sorry."

"Couldn't _I_ just give him my name?"  
"No, _I _need to."

He could not believe it. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he had initially thought.

_I might as well have walked in there, it'd have been easier… _he told himself.

"Could you just make an exception just this once, please? I just can't have anyone know I want to talk to him…"

Mrs. Jones was suddenly very taken by his tone. It had this mysterious quality to it that she couldn't explain.

_This guy is serious. Who is he? What has he got to hide? _she wondered. _What has he got to be afraid of?_

"Alright, I'll try sir, but don't get mad if he says no."  
"He won't."

_Or at least he better not… _he silently whispered as she picked up another phone.

He then heard the intercom go on, and he gave a thankful sigh as he heard it requesting Dr. Price to line four.

- - -

Dr. Price heard the request over the speakers and so went to the closest phone, which happened to be in a quiet portion of the hospital, near the snack area. Picking it up, Mrs. Jones greeted him.

"Hello Dr. Price, there is a very determined 'patient' currently on hold who wants to talk to you. And he seems very adamant in speaking to only _you_."  
"Alright, who is he?"  
"Well, that's just it, he won't give me his name."  
"You did tell him that's the one thing I request…"  
"Yes, it didn't really help. I guess he just doesn't want anyone to know anything about him, or that he's seeing you, whoever he is."

"I see." He paused for a moment before talking again. "Well, I've got nothing better to do at the moment, and who knows, maybe this guy _is_ really important. Go ahead and connect him."  
"Alright Doctor."

- - -

Superman was about to start humming when he heard Mrs. Jones get back on.

"I'm switching you over to him now, sir," she stated.  
"Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am."  
"Yeah yeah, save it, he still might hang up on you," she replied before pushing the number four, connecting him to Price.

"Hello, Dr. Price?" Superman asked.  
"Yes, I'm Dr. Price. And who might you be? I was told you were not being very cooperative with Mrs. Jones at the front desk."  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that, but I think you will understand why I had to do that."  
"Alright then, tell me."

Superman x-rayed the hospital, finding Dr. Price by following his voice.

"Good, you're alone…" he muttered thankfully.  
"How do you know I'm alone?" Price asked suspiciously. "Who are you?!" he questioned, slightly getting annoyed.

It was now or never, so Clark answered.

"Technically, my name is Kal El, but I am better known by another name…Superman…"

He waited for the bomb to drop.

If Dr. Price had not been so good at catching liars, he would have laughed, but he _knew_ this was Superman.

The person who had brought David, who had gently laid his body on a gurney, and who had tenderly closed his eyes.  
The being who had withstood a ground shaking explosion within a vault, and the one who had just recently displayed a new power.

He was now speaking to the most powerful being on earth, and over the _phone_ no less.

"Dr. Price?" he asked, now that a great deal of seconds had gone by.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Superman, this just is a little bit overwhelming."

He then heard what he believed was a small chuckle before he heard Superman's voice again.

"Yes, I suppose it is."  
"I must admit, I never would have believed I would be talking to you over the phone. So what can I do to help you? Is there something wrong? Are you still feeling okay after that incident at the bank?"

Price still could not comprehend that. If he hadn't been there, he might not have believed it.

"No, there's nothing wrong, and yes, I'm fine," he answered, smiling at the concern Price was displaying for him. "I just need to talk to you about a few things. I won't go into details here, but there is one thing I need to ask you. After recent events it has become clear to me that I want certain questions about myself answered, and the only thing I could think of to do that would be to find…a personal physician…"

Once again a long silence followed, but not as long as before. Dr. Price managed to compose himself, but his voice was not able to become as steady as he had hoped.

"_You_ want **_me_** to be _**your **__doctor_?" he asked, clearly in disbelief.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"

The young man's tone when he replied mirrored a child's, but there was more to it than that; it was beyond explanation. The answer was simple and yet had a meaning that was anything but.

"You don't look at me like a god."

Price was spellbound, unable to say anything after that statement.

"So, will you be my doctor?" Superman asked quietly, knowing after his previous statement, there was nothing that could be said to that.  
"I definitely will," Price answered without a moment's hesitation.

Price heard a sigh of relief from Superman before he spoke again.

"Thank you Dr. Price. Well, I'm sure you have patients that need your attention. Perhaps we should meet sometime tonight to discuss this further…say, on the hospital roof?"  
"Sure, yeah, that would be great. Let's make it 10, that's when my shift ends today."  
"Alright. Thank you doctor."  
"You're welcome. I'm honored to be the one you asked."

Hanging up the phone, Dr. Price breathed out, trying to grasp what had just happened.

_I'm Superman's doctor…_

He didn't know if he should be excited or petrified, but that soon didn't matter, for he heard his name being called. He was needed.

- - -

Please remember to review!  
Push that little review button and tell me what you think!


	11. The Interview

_Once again, A special thanks to Dandette for proofreading :) and a Greatful one to those who review, it really is the driving force of authors :D.  
_

* * *

**Part 11 - The Interview**

Clark entered the Planet, donut bag in hand.

"CK, did you see what Superman did!?" Jimmy asked him as he came around his desk.  
"Uh… yeah, I heard it on the radio."  
"Amazing, huh? I wonder what else he can do."

Just then Lois came walking up.

"I finished my errands and got your donuts, Lois," he replied, almost wanting to take a step back at seeing Lois' face.

She snatched the bag from him almost before he'd offered it and immediately pulled out one of the pastries, biting into it fiercely.

"Um, I didn't know how many you wanted so I got half a dozen…"  
"Thanks Clark," she said, grabbing another one and scarfing it down.  
"Are you alright Lois?" he asked, afraid that she might take it out on him.  
"Yes, I'm fine," she stated, a few crumbs on her lips.  
"Are you sure?"

She swallowed another bite of the comforting chocolate donut before answering.

"It's nothing really. Perry is just hounding me…us, for an interview."  
"_Oh…_"  
"Yeah."

"Do you think he'll let us interview him?"  
"Um, I don't know, I guess we'll just have to ask…"

Clark could feel little butterflies in his stomach as he said this, as well as a small smidgen of guilt about having to go about things in this way.

"You think he'd come if I called him?"

_Yes he definitely would Lois, as fast as he could, he'd come…_he thought.

"I am certain he would Lois."  
"Oh? How are you so sure Kent?" she asked, actually quite happy that he had said that. It gave her some hope at least.  
"Oh…well, you know…we talk…sometimes…"

_Stupid Clark! Stupid! _he inwardly shouted at himself, wanting to smack himself in the head.

At first she looked surprised, but then she remembered.

"Oh, yeah…you talk to him sometimes…"  
"Well, not a lot, just a 'hi, how are you?' kind of thing…"  
"Right."

_Nice save there, Kent…_he sarcastically told himself.

"Well, it has been nearly two months since his first interview. I think it's only fair to the public that they learn a little more about him, especially with everything that has happened since then."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

He heard her sigh as she then went to her desk to enjoy the rest of her donuts.

Clark sat down, contemplating when he should go to her for that interview.

She looked so depressed…

- - -

Lois arrived home around 5:30, plopping down on the couch soon after closing her door and dead bolting the four locks at the edge of the frame.

She moved to turn on her laptop, glancing longingly at the living room window Superman used when he visited. Not that he did often; he hadn't even used it a half a dozen times…

_Yet, _she hoped; though she prayed it would never be under the same circumstances as his last visit.

She would never forget the loss that had been deep within his eyes, nor the complete and utter sadness radiating from him, encircling the very air about him.  
The very thought of seeing him like that again made her want to just cry.

But if it ever happened again, she would be there for him. No question about it.

Her eyes fell upon the window for a moment longer than she had intended, finding a white object on the glass.  
_What is that?_ she asked herself, getting up and going to the window.  
Opening it, she found a note taped to the window.

The handwriting was like nothing she had ever seen. It was intricate, as if painstakingly written.

**_I have a few things to do, but I'll be back.  
I think I owe you, and the public, a little interview._**

_- Now, who else would tape a note outside of your unreachable window?_

Lois was ecstatic, and couldn't hold in the squeak that followed.

_Superman_ had left her a _note_! She suddenly felt like a middle school girl who had just gotten a little note from the most popular guy in school, only this was about a million times better.

_Snap out of it Lois! _She internally slapped herself as her fingertips went over the page, feeling the letters slightly imbedded in the paper. There was no doubt that this had been handwritten.  
_Superman is just doing you a favor. Kent probably told him, and so, being the gentleman that Superman is, he decided to help you out._  
**But come on! This is Superman! **her other side argued.  
_True…_

She stopped thinking to herself as she looked around her apartment.  
Thankfully she had vacuumed the night before as well as tidied up.

_Hmm…I suppose he might want a drink…maybe even a snack…_she told herself, going into the kitchen to see what she had.

She took inventory, taking note of what she had so she could ask him specifically what he would want. Satisfied, she walked back into the living room and was about to go sit on the couch when a nice tap caught her attention.

"Come in, it's open," she said, placing her note pad and pen on the coffee table to go to him.

He gently opened the unlocked window, privately wondering why it even had a lock (there was no way anyone could get to it without being able to fly), and stepped in.

"Good evening, Ms. Lane."

He looked so much better compared to that last time he had been in her apartment. The aura around him was calm and happy.

"I see you got my note." He stated, seeing it on the table.

"Yes, though I'm actually a little surprised that you came to me for this," she admitted, again captivated by his presence, though now in a different way. She was now even more in awe of him. For him to continue doing what he does, even after David…

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, slightly surprised.  
"Well, for starters you haven't seemed particularly thrilled about being interviewed," she answered before she could fully process what she was saying.  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"You've sort of been avoiding the press…and Clark hasn't really been too keen on the idea either. So I figured that was because he knew how you felt about it…"

Clark was now quite touched that she had paid that much attention to him in the office. Actually noticing when he was being bothered by something.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's why you're a great reporter. You notice certain things…"

His mind wandered for a moment.

_How much longer until she finds out everything? She is a great, if not the best, investigative reporter…she isn't nicknamed Mad-Dog Lane for nothing for heaven's sake!_

He quickly focused again.

"You could also have gone to Clark to have him do the interview. I believe he's known you the longest, right?"

_Well this certainly is getting into dangerous territory… _he thought. _How should I answer this?_

"I suppose you could say that…" he answered.

_How much vaguer could you get, Kent? Not much… _

"Oh, before I forget, do you want anything? I have Coke, apple juice, chips, chocolate kisses…"  
"A Coke would be great Lois," he replied, slightly interrupting her list of items.  
"Alright."

Coming back in she handed him a can and a glass with some ice, carrying a bag of chocolate kisses for herself.

"Well, do you want to start the interview?"  
"That's why I'm here," he answered, smiling at her as she opened the bag of chocolate and ate one.  
"You like chocolate a lot don't you?" he asked her, unable to keep the grin off his face completely.  
"Yeah… sort of a weakness. If it has chocolate in it, I've gotta try it. But I'm supposed to be asking you questions, not the other way around," she said, putting it aside, but still well within reach.  
"Alright, let's start. I'm ready," he said, opening his can of pop.

She paused, watching him pour the fizzling liquid, instantly wondering how often he sat down to enjoy a pop, or if he even ever had the time to. It certainly looked as if he knew how to.

"Okay," she said, pen at the ready, mind back on the interview. "Many people of the world are understandably mystified by you, and after seeing the display of your powers today and yesterday, they are now even more so. Because of this, there are many questions that have arisen."

She suddenly stopped, a spike of slight concern surfacing. What kind of questions was he expecting? How personal could she go? For the first time in her career she didn't want to push her boundaries.

This… man… was more than just a mighty being who swooped in to save the day. He wasn't some untouchable politician or some rich actor. She had seen a side to him no one else had seen, a side she herself had never dreamed of witnessing.

He wasn't invulnerable. She knew this better than anybody. He was someone who could be hurt, who could feel pain, though not physically. She knew he endured more than what should be expected of anyone.

Did she have the right to probe that painful rescue? To ask what the pubic was begging to know while knowing how that event had affected him? To write and tell the world some of what had truly happened? Of why he had left so quickly, and why the police had been at the hospital?

But then, did that even matter now? It felt as if an eternity had passed, though it had only happened earlier that week. The public was now amazed by his actions during the past two days. Would it matter if she just neglected to include what had occurred before that?

"Ms. Lane? Something wrong?" he asked, wondering why she wasn't saying anything, but just looking at him.  
"No, I just…" not really knowing what to say. "Superman, if you don't want to answer certain questions, I'll understand…" she murmured. "And it's Lois."  
"Lois, I interact with a great deal of people everyday, and I impact the world to an amount I had not initially thought I would. The public has a right to have at least some answers."

"Alright.  
"It was said that at the bank you were heard speaking Russian?"  
"Yes, I speak Russian. One of the robbers had switched over to their native language, and the negotiator could no longer understand him, so I spoke to him, getting him to talk to the negotiator in English again."

"I see. Do you speak any other languages? Do you speak them fluently?"  
"Yes, I speak other languages, though not all of them fluently."  
"How many?"

He stopped to think.

"Oh… around… three ten," he answered before taking another sip of his pop.  
"You know three hundred and ten languages?!"  
"More or less, some better than others," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

He then smiled to himself, as if recalling a memory.

"What?" she asked, her curiosity now demanding to know the cause of his charming smile. "What are you thinking about?"  
"It's really nothing, just a rescue I did several weeks back…"  
"Oh, please tell!" she said, now fully facing him, pen at the ready.

_Story time!_

"Alright. Well, I was flying over China, and came upon a small village. There had been a really bad wind storm the night before and several of their homes had been damaged, some of them had even fallen in.  
"I landed, many of the villagers freezing upon seeing me, wondering who, or rather what, I was.  
"They were all around this one fallen home. Several of the villagers were crying, and I instantly knew there were people under there. Sure enough, after x-raying the building, I found three people.

"At first I was afraid I had been too late, but then quickly found they were all alive, though I could tell they were a little worse for wear. The men in the village who were attempting to rescue them were trying to use a lever to lift part of the wall up to brace it, so they could get them out. They were still currently working, not having seen me, or at least so focused they didn't care.  
"I went over, currently speaking English, and told them to move back. They didn't understand me and looked at each other. So I motioned them to move as I bent down to lift the fallen portion of the house. They didn't move until I started lifting it.  
"I got the three people out. An elderly man, a young girl, and a man I presumed was the girl's father. I later learned I was right.

"The village was very thankful, bowing and giving me things, speaking in a language that took me a moment to decipher. After listening to it for a time I learned that it was Pinghua, a language spoken only by 200000 people. Though there is dispute on whether it's a dialect of Cantonese or a completely separate language…" he trailed off; Lois mildly surprised at his display of knowledge.

"Anyways, once I knew what it was, I understood them. It's sort of like flipping a switch. When I started speaking their language they were pleasantly shocked. Then they all started talking at once, telling me I had to stay for a feast, so they could properly thank me for saving an elder and part of his family."

"So what did you do?"  
"I couldn't really turn down their offer…and part of the reason why I was in the area was to get lunch…"  
"You eat?" Lois blurted out.  
"I don't need to if that's what you're asking, but I like to."

"What's your favorite food? Chinese?"  
"I don't think I have a favorite, though I suppose you could say I get hungry for certain types from time to time – even though I technically don't get hunger pains."  
"Do you have any foods you don't like?" she asked, now wondering if he went over to Italy for spaghetti…or Switzerland for chocolate…

"I'd have to say certain French cheeses. Not all mind you…but some of them. Nothing against the French, because I love croissants and French Apple Tarts, but I think the smell of some of those cheeses are just too much for me…" he admitted, now actually blushing slightly at that confession.

Lois smiled, actually taking comfort in the fact he _could_ blush. He suddenly seemed more human than ever.

"I guess having super senses aren't all that they're cracked up to be, huh." She stated, suddenly thinking of more to ask.

"What's your favorite power?"  
"Flying," he answered instantly.

_Wow, he must like it a lot; he didn't even need to think about it, _she noted.

"Any reason why?"  
"It gives me complete and utter freedom. Until I learned to fly I had never truly felt the way I do when I'm in the air."  
"When did you learn to fly?"

_Superman never lies… _Clark reminded himself.  
_Yeah, but being vague isn't lying… _he answered himself.

"After childhood…" The way he said it, Lois knew that that was all she was going to get out of him concerning that question.

Her thoughts suddenly went to picturing a younger version of him, learning to fly, before going onto the next question.

_Well, since I asked his favorite, might as well ask the least favorite, _she reasoned.

"What's your least favorite?" she asked, but immediately after the words had left her mouth she wished she could take them back.

His eyes went dark, as if trying to hide memories. She was about to apologize, and go onto another question, but before she could, he answered.

"Hearing."  
"Oh…?"  
"I'm thankful that I have this power, but it is my least favorite. Hearing everything…"

"You hear everything?"  
"I can…though I choose not to. It's too loud."  
"That must be hard."  
"Yeah, but if I didn't have this power, I wouldn't be able to do as much as I do."

Lois nodded at that, turning the page of her notepad.

"So how long have you had your powers?" she asked, pausing to gauge his reaction, wondering if he would answer.  
"It depends which one you are referring to, I have had some longer than others."

"Oh, so which was the last one you learned you had?"  
"It's sort of funny that you should ask that. I discovered one today actually…"  
"Wow! Really? What was it?"

"Everyone saw me do it…"  
"Your ice breath!?"

"I haven't figured out what to call it, but yeah."  
"That was the first time you ever did that?"  
"With the cold included in it, yes."

"What do you think about it?"  
"Large fires shouldn't be a problem now," he replied, giving a smile that had a touch of relief.  
"Or birthday candles?" Lois asked. She couldn't help herself.  
"Or birthday candles. I don't even think trick candles could stand a chance," he added, causing Lois to giggle.

After writing a quick note, Lois looked at the clock which read 7:10.

_Wow, time certainly does fly. _

"Well Superman, unless you have anything to add, I'm sure I have more than enough to write this article…"  
"Well Lois, there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What is it?"  
"This is something not involving the article. I don't want it to become public knowledge…" he continued.  
"Alright, completely off the record. I understand," she agreed immediately, seeing from the look in his eyes that he was putting his full trust in her.

She was humbled by this, that _he _would put that much faith in her, whatever this was going to be about.

"What is it?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to look more into my powers."  
"What do you mean?"

She didn't understand. Why didn't he want this to be known?

"I've found a doctor."  
"A doctor?! Why? Is there something wrong? Are you getting sick? Are you not feeling well?"

Lois was suddenly concerned, immediately thinking the worst.

"No, nothing like that. I just want to know what I can do, and why I can do these things."  
"You mean you don't know?"  
"No. And I don't know much about how either. My flying is technically impossible. It goes against everything in physics…"

"Why have you decided this now?"  
"These past few days have shown me that I can do things that even I didn't know I could do. For instance, I didn't know I could survive a bomb blast. Lois, I just can't let my ignorance concerning myself get in the way of saving people."

"You mean you don't want to discover later that you could have done something more, something that could have saved someone."  
"Yes."  
"Who did you choose?"  
"Dr. Eric Price."

Her eyes widened.

"Isn't that the doctor…?"  
"Yes, he is."

They were quiet for a time.

"How are you?" she asked, not needing to clarify what she was talking about. She could only be referring to one thing.  
"Better…"  
"Are you really?" Clearly she didn't believe him.

"His funeral is tomorrow…his mom invited me…" he whispered after a moment.  
"Are you going to go?"  
"Yes, but nobody will know. I won't be seen."

"Is that another one of your powers?" she asked, curious.  
"No, I just have a talent of blending into the background…"

Lois had a hard time picturing that.

The bright red blue and yellow uniform was making it very hard to imagine, but she didn't question him further.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she knew it was time for them to go their separate ways, herself to her bed to type the story, and him…out the window to wherever it was he went.

"Thank you for coming, Superman."  
"You're welcome, Lois," he said, standing up with her.

She walked him to the window, stopping as he turned to her, his hand about to grasp the window's handle.

She was standing just over a foot from him, the heat from him brushing against her.

His eyes were looking into hers, words unable to describe the feelings that were passing between them.

He was about a head taller than her, and she could smell his clean scent.

"I cannot thank you enough. You have given me something I've never really had. You've become someone I can talk to…" He barely took a step forward, his back now to the window, his words echoing within her mind, and the meaning behind them, within her heart.

He then gently planted a kiss on her forehead – he didn't _dare_ place it anywhere else.  
She was more precious to him than anyone he had ever known, and he wasn't about to mess it up.  
He respected her, adored her, and was grateful for every moment he had with her, in the suit, or behind the glasses.

"I'm always here," she whispered, finding his hand, somehow controlling the jittering teenager within her at having felt his lips on her skin.  
"I know," he whispered back.

She gave his hand a squeeze before she released it, allowing him to open the window and go, disappearing into the night.

- - -

Comments, Concerns, Complaints?  
Questions, Impressions, Speculations?

As you can see, I am seriously begging for your thoughts, words, and even little text faces if the keyboard is really intimidating for anything more...

Thanks :):):)


	12. Ever Watching

_A special thanks to Dandette for proofreading :) and a Greatful one to those who review :D._  
Caution: Possible Tear - Jerker.

* * *

**Part 12 - Ever Watching**

Lois closed and locked the window, pausing as she asked herself why she even did so; Superman was the only person who could reach it.

Turning, her thoughts shifted to the tingling sensation still present on her forehead. She didn't know if the feeling was real or psychological, but whatever the case, she couldn't help but believe he kissed her with more than just thanks; he had kissed her in _reverence_.

There was just no other way of putting it.

She had never been touched in such a way that made her feel so utterly treasured, let alone kissed. He had done it with such tenderness and respect that it was…

She shook her head, placing her hand gently on the spot that he had touched as if it had left an invisible mark that only she could feel and only he could see.

She thought back to that moment, feeling the heat of his body so close, and then the touch of his lips, however briefly, his warmth seeming to flow into her.  
Complete bliss.

She was confused and honored that he seemed to have admitted how dear she was to him, and that she had become someone he could talk to.

Her eyes wandered to the table where she had left her pen and notebook.

That interview was as good as done.

- - -

_Saint General Hospital Roof - 9:58 pm_

Dr. Price stood waiting on the roof, watching the clouds move softly over the moon.

He still could not believe Superman had chosen him to be his personal doctor, and a part of him was wondering why he himself had agreed to it.  
But he had agreed, and he never went back on his word.

He heard a soft thud and felt a disturbance in the air around him.

"Thank you, Dr. Price, for seeing me."  
"My pleasure Superman," he said, turning.  
"Well, I've been trying to think how to go about this, and haven't really come up with anything. I'm hoping you have."  
"Actually Superman I have. I have some friends who work in research. They would be willing to let me use their lab downtown."  
"In secret?"

"Well, their security is top of the line, as is the rest of their equipment, but I'm a friend of the owner, so it's not a problem. He's already agreed to give me the keys. He said if I say I need to do a little research on something important, I can use his lab, and no one will know about it."  
"Nice."

"Yes. His son works part time there as well, and the fact that I did a simple operation that saved his son's life probably helped in some of this. The only problem is that he will not be able to give me the keys until next week, but I'm sure we can start here at the hospital."

"Okay, so what are we going to do first?"  
"I think we should start with the basics. I need to give you a routine physical so I can get an idea of how you work."  
"Oh, alright."

"Have you never been to a doctor's office?" Price asked, easily reading that Superman was a little hesitant.  
"I have, but never as a patient…"  
"That's fine. You'd be surprised at how many…uh, human adults haven't either," not knowing how to exactly word that. "So when do you want that appointment?"

"Oh. Not this weekend…I…" his voice trailed off.  
"Me too. I'll be going as well," Price whispered.

They stood in silence for a time, Price watching Superman's face.

"You are a godsend, you know that Superman?" Price said finally.  
"What?"

"May was really thinking about giving up. Quitting the doctor business for good. But thanks to you, she's going to continue doing what she's been doing. Her exact words to me were, 'Superman reminded me of something very important, Eric. My son is watching, and so are Timothy and Marie. I'm not going to quit. They wouldn't want me to.' She had already started making plans of moving and had already written her resignation before you had visited her."

"I didn't know."

"I know, but I thought you should. Because of you she will continue saving people's lives. Because of you she will always remember that her family is watching. She still has a purpose, and to her that is everything."

"Thank you for telling me Dr. Price."

Price nodded, now placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well let's have that appointment Monday sometime, if that works for you."  
"Yeah, that'll work."  
"7 pm here, room 402? The window will be unlocked," he added.  
"That would be fine," Superman agreed.

"Oh, for next time, here's the address to the lab," Dr. Price said, getting out a pen and paper to write down the address. He then handed it to Superman.  
"S.T.A.R. Labs?" he asked, surprised. "You sure have some friends in high places."  
"I certainly hope I do."

Superman smiled at that, folding the page in his hand.

"Good night, Doctor."  
"Good night."

- - -

The next day came quickly for Clark. The services were taking place at a church a few miles from the city Saturday at 4 pm. Soon after, close family and friends would drive down to the cemetery to privately say their last good byes.

Clark decided not to wear what he normally wore as Clark. He found an aged but nice enough looking dark jacket, pitch black pants, and a black buttoned up collared shirt. He didn't wear his normal glasses, instead wearing sleek dark shades.

He couldn't risk being recognized as Clark, for 'Clark' hadn't been invited; but he felt he could pass as a nobody.

Clark stood quietly in the back, seeing May Johnson and her mother at the front pews, Henderson and his family beside them.

He saw Dr. Price and Jim O'Neal as well, intermixed with countless other faces, some he recognized from the hospital, others not.

He stayed to himself, simply giving a soft nod to those who gave him eye contact, but most paid him no mind. When the services started he was in the far back, sitting by himself, a few feet from the next person on the pew.

He didn't say a word under the roof of the white and brick church.  
He simply didn't have any.

As the pastor came up to the podium, Clark could not take his eyes from the casket.

Within, he knew, lay a child, an individual who had been taken too soon from this world, a child who he had held in his very arms.

He tuned out the quiet crying echoing throughout the building, and even blurred out the words the pastor was speaking as his eyes wandered slightly from the casket to the stand which bore a large photo of David.

He could see that it had been taken on a playground, a large blue slide beyond David, swings to his right. He had a light jacket on, and by the looks of it, the picture had been taken just a few short months ago.

He was slightly turned, as if he was about to run to the slide, smiling as he did so.

A picture, frozen in time, testifying to the fact that life can turn on a dime, and that the future is never certain.

Zoning back into his surroundings, he found that they were again allowing people to go up to the closed casket. He felt as if he wasn't physically there, but instead was watching from above.

"Sir?" a voice whispered from his side.

He turned, barely looking up from the pew to find Nurse Schmitt standing in the aisle beside him, all 56 inches of her.

"Nurse Schmitt! Hi," he choked out, though in a hoarse whisper, having been caught a little off guard.  
"I didn't know if I would see you here or not," she said, her voice quiet.  
"Oh, uh. I…"  
"Was asked to come," she finished for him gently, then moved and sat next to him.

Unable to think of anything else to say, he simply replied, "Yes."

_What is going on? _Clark asked himself, more than just somewhat confused. _Who am I to her right now?_

"Are you going to the cemetery afterwards?" she asked. People were now up and about, quietly talking to one another, as well as comforting each other.  
"I don't know if that would be appropriate… I'm not family or close to -"

"Nonsense. You're here for the same reason I am. You were asked to come, and so you came. If you had not been invited to come _then_ I would say that it would be inappropriate, but that is not the case." She paused, her eyes going up to the casket before them all. May, currently being hugged by Henderson, had tears in her eyes; a young lady, her left hand wrapped with white cloth, was standing beside her.

Megan.

"So how are you doing?" Nurse Schmitt asked, taking her voice even lower, which gave him a hint to who he hoped she was talking to.  
"Good… I've uh… been doing a lot of thinking lately to be honest, with everything that has been going on recently."  
"Have you decided anything? I'm a close friend of Jim O'Neal, and he told me of the visit a few nights ago…"

Clark was at first a little concerned, but then he felt a sense of calm wash over him.  
This was okay.

"Yes."  
"That's good, but if you need any 'directing' you know where to find me."  
"Yes Ma'am, I do," he whispered back, giving a slight smile.

She slowly stood up, her head now barely above him even though he was still sitting. She put out her small hand for him to take and so he did so, her hand all but disappearing into his. With her other she patted his hand, and whispered, so quietly only he could hear.

"A soul such as yours needs closure too. Even if you are super…"

Clark couldn't say anything to that as she turned, making her way up to the front, leaving him to his thoughts.

- - -

Cemetery - 5:10 pm

Clark watched as the casket was secured over the freshly dug hole, the awning already up.

He was a ways back, standing next to a tree, completely out of the way. Most people who might see him would not know if he was there for David, or if he was making a visit of his own and was now paying his respects to this recently passed individual.

He had gotten there before anyone else had from the church, his ability to fly coming in handy; that and his nonexistent desire to make himself known.

The sky was mainly clear, an occasional cloud floating in infinite blue, the sun approaching the western horizon.

He watched as the people arrived. Henderson and his family took their place beside May and her mom, Diane. Slightly behind was Nurse Schmitt who was beside Dr. Price, and Jim O'Neal and his wife beside them.

He hoped Nurse Schmitt wouldn't try to search him out, but after talking to her in the church, he was sure she understood that he wanted his space.

They started, Clark now barely watching.  
His mind was elsewhere, but still on David.

The wind was blowing gently now, the top of the awning rippling from it, Clark's hair being shifted by it.

His eyes skimmed over the scene before him from over a dozen yards away.

The pastor stood at the front, the holy book held open in his hand.

He barely heard the statements from the pastor now, his words intermixing with the wind.  
.  
.  
'Let the little children come to me; do not stop them; for it is to such as these that the kingdom of G-d belongs…'  
.  
'G-d will keep them in perfect peace…'  
.  
'The streets of the city shall be full of boys and girls playing in its streets…'  
.  
.  
The leaves above him were rustling softly, as if they were being moved by the words being spoken and not by the wind.

He was standing straight, hands at his sides, his shaded glasses still on his face when he suddenly had this overwhelming feeling of being watched.  
He searched for the source, trying to find the eyes that he now felt upon him.

And then he found them.

A man and a young girl stood beyond and on the other side of the awning, directly across from him. They were slightly transparent in the light, and he quickly saw they made no shadow.

The father had one hand on his daughter's shoulder as he raised his other, to actually acknowledge Clark.  
The girl, who went up past her father's elbow, gave a smile, before looking up to her father.

"Dad, he can see us can't he?"  
"Yes, Marie, he can see us…"  
"So that's really him…"  
"Yes."  
"Wow…"

Clark simply stared, but was suddenly brought out of his statue imitation when he felt a tiny hand clasp his own.  
He instantly looked down, finding an unblemished young face looking up into his own.

"You are right, Mr. Kent. We shall be ever watching…" the boy whispered.

"David?" he asked, unable to fully believe it. He kneeled down to David's eye level, his right side now to the funeral service where some of the people were now leaving; the precious book was closed in the preacher's hand.

The boy's face was clean and perfect, and his silky clothes were of brilliant white and blue, no longer tarnished with black smoke or charred with ash.

"Yes Superman, it's me."  
"I don't know what to say, David. It's good to see you…" he replied, exhaling a shaky breath.

The boy smiled, his whole being seeming to glow at the action.

"Thank you for talking to my mom," he said.  
"You're welcome. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" he asked before he got too choked up.  
"What I want you to do you will do already, for it has already started. The things that are coming have a purpose. Do not be afraid."  
"What's coming?"

The boy simply smiled, casting his eyes across the cemetery to his father and sister for a moment.

"What is meant to be," he answered, taking a step back. "But Mr. Kent, if you can, make a visit to my friends who are in the hospital. I'm sure they would be happy to see you," he added as the forms of his father and sister materialized beside him.

"We have to go now," he whispered.  
"But you shall be watching." Clark stated, giving a soft smile.  
"Yes."

And with that, Clark stood up, the three before him disappearing as they smiled down and across at May who had just lifted her hand from the flower covered casket.  
And Clark found her eyes.  
Her eyes that had previously been completely imbedded in grief were now traced with a new found determination and purpose.

And from that instant, Clark knew David was right.

It had already started.

- - -

**Please remember to review :)**


	13. Greg Sarkov

Attention: My first time profanity contained within : ). I normally never include bad words in my stories, just a personal preference, but here, I had to. It's probably not a really a big deal to most people, but since this is my first time using one in this story, it's an event to me :D.

A Big Thanks to Danette for once again proofreading, as well as saving me from Writer's Block :D. This part would not be the way it is without her valuable input : ).

* * *

**Part 13 - Greg Sarkov**

_Sunday - 8:23 am_

Clark woke with a start to the sounds of sirens, gun fire, and police radio traffic that was near the point of being frantic.

'_Shots fired…Officers down! Requesting back up.'_  
'_Copy that. Location?'_  
'_Courthouse.'_

He jumped from his bed and, without a moment's hesitation, shot out of his apartment, a streak of red and blue seeming to follow in his wake.

He quickly came to the Courthouse where they were supposed to be having the preliminary hearing for 'B. Turner' and the rest of the wannabe Mafia members, but he quickly realized this was no longer the case.

Armed with assault rifles and other automatic weapons, men were pulling back from the building and moving towards a van. Superman instantly knew that half of them were the men he had caught Thursday, just days ago.

In a fraction of a second he took in the scene, finding that some of the officers were hit, and that Henderson was pinned down. There were also a few news crews, though they were being forced down and protected by the officers.

_Time to end this_, he told himself.

- - -

Henderson pressed himself behind the marble column as bullets continued to fill the air.

Four officers were now down, and he couldn't do much about it at the moment. He was pinned down.  
And then it happened.  
The loud over powering bangs and pops…stopped.

It was as if the finger of G-d had come down, the eeriness of the sudden silence impossible to miss.

He cautiously peeked around the column, not about to fall for a possible trap, but what he found quickly calmed the tension within him and slowed his adrenaline.

The guns were scattered all over the ground before them, the shooters all on their knees, hands behind their backs, the familiar red and blue figure standing nearby.

Henderson looked at them all, but his eyes instantly went to the one closest to Superman.  
Gregory Sarkov.  
The leader of these men, the man who had held the trigger and had pushed it at the bank.

"You again?!" he spat, glaring at Superman.

Superman turned his gaze to the angry speaker as Henderson and the other police officers slowly coming out from behind their cover, guns still drawn.

"I could say the same thing to you," Superman stated calmly.

Henderson reached in search of his cuffs as he went forward, but found them missing, as did many of the other officers.

"Where did…?" he began, quickly finding that the men were somehow already handcuffed.

Curiously, Henderson looked to Superman.

Superman shrugged as he answered, "Sorry I took them without asking, but I figured using their guns wouldn't be very practical since that would sort of mess up evidence, not to mention you'd have a hard time removing them…"

Henderson shook his head in amused disbelief.

_Who would have thought? Superman could be a master pickpocket…_

An officer came up beside him and grabbed Sarkov and tugged him to his feet. This officer was none other than Officer Mathews.

Sarkov glared at Superman in a way that could only be described as pure hatred. He leaned forward, pulling at Mathews' firm grip, as if daring Superman to confront him.

Henderson was beside Superman, the other able officers taking care of the other mafia members and their injured comrades as the sirens of ambulances approached.

"You'll _pay_ for this," Sarkov nearly snarled, his voice low and dark as he somehow took a step forward, his face now inches from Superman's placid one. "I'll get out, and you'll be sorry you _ever_ crossed paths with me - **_Alien Filth_**."

At that, all within earshot snapped around towards the voice, which was everyone in front of the Courthouse. Even the fellow mafia members stood in shock at having heard their leader actually say what he had.

Whispers from people around began flickering about like little fluttering flames, their voices clearly appalled by what had just been spoken.

'_What did he just …?'_  
'_He did **not** just say that…'_

"Greg, boss… I don't think you should be threatening…" a different cuffed man started, only to cut himself short as his boss straightened himself further in attempt to reach Superman's eye level.

Henderson glanced at Superman, and was startled when he caught a flash of what he could only describe as a gleam of fury red emanate out to the colored portion of his eyes before retracting back into his pupils.

More whispers spread throughout, but no one was bold enough to voice their thoughts any louder as they waited to see what would happen next.

'_Is he going to do anything?'_  
'_Oh, I hope that pompous ass gets what's coming to him…' _

He looked to Sarkov, knowing he had no doubt seen it as well; and sure enough, the man's eyes confirmed that fact.  
He was terrified.

But that quickly shifted back into hate, the hatred clouding his fear, making him bold once more.

Henderson saw this, and the transition was actually a little more disconcerting than the red that had been in Superman's eyes, because unlike Sarkov, Superman was in complete control of himself.

And so, not wanting things to escalate further, Henderson stepped slightly in front of Superman, his back actually brushing against part of Superman's shoulder and chest as he placed a firm hand on Sarkov.

"That's _enough_. I'd advise you to use your right to remain silent." Henderson stated dangerously, just able to keep his own anger in check as he and Mathews moved to escort Sarkov to the awaiting patrol car beyond.

_If I wasn't one to uphold the law, I'd beat you right here, right now, you sorry excuse for a human being. The man you just insulted is more human then you could ever be. _

Greg huffed sarcastically, taking a step back from Superman; however, Superman moved.

With a firm step, many people startling at the solid thud resounding from it, he went beside Henderson once more. He placed a gentle hand on Henderson, making the three men near him freeze, and all around hold their breath.

'_What d'ya think he's gonna do…?'_  
'_Pound the creep into the ground I hope…'_

It was unclear of what Superman's feelings were at the moment. He was hiding his emotions very well, but Henderson knew, due to that heavy step, that it would be fair to say he wasn't happy.

All stood in apprehension, wondering what Superman was about to do, a few actually fearful.

He had just been insulted and threatened, after all, and however improbable the threat's likelihood of follow through, it had still been a threat.

One does not say such things to the most powerful being on the face of the planet and get away with it…

The cameras were rolling...

- - -

_Lois' Apartment_

Lois was at home, once again enjoying a nice large serving of double chocolate fudge ice cream despite the fact that it was 8:32 am.

The TV was on, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts were back on that bank robbery – well, attempted one – and that bomb. Those were some tough characters, to have their hands on something that powerful…

_There has got to be a story in this somewhere…_ she told herself.

'…like many viewers are right now, I am appalled,' the news caster began as they replayed something.

' "You'll _pay_ for this. I'll get out, and you'll be sorry you _ever_ crossed paths with me - **_Alien Filth_**." '

At that, Lois' head snapped up.

'For those of you just now watching, this is what was said to Superman just moments ago in front of the courthouse after the escape of Greg Sarkov and his men was ruined by none other than Superman.  
'We are now going to Bob with the live feed. Bob?'

One instantly knew that the camera lens was cracked, a thin white line splitting across part of the screen, but that didn't matter, for what was beyond seemed to overpower all distractions.

The camera angle was positioned in a way that caught most of Superman's face, the camera man positioned a good distance away and diagonally from the side of Henderson.

The area around was completely silent, and for a moment Lois wasn't sure if they had the audio hooked up correctly.

_Yup, there's definitely a story with these characters…_she concluded, her eyes now glued to the screen.

The pressure in the air could almost be felt through the television, all of the people in view clearly in shock. Superman's stance alone displayed an amount of power he had never before quite revealed he possessed.

The world watched in stunned silence as Superman's gaze bore into the man before him, pure massive _power_ seeming to radiate from his mighty frame as he leaned towards the man who had quite frankly just bitten off more than he could chew.

"Wow," she whispered, amazed, but nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

His words were crisp and sharp, not angry or threatening, just stated in a way that made them fact.

And so he spoke, directly to the man many now really wanted to dive bomb.

"Know this: You have crossed something even I wouldn't dare, and this something you cannot escape from, you cannot hide from, nor forever run from. Even if you had escaped just now, this something would and will have you, in this life or the next. Remember that when you face the Maker."

Lois gaped at his words, but didn't dare blink, afraid she'd miss something.

Sarkov surprisingly didn't rear back from his current location, nor did he reveal his rising fear; he simply narrowed his eyes before replying in a nonchalant voice, "Oh yeah, and what's that?" His eyes never swayed from Superman's.

"_Justice_," Superman answered, his voice not loud or harsh, but _quiet_.

It was as if the word was sacred, and to him it was. His voice was soft and mysterious in that the volume of it didn't matter; it carried across them all anyhow, reverberating throughout as if it wasn't truly a word that had been spoken at all, but a presence which had settled over them for a moment before seeming to evaporate, leaving behind an awesome sense of right and wrong.

Henderson beamed and stiffened in pride at that as Sarkov shrank back slightly, no longer able to counter the being before him.

Superman then graciously stepped aside, removing his hand from Henderson.

Everyone around slowly breathed out in a collective breath, thankful that they hadn't been under the intense gaze of Superman. The police then placed all the men into the cruisers to be taken to the jail, all giving Superman a look of wonder.

Poor Bob the newscaster nearly stumbled in front of the camera, lifting his microphone up after clearing his throat.

But he didn't open his mouth to speak, at a loss of what to say, for a long moment.

"I think the words that have just been heard speak for themselves…" he managed, as the camera then panned to the side, watching Superman step towards the courthouse, clearly intending to help the fallen officers.

- - -

Comments, Concerns, Complaints?  
In other words, anyone have one or more of the 3 C's to make?

Please review, it is a kind of antibiotic to Writer's Block : ).

Thanks :):):)


	14. Humanity Part A

Again, a thanks to Danette for proofreading.  
And for those of you who review, thank you :D. It _**really**_ keeps the writing drive going :P

* * *

**Part 14a - Humanity**

Superman turned to the Courthouse, lawyers, police, and all the people around giving him a large girth of space.

Many people were understandably stunned and shaken by his display of authority, and some feared he was angry, despite the fact that his mighty power was slowly ebbing away, as if once again going back deep within him.

Superman stepped forward as the EMTs and paramedics poured onto the scene. He could see four officers were injured in and outside the building, so he immediately searched for the most seriously hurt.

Coming to an officer against a marble column, he kneeled down, two other officers already tending to him.

"Do you need my help?" Superman asked them.

They both looked up from their work, the wound now bandaged.

"Officers?" Superman asked, seeing that they weren't saying anything.  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah. We've stopped the bleeding the best we can, but I'm sure you could take McGee to the hospital faster than any ambulance could."  
"Alright."

Reaching down, he lifted the wounded man up. The man was vaguely aware what was happening, his uniform already testifying to the reason.

Looking at the man in the eyes, Superman spoke. "Officer McGee, I'm taking you to the hospital now. You'll be fine."

He then turned to leave, but paused when he felt a surprisingly firm hand on his shoulder.  
He turned slightly to find Henderson looking straight into his eyes.

He hadn't noticed until just then how stiff he was; he had forced himself into an artificial calm, almost putting himself on autopilot.  
But all of that melted away when he felt the human hand on his shoulder and met Henderson's eyes.

Henderson's eyes appeared to be searching for something within his own, his solid gaze imbedded in a concern Clark had only seen his father give him, and one of those times had been after he had somehow smashed a metal toy car in his little four-year-old fist.

Clark was about to ask what was wrong when Henderson finally spoke, actually giving his shoulder a soft shake as he did so.

"Don't bother yourself with what fools say. Your compassion alone speaks volumes. _You_ remember that," he said.

Superman stared back, gratitude filling him up, so much so he couldn't voice it, but could only manage a nod.

Henderson returned the nod, acknowledging Superman's obvious thanks. And then Superman was off, taking Officer McGee to Saint Andrews Hospital.

- - -

Nurse Schmitt ran to the doors, the word of injured officers on the way sounding loud over the speakers. When most of the nurses ran to the entrances for the ambulances, Nurse Schmitt went to the one where she knew she'd be needed: the side entrance.

After having watched the news in the waiting room, seeing Superman lift the most seriously injured officer, she knew he would be on his way to Andrews.

Her heart currently ached for him to be honest. She saw the pain in his eyes when that 'man' had said what he had to him. She saw what she thought was sunlight reflect brightly in his eyes, his jaw clenching for a fraction of a second before relaxing as he hid his feelings once more.

She promised herself to have a private word with him after having seen that…

Exiting the hospital, the doors billowing behind her, she wasn't really surprised when he landed before her soon after, the man in his arms nearly unconscious.

"Superman, follow me," she said, as a nurse behind held the door open for them. She led him to a stretcher, two doctors quickly joining them who were too much in doctor mode to pay Superman too much attention.

"The bullet is right there," Superman told them, pointing to the side of the man's chest. "It's up against an artery, and a piece of the bullet is over here, up against this rib."  
"Alright, thank you Superman," the doctor said, before rolling Officer McGee away.

Nurse Schmitt turned to Superman, the other nurses stepping in, somehow knowing Schmitt would catch up later.

Schmitt gracefully took Superman by the arm, and glided him into a currently empty bunk room.

The people around let Schmitt be, knowing all too well that she would do what she thought she should in any situation; and besides, she appeared to be on a mission.

"Nurse Schmitt, I…" he began after the door had shut.  
"Don't you _dare_ start by saying what he said didn't bother you and that you're fine. I know better, I saw your face when he said it."

Superman went silent at that.

She was right.  
It had hurt.  
It had hurt a lot.

She looked at him, his side to her, seeing that his eyes weren't really focused on anything.

"Don't trouble yourself with things you cannot change, especially things that you shouldn't anyways. But I'm sure you already knew that…

"There are two definitions of humanity. One is the condition of being human, and that probably doesn't fit you very well. But the other meaning is benevolence and kindness, and in that respect you're more human than all of us. That's all I wanted to tell you. I needed to make sure you knew that." She turned to the door for them to exit, but she stopped as Superman spoke.

"Wait, Nurse Schmitt…"

She turned to him.

"Thanks…"

She gave him a smile. "There is something else, isn't there, Superman?"

_Oh, she's good._

"Well, since I'm here, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Oh?"  
"David…some of his treatment was done here, right?"  
"Yes, the more intensive treatment which was only offered here. Why?"

"The children that stay here at the hospital, I'd like to visit them, and, uh…"  
"Cheer them up?" she asked, smiling knowingly.

"If that could be allowed…"

"I'm sure I could work something out with the hospital administration."  
"Well, I'd also like to visit General as well…"  
"You really try to do everything don't you?"

He met her eyes.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you."

- - -

Monday arrived, and as usual, Clark went to his desk and got comfortable only to have Perry shout for everyone to get up and get in his office.

It was the usual.  
Get out, write a page one story… That kind of thing, again, also involving Superman.

Finally back at his desk, he tried not to think about what was coming at 7.

_Why did I have to do this? What was I thinking? Go to a doctor, have him examine you, help see how you tick… Clark, you must have lost it…_

"Something wrong Mr. Kent?"

Clark looked up to find Jimmy looking down at him, his face full of concern.

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking…"  
"Whatever you're thinking about must not be very pleasant, you looked almost sick there for a second. Sure nothing is wrong?"  
"Nothing to worry about Jimmy, just things that need to get done."  
"Alright, well if you need anything, just tell me…especially if it involves a story…" he added with a smile.  
"Will do Jimmy."

He watched Jimmy walk away, only to turn to find Lois coming towards him.

"Alright partner, we have some work to do."

He got up and followed her to her desk, knowing full well that she was in Lane-Hunting-For-Story mode.

She sat down and took a glance around before continuing.

"Have you spoken to him?"  
"To who?"

He honestly had no clue what she was asking about.

"Clark, I swear."

Then it clicked.

"Oh! Oh, _him_… yeah, uh, before I came in for work today..."

_Kent, you are bending the truth…  
But it's still the truth isn't it?_

"Is he angry?" she asked, concern leaking in.

_Again with the concern…_he noted.

"Angry? Why would he be an- … oh." He paused before continuing. "Lois, I'd say he was more hurt than anything…" he muttered, his eyes now tracing the edge of the desk.  
"Is he okay? I mean, is he going to be okay?"  
"Yeah… why wouldn't he be?" he asked, now really wondering why she was this concerned.

Sure it had hurt, and it still did a little when he thought about it, but thanks to Henderson and Schmitt, it was better. He wasn't going to let some lunatic get to him like that.

"I guess you didn't see it on the television did you?" she whispered.  
"No…I didn't."  
"Well, it just looked to me like he was between being furious and deeply hurt an instant before he put on his neutral face."  
"'Neutral face'?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure you've noticed that look he puts on every once in a while."

Clark just paused, looking dumbfounded.

"I guess not. Well, that doesn't really matter; what does is finding more out about these guys."  
"Lois, they've been caught."  
"Yeah, sure. But not their leaders. Come on Kent, think. What kind of people have that much fire power? Not your run-of-the-mill criminals."

"Lois, I already know they're part of the Mafia -"

"What?! Where'd you hear that?"

_Uh-oh, you've done it now Kent. Think! Think of something quick!_

"Uh, Superman told me…"

_Next time, just stand there and look stupid. _

"Superman? When did he talk to you? And how does he know they're part of the Mafia?"  
"I… talked to him this morning remember? Before work… and he said Henderson told him…"

_Nice save._

"Oh."

"Yeah, apparently those guys at the bank were completing their initiation into the Mafia."  
"I guess they passed…"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, some other Mafia characters tried to bail them out, didn't they? Just the hard way."

Lois paused, just watching Clark's wheels turning in his head. She concluded it was quite an interesting sight.

"Are you done thinking Smallville?"  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about that threat. Do you think Sarkov was serious?"  
"I don't know. But I think we should investigate his higher ups, and help put them away before they even get the chance."  
"Okay, what's the plan then?"

Clark knew he was in trouble right as she met his eyes.

"Bobby Bigmouth. I'll go and talk to him later."  
"Alone?!"  
"Yes, he's a shy kind of snoop. Besides, for some reason he's intimidated by you."  
"When did he tell you that?"  
"He didn't have to. I saw it on his face the first and only time we went to speak to him. But later he told me you have this mysterious thing about you."  
"'_Thing_?'" Clark asked, unable to hide his worry.

"Don't worry Clark, it's probably just because you grew up in the country. You probably brought the feeling of wide open spaces with you. Bobby is used to the streets, things being tight and confined. You're just the opposite. Why do you think I always have to go into shady alleyways to talk to him? He feels comfortable there, and since you represent the opposite, and because you're the only partner I've ever kept for an extended amount of time, he doesn't know what to expect from you."

"Oh."

Clark had never heard Lois' take on him, and the fact that she just mentioned him being the only partner she'd kept made him swell a little bit with pride as well as a hint of elation.

Lois noticed this a little bit.

"Hey Kent, an extended amount of time isn't forever buddy…but I must admit, I guess Bobby's right. There is something different about you."

He decided not to say anything to that, which was good, because Lois immediately moved on, privately a little embarrassed at her admission.  
The rest of the day involved deep research into Greg Sarkov's past, as well as his friends', until finally, it was time to go home and get ready for 7.

- - -

**Please _please_ Review :):):).  
Begging is not beneath me... :P  
The 2nd part to this will be up later this week**


	15. Humanity Part B

Thanks Danette for proofreading and helping me along :D

* * *

**Part 14b - Humanity**

_6:57 pm General Hospital_

Clark silently opened the window to room 402, closing it tightly behind him, grateful that no one was the wiser about him being here.

He looked around the dimly lit room, suddenly wondering why he had insisted upon himself to come early, even though it was just a few minutes.

_Why do I torture myself?_

The room was decently sized, had an examination table, and a jointed metal lamp which extended from the wall beside it. Stepping forward, the creepy feeling of foreboding seemed to immerse him; but before he could even think about sneaking back out the window, the door opened and in stepped Dr. Price, turning on the light as he closed the door behind him.

"Superman, right on time." He put down the clipboard that he had come in with on the side table and turned to face him.  
"Sorry I didn't leave the light on, but having a light on in an empty room would be a little suspicious."  
"I understand, it's not a problem, I can see in the dark," Superman said dismissively.  
"Really? Wow. Well, I just learned something new about you, and we haven't even really started."

He motioned to the examination table.

"Do I just sit then?" Superman asked, taking a baby step forward towards the intimidating table.  
"Well, before you do that, go ahead and take the top half of your uniform off."  
"Alright."

With a quick spin that was over soon after, he stopped before Price, shirt and cape neatly folded in hand, his unblemished and chiseled chest shaded slightly by the angle of the lights in the room.

"Learned to do that the first week in the suit…" Superman said upon seeing Price's stunned face.

After shaking himself from his shock Price spoke.  
"Well, let's start. Go on and hop up on the table…um, gently," he added upon an after thought.

Putting half of his suit aside, Superman got on the table by floating up and descending upon it.  
He was a little nervous and couldn't help but fiddle with his hands for a moment before realizing what he was doing, quickly forcing his hands to still.

"Nervous, Superman?" Price asked, hiding his amusement.  
"Am I that obvious?"

Price smiled. "I've seen worse," he replied as his hand paused before taking Clark's wrist.

"I'm taking your pulse…" he informed him, firmly placing his fingers on the side of his wrist. Clark was about to say something, but Price silenced him.

"Don't move, I want to get a good reading.  
"Hmm." Price suddenly looked puzzled.

"Something wrong doctor?"

"Well, I can't find your pulse…" he admitted, sliding his fingers around, still in search.

"That's what I was going to tell you. I don't have one on my wrists. It's right here." He moved Price's fingers up into his palm, placing them gently but firmly slightly below his palm's midpoint.

"When I was little I found it…m- someone," quickly correcting himself, "had tried to find it once. To be honest I was a little freaked out about the fact I didn't have one, so I spent nearly the whole day in search of one that wasn't at my neck."

Price was quiet for a time, trying to understand why Superman didn't know more about himself, and why, if he was little, the people who were caring for him didn't know.  
And then it came to him.  
_  
He grew up here…_

"Superman, we have doctor-patient confidentiality. What you tell me is safer than Fort Knox. You understand that right?"  
Superman nodded, unable to help the odd feeling that suddenly swept through him.  
"Yes Doctor, I understand. Thanks."

Dr. Price finished measuring his pulse and then grabbed his stethoscope and went around to Superman's back, placing the metal circle on his unbelievably warm skin to listen to his lungs.

"Trust is very important. I have to trust you in that you will tell me the truth about what you know so that the tests I run won't hurt you or others. And you have to trust me to keep what we learn to myself."  
"I trust you."  
"Good, because I trust you… Breathe in would you?"

Clark breathed deeply.

"But still leave some air in the room would you?" Price joked before adding, "Alright, now breathe out."

Walking back around, he jotted some things down.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you have an amazing lung capacity, and your heart rate is slower than the average human's. Yours is 60 beats per minute, while for us, say me, it would be mid 70s."  
"I can change my heart rate when I want to though."  
"You weren't messing with it then were you?"  
"No. But if I wanted to, I could match up with your heart rate."  
"You can do that?"

"Yeah, it's not hard, I just listen."  
"So you can hear my heartbeat?" Price asked, truly intrigued.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you hear everyone's?"  
"I can, but I choose not to. I can focus on one and block out the others if I concentrate."  
"Interesting." He started scratching down some more notes.

After a moment of intense writing, Price looked up.  
"Well, let's take your temperature. To be honest, I'm a little curious about this. Nearly everyone you bring in here has mentioned how warm you are. Our nurses always ask the patients you save what they remember about you, and they immediately mention how warm you are."

Clark couldn't help but blush at that. He couldn't help that he naturally radiated heat about him.Price placed the thermometer in his ear and quickly got a reading.  
100.6

"Hmph, not as warm as I would have guessed. Just two degrees above normal."  
"You expected me to be hotter?"  
"Well, considering the fact that you give off as much heat as you do, I reasoned your internal temperature would have been higher."  
"Oh. I guess I haven't really thought hard about that."

Price pulled a stool up to him and sat across from him.

"I think that's all the examining I can do right now, but I'd like to get some more information from you so that later I can have tests ready."  
"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"A list of your known powers, how far you've pushed them, and things that you would like to know more about."  
"Okay. Um. Powers…"  
Dr. Price decided to just hand him the clipboard and so Clark took it, followed closely by the pen.

Superman thought for a moment before putting the pen's tip down on the page.

Price could only stare as he watched the blur of a hand and pen ripple across the page.  
"There, that's all I can think of at the moment."

Price took it, rather eagerly to be honest, and quickly read to himself, muttering under his breath somewhat.  
"Hearing, x-ray vision (and other enhanced visions), speed, strength, flight, ice breath, invulnerability…"

He stopped, now looking up.  
"So you're completely invulnerable?"  
"So far…"  
"So you've never felt pain?"

"When I was little I wasn't as invulnerable…but I healed really quick."  
"So you grew into that power, just like now you're still developing some of the others."  
"Yeah, I suppose that's right."

"Do you sleep? Do you eat?"  
"Yeah, though I don't need a lot of sleep…I'd say I'm fine with three hours, but I usually get more, just because of habit…"

"Do you ever get tired?"  
"I did once. I had stayed up for three days straight, had flown to China and had gone to a few other places…but that was when I was younger…"  
He suddenly looked like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"So… before you were Superman…?" Price asked, slowly meeting his eyes.

_You have the brain of a peanut, Clark…no, scratch that, you don't even have one…_

Clark forced himself to breathe, internally beating himself.

_Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!_

Price was suddenly a little concerned.  
_Why did I say that! Why didn't I just let that one slide like the last one? Why did I need to freak the poor kid out? He's already nervous as all get out! But nooo, I had to be curious!_

Meanwhile, Superman was doing his own internal thinking.  
_He's safer than Fort Knox…  
Nothing is completely safe…  
If you can't trust him, who can you?_

Clark closed his eyes for a moment, slowly deciding to make the step of no return.

"What the world doesn't know about me is that I didn't just _recently _arrive…" he muttered.

"Superman, you grew up here didn't you?"  
Clark's eyes shot up so fast that Price immediately knew the answer as Clark then lowered his eyes, somehow calming himself.

It was both terrifying and very nice to share this with someone.  
Someone he could trust.

"Yes, I grew up here. I was… adopted."  
"Adopted?"  
"I was raised by a loving couple. It wasn't until later I discovered I was Kryptonian."  
"When was that?" he asked, unconsciously leaning forward.  
"A few years ago actually…"

"When you were younger?" Price asked knowingly.  
Clark nodded.

"After I left home… the only home I ever knew…I traveled the world. I immersed myself into every culture I could reach and sunk myself into the fabrics of humanity."

"What amazing stories you must have…" Price said absently.  
"I have some…"

Superman became silent, and Price was utterly spellbound at trying to determine what he was thinking about, but before he could ask, Superman answered.

"Mankind is the most amazing creation. Capable of so many things.  
"Great and Incomprehensible…both Good and Evil.  
"I have met men and women who have survived the Impossible, the Intolerable, and the Horrible… and yet they are still here. Not about to let that slow them, not about to give in.   
"I have watched many a people rise together, lifting what even I couldn't: each other's Spirits.

"I have watched countless sunrises and sunsets.  
"I have flown over all of the oceans.  
"I have peered deeply into the night sky.  
"I have walked though jungles and forests…  
"But nothing can compare to the Human Spirit.

"After having seen the things I have, after having been to the places many can only dream of, I am continually in awe of Humanity."

Price could not reply to what he had just heard. He could barely even grasp it.

_This man before me, this kind of god on Earth, could rule us all if he wanted to, and yet **he** is in **awe **of **us**!?_

"How it must be to be you. To see the world through your eyes. In a way that is somehow uncorrupted, pure and innocent. I pray your Humanity rubs off on the rest of us, even just a miniscule amount.

"Many of us are missing out on the bigger picture in life, too busy with our own lives to look around at others'. You are definitely here for a reason."

Price got up and picked up the other half of Clark's uniform.

"Next week, same time, just at Star Labs. I'll call your friend, Clark Kent, and tell him which room when I know. He is your friend right?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, see you then," Price continued, not seeing Superman's unsure face as they both looked down at the folded cloth, the S shield laying boldly in his hands.

Price handed it back to him, feeling the cool slick cloth leave his fingers.

Price looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Oh, before I forget, Nurse Schmitt wanted me to tell you she's talked to the hospital administration. Just give her a time and she'll let them know. As you can imagine, they're ecstatic," he told him after Superman had spun fully back into his suit.

"They do know I don't want this to be a media circus, right? I'm doing this for the kids."

"They know. But come on, this is Nurse Schmitt we're talking about," Price reminded him, a smile on his face as Clark opened the window.

"True, she is a great director. I know, she directs _me_."

Price chuckled, shaking his head as Superman turned back to the window.

"Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight."

- - -

Please tell me what you are thinking. :)

Push that slightly purple button :P

Need to hear (uh, read) your thoughts!

**Thanks :):):) **


	16. Media Circus

To avoid confusion, I am adjusting my part numbers to match with the above chapter.

**Part 16 - Media Circus**

The next morning, Clark happily took the second to last donut and sat down. He had just come back from the hospital, telling Nurse Schmitt that tomorrow at 5 pm Superman would be able to make a visit.

He could hardly wait, and the fact that Nurse Schmitt was the one heading the whole thing made it even better. He knew no one more qualified to make everything run smoothly.

His thoughts drifted to David for a moment. The feeling of David's spirit hand touching his physical one still sent ripples up his arm, his request still echoing within him…

'_Mr. Kent, if you can, make a visit to my friends who are in the hospital. I'm sure they would be happy to see you...'_

He smiled to himself at that memory.  
It had been so great seeing him again, and not in the condition he had left as…

Clark quickly shook himself out of those thoughts, no longer wanting to remember.

That had been the worst day of his life, his most agonizing hour of all his 24 years on Earth.

_Never _again…  
If he had to go through something like that again…

_Clark, stop thinking like that, _he commanded himself. _It happened. It's over. It's done. Don't dwell on it._

He went back to work, now finished with his donut.  
.  
.  
The rescues today, so far, had been easy. Just a little car accident that thankfully only left minor injuries. He hoped that the day would continue like that, but even more so for tomorrow.

"Alright people, conference room!" Perry boomed, causing poor Jimmy to jump.

They all quickly assembled in the room, everyone with their pens at the ready, sitting around the big table.  
It quickly became apparent to all that Perry had some news he wanted to have covered, and covered well.  
They all looked down to the head of the table where Perry leaned forward in his oh-so dramatic way.

"I just was told that Superman is going to be making a little visit to the Children's Ward at Saint Andrew's Hospital tomorrow."

Everyone's heads perked up at that – everyone's but Clark's…

"Great…" he mumbled, not knowing he had said it just loud enough to be heard.

"Kent, something wrong?"

Everyone turned and found Clark leaning back in his chair, hand touching his forehead, actually looking a little upset.

He closed his eyes, feeling all the stares upon him.

"Clark?" Perry asked, his voice rising in slight concern.

Clark couldn't help but answer on impulse.

"He didn't want this to become a media circus, Chief…" Clark muttered, though it had a defined firmness to it that didn't go unnoticed by Lois, or Perry for that matter.  
"Who? _Superman_? How would you know about that Kent?"

Clark straightened up, suddenly realizing what he had just unintentionally done.

"Uhh, he sort of talked to me about it…"

The way he said it almost made it sound more like a question than an answer.

"Are you telling me, Kent, that you knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

_Uh-oh._

"Uh, Chief… He sort of told me in confidence…"

"Oh…"

Everyone held their breath as they watched the chief lean back in thought.

"Alright then, we can respect that. Lane, Kent, tomorrow just you two cover the hospital, take Jimmy along too though. The rest of you, find something useful to do. Get the public's opinion and find out if this is just going to be a one time only thing or what, but remember, we run a respectable newspaper. Superman has graced us with two interviews, let's not make him regret it. Well, what are you all standing around here for? Go and get ready for tomorrow!"

They quickly did as they were told, trying not to look as if they were bolting towards the door, despite the fact that they were.

Perry, now alone in his office, his declaration still echoing in even his ears, rotated around in his chair to look out the window. He knew Lane and Kent were working diligently behind him at their desks, and he knew Jimmy was hovering over Clark, ecstatic at his task tomorrow.

"I understand you want to give the kids something special and I respect that…"

He didn't really know why he was talking out loud, but a part of him did hope that he would be heard.

"I am thankful for your desire to base yourself here in Metropolis, but just know that this paper will probably be the only one that will respect your wishes, especially if you don't publicly voice them yourself…Superman…"

"CK, you still here?"

Clark shook himself slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking, Jimmy."  
"You certainly do that a lot, CK."  
"Yeah…I guess I do…"

He was now thinking for real this time. After having just heard what Perry had told…_him_ beyond those closed doors, something had struck him.

He knew Perry was right.

The other newspapers and news stations would not care about how they handled their 'professionalism.'  
He would need to do something about that…now that the news was out.

And come to think of it…how the heck had that happened?  
He'd have to figure that out later, after he figured out how to deal with it.

His thoughts momentarily drifted back to the night he had taken David to the hospital.

That could have been _very _bad if Jim and Henderson hadn't thought and acted quickly.  
The media might have gotten a picture, and who knows how far it would have gone…  
Clark was now even more thankful that it hadn't happened that way.

But this was not a tragedy.  
This was going to be a service.  
A pleasure.

However, that still didn't mean the cameras and reporters could just go in there and ruin it for the kids.  
Tomorrow was going to be their day, and theirs alone. Not one with cameras all up in their faces.

The only question now was how…

Rotating in his chair a little bit, he found Jimmy looking up to the television.

'Just answer this Doctor. Did he say why he wanted to make this visit?' one reporter asked, his microphone aimed at the slightly overwhelmed doctor.  
'Yes…and has this got anything to do with what happened at Saint General?' another questioned.

Clark followed Jimmy's gaze, finding the press hounding the poor hospital Head Administrator.

"Well, looks like Superman's wish to not make this a media circus isn't going to come true, huh?" Jimmy asked out loud, thankfully not seeing the flash of fury pass through Clark's eyes.

_How dare they stir up what had happened that night! They already know a mother had lost her child! Why can't they let the past **be** the past?_

"We'll see about that," he stated, getting up and going to the stairs.  
"CK, where are you-?" Jimmy asked after him, just as the door to the stairs slammed shut.

Jimmy was understandably worried at Clark's sudden and unexpected statement and departure, and so without a second thought, he ran after him.

Charging through the door, he heard an odd echo of… running footsteps?  
He wasn't sure because the echo had this odd ring to it, almost like hummingbird wings.  
But what caught his attention most of all was that this echo was coming from _above_, not from below…

Instincts winning out, he dashed up the stairs, coming to the door that led to the roof.

"CK?" he called, the door to the roof shutting behind him.

But there was no answer, except for a sonic boom overhead…

- - -

Superman shot towards the hospital, seeing news vans and reporters crowding around the entrance.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to say, but he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Still a ways off, he purposefully slowed and then sped up suddenly, sending an echoing crack that was closely followed by a boom down across the city below.  
The windows below him shuddered but didn't break, the whole city seeming to pause even after the tremor of air had passed.

He was inwardly pleased at the reporters' startled jumps as they quickly wondered what they had heard.

But like carnivorous scavengers they turned back to the man they were 'interviewing', some muttering something about an overzealous fighter pilot who _must_ have flown in the city's no fly zone.

He focused his hearing upon them as he approached from behind.

"Dr. Tolman, you must know something…"  
"Look, I only agreed to this briefing to give the truth and to banish these rumors…" he answered.  
"Rumors? What rumors?"

The poor man audibly sighed.

"I have given you the hospital's statement. Yes, Superman has gracefully promised he would make a visit tomorrow at 5 pm to our Children's Ward. He went to one of our staff and proposed this…"  
"Who?"  
"I'm not going to give out that information…" he answered, getting ready to turn and leave; however, he froze as something on the hospital lawn caught his gaze.  
"Could you just speculate doctor as to why he wants to give his time to your hospital?"

He didn't answer, but continued to stare beyond them.  
They were about to question him further, but a voice from behind caused them to become silent.

"Do I really need to give a reason?"

They all turned around, his voice alone causing them to slightly gasp, but that couldn't compare to the sight they now saw.

He was on the lawn of the hospital, directly 15 yards from the professional entrance, not even two feet from the decorative garden which he purposefully placed between himself and _them_, making it serve as a kind of buffer.

His arms were crossed but relaxed, and while his stance didn't use all of the authority at his disposal, it _definitely_ used plenty.  
All now had their eyes on him as he shifted his weight on the grass slightly.

They waited, completely at a loss for words, now that they were in _his_ presence.

"I know everything has one, but isn't it sometimes better to just accept, instead of hounding people for one when they themselves don't know? And even when they do, has the decency of respecting privacy disappeared?  
"I pray not."

They simply stared, and some, Clark happily noted, actually looked a little ashamed.

His attention then focused onto Dr. Tolman who was utterly dumbfounded, just able to stand there in disbelief at finding Superman looking right at him.

"I look forward to tomorrow," he said, speaking directly to Dr. Tolman.  
"As do we Superman..." he replied, not knowing what else to say.

Superman gave a smile.

For many, this was the first time they had ever seen him do so openly, but it was short lived as his eyes focused onto the press.

"I'm happy to do this for the kids, for tomorrow is _their_ day," he said pointedly, as he slowly rose himself from the ground. "Let's keep it that way," he finished, narrowing his eyes slightly before he simply disappeared from the spot he had been occupying, leaving only air and one of the loudest sonic booms they had ever heard…

The echo of it resounded across the city, and the meaning behind it was crystal clear. The press would have to be suicidal to do anything unprofessional tomorrow…

- - -

**Questions, Impressions, Speculations?  
Please give me your thoughts :):):)**


	17. Leah Hall

_Thanks Dandette for proofreading and helping me along, this part would not have become what it is without your input :D_

_Apologizes for this part being late, my computer was not being nice.  
Well, here it is, enjoy.  
_

**- - - **

**Part 17 - Leah Hall**

_9:30 am_

May Johnson stepped into the hospital.

She was going back to work today, a step back into part of her life which she left over a week ago.  
Today wouldn't be anything too strenuous however, and actually barely qualified as work.  
It only involved the beginning stages of diagnosing and treating, and today simply involved observation.

She had requested a change of jobs as well as status, which was given to her without question.

She wouldn't be a doctor to a sole hospital anymore. She would be a special city employee, a doctor who had a license for free range in jurisdiction so to speak, since her knowledge in research and disease was unprecedented.

A part of her wondered why she had never thought about asking for this before, but it didn't really matter; not anymore...

Megan, the one who had watched David, had moved into her home.  
May had insisted, mainly because of Megan's sake, but part of it was secretly for her own.

She couldn't stand being in an empty house where memories could rise and overtake her…

She forced her mind to focus back onto the task at hand: find Nurse Schmitt. Then she would do what she did best: diagnose and treat.

Today she would meet her first patient since that day, Leah Hall.

Leah was four years old and a ward of the state.  
She had a unique case of leukemia, Acute Myeloid Leukemia to be exact…

A part of May wondered if she should continue treating patients who only served as a reminder of her son's diagnosis…but then that just drove home the fact of _why_ she continued, of why she was still here in Metropolis and not burying herself in her sorrow somewhere…

Besides, her family was watching, and they wanted her to continue…

The previous day she had been working hard to prepare for today, and hadn't even bothered watching any television. She was too busy reading up on everything doctors knew about this horrible cancer…but then, what cancer isn't horrible?

She prayed she would be able to make at least a small break through to help this young girl. This girl who had probably met her son on a few occasions, this girl who had already been through treatments her own son would have soon started…

She turned the corner, wondering why there was this extra bit of expectation hanging in the air but wrote it off as just her own anticipation as a short lady bearing the name tag "Schmitt" came to her.

"Dr. Johnson, I'm Nurse Schmitt. I was asked to help you with anything you asked for."  
"Yes, thank you. Um, I'd like to get started as soon as possible."  
"Alright, Leah Hall is ready. Follow me."

- - -

Clark knew he was in a bind.

How had he overlooked it?

He couldn't be in two places at once!

He'd have to talk to Lois.

If he went at it right, she'd certainly understand…

Maybe…

Hopefully…

'_Hi, Lois. Um, well, you know that thing at the hospital today? Well, I can't go…' _

_Yeah that'll go over real well, Kent…_he thought to himself, glancing over at Lois who was currently looking up stuff on the internet.

It was now 10 am.

Finally gathering up the nerve, he stood up and went to her.

Standing in front of her desk he looked down at her.

She didn't look up.

"Uh, Lois…could I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure Smallville, what is it?" she asked, still not looking up.  
"Um, alone?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at that.

"Okay Clark…"

Going into the conference room, he shut the door behind him.

"Lois…"  
"Is this about today at five?"

Clark froze, not yet completely facing her.

_Poor Clark…he doesn't even want to think about it…_

"How did -"

"Clark, I understand. You don't like hospitals…you clearly have a phobia… Nosocomephobia I believe."  
"The fear of hospitals?!" Clark asked, wondering where this had come from, but then he remembered.

After leaving Saint General with Lois that time after going in and talking with Dr. Price…

She must have thought he was having some kind of a panic attack…

"Lois…" he began, not sure how he should continue.

_I could just let her believe…  
Yeah, but that would be **lying**…  
Not exactly…you **were** kind of having a panic attack…_

It was clear to Lois he was having some kind of internal battle within himself at seeing his slightly long pause.

"Clark, it really is okay."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really."

"Wow Lois…" He couldn't really continue; she had taken him by surprise. He thought this was going to be a lot harder than it had turned out.

"Okay Clark, not a big deal, now we have work to do," she interrupted, as if she remembered something.

"I went and saw Bobby."  
"When?"  
"Last night, like I said I would."  
"Oh. Okay, well, what did he say?"

"We're onto something dangerous, as usual. And we're right, the Mafia is doing things secretly, like they've always been. But Bobby told me they've been more active recently, as if they're getting ready to do something big."

"Then we have to stop them before they do it."  
"Exactly what I was thinking."

- - -

_Saint Andrews Hospital, 4:57 pm_

May glanced towards the window where everyone was currently staring, waiting and watching.

It hadn't taken her long to discover why the hospital was buzzing with anticipation earlier when she had arrived.

She had entered the Children's Ward to find that the far wall was covered in pictures the kids had drawn, all of them containing their newly found hero, Superman. Nurse Schmitt had commented on how the children were all quite excited about who was going to come at 5, and upon seeing May's clueless face, she clarified.

That had been at 9:40, and now she too was eager.

She looked back to the occupant in the bed beside her: Leah Hall.

She was an amazing child who didn't need to use many words to get people to listen; in fact, she barely ever spoke. She communicated mostly through touch and expressions.

Just from the way her eyes would focus, one instantly knew she was a fighter.

Though her small frame and light skin revealed her sickness, her head covered only by a backwards light purple cap with the visor angled to the side slightly, her spirit seemed to glow despite it all.

Many of the other kids had their own amazing resilience against gloom. Looking around her there were some who couldn't really even leave their beds, and others who were barely ever comfortable, but they would smile…and laugh.

It was indescribable.

There were some other people in the room beside the children. There was Nurse Schmitt; the hospital administrator, Dr. Tolman; a few other doctors; and a surprisingly small handful of reporters, one of them being Lois Lane. She knew this because the Daily Planet was the only newspaper she would pay attention to.

She looked down at her watch.

_4:59 _

And then they heard the unmistakable sound, _his sonic boom_. Soon after, he came into sight.

"Superman!" the children shouted excitedly as they watched him step inside.

Superman beamed, his face noticeably lighting up.

"Alright everyone, calm down, we're all excited," one of the head doctors said, stepping up. "Remember what we went over, everyone will get a chance to talk to our guest."

They barely listened, smiling in awe at the man in red and blue.

He went forward, hardly registering that he was shaking hands with some of the adults in the room, feeling all eyes on him.

Standing in the back, Lois met his eyes for an instant, and her heart did a flip before his eyes moved to the woman beside her…Dr. May Johnson.

He gave a solemn smile for a brief instant, then moved his gaze to the faces of the expectant children before him. Jimmy and another photographer were already taking some pictures.

There were no video cameras, an order laid down flat by none other than Nurse Schmitt.

"Well, I'm sure you all have some questions… I'll be happy to answer them, so go on and ask…" Superman began, the adults in the room privately noting how timid this god on earth was.

Several hands shot up.

"Alright, you young sir," he said, pointing to a boy in a wheelchair, causing several of the kids to giggle at the fact he called one of them 'sir'.

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Well, I like a lot of colors, but if I had to choose one, it would be blue."

He pointed to another kid who was in a bed with monitors beside him.

"An article I read said you eat but you don't have to, does that mean you don't eat your veggies?"  
The way the kid asked, everyone knew what kind of answer he was hoping for…

They looked to Superman.

"You want to know if I eat those funny looking brussel sprouts huh?" Superman asked.

The boy gave a guilty nod before adding, "Yeah…or spinach…" now wrinkling up his nose.  
"Or broccoli!" another kid piped up.

Many of the doctors laughed while Nurse Schmitt tried to look offended. She occasionally did deliver the kids' suppers after all.

"I do, though I don't think I've eaten spinach in a while…but I did eat some brussel sprouts yesterday."  
"Really?! Even though you don't have to?"  
"Yeah."

"Why?"

This little boy could not understand why anyone would eat those 'shrunken lettuce heads', especially when they didn't _have_ to.

"I had made a stop at a little town in Italy after hearing a shout for help in the back of one of the restaurants there. There was a fire in their kitchen. I blew it out, and the head cook fixed some Cavolini de Bruxelles Gratinati for me as thanks. It's brussel sprouts baked with cheese. It was really good. I'm thinking about going back to visit."

He then chose another hand, many of the kids having paused at the thought of cheese covered shrunken lettuce heads.

"Uh, what does your 'S' stand for?" a girl asked, a teddy bear beside her.

Everyone quickly turned their faces back to Superman who had unconsciously lifted his hand up and briefly touched his chest.

"It is my family crest, the House of El. It is also Kryptonian for 'Hope'."  
"'Kryptonian?'" many of them asked. "What's that?"  
"Kryptonian is a language as well as a race or kind of people. Like you all are human."

They nodded, understanding.

"So what are you?" one asked from his right.  
"I'm Kryptonian. It means I'm from the planet Krypton."  
"Wow! So it's true, you are from another planet!"  
"Yeah," he replied, happy that they thought it was cool.

More raised their hands and he chose another.

"What's it like to fly? Is it hard?"

"It's um…" he had to stop and think about how to describe it. He then smiled to himself as he looked to the administrator, as if asking permission for something. Not getting a worried look, just a questioning one, he decided it would be ok.

He sat down, not in a chair or on the floor, but in the _air_.

The children gave excited gasps and giggles as he crossed his legs and softly hovered a few feet above the floor, gently bobbing up and down a few inches in the air, his cape brushing against the floor.

"Before I knew I could fly I had a few dreams, like most people have, about flying. The feeling in my dreams I got when I flew are the same feeling I get when I fly in real life. And the way I've heard people describe their dreams of flying are the same as mine, so I'm sure if you've ever dreamed that you were flying, that is how it really feels."

Muttered 'Oohs' escaped their lips before he went onto the next part of the question.

"'Is flying hard…?' At first it was, going up was easy, but coming down…was a little scary…"  
"Scary?!"

None of them could believe that their hero had ever been afraid.

"Well, even though I knew I couldn't get hurt, I didn't want to hurt somebody else, or break something. And I don't think it really matters who you are, falling can be scary."

They all nodded in agreement, some of them remembering a time when they had fallen off of something.

"So have you ever flown into a bird?"  
"Or a building?"  
"Yeah! Or a tree?!"  
"Or a plane?!" they asked, now getting excited.

May and the other adults hid their grins pretty well at hearing the children's questions, but couldn't hide them any longer once they saw Superman's reaction to them.

"Well? Have you Superman?" another asked, knowing by Superman's face that he had a very interesting answer.

"I've uh… come close to hitting a bird once… actually it was more like the bird had come close to hitting _me_. The little thing came out of nowhere, if I hadn't heard it whizzing through the air it _would_ have hit me," he started, still hovering in the air before them, a few of the children now giggling at the thought of a kamikaze bird dive bombing Superman.

"It happened a few weeks ago, over the Indian Ocean. It was a Paille-en-queue, a very pretty kind of bird… long tail, white with some black feathers."

"Why was it attacking you?" a little boy asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, it wasn't attacking me, but at the time I didn't know. Later I found out that it catches fish by diving down from very high. I had just gotten in the way."

"So have _you_ ever hit anything?"

Lois held in a giggle.

_Superman is actually looking sheepish…_she thought.

"Not in a long time," he finally admitted.  
"So you have…" the boy in the wheelchair continued.

"It was the only thing I have ever hit…a roof. But it was before I knew I could fly..." He knew now he would have to finish this story, everyone was eagerly waiting to hear it.

"Actually, that incident doesn't really count…but I'll tell it anyways. I had been jumping, since I can jump really high, and I was having so much fun I wasn't really watching where I was landing because if I happened to land on a roof or even a tree, they never broke…

"Well, I quickly learned that that was not always going to be the case.  
"I jumped, I landed, I broke through, and fell."

He had said it with such short and quick sounds that the pictures going through the minds of his audience were sharp and fast.

"Did it hurt?"  
"No, but then, I never hit the ground…"  
"Whoa!" many shouted.

"Yeah, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the floor just inches below me. I had unconsciously stopped myself."

"That is _so_ cool!"

Superman smiled broadly, not even aware of Jimmy's flash capturing it.

Nurse Schmitt, seeing that a fair amount of time had already passed, decided to take the floor.

"I think it's fair to say that it's time to move on from questions."

She glanced back over at Superman who was standing on his feet again.  
.  
.

The other children quietly played, having been told earlier in the day that they'd have to wait their turn to have their time with the Man of Steel.

Superman had nearly spoken to every child in the ward when he made his way to where May and Lois were. Lois' notebook was almost full of her scribbles which she would use for her article later.

They discreetly moved off, as to be fair to the last children who had not yet spoken to him.

They watched Superman take a seat beside yet another bed, both of them marveling at how gentle he could be, and of how softly he would speak, so that only that boy or girl he was speaking to would hear, making each of them feel special in knowing _Superman _was giving them his full and complete attention.

"He's good with children…" May whispered to Lois.  
"Yes, he is, but then, he's good with everybody…"

May turned slightly to Lois.

"So are you two friends?" May asked.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Ms. Lane, I know a friendship when I see one."

Lois paused for a moment as she continued to watch Superman whisper to the bedridden child beside Leah's bed.

Finally she nodded. "I believe I can say we are…"

Superman stood up, casting his eyes back in Lois and May's direction.

The two of them instantly knew that he had heard as he mouthed, "Me too," before he moved to Leah's bed.

He turned away from them just in time to miss Lois' blush and honored face, his attention narrowing down to the young smiling girl with the purple cap.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked, easing himself onto the edge of the mattress.  
"Leah Hall…" she answered, sitting up in her bed more.  
"How old are you? Five?" he asked.

She lifted her little hand and raised four fingers.

"So what do you like to do? I know that some of the kids like playing the new games that are in the Rec Room."

She smiled, putting her hands together before opening them like a book.

"Ah, so you're a reader… So am I." He glanced over at the shelf beside her bed to find a surprisingly large amount of books considering their owner was only a four year old. Dr. Seuss and classic fairy tales filled up the two bottom shelves. The one above that was covered with little horses. A single black stallion stood among brown and white spotted ones.

"And you like horses…I like them too." He then hushed his voice down so low that Leah had to lean in slightly. "When I was little I would ride them all the time. Have you ever ridden one?"

She nodded.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to do? Tommy over there wanted me to freeze his drink, and Maggie had me float, and I'm sure you saw me picking up Jack's bed."

"Yeah…" she said, "that was cool."

Superman waited, seeing that Leah was thinking, until she gave him her wish.

"Can I float with you?" she asked quietly.  
"Of course."

Her face lit up beyond what anyone would have thought possible. Superman scooted over slightly, welcoming her into his lap, being cautious of the IVs in her right arm.

"Ready?" he asked once she seemed to be comfortable.

She nodded before he gracefully slid off the bed and into the air.

May and the other doctors tried not to gasp as he did so, and Clark inwardly regretted not asking permission, but they quickly calmed and didn't stop him.

"Good?"  
"Uh-huh. Do you ever sleep while floating?"

Superman gave a little laugh before answering. "Yeah, sometimes."

"You want me to read you a story?" he asked, rotating slightly towards the shelf.  
"Okay," she replied excitedly.

Superman floated over slightly and picked a little book.

Leah had not been the first child who had asked for him to read them a story, and he had made sure he did two things for each child, whether that had been him lifting their bed and freezing a glass, or doing pushups with no hands or doing some other power.

"The Three Little Pigs…" he began, turning the first page.  
.  
.

He finished reading, hearing Leah's heart beating in a nice and slow pace. He knew she would fall asleep soon.

He put the book back, Leah now resting completely against him.

There were only two more kids left and he was sure he'd get to them well before bedtime, which, Nurse Schmitt had told him, was going to be 8:30 tonight.

He gently stood up, putting his feet on the floor and raising himself up, her light frame in his arms. He gently laid her on the bed, as she assisted with the IVs; clearly she was used to being placed in the bed.

Superman was leaning over her, making sure he laid her down with the utmost of care.

She was noticeably tired, and Superman was slightly concerned, so he leaned down closer.

"You okay?" he asked, just loud enough for her to hear.  
"Yeah, I just get tired easy," she murmured before she lifted herself up slightly.

Lois watched, and was surprised when she saw Leah raise herself up the inch or so needed for her forehead to touch Superman's.

It was almost a moment that was suspended in time.

Superman closed his eyes briefly, her skin being cool compared to his.

When he opened them he found her eyes staring into his, so full of innocence.

Lois and the others who were watching couldn't help but smile.

The image of the most powerful being on the planet with one of the weakest – at least physically – was an amazing sight.

Superman smiled down at her as she relaxed back against her pillow. He then pulled up the blankets and tucked her in.

Without another word, just a last exchange of smiles, Superman went to the next bed, once again shifting his attention onto the next child, just as he had done with the ones previous.

When he had finished talking to each and every kid, it was time for him to go, and time for the kids to go to sleep. The day was done, but everyone in the room knew, without a doubt, that the children would remember this for the rest of their lives, however short or long that may be.

- - -

Please please review :D:D:D  
Like all authors will say, 'They help to motivate.' :P

_Thanks_


	18. Marked

_Thanks Dandette for proofreading :D  
And for those of you who review, THANK YOU :):):) _**  
**

**- - - **

**Part 18 - Marked **

_Friday, two days after Ward Visit_

A single letter lay alone on her desk, the words "FOR LOIS LANE ONLY" written sloppily across it.

She stared at it for a moment, wondering who on earth had sent it.

Clark caught the odd look on her face and went to her, quickly finding the cause.

Picking it up and opening it, Lois found this:

_Lane, _

_Not enough time to meet, but thought you'd want to know they're going to do something big soon. Something involving the D.A. in the Mafia case.  
Word is that he's been marked.  
All I know._

_B.B._

_PS  
You owe me.  
Chinese, all I can eat._

"Bobby…"

"Should we call the police?" Clark asked, having read it from over her shoulder.

"No, at least not until we know more…" she answered, closing the letter back up. "In the meantime, let's go talk to the DA."

- - -

"We thank you for agreeing to meet us on such short notice…" Lois began, sitting down beside Clark, across from the district attorney.

Lois looked around at the quiet, quaint coffee house they now were within. The DA, Mr. Oscar Campbell, had agreed to meet with them over his coffee break.

"You're welcome. When I was told you wanted to see me, I knew you would only come to me for a good reason. I know you're friends with Henderson, so friends of his are friends of mine," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh, how this coffee beats that sorry excuse for a liquid at the office…" he muttered before putting it down to give them his full attention.

"Yes, thank you, and this is important. We have gotten some information that you need to know about, because, well…it involves you, Mr. Campbell. We have reason to believe that you have been targeted by Greg Sarkov's people… the Mafia."

He leaned back a bit, the color draining from his face ever so slightly.

"Where did you get this information?"  
"From a reliable source…they haven't failed us yet." Lois answered. Clark stayed quiet, gauging the man's reaction.  
"And you were told…when exactly?"  
"This morning."

Just then, Clark felt his cell phone vibrating. He took a glance at it and found it to be Perry.

"It's Perry, I'll be right back…" Clark told them apologetically, but he couldn't _not_ take this call.

Lois continued talking to Mr. Campbell as Clark answered his phone, leaving the table and exiting the coffee shop to stand in a secluded spot near the side alley.

"Kent, a source of yours and Lane's has called," he said, skipping the pleasantries.  
"A source? Why haven't they called me or Lois?"

"Apparently Lane turned off her phone, and …" He paused, as if he had quickly decided to keep what he was about to say to himself. "Anyways, all he said was that it was imperative that I told you this word: 'Today.' He said you'd know what that meant."

Clark held back a gasp and quickly turned to where Lois and Campbell were sitting beyond the brick wall to find them calmly talking, still drinking coffee. He then turned his gaze elsewhere, scanning the street and surrounding buildings…and then, he saw something.

"Thanks Chief, I've gotta go!" he exclaimed, hanging up without so much as a good bye.

He shot into the alley, already knowing no one was watching and knowing that seconds counted.

- - -

_Within Coffee House_

Campbell could not believe what he had just been told. He had been marked…he was a walking dead man…

"Mr. Campbell, I'm sure the police will put you in protective custody," Lois said, trying to reassure.  
"It'll be the FBI," he softly corrected as the realization of what this truly meant sunk in.  
"Mr. Campbell, if it makes you feel any better…I might be able to talk to S- "

But Lois couldn't finish her sentence, for in that instant several things happened in quick succession.

The unmistakable sound of glass shattering into a million pieces.  
A rush of air…  
And the sudden appearance of the color red.

- - -

_Nanoseconds Before_

Superman went right to where he knew the bullet was headed. It was already whizzing through the air, halfway to its target.

He pushed the door open, shooting forward. His eyes turned towards the large window where the bullet was propelling onward, easily penetrating through the glass.

Blurring back into focus the instant the bullet made contact, his arm outstretched and his palm blocking the path to Campbell's head, Superman watched the bullet meet his skin and compact in on itself.

It mushroomed before it slightly bounced back and fell, landing with a ting into the empty coffee cup below.

"Don't move," he ordered, his eyes directing their sights through and beyond the broken glass, and to a roof's ledge.

And just like that, he was gone.

- - -

Everyone within the area was in shock, both by the fact that a bullet had just been fired into their vicinity and that Superman had appeared out of nowhere to stop it.

The coffee manager staggered over to Lois and Mr. Campbell's table, both of whom were now staring into the coffee mug.

"I-I've called the p-police…" he stuttered, casting a sideways glance over to his newly broken window, glass all over.

Police sirens were heard soon after and a moment later, the police were there.

"Ms. Lane, is everyone alright?"

Lois looked up to see Henderson standing near the entrance, glass covering the floor before him, his face concerned but relieved at the same time.

He approached, looking at the still petrified Mr. Campbell before he forced his eyes down to what the three near the table were looking at.

"What is that? A bullet? What on earth did it hit?" Henderson asked, picking up the mug and looking more closely into it.

Just then there was a slight breeze as someone entered, giving the answer.

"My hand."

Everyone in the coffee shop (which was Campbell, Lois, Henderson, some cops, and a few customers) turned to the one who had answered.

"The sniper is in one of your squad cars, Inspector, and Officer Mathews has the rifle," Superman continued, going to Henderson who was holding the mug.

"Sniper?"

Campbell gave a cough, deciding now to speak.

"Yes, a sniper... and before you ask Bill, the target was me," Campbell interjected, quite miserably actually.  
"You!? Why? Never mind, we'll talk later." He looked to Superman after glancing into the mug.

"Amazing…" he muttered to himself.

"Can you take it from here, Inspector?"  
"Yes, thank you," he answered, tilting the mug, letting the bullet slide down its side slightly.

He nodded and gave Lois a small smile, before stepping out to fly off.

"Lois, I heard the shot, are you alright?" Clark asked, coming to her as she stepped out of the coffee house.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "Well, Bobby was right…what did Perry want anyways?"  
"He was contacted by Bobby to tell us 'today'."  
"Whoa…I guess we owe Bobby more than just one order of all he can eat Chinese…"  
"Yeah."

- - -

The shaded room was shrouded in thick cigar smoke, the man at the head of the table holding the source.

"Boss, he failed…"  
"I know." He stated, his face in darkness.  
"Superman was there."  
"I know."  
"He couldn't have known he was going to arrive."  
"Perhaps."  
"Sir, what do you want us to do?"

"Change our approach…" He then threw a newspaper onto the table. "Change our approach, gentlemen."

The men around cast their eyes down on the paper, which showed a photo of Superman smiling, surrounded by ecstatic children, the headline boldly displayed above it.

**Superman Visits Children's Ward**

- - -

Please remember to review :D

Yes, I know this is a short part, but trust me, I'm certain the next part will make up for it...


	19. Assistant

_Thanks Dandette for proofreading :D_**  
**

**Part 19 - Assistant**

Clark knocked on Lois' door, a large package in hand.

Lois opened the door.

"Hey Clark, what brings you here?"  
"Well, I told Superman about Bobby, and he dropped this off some time after."  
"What is it?"

"Chinese takeout from China. I told him how much Bobby likes Chinese and what he does for us, so he went to China and got the real stuff."

"Wow."

"So let's go pay him a visit, maybe this will help him to like me."  
"Clark, I think after this, you will be his best friend."  
.  
.  
They met up with Bobby in a dark alley on the north side of the city.

"That better be what I think it is." He stated, still standing in the shadows.  
"It's not. It's something better," Lois replied, Clark stepping up with the paper bag.  
"Really…" he said, disbelievingly.

"It's true Bobby. It's real Chinese, from China, here," Clark said, handing it to him.

Bobby took it cautiously, but upon smelling its contents, he looked back up with amazed eyes.

"Where did you…?"  
"Superman. I pulled in a favor and got him to get take out."  
"Wow…"

- - -

The weekend had gone by smoothly, and it was now Monday again, Superman's appointment with Dr. Price in STAR Labs at 7:00 fast approaching.

Dr. Price had already called him earlier that day, asking him to tell Superman to meet him in the first room from the roof's entrance.

Work was going slow. They had thought they had gotten a lead, but it had turned out to be a dead end.

Clark was currently searching through files, hoping he would find something they may have missed.

_THUD._

Clark was startled out of his thoughts, looking up to find Jimmy before him, a grey bag now on his desk.

"Jimmy, what's this?"  
"Letters. Thank you cards from the kids from the hospital to Superman."  
"What? Why are you giving them to me?" Clark was a little concerned.

Jimmy looked at him funny.

"Well, the hospital sent them to the Planet, feeling that we'd be able to get them to Superman."  
"Oh."  
"So Perry said to give them to you, 'cause you're a friend of his…"  
"Alright, I'll give them to him then…"

Jimmy walked away, glancing back to see Clark gently lift the bag and put it beside him.

- - -

Clark plopped himself on his couch, the time currently being 6:12 pm.

He began opening the cards, finding grand pictures drawn by little hands, and simple notes written by innocent minds.

There were drawings of him floating in air, of lifting Jack's bed, freezing Tommy's cup, and of him reading a book, the artist's name written in the corner.

He had read nearly all of the cards when he looked up to the clock. 6:56pm.

He quickly set off to STAR Labs, the letters hidden and secure in his closet.

He softly landed on the roof, and entered the building, following Dr. Price's directions and turning into the first room just as he had been told to do.

"Ah, Superman, right on time," Dr. Price greeted, beckoning him in.

Superman entered the fairly large room, quickly taking in all the gadgets and equipment on the walls and on the counters.

There was an examination table on the far side of the room, scales beside it. There were measuring devices laid out on one of the tables, and a clipboard with papers beside it.

"I was thinking we could look into the ice breath of yours today, if that's alright with you," Dr. Price said, picking up an otoscope and a tongue depressor.

"Yeah, I'm actually most curious about that one. I've been sort of practicing it on my own, but I'd still really like to know _how_ I'm doing it. It doesn't make much physical sense, but then, neither does flying…" he added, smiling at the absurdity of it all.

Dr. Price smiled, somewhat entertained by that fact as well.

"Well, go on and sit down. Before we start seeing that power in action, let's take a look at where it comes from," Dr. Price directed. Superman plopped himself down on the cushioned examination table.

"Open," Price said. Superman obliged, allowing Price to peer down his throat. "Well, looks like most of the other throats I've looked down," Price said after a moment, stepping aside and jotting a few notes down on the clipboard.

"I've watched the tape of that day several times, the gas tanker one. I've come up with one major idea of how you could be doing it. Though, when I really think about it, it doesn't really make that much sense, but it's a start."

"What's your theory?"  
"Well, you know how refrigerators work?"  
"Yes, a compressor condenses the gas into a liquid form, and then it is pumped into the condenser coils where -"

"Alright, good, you know how that works, means I won't need to explain as much," Dr. Price interrupted, unable to stop from smiling. "Well, that may be how your ice breath works. When you breathe in, taking air into your lungs, you condense the air. Due to our first appointment, I know you can take in an impressive amount, but the volume in your lungs is only so much, so that means you must compact the air.

"On the tape, before you blew, you took in a great deal of air. I estimated, by watching you and the movement of the flames, you must have taken in at least one thousand cubic meters. So I'm figuring, when you released all that air-"

"I allowed it to expand considerably, which made it cool significantly… But why did it take a moment to get cold?"

"At that time you were holding it back, allowing it to expand at a slow enough rate that its temperature change wasn't as drastic. And that first little part of 'normal' air didn't last but for a second before it turned that frosty whitish blue."

"Really? It felt longer than that…"

Dr. Price looked deeply at him for a moment before asking, "What did it feel like anyways?"

"My chest got sort of tight, and then my mouth got a little cold. That's about it."

Dr. Price turned, quickly retrieving something behind him that had been resting on the side table.

"What is that?" Superman asked.  
"Antifreeze. I want you to try to freeze it."  
"But it's antifreeze…"

"Yeah, which has a freezing point of -40 degrees. I figure this will give us a good place to start, so I know what equipment to use next to more accurately measure how cold your breath is. I don't think it would be really safe for me to try and hold a thermometer out for you – besides, the glass would probably crack anyways."

"Alright," Superman said, taking the dish with the blue rippling liquid within.

Dr. Price stepped back as Superman took a breath, and blew.

It solidified.

Dr. Price was actually surprised at the small amount of effort Superman had to use to make it so.

Superman held the dish, his thumb touching the solidified block of antifreeze, and turned it upside down, as if to make sure it had actually frozen.

"Well, I suppose that's settled, need more advanced equipment," Dr. Price said after a moment. "Put it on here to melt," he continued, pointing to the side table which had a cloth draped over it.

Dr. Price turned and faced him, his face slightly serious.

"Superman, I've been thinking…I'm probably going to need an assistant sooner or later. Not someone who will exactly work beside me or learn everything, but someone who will help sort the numbers, and perhaps help with the equipment."

"Oh?"  
"If you don't feel comfortable about it, I understand-"

"Actually doctor, I think that might not be a bad idea. You pretty much have two jobs now. Being my personal doctor, and being a doctor at the hospital."

"So you wouldn't mind an assistant?"  
"Well…they would need to be trustworthy obviously…"

"I have someone in mind. He is actually already working here. He has two part time jobs, and coincidently is the son of the owner."

"The one you saved?"  
"Yeah. He's a genius, works on the equipment, he put together many of the things you see here."  
"Can I meet him?"

"Oh, of course. We could meet him now if you wish. He's currently working on one of his 'creations', but I'm sure he wouldn't mind stopping to talk with you. Besides, I want to weigh you; that's something I couldn't really do in the hospital. All their scales are in the halls."

"Alright."

- - -

The young man secured yet another circuit to the circuit board, quite pleased with his progress so far.

If he kept up with this pace, he'd have it finished before the end of the week.

A knock at the door barely registered as he automatically said, "Come in."

He heard two people enter, and the door close, his eyes still fixed on the last soldering piece needed in the area.

"Sir, I'd like to introduce you to someone."  
"Eric, I told you, you don't need to call me…sir…" he looked up, shocked to see the man beside the good doctor.  
"Hello Charlie," Superman said, secretly amused at the shocked face staring at him.

"You two've met?" Dr. Price asked, surprised himself.  
"A few times," Superman answered.

"Ah yes, at rescues I suppose, right?" Price looked to Charlie who nodded. "Well, I guess I don't need to bother with introductions then," he continued simply.

"Still working on that prototype of yours?" he asked as Superman walked up to the table, clearly interested in the cool looking gizmos all over it.

"Yeah, but it's almost done. Months of work are finally paying off," Charlie answered, smiling upon finding Superman going goggle-eyed at the toys on the table. He reminded Charlie of a child in a candy store.

"So what are you building?" Superman asked, resting his hands on the table and slightly leaning closer towards the odd camera-like object before Charlie, currently lying in several chunks of hardware.

"It's sort of like an infra-red camera, but instead of reading only that frequency, it takes in many others that the naked eye can't see. I got the idea to build this when I read a theory that all living things emit a certain kind of energy, forming a sort of… energy field, so to speak, around them."

"You're talking about 'auras' right?" Superman asked, even more interested than before.

"Right. Well I started thinking," he continued, while sort of playing with the parts before him, again putting his creation together. "If we could see a person's life force, we could perhaps see defects within it, see if they're sick, find where the problem is focused at, and see if treatments are working. There's so much we could use it for; that is, if it's possible."

"If anyone could make it work, it'd be you, Mr. Dan- I mean, Charlie," he corrected himself, seeing Charlie's raised eyebrow.

"I think I'll have it ready to try out sometime next week, doctor. If you'd want to try it out for me, I'd be happy to let you. Of course, I've already tested to make sure it's safe. It doesn't emit any harmful rays or anything. Actually, it doesn't emit anything, it's the thing taking everything in."

"I'd be happy to. I'll just need to get permission from the hospital administration, but I'm sure after they look over some of your notes and such, they'll allow it."

Charlie looked thoroughly happy at that news.

"I'm sure you come in handy with all sorts of equipment," Superman noted. His eyes went to Dr. Price for a moment, Charlie noticed.

"Dr. Price, have you been holding out on me? Have you gotten new high-tech equipment I don't know about?"

Dr. Price actually looked guilty for a moment, but not exactly because of withholding 'equipment', but instead information.

"My dad won't tell me what you're researching, but …" his eyes went to Superman, the wheels a turnin' in his head.  
"Are you helping with some of his research?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, actually…" he looked to Dr. Price, not quite sure of how or if he should continue. Price just made a face saying, 'it's up to you'.

He looked back to the expectant Charlie.

"He's researching me."

Charlie's eyes grew wide.

"He's uh, my unofficial doctor, I guess you could say."

Charlie looked to Price.

"Well, at least now I know why my dad wouldn't tell me."

"Um…he doesn't know the exact details. I told him how important it was to keep this secret that when I started to tell him _why,_ he told me to shut it. He told me all he needed to know was that it was important and he'd give me a lab. So he did."

"Sounds like him," Charlie said proudly, accustomed to but still amazed at his father's generosity, before his attention went back onto Superman. "So…if you don't mind me asking, what are you guys working on now?"

"Looking into my powers. I think Dr. Price would appreciate help if you-"

"Are you kidding?! I'd love to help! Seeing what you can do first hand, wow! I'd be honored. I've been wondering how you do the stuff you do and now-"

"Sir – sorry, Charlie – we're glad to find that your enthusiasm is as grand as your curiosity and genius, but a simple yes or no would have worked just as well."

Charlie blushed at his gushing admiration and obvious excitement as Price silently enjoyed himself at having caught a mixture of amusement and embarrassment from Superman.

"Well, we'll leave you to your tinkering. Superman and I need to finish up for tonight. I'll talk to you later alright? And remember, obviously this is to be kept tight under wraps."  
"I understand."

- - -

Superman walked beside Price down the deserted hall, the only people in the building being on the floors below them. They quickly entered a small room with the scale, shelves of books and equipment about.

"Alright, go on and step up," Dr. Price said, getting his pen from his pocket. "217.4 pounds."  
"Dr. Price…I was wondering…"  
"You want to know why I was calling Charlie 'sir', right?"  
"The question had crossed my mind."

"I'm not going to lie to you. His family is very powerful, rich, and influential. I first met Charlie's father at Princeton, he was a young and amazing engineering professor. Dr. Michael Daniels.

"That year, I hit a rough spot in my life… family stuff. Well, I couldn't afford school anymore and was going to drop out.  
"He paid for me."

"Wow."

"Yeah. That was about 20 years ago. I kept in touch with him for the most part, but lost contact for a couple years. Then, I suppose you could say, destiny hit and his son ended up in my emergency room. Little ten year old Charlie." Dr. Price paused, giving a little chuckle at the memory.

"He had climbed the tallest tree in his 'backyard', which is easily 10 acres. He had wanted to 'get a closer look at the baby birds', he had said. Well, he had fallen, and had gotten some internal injuries due to hitting a branch before hitting the ground. Before even knowing who I was operating on, I rushed him into the OR.

"Broken rib, punctured lung. He had been conscious when they brought him in, and there had been a lady with him calling him 'Master Charles'. So I decided to be safe and call him 'sir'. Better safe than sorry, we've had a prince get treatment there once…

"I guess it stuck, especially after becoming their family doctor, being around their house keepers and such… besides the fact that they could be considered royalty. They are a family that doesn't need to demand respect, they deserve it."

Superman nodded, understanding a little bit more than he did earlier. They were now making their way to the roof, the stars above unable to be seen because of the city's lights.

"Well, same time next week still work for you?" Price asked.  
"Yup, looking forward to it."

- - -

Comments, Concerns, Complaints?  
In other words, anyone have one or more of the 3 C's to make?

Please review, it is a kind of antibiotic to Writer's Block : ).

Thanks :):):)


	20. Decoy

_Thanks Dandette for proofreading :D_

_**Note: If you feel like you can't go on reading, read anyways, you will not regret it. **_

**Part 20 - Decoy **

_Children's Ward, Saint Andrew's Hospital; 9 am_

Leah watched as May extracted a vial of blood from her arm for testing. May smiled gently as she put a Narnia band-aid on.

For the longest time Leah would always have to look away, but now, she barely felt it; she was almost used to it.

"I'm going to go down to the Lab and have this checked out, alright?"  
"Okay," Leah replied.

May left, taking a glance back at the children within the Ward.

Some were sitting on around a bed playing a board game, others were drawing or reading, and a few were sleeping.

She looked over at Jack, who had asked Superman to lift his bed.  
She couldn't help but wonder how David would be now…

Would he have been here now?  
Would he have been one of the children around Maggie's bed, playing the board game, Trouble?

With sad resolve she let the door swing shut behind her, focused once again on the task at hand.

- - -

Lois made her way to the roof. She'd decided she needed a breather.

It was a slow news day, and Perry wasn't making it any easier.  
The mafia had gone silent, and Bobby was unable to get anything for them.  
It was slightly discouraging.

The only thing that was going on today that was news worthy was the moving of Greg Sarkov and his men to a higher security prison to await trial.

Standing in the bright morning sun, a part of her hoped that Superman would show up.

_Stop dreaming Lois, he's probably out there saving lives, maybe on the other side of the world. Why would he stop what he was doing just to talk to you, even if you two are friends? _she asked herself.

She gave a heavy sigh as she felt the wind shift slightly.

"Hello Lois."

She turned around so fast she was in danger of whiplash.

"Superman! What are you doing here?"  
"Well I saw you up here, and I thought I'd drop by."

He mistook her silence.  
"Is that alright?" he asked, afraid that she had wanted to be alone and that he was intruding.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry, I just…"  
"What?" he asked, walking towards her.  
"Thought you'd be busy… I'm sort of surprised that's all."

"Oh. Well… Lois, I don't save people all the time."

"What do you do then? When you're not saving people?"

_You had to open that big fat mouth of yours didn't you?_

He was about to attempt a vague answer, when he heard it…and felt it.

_**Boom…**_

It was from the direction of the hospital. The sounds of falling and crushing metal and wood soon followed, though only he heard…

"What was that!?" Lois gasped, just as Superman heard the screams.

'_It's falling!'_  
'_Superman! Help!'_  
'_I don't want to die…'_

The next thing Lois heard was Superman breathe the word 'no…' before his sonic boom roared over the city.

- - -

_Andrew's Hospital; 9:35 am_

Nurse Schmitt put a patient's clip board back down, having just finished marking that the patient had taken his medications.

She was in the east wing of the hospital, the opposite side of where the Children's Ward was, when she heard it.

At first she didn't know what had happened, then she thought a vehicle had somehow whammed into the hospital, but she quickly learned that that wasn't the case.

Smoke filled the place at an alarming rate, everyone scrambling about to get the patients out. People were screaming and shouting that something had happened on the other side, and that now the fire was quickly spreading over to where they were.

_On the other side?! But that's…_

Schmitt dashed forward, ignoring the firemen who were now entering the building and those around her shouting for everyone to get out. She only had one thought, and it was to get to the children.

- - -

The smoke was horrible, and the roar beyond the fallen ceiling and door was terrifying.

Jack, who was the oldest in the ward, shouted for everyone to get on the floor, nearly everyone coughing from the smoke.

Maggie, looking out from under the bed because she had followed the order of Jack, could see that the ceiling had caved in right in front of the door where May had exited from, the crackling of fire just beyond.

The smoke was so thick, visibility nonexistent, the sound of coughing being drowned out by the growling monster beyond the door.

"Help! Somebody!" a voice pleaded over the unyielding rumble.

- - -

Superman went as fast as he could, the smell of ash already coming to his nose before he even caught sight of the hospital, but as he did, his heart plummeted.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The west side of the hospital, completely shadowed by smoke, fire rearing up from where the wing connected to the main area of the hospital; and the children's ward, so close to where the merciless demon now rose.

Firemen and other rescuers looked up when they heard the sonic boom crack overhead, but then had to turn away as the air began to shift.

Those who had managed to see watched in awe as a red and blue blur seemed to engulf the flames, the sound of pressurized air being shot forth, quickly silencing the roaring flames that had dared to venture out of the rubble.

The figure in red and blue then disappeared, going into the inferno within that he had been unable to snuff out from above, charging in as if this was now a personal vendetta.

- - -

Jack was flat on the floor, not knowing now whether or not being on the floor was much different than being in his bed, the smoke everywhere just as thick.

Those still conscious tried not to gasp as a divine hush seemed to pass over, the monster beyond the door being slain.

Jack somehow looked up towards the door when he heard metal grinding and shifting.  
Light swam down, breaking through the smoke, and those who were able to see found _him_ standing under it.

"Be still," he ordered, his face forced into a passive state, but his voice soft and gentle despite the flatness of it.

Superman inhaled, the smoke quickly being drawn in.

The smoke now gone, Superman went forward, a fallen 'I' beam behind him along with a large portion of the ceiling.

"Superman," Maggie sobbed, crawling out from under a bed.

"Are you all alright?" he asked them, the soot covered children slowly getting up and progressing towards him as he scanned them and the room.

His heart all but stopped, his eyes coming to rest on that which he had prayed he'd never have to find.

"_Leah_," Superman whispered, finding her form slumped to the side in front of her horse and book covered shelf.

"Leah!" Jack gasped, running past a few of the children to stand beside Superman, who was now kneeling down and lifting her.

"Is…is she?" Jack choked.

Superman didn't answer.  
He didn't know.  
He checked for a pulse, and listened for her heartbeat.

He vaguely heard some people shuffle in, but his focus was on Leah. The entrance was now straight ahead of him. Though in shambles, it now allowed entry. He had moved Leah away from the bed and shelf, still kneeling, his knees resting on the once clean white hospital floor.

He didn't register that there were now several more eyes upon him as he slid his arm further under Leah's limp form, cradling her with her head resting back into his left hand. With his right hand, he gently pressed at the side of her throat… searching…

Searching for any signs of life, but in vain.

_No…nonono…please…**no…**_

He suddenly felt a large hand on his shoulder as he closed his eyes which were now burning with held back tears.

- - -

Miguel Brunacini, the large Fire Chief, stepped into the now frosted hospital ruins, being followed by stubborn Nurse Schmitt and determined Dr. Johnson.

Entering the rather quiet children's ward, what he found made even him hesitate.

Superman was kneeling down, holding a young child.

It didn't take long for him to see they were too late as his instincts kicked in and he went forward.

Kneeling down to Superman, his knees too now meeting the floor, he placed his hand on Superman's shoulder, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

He watched as the Man of Steel had to close his eyes to prevent tears from escaping, the children around now quietly crying.

The adults who had entered stayed silent, watching as Superman leaned forward and touched his forehead against Leah's, his right hand now resting on her little shoulder, her purple cap discarded on the floor.

They were still, not one of them daring to break the moment in time they all wished had never come – when suddenly, someone did.

_Leah._

Superman felt her shudder in his arms as the most amazing sound met his ears.

_Thump thump-thump…_  
Her heartbeat.

Superman pulled back, hoping to find her eyes looking into his, but they were shut.

"Superman, what…what is it?" Nurse Schmitt asked, seeing, like they all had, his surprised face.  
"I hear her heartbeat. She's alive," he answered, meeting Miguel's eyes.

May appeared beside him, feeling Leah's pulse for herself.

"We need to get her on oxygen, she's not out of the woods yet," she told them.

Superman gently stood up, holding her frame in his arms, and he couldn't help but think back to David as several more people made their way in.

"Superman."

Superman glanced up to find that Henderson and some police had now joined them.

He was about to ask if there was something they needed help with when one of their radios cut in.

"All units, please respond, prisoner transport van has come under fire on 5th and Main. Several criminals now at large: Gregory Sarkov, Alimzhan Tokhtakhounov, Vladimir Kumarin…"

Superman closed his eyes for a moment as the report continued, everything becoming so clear.  
This was why this explosion happened.  
_They _had planned this, _they _had done this…

Anger rose within him to a degree he never had felt before and to a level he never had thought possible.  
Pure rage rippled through him as he opened his eyes.

Henderson held his breath as Superman met his gaze.

It was like two red rubies, pulsing with utter power, staring back at him. Superman's jaw clenched, as did Henderson's.  
He had seen this before, but not to this degree, and he knew what it meant.

Superman was Furious; Outraged…

Miguel offered his arms to take Leah, all others unable to really move; the raging fire visible within Superman's eyes was captivating, and honestly frightening.

"Take care of her," he stated, gently passing her to Miguel before becoming a blur and disappearing out of the hospital, his sonic boom thundering over.

- - -

:P Please remember to review  
_on knees_

Need to know what you all are thinking. :D

* * *

Return to Top 


	21. Red Fury

**Part 21 - Red Fury**

Mathews took cover behind his patrol car, taking out another magazine and quickly reloading his pistol before taking aim once again and firing at the dozen or so men taking cover before them.

The black van which had carried the men who ambushed the prisoner vehicle was now gone, taking some of the prisoners with it while leaving behind others with guns in order to allow some of the men they had 'rescued' to get away.

Bullets were whizzing through the air, coming from both sides, but more were coming at the police then from them.

The prisoner van was positioned up against a parked car, having rammed into it and pushed it up onto the side walk, making a perfect pocket for the severely armed criminals to fire from. There were sixteen men with guns, those who had been in the transport van being supplied with automatics by those who had come in the black van.

Mathews continued to return fire, adrenaline rushing, six other police officers doing so as well.

_Swoosh._

Mathews actually felt that one pass him, right by his ear; he could literally feel the heat brush past him from the bullet.

_That was too close…_Mathews whispered to himself, just as a bigger and stronger swoosh came to all of their ears.  
_Superman._

Superman landed with a force that no doubt left an imprint, the pavement actually having cracked, his eyes sharp and glaring red. His head was down a bit, his right foot slightly in front of the other, his eyes locked onto the men taking cover behind the transport van and damaged car.

He was standing at a slight angle from the criminals, not directly between them and the police, but it didn't matter – all eyes shot to him anyway.

_"My Lord…what's?…"  
"Why are his eyes…?"_

Clark knew something was going on with him. He could feel it.  
His vision was in this strange mode, taking in every little detail, despite the fact that everything appeared to be warped slightly.

_Is this how it feels to be super-mad? _he vaguely asked himself as he took in the scene around him.

The gunfire had stopped, all on the street now focused on him.

_"I thought he had been taken care of!"_ one of the mobsters mumbled, barely loud enough for the mobsters around him to hear, but Superman heard it loud and clear._  
"Isn't he supposed to be at the hosp-?!" _another asked, but he stopped short, finding that Superman's gaze was upon him.He knew they had been heard…

Mathews and all who could see watched as Superman's face tightened in pure anger – some might even say rage – and his fists clenched, making even his knuckles whiten.

The mobsters tightened their grips on their guns, not knowing what they should do. Things were no longer going the way they had planned.

Clark looked at the weapons in their hands: automatics. AK47's and Uzi's which were nearly lined up perfectly in his line of vision.

He then felt something refine in his eyes, an awesome power that he did not know he possessed.

Clark was vaguely aware of the sound of a helicopter above as time seemed to slow to a crawl.

His eyes felt hot, as if he had stared into the sun for too long, but that only lasted for an instant as the heat began to leave…

It came as a beam, shooting forth, following the path he had set forth for it: the line of guns.  
The laser trailed the ground for an instant, leaving a dark engraved mark upon the pavement, before going up slightly and slicing through the guns…

Like a hot knife through butter it slid through the metal barrels, the sound of shearing and of hot flames seeming to fuse together as the front half of the guns began to fall, completely severed from the rest of the gun.

Clark blinked, the rage within him still present, but now the beam was off and the gleam in his eyes had quieted somewhat.

The silence in the air was deafening, the mobsters frozen, still positioned defensively behind the car and van but now holding unusable guns.

One of them slumped back, falling hard on the ground, passed out. He had fainted.

Superman continued to simply stand there, internally shocked at what he had just done, but from the point of view of those watching he appeared certain, his posture unfaltering.

Mathews and the other officers slowly stood up and went forward, not completely sure if it was safe yet. Some of the officers looked hesitantly towards Superman, never having seen him angry before.

As the other officers went and began taking the crooks into custody (the unconscious man out like a light), Mathews went towards Superman, knowing he was probably the one who had known him the longest out of the officers here.

"Superman…?" Mathews asked, talking as normally as he could, somehow making his voice stable, however quiet.

The police helicopter above was just a dull hum in the air as Superman slowly turned to Mathews, his eyes no longer glowing, but now soft and gentle.

"What…how did you…?" Mathews stuttered, his confidence melting slightly now that he had Superman's attention.

"I don't know… I –" He halted in mid sentence, hearing the police radio.

'Suspects in black van are now on foot. One is now in custody but two Caucasian males are still at large: Gregory Sarkov, 5 foot 10, black hair; and Alimzhan Tokhtakhounov, 6 foot 3, brown hair…Last seen heading northeast near the corner of Elroy and Triad.  
'Suspects are considered armed and dangerous…'

"Go get 'em big guy…" Officer Mathews told him, before Clark could say another word.

With a nod, Superman shot up into the sky.

- - -

Superman flew over the city, x-raying the buildings below. He caught a glimpse of a frantic brown haired man run into the back of an Italian restaurant, a man with a gun…

Superman flew down, quickly entering the back, hearing frantic people and things spilling and clanging to the floor. He quickly found the cause: Alimzhan Tokhtakhounov, a terrified cook in his grasp.

"Stay back Superman! I'm warning you!" Alimzhan ordered, boldly pressing his pistol up again the unfortunate cook's neck.

"No. _I'm_ warning _**you**_," Superman boomed, clearly not in the mood as the cook held back a gulp and watched Superman's eyes shift colors…into a blaze of fury that shouldn't be possible.

The other cooks in the back of the restaurant were rooted to where they stood, afraid that their chief cook was going to breathe his last before them.

"I have nothing to lose Superman, but I'm sure this man does," he replied, attempting to intimidate as he pressed the cold metal of the gun deeper against the man's neck.

"Please, I have a wife an' daughter…" the man suddenly pleaded, tears in his eyes, his accent heavy Italian.  
"Shut up!" the man hissed.

And that did it.

Clark knew he couldn't risk speeding over to disarm the man, but he now knew he no longer needed to.

He focused hard on the gun, the fear in the innocent man's eyes triggering his newfound power once again.

"AHHH!!!"

The gun fell, landing with a clang on the floor, the mobster now clutching his hand, beyond confused as to what had happened.

The cook, purely acting on instincts, grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a skillet, and whacked it hard over the mobster's head.

He landed with a thud, out cold.

The cook looked up slowly, petrified by what he had just done.  
He found Superman still glaring at the now unconscious man on the floor, but his eyes were no longer red as they looked to the skillet in the cook's hand.

The cook couldn't swear, but he thought he saw an amused expression pass over Superman's face before he went back to looking resigned, though not as formal as he had seen him on the news.

"The police will be here soon," Superman said, before kneeling down and picking up the gun.

He was right; Inspector Henderson and other officers quickly arrived, running into the back, having been told by the customers that the commotion had been back there.

Henderson entered first, finding the kitchen in a mess and finding a limp and unmoving criminal on the floor, at Superman's feet…  
His eyes shot to Superman, praying that he was missing something.

Superman heard Henderson's pulse speed up, and soon after those of the men behind him. Clark looked down for moment before looking back up, instantly understanding what Henderson and those who had just entered were thinking.

He met Henderson's eyes. He was for some reason relieved when Henderson kept eye contact.

"What. Happened?" Henderson asked, his voice forced into a steady and flat tone as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Superman saved us!" three of them piped up quickly. Henderson looked to the loudest one, who then continued, "He…uh…somehow made that gun hot and uh…"

"I tell you inspector, he did not hit the man if that is what you are wondering, I did… with this…" the Italian cook suddenly interrupted, to the relief of the stuttering man.

Henderson barely restrained a heavy sigh of relief, looking regretfully at Superman for nearly doubting him. Just the thought of having to arrest him…

Just then another officer entered.

"Inspector, we've lost the last guy, Greg Sarkov…"  
"He's got to be somewhere around here, he was with this guy not even a half an hour ago."  
"I don't know what to tell you sir, we can't find him."

"I'll go look. If I find anything, I'll tell you," Superman said, stepping up as two officers stepped around to retrieve Alimzhan.

"Alright Superman, uh… thanks for your help today."  
"No thanks necessary, I want all these guys to get what they deserve, especially after today."

Henderson gave a solemn nod, remembering the red fury that had been within Superman's eyes before he had shot out of the damaged hospital. Henderson privately prayed he would never have to witness that again as he watched Superman leave, flying up to search for the man they all wanted to bring to justice.

- - -

Please remember to review :D:D:D  
Helps a lot with fighting writer's block, don't ask me why that is, but it is. At least for me :P.


	22. The Truth

_Thanks Dandette for proofreading :D  
And for those of you who review, THANK YOU :):):) _

**Part 22 - The Truth**

Clark plopped down on his desk chair, annoyed and slightly discouraged. He had searched the entire city and couldn't find Greg anywhere, and to top it all off everywhere he listened he heard his name coming up in conversation.

_'Have you heard about - ?'  
'Yeah, Superman was pissed.'  
'Did you hear he cut right through those guys' guns?'  
'Yeah, with some kind of laser or something I heard…'  
'I'm glad he wasn't mad at me.'  
'No kidding.'_

_'The police 'copter supposedly caught it all on tape.'  
'Really? Wow…'_

_'I'm glad he's on our side.'  
'Let's pray it stays that way.'_

_'His eyes were glowing!'  
'I know! Who would have believed it?'  
'Well, who would have believed that a guy could fly?'  
'Point taken. But come on, **lasers**? I'm just saying that's some weapon.'_

_'I wonder why he was so mad.'  
'My guess would be something about the hospital. They're saying it was planned.'  
'Geeze…And the children's ward had been affected right? Wow, no wonder…he had just visited those kids.'  
'I hope they're okay.'_

Clark couldn't stand it any more, so he simply shut his ears, focusing on the stack of papers in front of him. Lois was gone when he had arrived, and at this point he didn't want to be around anyone – all they'd want to talk about would be exactly what he didn't want to talk about.

After he had given up on finding Sarkov, he had gone back to the hospital to see if there was anything he could do. Schmitt had approached him when he had landed, rescuers of every kind running about. Some were putting up support beams, and others were taking patients out.

The people around spared glances towards Superman, but none had just one single emotion; they were all more of a combination. They all looked thankful, without a doubt, but others had a thread of …fear?… that peeked through, while others had an added mixture of awe, respect, even pride and hope.

Schmitt had stepped up and had directed him in taking certain patients to the surrounding hospitals, mainly to Saint General.

Leah and the other children had already been taken there, May accompanying them, the repairs to Andrews already underway.

Seeing the damage angered him. It took everything he had not to yell out in frustration at not having been able to do more. He knew the damage done would take at least a month to repair, and who knew how much infection it had exposed the children and other patients to.

With evening approaching, Schmitt had come to him and had told him that he should take a break, and that they could take care of the rest without him. He wanted to say no, but Schmitt had that stern look that reminded him of his mom's and he couldn't go up against that no matter how angry he was, so he obliged.

"Hey, CK, whatcha doing?" Clark looked up to find Jimmy staring at him happily.  
"Reading…" Clark replied numbly.  
"Research?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Did you see the news? That was something wasn't it? I'm sure that Sarkov guy is shaking in his boots after seeing that, not to mention the fact that his face is plastered everywhere."

"Yeah…" Clark focused his eyes onto the papers on his desk, the anger and frustration within him rising again.

_I should have been able to find Sarkov. I'm Superman for goodness sake!_ he told himself, zeroing in on the pages before him, not really looking at them.

The one guy that he most wanted to catch, save for the leader who was clearly head of the Mafia, he couldn't find. He was out there, somewhere, walking free, or at least too free for Clark's liking.

Before he really knew what he was doing, Clark instinctively pulled back - he could feel it happening again.

_Clark, calm down and breathe, _he ordered himself, now shutting his eyes.

"CK? Are you ok?" Jimmy asked, genuinely concerned.  
"Yeah… I uh… have a headache…" he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, willing the feeling behind his eyes to go away.  
"Do you need Advil or something?" Jimmy asked.  
"No… I, I think I'm just going to have to sleep this off…" he said, standing up, his hand still pushing his glasses up slightly, his eyes still closed.

"Here, let me help you hail a cab…" Jimmy quickly offered. "I'll tell Perry you had to go home…"  
"Thanks Jimmy," Clark whispered, relieved at his help, and thankful he was going to go.

He just needed some time to think. Learn to control this, just like he had learned to do with all his other powers.

Jimmy went with him to the cab.  
"Are you sure you're alright CK?" he asked as Clark got into the cab.  
"Yes, thanks Jimmy. Uh… tell Lois I'll get with her later, I do have some stuff for a possible article… but –"  
"You're not feeling well right now. I'll tell her. If there's anything else you need me to do, I'm just a phone call away."  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Jimmy, you're a life saver."

Jimmy beamed, happy he could help, as he shut the cab door and watched it leave. He then turned around and went back into the Daily Planet.

- - -

Lois went to her desk, half expecting to find Clark somewhere around, but she couldn't find him.   
_Huh…_

But before she could ask where he was, Jimmy came up to her, looking sort of worried.

"Ms. Lane, CK had to go home, he had a bad headache. But he said he'd get with you later, because he has some stuff for an article."  
"A headache?" Lois didn't know what to think. "Has he heard of Tylenol?"  
"He said only sleep would fix it."  
"Oh, a migraine?"  
"I guess… but…" Jimmy suddenly looked guilty.

"What Jimmy?" Lois asked, knowing she wasn't being told everything.

"It just looked like there was something more wrong than just a… a headache is all…" he muttered, careful to not let any of what he was saying to be overheard.

Lois looked at Jimmy. She knew he was not one to exaggerate important things, and this was definitely important.

This article can wait, she figured, knowing that a worried Jimmy should never be ignored. Besides, she had already turned in that article concerning the hospital, Perry's hounding wouldn't occur again until tomorrow.

"I'll go check on him, Jimmy. He needs to give me what he has for that supposed article anyways."  
Jimmy looked relieved.

"If the Chief asks where we are, just tell him we're working on an article," she told him, already on her way out.  
"Will do Ms. Lane," he answered, the elevator doors closing.

- - -

Clark entered his apartment, only having a vague idea of what he wanted to do. He went into the kitchen and quickly got a washcloth and then went and laid down on the couch, placing the cool wet cloth over his eyes.

He could still feel it, whatever _it_ was, reeling within. He hoped that the cold washcloth would help.  
He tried to relax, but all he could think about was what had happened, and what could have…

_Leah could have died… she still could because of -them-.  
Her life is already fragile, why did they think they had the right to do the things they had?_

A part of him wanted to go back out there and search, but another part of him knew he needed to pull back and cool down. If he made a mistake, or hurt someone, he'd never forgive himself.

He sighed, just as a knock came at the door.

Clark didn't dare try to look through the door, but he already knew who it was – he'd know that heartbeat anywhere.

_'Clark…just get your butt up and answer…' _she mumbled under her breath.  
Clark smiled.

He moved to start to get up, but he then heard an odd sound, and then a click.  
Lois had jimmied the door open.

Clark laid fully back on the couch, slightly amused at Lois' boldness, and happy that he now wouldn't have to get up.  
Lois shut the door behind her.

"Clark, it's me. Jimmy was a little worried, so you better be sick or you're going to get…it…" she said, announcing herself as she came around the corner to where the living room was, finding her partner laying on the couch, cloth over his eyes, glasses on the side table.

"Hi Lois."

"So you're not faking," she stated, coming towards him, stopping by the couch near his feet.  
"No."  
"So you have a migraine?"

Clark paused.

_Don't lie. I'm tired of lying…_he told himself.  
_What should I say then? What can I?  
The **Truth…**_

"Clark…are you alright?" Lois didn't move, but just watched him.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
_  
I'm going to tell her… this has gone on long enough… and she, most of all, deserves to know… the Truth.  
Are you sure you know what you're doing?  
No._

"Lois…" His voice was quiet, and the only way that she knew she hadn't imagined it was the fact that she had seen his lips move.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Jimmy said that he thought it was more than just a migraine –"  
"It's not a migraine, Lois," he stated, cutting her short.  
"Then what?" she asked, going to him and kneeling beside him. He wanted to look at her, but he wasn't sure how his eyes looked at the moment, and he didn't want her to see.

"Clark, you're scaring me. Are you sick?" She grabbed his hand, and that surprised him, but he didn't show it, or at least he hoped he didn't.  
"Lois, I have something I need to tell you."

He paused again, trying to find the words to say.

"I've been wanting to tell you for some time now… but I didn't know how… and I honestly still don't. But before I try, I need you to know that it wasn't because I didn't trust you. After the first week of knowing you I knew I could trust you with my life…"

Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to know what could be this important and what she had done to earn such trust.

"I don't understand. Just tell me, Clark."

_There is no going back…  
I know. _

"Lois, I don't save people all the time…"

- - -

Am in need of your thoughts, _please_ share :D  
Thanks in advance :)


	23. A Night's Discussion

_Again, Thanks Dandette for proofreading :D  
And thanks so much for reviewing :):):)  
_

**Part 23 - A Night's Discussion**

"Lois, I don't save people all the time..."  
.  
.  
At first she wasn't sure she had heard right, but from the way he simply waited and was perfectly still she knew that she had… and she knew what it meant. Only a few hours ago Superman had said the exact same words, and he was saying them again...

_Clark is Superman… _she told herself, not allowing herself to believe it completely yet, but knowing it was the truth.

Clark heard her pulse quicken as her breath caught in her throat.

Her thoughts were going faster than Superman could fly, and she was suddenly trying to figure out what to do. Here she was, with _Superman_, who was currently lying on a couch with a cloth over his eyes.

_Over his **eyes?**_

Her thoughts instantly went to worry, concerned about how he was.  
For he had shot off like a bat out of Hell towards the hospital… and then what she had seen on the news…

She breathed out, collecting herself, as her free hand moved up to his face.

_There's only one way to know for sure._

Clark felt her moving to remove the cloth.  
He didn't stop her, but kept his eyes closed when the damp cloth was lifted from his face.

She couldn't help but gasp.  
He really was Superman.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.  
"I am now…"  
"Open your eyes," she softly ordered.

He obliged, locking his eyes with hers.

It was mesmerizing, glowing red intermingled with heart stopping blue, but the red was slowly retreating back into his pupils the longer he stared at her.

"New power?" she asked, giving a slight smile, amazement evident in her voice and on her face.

Clark gave her hand a slight squeeze as he moved it up to his chest, her other hand still holding the washcloth.

"Yeah, new power…"

He slowly sat up, making room for her on the couch. She got up and sat beside him.

"I don't know what to say."  
"Neither do I."

"Why are you telling me now?"  
"I was tired of lying," he answered, the feeling behind his eyes now calm. "Are you angry that I didn't say something sooner?"

"No, I'm actually glad you waited… it let me get to know… both sides of you. And I understand why you didn't tell me… if I was in your position, I'm sure it would have taken me forever to trust anyone enough to tell… "

Clark let himself breathe again, now that he knew she didn't seem to be angry with him.

Lois looked him over, she couldn't help herself. He leaned forward slightly as if he was finally allowing himself to relax, as if he had been carrying something so _heavy_ for _so_ long.

_He's still Clark… and yet he is so much more_, Lois told herself.  
_This is the man who came to you after David, the man who you interviewed… and who kissed your forehead. This is a being who has powers beyond reason, and a soul that is beyond belief._

She thought back to what had happened over the few months she had known both sides, remembering the events after David, and wondering about what would happen now.

Her eyes glided over him, coming to rest on his face.

She thought back to that phone conversation after Superman… well, _he_, had survived the bomb blast at the bank. It made so much sense now. No wonder both sides of him got nervous when the other was mentioned.

_This is the man who works alongside you at work. The man who you trust and who, if you are honest with yourself, you care about more than you've ever cared about anyone before._

She shook herself from her thoughts, refocusing.

"What happened after you left earlier?" Lois finally asked, unable to shake from her memory the startled look and deep concern on his face before he had flown off to the hospital. "I saw the news… about the bomb, was that… what made you so angry?" she asked quietly, her hand still in his.

"It had gone off at the rim of the Children's Ward a floor below it. After I blew out the fire I went in… I found Leah."  
"The little girl with the purple cap?"  
"Yes."

Lois could not help but thinking back to David, and how much pain his death had caused Superman. Had it happened _again_?

"Lois, I didn't tell Henderson or the others this… but she was… gone. I couldn't hear her heart beat at all, but after a moment of holding her she simply came back. I have never felt such relief… but then when I heard that Sarkov and his men had escaped… I knew it was them.  
"I don't know Lois, I've never been that angry before. I still had complete control, and yet, it was a loose control I guess you could say."

"You looked pretty mad…"  
"I haven't seen the tape. What did it show?"

Clark could not believe how easy it was to talk to her so openly.  
_Why hadn't I told her sooner?_

"It caught everything from above. You landing, and then the air going sort of weird coming from you to those guns."  
"Oh."  
"That's not all. The helicopter camera zoomed in to get a closer look, and they caught your eyes."

"Great."

She looked at him in concern. The Clark she knew was still in front of her, she knew that, but a new side had suddenly surfaced.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, still trying to adjust to the fact she was also talking to the man who she had interviewed.

Clark met her eyes before looking away and onto the floor.

"What Clark?"  
"People are afraid of me, aren't they?"

"What?! Why would you think that?"  
"I have super-hearing, remember?" he replied, giving her a slight smile.  
"Just give them time. Remember it took them a little bit to grasp the idea of a man who can fly."

She then too looked to the floor after a moment, taking a nice calming breath.  
She was still trying to grasp the realization that she was sitting beside the strongest man on earth, though that wasn't the main reason why she was pausing.

_You've been working with him for over two months… all of what you said to him, you had been saying to Superman. No. Wait. Superman is not all that he is, that much is clear. _

She then thought back to all the things he had said to him, had called him, and had done around him.  
Relieved she hadn't done much to cause her embarrassment, she was about to move on but something suddenly came to her attention...  
_  
...Lois, you did not...  
O my gosh...I did...  
I broke into Superman's house!  
What must he think of me now?!  
I jimmied his lock!  
I am a horrible person! I didn't even bother to wait to see if he would answer!  
What is wrong with me?!  
Here I am, going to check on a coworker… a friend… a guy who I just learn happens to be Superman… and I barge in, immediately saying, 'You better be sick or you're going to get it!'  
Lois, you're an idiot..._

"Clark, sorry for jimmying your lock… I just… Well Jimmy was really worried, and I guess… I just didn't think."  
"It's fine Lois, I was actually happy I didn't have to get up."  
"Oh, oh good..."

Lois went back to thinking.

_Whoa… wait. Then that time we went to the hospitals… he was sick… or was he?  
Wouldn't you be sick or a little queasy around hospitals after David? _

She looked back to him to find him staring at her.  
She thought back to the talk Clark had with her when he for some reason couldn't go to the hospital with her. Now she knew the real reason.

"Is there something wrong Lois?" he asked.  
"No, I was just thinking."  
"About what?"

"Things that have happened… I guess I'm putting the pieces together. Things are making a lot more sense. With you disappearing sometimes, knowing what Sup–you… knew." She chuckled to herself. "And how you got that food from China… for Bobby…"

Clark smiled.

"Yeah… obviously… I didn't have to pull any favors…"

Lois looked at the clock. It was about dinner time.  
Clark noticed that too.

"Uh… would you want to eat dinner here?" he asked, "I mean… I'm sure you have questions… and I-I'd like to answer them…"

She tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out why he, of all people, was acting a little nervous; if anyone should be nervous, it was her. But before she could answer, her stomach rumbled.

He gave a smile, and she failed at trying not to blush.  
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
Lois nodded.

"Well, I'm feeling Italian tonight, how about you? I could… uh… go to Italy. I know a guy there and he–"  
"We could just order Pizza if that would be easier…" Lois suggested.  
"Or we could do that," Clark answered, pleasantly surprised.

Clark got up, releasing her hand and quickly made the order.

_Man, I wonder what that pizza guy would do if he knew Superman was the one calling for an extra large pepperoni… _

Clark came back after hanging up, and once again sat down beside her.  
He watched her in silence for a time before speaking again.

"Hopefully I haven't freaked you out…" Clark whispered, looking at her in concern.  
"Um… I wouldn't say I'm weirded out, but I think it's safe to say that this is going to take me a little time to get used to…"

Clark smiled, nodding slightly.

"For me too… up until this point only my parents knew…"  
"Sorry… but, your parents?"

"I grew up in Smallville, Lois. Everything you know about Clark… me, is still true."  
"What do I not know?"

"I was born on Krypton, and my parents, Jor-El and Lara, sent me here when I was a baby."  
"Because Krypton was doomed?"  
"Yes."  
"So you just landed here on Earth?"

"You make it sound so simple," Clark stated, smiling at how hard she was trying to take everything in. "Yes, I landed in Smallville, and was found and raised by the Kents. And as far as I'm concerned, I am their son."

_What amazing parents they must be… to have raised such an amazing man. _

They both were lost in their thoughts for a time, before Clark realized they were just sitting there, and so he decided to break the silence.

"I learned of my heritage a few years back, before I toured the world… that was when I learned half of the languages I know now…  
"But one day I decided to try and find a place to settle. It was in Metropolis, at the Daily Planet. At first I told myself it probably wouldn't last. In the past I usually stayed in one place for a month, if that, but coming to Metropolis I knew this place was going to be different… and meeting you confirmed it."

Lois just found herself staring at him when he stopped and stared back.

"Sorry, I'm just taking everything in…" Lois said shyly, just as someone knocked on the door.  
"Pizza," Clark said, getting up, putting his glasses on and going to the door.

While Clark was at the door, Lois was still trying to form the statement in her mind:  
_Clark is really Superman…_

"So do you want root beer, apple juice, or uh… water?" Clark asked, coming back, pizza in hand.  
"Root beer."

He put the pizza box down and shot to the kitchen for the drinks, and shot back, a blur in his wake, before coming back into focus beside Lois.

"Wow."  
Clark blushed slightly.

"Too bad you can't do that kind of thing at work…" Lois began, giving a small chuckle at the thought of what Perry would do if Clark flew into his office.

"Yeah… you don't know how many times I have had to slow down my typing…"

Lois couldn't help but laugh, which only caused Clark to join in as well.

"Work is definitely going to be more interesting now." She paused, suddenly realizing something. "So it was you who saved Mr. Campbell..."  
"Yeah… just in time too. That's why I felt that Bobby had earned that Chinese. Without him, Campbell would be dead."

Clark opened the pizza box as Lois grabbed her can of pop to open.

"Well, before I forget… do you know how Leah is?" Lois asked after a moment of eating in silence.  
"No, when I left she was in rough shape, but for some reason I know she's going to be alright… I was… actually thinking about visiting her and the other kids some time tomorrow…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, they're at Saint General Hospital, since Andrews is understandably under repair."  
"Well, at least you'll get to meet the kids at General too. They're all in one place now."

Clark nodded, grabbing yet another piece.

"Why did you become Superman?" Lois asked quietly.  
"Well, when I decided to stay in Metropolis I knew I would have to make a way for me to be able to help people without drawing attention to… well, _me_," he said, now pointing to himself.  
"Thus Superman was born."

Clark nodded, leaning back on the couch, the half empty pizza box on the table before them.  
He unconsciously brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I think my eyes are just a little irritated from today. They don't hurt or anything, I think they're just a little tired."  
"Do you get tired?"  
"Only under extreme circumstances…"  
"I think today qualifies for that."

"Yeah," he answered, recalling all the trips he had made to and from the two hospitals, receiving countless 'thank you's and 'bless you's.

Lois watched his face, the glasses now being held loosely in his right hand in his lap.

"We'll find the people responsible Clark. We'll find them together. Like you have said, Justice will find them."

Clark smiled and took her hand with his left.

"Thank you Lois."

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
"I'll call Nurse Schmitt, see if I can stop in and make a visit."

"What about your new power?"  
"I'll talk to Dr. Price when I make the visit to Andrew's Ward. Knowing him, he'll be eager to discuss that."

They sat there together for a time, Clark unknowingly sliding his thumb back and forth over her hand in his. They looked down together, as if both suddenly noticing the simple show of affection.

Lois smiled at Clark's sudden blush that nearly rivaled the red of his heat vision.

"Well Lois," Clark somehow finding his voice, and privately thankful his voice was strong and hadn't cracked. "It's getting late, do you want a ride home?"

"I'd love one," she happily replied, both standing up.

"Um, I'll just go chan–" Clark began.  
"Why?"

"Well…" Clark started, trying to come up with a reason, but stopped as he looked into Lois' eyes.  
He smiled. "Alright."

They walked together to his window, and opened it. He took her into his arms and lifted off the floor, and floated out the window. He quickly flew them away from the lights of the city and into the dark night sky.

They both were silent as they went to her apartment, Clark relishing her presence in his arms, but also taking the care to scan the area just in case.

They entered her apartment, Clark softly setting her feet on the floor.

She looked up into his face, just as she had done on the night of that interview, only this time she was seeing all of him.

They were close, and Lois smiled at the fact that his heat was once again brushing past her. Clark raised his hand, guiding a stray strand of hair behind her ear before lowering his face slightly, once again placing his lips on her forehead.

Standing straight again, their eyes met.

"Good night Lois."  
"Good night Clark."

- - -

Please share your thoughts :D  
_On knees _


	24. The Inner Light

_Thanks Dandette for once again proofreading :D_**  
**

**Part 23 - The Inner Light **

Dr. Price watched the tape over and over again. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Yet another power. An awesome, potentially deadly power.

The only thing he was thankful for was that, though the owner had been angry, he appeared able to control it.

He had spoken to Inspector Henderson when both of them were able to spare the time.  
What Henderson had described sent shivers up Price's spine.

Superman had been angry.  
_Very _Angry.

The thought of him ever being so had never really crossed Price's mind, but the idea now understandably frightened him.  
What if he lost control?  
What if he, Heaven forbid, got angry at the world? For some reason, couldn't take it anymore?

Price knew, first hand, the trials and pains that were laid upon the shoulders of this god among men. What could he really handle?

He would need to talk to Superman some time, he knew it was necessary, but he still wasn't looking forward to it.

He watched the red flicker and then slowly pulse in Superman's eyes as Officer Mathews stepped up to talk to him, but then turned off the TV when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Come in."  
He turned to find Charlie enter, an odd camera-like contraption in his hand.  
"It's ready."

- - -

Clark sat down at his desk, Lois directly across from him. They shared a quick smile before going into their work as Jimmy walked up to Clark.

"Good to see you looking better CK."  
"Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy looked around almost hesitantly before placing his hands on Clark's desk and leaning forward.  
Clark could tell Jimmy was having trouble saying something.

"Something wrong Jimmy?" he asked.  
"Uh…no…sorry, it's not important…" He quickly stepped back and tried to give a normal smile, but it was clear that his thoughts were conflicting with that ability.  
"Alright Jimmy…"

Clark was going to try and figure out what was bothering him, but Perry called them.

They stepped into Perry's office, and as always, it wasn't long before Perry's voice was booming over them all.

"Ok people, listen up! We all already know what the story is! Superman's heat vision."

Clark inwardly groaned. Lois spared a side glance towards him.

"I want to know how long he's had that power, and what he thinks about it! I want to know what the public thinks about it, and what law enforcement thinks of it!  
"And what about Gregory Sarkov? What's being done to catch him? Is Superman going to assist in that?  
"And when are the repairs to Andrews Hospital expected to be completed?  
"Answers! Go get them! … Well, go on, go get them!"

Lois and Clark walked out, Perry's door shutting behind them.

"Well the Chief certainly is energized," Clark commented.  
"That he is…"

Clark went to his desk and picked up his phone, Lois following.

"Going to call Nurse Schmitt…" He dialed Andrew's Hospital.  
'Saint Andrew's Hospital, how may I help you?'  
"May I speak to Nurse Schmitt? This is Clark Kent…"  
'Alright Mr. Kent, please hold.'

After a moment, someone came back on the line.

'Hello, Mr. Kent right?'  
"Yes ma'am. I'm calling on behalf of a friend, and—"  
'He can come and visit. And you can tell him from me he doesn't need to ask for permission.'

Lois' eyes widened upon seeing Clark's shocked face.  
"What Clark?"

"Uh, I'll be sure to tell him, thanks Nurse Schmitt…"  
'Goodbye, glad I could help…oh, and before I forget, Dr. Price is here as well. I'm sure Dr. Price would want a word with our mutual friend.'

"Oh, alright. Thanks."  
'Have a good day Mr. Kent.'  
"You too…"

Clark hung up the phone.

"Well, that was just weird."  
"What?!" Lois obviously couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Superman has just been given permission to visit the kids whenever he wants."  
"Wow. How about now?"  
Clark smiled. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

- - -

Clark quietly entered Leah's room.  
He stepped onto the clean floor, quickly pushing away the memory of the last time he had stepped onto a hospital floor.

_Geeze…me and hospitals…_

Lois was on the ground floor of the hospital, having told Clark to drop her off nearby so she could walk in through the front, while he'd enter through a window. The two of them walking in together would probably cause too many questions. Clark agreed and had headed to a window near the children's ward.

Nurse Schmitt had been near the window he had entered and had quietly told him where Leah was currently sleeping.

Before entering he already knew two other people were in the room, but he quickly figured out who they were: Dr. Price and Dr. May Johnson.

Clark shut the door behind him, causing both of the doctors to turn towards him.  
Clark glanced to the sleeping child, the façade of Superman slipping somewhat.

"She's doing very well, even better than we could have hoped," May quickly informed him as she went to him."Has she woken up?" he asked softly, Dr. Price calmly watching from where he was.

"Briefly, but she's still recuperating…it had taken a lot out of her," May answered.  
"Um…you can sit beside her if you want…" May said, stepping aside.  
"Thanks."

Superman started towards Leah, softly seating himself on the edge of the bed since the hospital chair was on the other side, and he didn't feel like walking all the way around the bed when sitting on its edge would work just fine.

"Uh, Superman, just to let you know, we're going to try out Charlie's uh… 'Aura' camera, but you can stay there if you want."  
"Alright."

He turned back to Leah, Dr. Price and May staying back, giving Superman some space.

_She's so tiny, _Clark thought, gently brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek.

- - -

Dr. Price lifted Charlie's invention, positioning the screen so he could more easily see what it was capturing. May went and stood behind him, so she could see as well, as Price turned it on.

Dr. Price couldn't help but feel a little surprised upon finding that Superman's aura was relatively similar to his own. Having had tested Charlie's camera on himself, he knew what an average human's aura looked like. May stood in disbelief at seeing something she never thought could be seen, but that was now revealed through the gift of technology.

Superman's aura was different, no doubt about it, but it wasn't what Price had expected.

Superman's aura, unlike that of a human's which showed a small range of colors rippling up to 2 inches from the skin, Superman's seemed condensed, only extending from his skin about an inch. Although Superman's 'heat ring', as Price had dubbed it, extended an amazing distance from his skin, his 'aura' didn't.

Price quickly wondered if that was what made Superman invulnerable and put that theory in the back of his mind for later investigation.

The other difference was that Superman's colors had a broader range and they seemed to shift about two times faster than a human's.

Price then focused his attention to Leah's aura, finding hers to be dimmer than what Jack's or the other children's had been when he had first tested it in the Ward.

They quietly watched as Superman brushed his hand against Leah's cheek.

Instantly, both May and Price knew she had woken up, for her aura told them so, having expanded slightly.

Her eyes peeked open.

"Superman?" she whispered.  
"Hey kiddo, yeah, it's me. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

She smiled softly and Clark moved closer to her so she wouldn't feel like she'd have to speak so loud.

"You saved me…" The way she said it, Clark wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

Superman hesitated. He honestly didn't know if he had or not.  
Sure, he had put out the fire and had taken out the smoke…but was _he_ the reason for her miraculous return?  
He probably would never know the answer to that…

"I took care of the fire and smoke…"

She nodded slightly.

"I know, David told me," she muttered, so quietly only Superman could hear.

Clark couldn't help but stop breathing for a moment.

_David?! So she must have been…gone…at least for a little bit…_

"Dr. May's important huh?"

Clark was a little thankful for her near silent voice, for May was in the room.

"Yes…yes she is."  
"Secret?" she mumbled, her eyes becoming heavy.

Clark leaned closer, compelled to carry out what she had at the end of their first meeting.

"Secret," he whispered back, his mighty frame now above part of hers, until he was touching his forehead with hers, her exhausted eyes locking with his unwavering ones.  
.  
.  
Dr. Price and May both somehow succeeded in holding in their shocked gasps and were both thankful Superman's attention was too focused onto Leah to pay any mind to their increased heart rates.

It was indescribable…

It was as if an angel was sitting beside Leah on her bed, as if the flood gates to a magnificent light had been opened…but it was more than that…

Price unconsciously took a step back as he looked at both Superman and Leah's glowing forms on the screen.

It was the purest, most beautiful light May had ever seen. She was left breathless.

This light, or what ever it was, went well beyond even Superman's 'heat ring', and shimmered in brilliant silver, blue, and gold—though other colors revealed themselves, those three were the most dominate.

The energy that seemed to be pouring from Superman was flowing into Leah, however, both doctors quickly realized it didn't simply go into her and stay.

No, it was doing more than that…

It was regenerating her own aura, causing it to circulate and expand, growing in magnitude itself, until both of their auras seemed to calm, both of their energies dimming slightly as if now content.

Superman broke contact, unaware of the wonder May and Price had just seen, just knowing that Leah's color appeared to have improved and that his soul seemed to have been comforted.

Both Price and May were still staring at the screen, watching as Superman's aura pulled back while Leah's stayed the same, now being what Price would consider 'near normal', which also meant 'greatly improved'. But Superman's didn't condense back as the way it was before exactly; instead, it pulsed slightly, its' colors glorious.

"Rest and get better," Superman told her softly, not yet seeing the reactions of the two doctors behind him as the door to the room opened.  
.  
.  
Schmitt and Lois stepped into the room, utterly dumbfounded upon seeing Price's and May's awestruck faces staring at Superman who was standing with his back to them, looking down at the sleeping Leah.

They could feel a difference in the atmosphere, a unique energy that saturated the room.

"Is there something wrong doctors?" Schmitt asked, feeling a kind of charge in the air.

Dr. Price shook himself before looking up from the screen and to Superman directly, his form still shinning brightly on the screen.

"Uh…well…we now know this camera can see your aura too, Superman…" Dr. Price got out, looking back to the screen.  
"Wait. 'Aura'?" Lois asked, going passed Schmitt and stopping beside May to see what was the fuss was all about.  
"Whoa…"

"What?" Superman asked, about to go to them.

"Don't move, Superman," Price ordered. "Nurse Schmitt, come over here, I think you'll find this interesting as well."  
"Find what interesting?" Superman asked, frozen in place.

"Wow…Are you sure this thing isn't broken?" Schmitt asked suspiciously.  
"No-no, it's not broken."  
"Hello? What are you guys talking about? Can I move now?"

"Just a moment Superman," he said, now pointing to the screen that showed bright shifting colors coursing around Superman's body. "This is amazing…"

Clark took a step forward.

"Superman, stay there, I want to document this," Price said now squinting. "Look, it seems to be going back to the way it was."

"The way _what_ was?" Superman asked.

"Your aura when you walked into the room earlier…" Price paused for a moment, before pointing again, "There, that's the way it was earlier."

"Why is it so close to his skin? Charlie's wasn't like that," Schmitt asked, having had seen the camera work when Charlie had dropped it off for Price to use.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely going to look into this…" Price looked up to find Superman standing with his arms crossed. Price met his eyes. "As well as your heat vision."

Price stopped recording, and pushed rewind.

"Alright Superman, I'm sure you want to see this now."

Clark stepped up beside Lois and faced Price who lifted the camera up for him to see.

He watching his slightly glowing form take a seat beside Leah, whose aura was much dimmer than his own. Clark couldn't help but conclude that it was because of the cancer.

_Life is so unfair…why does it seem to target the innocent?_

He watched himself lower his face over hers, and touch her forehead with his own.

Clark inhaled sharply, his eyes widening at the sight he was now beholding.

"What-…what's happening?" Superman asked as the brightness increased, Leah's aura expanding.

"I don't know Superman, but as I said earlier, we'll look into it alright?" Price peered closely at him for a moment. "How do you feel right now Superman? I mean physically."

"Uh, fine…" Clark paused for a moment, making sure. He didn't know what he had just witnessed, but it looked as if it had taken a great deal of energy to accomplish…if it actually accomplished anything that is.

"Actually…I do feel a little different, but I'd say better…if anything."  
"Hm… Well, I'd like to move up our next appointment."

Superman nodded, in total agreement, looking back at the sleeping child on the other side of the room. Lois stepped up beside him, following his gaze, their eyes resting upon Leah as Lois fought the urge to take hold of Clark's hand. There were other people in the room after all, but she decided she could get away with brushing the side of her arm against his, relishing the brief contact. Lois caught him smile from the corner of her eye as both of their thoughts fell back to that night he had come to her after David's passing.

Was this the beginning of what David had said?  
They could only hope.

- - -

Please please remember to review_  
On knees _:P


	25. Public Knowledge

**Part 24 - Public Knowledge**

It had been a few days after that 'incident' in the hospital. Price and Superman had already had their appointment, discovering that Superman's heat vision was similar to his x-ray vision, only that it was much-much more focused.

They had also done extensive tests concerning his aura.

Clark leaned back in his chair, thinking back to one 'experiment' in particular.

"Dr. Price…I don't know about this…" Superman said, taking the knife Price was handing to him.

He was once again shirtless, sitting on the examination table and under the eyes of Dr. Price, but this time Charlie was there as well, operating the Aura Camera.

"Well, how else do you propose we go about this?"  
"I don't know…it's just a little…I just…Dr. Price, you're asking me to try to cut myself!" Clark finally got out.  
"Well, it's not like you're going to get hurt."

_True…_he thought, giving a sigh.

The fact was, the idea of purposely 'testing' his invulnerability just felt…well…wrong. Sure, when he had been a kid he was a little less cautious when he was alone, that was how he ended up falling through that roof, but he never actually tried to see if he could make a blade go dull.

"Clark, the chief wants us."

Clark was startled out of his thoughts by Lois, but quickly shook himself and followed her.

The past few days had been interesting, Lois covering for him magnificently whenever he had to leave for a rescue. He could definitely get used to that, not to mention their private glances to one another across the bullpen. They had talked a little bit about what had happened at the hospital, but both of them were just as clueless as Dr. Price and May. They both had then decided to put it in the backs of their minds—there was no use wondering about things that would only distract them from finding those people who had started those turn of events to begin with.

Clark knew this was not a normal meeting with Perry, the editor looking even more alert than usual.

"What's up Chief?" Lois asked, taking a seat.  
"Shut the door please," he stated. Clark did so.

"I have two things to tell you, both newsworthy, one lighter than the other. I'll go with the lighter one first. Scientists in Central America are going stir crazy at finding what they are calling, 'an alternate and ultimate power source.' It is being transported to a lab downtown some time next week. I want you two to cover it when it does."

"Alright chief, what's the other news?"

"I just spoke to the Mayor. He called me in concern about what …uh…Superman has been doing lately…or more specifically, the powers he's been displaying…

"Apparently they have been getting, not complaints mind you, just concerns about what the city was planning to do."  
"Do about _what_?" Lois asked, as if someone had just said the most absurd thing she had ever heard.  
"It has been suggested for Superman to give a statement, clarifying what he is capable of."

"You're serious?" Lois asked, raising an eyebrow. Clark, however, stayed silent.

"More has been suggested, like for Superman to undergo some tests. For his safety as well as for the public's," Perry continued lamely. It was clear how he felt about it.

"I'm sure," Lois said sarcastically, not looking over to Clark, afraid to find the disappointment and betrayal that must surely be in his eyes.

"Why?" Lois asked, the whole thing was clearly angering her.

"Lois."

Both Perry and Lois turned to Clark.

"They are just afraid, but…it's ok, because they want to understand," Clark said simply. "They have every right to ask what they are asking."

"Clark, you can't be serious."

"I am Lois. Think about it. We demand the same thing from police officers, from doctors and all others who serve the city. We ask to be told of what they are capable of.  
"I guess in a way, Superman displaying this new power could be compared to a police man pulling out a new laser weapon. The public would demand to be told why that officer had that weapon, and why the police department had allowed it."

Lois just sat there stunned. Even knowing Clark was Superman, what he had said had surprised her.

"Did the Mayor say anything else?"

"He asked us to somehow contact Superman and get him to go to City Hall. The mayor didn't say specifically, but I'm sure they would like to speak to him as soon as possible. I'm sure they are concerned about a panic."

"Alright. Thanks Chief. Come on Lois."

With that, the two of them left, shutting the door behind them before heading off to the elevator.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"Lois, I can barely stand the fact that people are afraid of me, I'm not about to let an opportunity pass by where I could resolve at least some of those fears."

She looked into his eyes and found sadness.

"What are you going to do?"  
"Hold a press conference." He paused for a moment before going out onto the street. "I want you to be there."  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

- - -

_City Hall 2:00 pm_

The officer standing by the door did a double take, shocked to realize that he had not imagined it. Superman had just walked passed him and entered City Hall.

Superman stepped up to the front desk, a little unsure of what to do, but he was calm and collected.

The secretary was typing like mad on her keyboard, clearly really focused on whatever she was working on. She was middle aged, grey just beginning to come through, and there was a ring on her finger.

The people in the large foyer froze and stared at the man in red and blue. Clark tried to ignore it, placing a hand on the counter.

"Hello, Mrs…" he looked at her nametag, leaning to the side for a moment to see it, "Troy, I'd like to speak to the Mayor."  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, still typing away.  
"Uh, he requested for me to come in…so I suppose so."

"Alright." She stopped typing and moved her mouse across the screen, selecting what Clark could only assume to be the Mayor's schedule.

"He doesn't have anything scheduled for today sir, are you sure h—" She turned and faced him, suddenly unable to complete her sentence, now gaping.

Clark decided to overlook this detail and pressed on.

"He contacted Mr. White at the Daily Planet and then they contacted me."  
"Oh, I see…well, I'll tell Mayor Donovan that…uh, you're here to see him."  
"Thank you."

She quickly picked up the phone and called the Mayor's office, her eyes still showing shock and disbelief.

"Sir, uh, Superman is here to see you…Alright sir, right away." She hung up, still in awe at the one in front of her.  
"He's waiting for you, right through there, the last door to your left…" she said, pointing, her eyes following him.  
"Thank you Mrs. Troy."

- - -

The door was open and Superman stepped in, the few people in the hall halting to stare as Superman shut the door behind him.

"Mayor Donovan."  
"Superman."

Superman went to the mayor who was now standing behind his desk.

"It's great to finally shake your hand."  
"Likewise," Superman replied before releasing the mayor's hand.  
"Please. Please, take a seat," he said, sitting back down behind his desk and motioning to the chair beside Superman.

Superman sat down, the Mayor collecting his thoughts.

"I take it Mr. White was able to contact you?"  
"Yes, and I agree with you and am willing to make a statement."

Mayor Donovan was at a loss for words for a moment. For some reason he had thought this was going to be a lot harder.

"Oh, good…"  
"I would like to make it as soon as I can, today if possible."  
"We can arrange that."

Superman shifted in his chair, knowing that there was more to be said.

"So, you'll make a statement, okay. Um, how much did Mr. White tell you?"  
"Everything you told him."

"Then are you agreeing to being uh, checked out by some physicians? To quell any public concerns that is," he added quickly.  
"Mayor Donovan—"  
"I'm sorry Superman if this is asking too mu—" He was silenced by Superman's lifted hand, requesting him to be quiet.

"I already have a physician."

"What?" His voice nearly cracked.

"I already have a physician, and we have already started looking into my powers."

The Mayor just sat there in silence.

"I understand that people are curious about me, even afraid. I want to give them some answers. I don't want to risk a possibility of a panic or mass hysteria.  
"I'm here to help, not to scare people."

The Mayor cleared his throat, trying to sort what Superman had just told him.

_He has a doctor, he actually has a doctor!  
And he's going to make it public knowledge…_

"Superman, you don't need to divulge that to the public."

"I know, but I am, just an occasional report of certain findings. I'm not going to tell them who my physician is or where I go to have my appointments conducted."

Mayor Donovan nodded. "I think that's reasonable."

- - -

_Outside City Hall_

The news crews covered the area in front of city hall. Countless reporters stood, a crowd gathering as well, as Mayor Donovan and Superman walked out before them behind the podium.

"Good afternoon. As I am sure all of you are aware by now, City Hall has taken a great interest in one particular, uh, concern, which our citizens have expressed to us. This concern is of course about Superman's abilities and their impact on our city as a whole.

"As you can see, I have just spoken to Superman about this, and he suggested that we hold a press conference, which is why I asked you all here."

He then turned to Superman, stepping aside slightly. "Superman."

"Thank you Mayor Donovan."

He turned to the people before him, mikes and recorders directed up at him, pens at the ready.

"I'm going to make a statement, and then I'll take your questions.

"When I first came to Metropolis I did not know many of the things that I do now. I did not know the extent of my invulnerability or speed, nor did I know about my ice breath or of my heat vision, but now that I do, I will continue to act accordingly.

"I have always stood for Truth and Justice, and my abilities have always been the tools I use to defend those things. That will never change. These new powers will only improve my ability to help humanity."

Superman looked across the silent crowd for a moment, his hands on the podium.

"I know that Metropolis, as well as the world, is curious and even concerned about my abilities. It has been proposed that I be looked at by physicians as to try to understand my abilities and their limits. Mayor Donovan, I am sure, had a list of very capable doctors, but what I had told him I will tell you. I already have a physician."

Everyone around gasped, utterly surprised—well, except Lois, who was standing to the side, being a good reporter and holding out her recorder. Lois and Clark's eyes met for a long second as a million questions came forth.

"Who is it?"  
"Why did you get one?"  
"When did you?"

Superman lifted a hand and all became silent.

It was a sight to be held, Superman hadn't needed to even speak to make all still.

"I will not disclose who my doctor is or where my appointments are held. I will, however, allow certain findings to become public knowledge.  
"I decided to get a personal physician after I discovered my ice breath nearly a month ago. So far I have only had four visits with my doctor."

He paused for a moment, hearing all of their hearts hammering away, but Lois' stood out to him, nice and calm, letting him know he wasn't alone in this.

"You are probably wondering why I am being so open with all of this. Well, there is an easy answer. I feel that you have a right to know—after all, firefighters, police officers, and all others who serve you must also make known their abilities and such. In this respect, I am no different. I help just as they do, and because I do, I am under the same standards. I am not above the law, I am just one of many who uphold it.  
"Do you have any other questions?" he asked.

The Press decided then it would be better to raise their hands rather than shout out questions, though they still called his name.

"Superman!"  
"Superman!"

Superman motioned to a young lady with a mike.

"NDC, Jane Lee. What powers have you and your doctor looked into so far?"  
"We figured out how my ice breath works, and just started looking at my heat vision and invulnerability."

Superman then pointed to a middle aged man.

"LNN, Joe Bay. Superman, many people who were there when your heat vision surfaced have said you appeared angry. Were you?"

They all looked back at Superman expectantly.

Superman's face was solemn as he answered.  
"I was angry, I might even say more angry than I have ever been before."

News cameras zoomed in on his face, everyone shocked by his answer, and some even more shocked that he would actually be so honest about it.

"When criminals steal, I think I am more disappointed than anything else; when they lie, I feel sorry for them for they are only making it harder on themselves…but when they target innocents, I get angry. For it then becomes more than just about them or property, it involves that which cannot be replaced or simply rebuilt."

He paused, unknowingly captivating his audience as they waited for him to continue. "Everyone has a right to be angry, just as everyone has the right to be afraid, but it is what you do with that emotion that matters."

He turned to the Mayor after a moment, getting a distant look in his eyes.

"I'm needed. Like I told you earlier, I'll deliver my doctor's findings to you."  
"Thank you Superman," the Mayor replied before Superman launched into the air and become a red and blue blur.

- - -

Lois and Clark had turned in their article on Superman's speech; the article concerning the 'ultimate power source' would be tackled later in the week.

Clark had taken Lois home and was now on his way to his apartment.

He couldn't believe how much had happened to him since he had become Superman, and he was even more in disbelief at how much had happened only that week.

He planted himself on the couch and decided to once again to call his parents.

He had called earlier that week, telling them of his confession to Lois as well as discussing his new power. His mom had been thrilled and excited for him, while his dad had taken a little bit to join in with his wife.

Jonathon had at first been concerned, but the more Clark talked about Lois, the more relaxed he became, though he was still a little concerned about his son's new power.

"Clark, are you sure you're alright? We saw it all over the news," he had said.  
"I'm fine now dad, I just…was mad."  
"Why son?"

"At the hospital…" He paused. The memory of holding yet another child was heavy, even for him…especially for him. "Leah, a little girl with cancer, almost died. Those men were responsible, the organization they're a part of."

"Clark, it's alright to be angry. Just make sure you control it, instead of the other way around."  
.  
.  
Clark dialed his parent's number and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Mom."  
"Hi honey. Wait a moment Clark, Jonathon's getting the other phone."  
"Hi son."

"Hey Dad. I guess you watched the press conference?" Clark asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah."

"What did you think?"  
"You said exactly what needed to be said Clark," Martha answered.  
"Dad?"

"I understand why you did it son, but I still wish that you didn't feel you had to. You're taking an awful risk. What if you and Dr. Price find something dangerous, and someone somehow takes advantage of that?"

"Then I'll have to deal with it when it comes, Dad."  
"Jonathon, must you always bring up things we already know?"  
"I'm sorry Martha, I just worry about things is all…"  
"So do I, but in everything there are risks. There were risks with him not telling the public, and there are risks now that they know. We just have to take things as they come."

There was a pause before Martha spoke again, figuring it was best for them to move onto something else.

"So how is Lois?"  
"Amazing as always…She's covering for me now at work. You know, she thinks of a lot better excuses than me…"  
"She's a smart girl, thinks on her feet."  
"Any girl in my boy's sights is a keeper," Jonathon agreed.

Clark didn't disagree.  
Lois was definitely a keeper.  
_The_ keeper if he could help it.

- - -

Plz push that button below and share your thoughts with me :D


	26. Mahatma

_Thanks Dandette for once again proofreading :D_

**Part 25 - Mahatma**

_11 pm California time; 2 am Metropolis time_

It was really hot. Not too hot for him, but to be honest, he wanted an ice cream cone, and silently promised himself one as soon as he had taken care of these flames. 

Flames…

They were everywhere, engulfing the trees, creating smoke and ash that rivaled the darkness of the night, clouding out the moon.  
Firemen were doing their best to hold them back, but once they thought they had some control, they would lose it again.

He landed beside a few of them, once again coming before the raging fire which could only be compared to a demon.

He breathed deep, taking the hot dry air into his lungs, condensing the air, compacting it for an instant before quickly breathing out.

The area before him frosted over, the wood cracking slightly from the sudden temperature shift. The roar of fire was instantly silenced, just a soft angry-like hiss resounding throughout, before that too was no more.

He lifted off into the air, his eyes going to the next closest blaze, doing this over and over again.

He actually wanted a drink of water, the moisture in the air non-existent, his throat a little upset with him for demanding so much in such a small span of time.

There were now just small collections of fires, all in the complete control of the firefighters.

He landed in what had been made the center of the firefighting crews.  
They were going in shifts, making sure no one was out there too long. Water jugs were lined up under and on a table, plastic cups stacked to the side. Fire trucks were of course there as well, fire axes and shovels off their hooks, now in the hands of those clearing the frosted trees, making sure no hidden pockets of fire had been missed.

Superman made his way to the table of blessed water and grabbed a cup, following the actions of a fireman in front of him.  
The young man kept his hand on the button to release the water from the large orange dirty jug, knowing someone was behind him who probably was also wanting some water.

A cup held by an ash-covered hand was placed under the spout, and so Caleb, the young fireman, pressed the button, filling the cup.

His eyes trailed along the cup holder's hand, his eyes pausing curiously at the tight blue, slightly blackened, cloth that covered this person's wrist. He followed it, surprised to find that this material was all that was covering this man's arms.

"Thanks."  
The man's voice was kind, but slightly husky; clearly this man was in need of this water.

Caleb looked up at to find a very dirty, but rather happy looking, Superman. He watched in amazement as Superman lifted the cup and quickly drained it.

Caleb was at a loss for words as Superman simply smiled. Before Caleb could collect himself enough to speak, the fire chief came up behind Superman, slapping the hero's back with his fat hand.

The fire chief was a friendly goofball who just happened to know how to take out fires. He was never intimidated by anyone. He had once met the president and pretty much treated him with the same friendliness he had just shown to Superman, though he had to hold back a little bit—the Secret Service and all.

Superman was taken by surprise for a moment as he turned to see who had just batted him one on the back with a force that would have made a man without superpowers stagger forward.

"Superman! Great to finally meet you!"

The fire chief grabbed Superman's empty hand and shook it, clasping it tightly; Caleb couldn't help but notice how surprised Superman looked.

"Uh, thank you sir," he managed to get out before the man went forward placing a hand on his shoulder, arm across his back, making them both turn to Caleb.

"Ah, I see you've met Caleb, my up and coming right hand man." The bold man paused for a moment, as if showing off his pride and joy.

Superman took advantage of the pause and extended his hand out for the young man to shake, which Caleb took happily.  
"Hello Caleb."

"He's my boy, a fine fireman." The chief continued before pausing again, looking at Superman for a moment, taking a really good look at him. He then looked down to Superman's hand which was still holding the plastic cup.

"Ah, you must be very thirsty after all of this. Here!"  
He released him, grabbed the cup, and at a speed that could be mistaken as Superman's, he refilled the cup to the rim and gave it back to Superman.

"I think you need this more than any of us. Seeing all that ice and frost, I'm surprised you haven't tired yourself out. And I don't know how far this blaze would have gone if it hadn't been for you, so drink up. If fire starts back up again in the future, hopefully very far future, we want you to be healthy."

Superman stared back at this man for a time before shaking himself and taking a drink from his now filled cup. Oh, he definitely had needed a second helping of water; he could feel the cool water going down his throat, banishing the arid desert it had been close to becoming.

"Well Superman, thanks again for the help, but I'm sure you're needed elsewhere. We can take it from here," the hyper chief said, now slapping his son on the back.

- - -  
_  
7 am Metropolis time_

Lois woke by alarm clock, the radio blaring unintelligible words into her ears. She was about to slam her hand on the snooze button and was even thinking about snatching it and slamming it against the wall, and if she weren't so gosh dang tired she probably would have, but the news report coming in woke her up immediately.

'While Metropolis has been sleeping, Superman has been busy.'

Lois sat up, turning up the volume of her radio.

'At 2 am local time, 11 pm California time, Superman was taking out forest fires on the west coast. After he had taken care of that, he was called out to sea by a mayday hail from a cruiseliner. The ship had been damaged somehow, and at this time the cause is believed to be improper maintenance. Four hours later he got the liner to dock in Hawaii. He had single-handedly pushed the liner—by himself, and in the dark no less, it being 1 am where he was. Utterly amazing…'

Lois got up, smiling to herself.  
That man on the radio was right.  
Clark was amazing.  
_  
I wonder if he'll beat me to work?_ Lois thought to herself as the man on the radio continued.

'…Superman is currently working in China. An earthquake measuring a 6.3 on the Richter scale occurred while he was in Hawaii, so he went to help soon after making sure the liner was secure.'

_I guess I'll beat him today._

- - - 

_Hubei Province, 8 pm China time; 7 am Metropolis time_

Superman looked across the damaged town.  
It could have been a lot worse, but it was still bad. 

Some of the roads had separated, being cut and now uneven, earthen scars.  
Rescue crews were everywhere, lights being directed towards where they were working, trying to clear debris as to get to those potentially trapped underneath.

'Mahatma!' one of them shouted (meaning 'The Great Soul').

Superman quickly went to the head rescuer who was atop some rubble, pointing to another pile.

This dialect of Chinese took Superman a little concentration to understand. He'd have to remember to come up here later as to learn it fluently.

He adjusted his mindset, and, x-raying the pile of concrete and metal, he answered back in Chinese.  
"I see three people, two are breathing…I don't know about the other one."

He landed near the head rescuer and began to lift the fallen concrete wall.  
.  
.  
Time seemed to be nonexistent as he continued lifting wall after wall and beam after beam.  
He would never admit it to anyone, but he was getting tired…

- - -  
_  
10 am Metropolis time_

Lois hung up the phone with STAR Labs, finally being told they were ready to talk to her about the 'ultimate power source' since they had gotten it two days ago. She and Clark had both been trying to talk with the scientists for a while, but were told they would need to wait because they were making sure it was 'safe'.

As to what the potentially 'unsafe' thing was that they were trying to make 'safe' or make sure was 'safe' the scientists didn't say, but finally, they were ready. The only problem now was that Clark was not there to join her.

_Ah well, it'll probably just be a filler story anyways…_Lois told herself, glancing to the screen that was still showing clips of Superman helping in China, big spot lights aimed on the rescue sites.

It had been just nearly a week after Superman's press conference, and the media had finally cooled down. They had stirred up again when Superman had given a file over to the Mayor to give to the press. Lois knew what it had contained, Clark having run it past her before giving it to Donovan. 

It was a little vague, but if it contained all of what Price had documented, most of it would have been impossible to understand by the average person anyways.

Lois told Perry Clark was out with a source, though, if the China thing went any longer, she'd have to think up something else.

She gathered her things and grabbed her purse, giving a last glance to the closest screen above her, before going to STAR Labs.

- - -

_Saint General Hospital_

May looked under the microscope again, unable to believe what she was seeing, unable to even begin to understand. 

How is this possible? she asked herself, peering deeper into the blood sample.

The number of red blood cells had increased.  
Could it be possible that she somehow had misplaced—no…what she was looking at was real.

"This can't be possible…" she once again muttered to herself.

- - -

_STAR Labs _

Lois followed the man in the white lab coat and entered a large clean white room.

There was one other man in the room, standing by a table with a large solid looking metal box on the table beside him.

"Miss Lane, we are really excited to finally present this to the world. This will be known publicly later this week, and though we are still a long way from perfecting this energy for mass consumption, I am certain that in a few years we will. I am Dr. Jonus, and as I am sure you know, this is my assistant, Dr. Klim," the man beside the table introduced, placing a hand on the box.

"An energy source, Dr. Jonus?" Lois asked, actually becoming curious.  
"Yes."  
"What is it?" Lois asked as Jonus beckoned her closer.

The assistant stepped beside her as Jonus lifted the heavy looking lid, slowly revealing what was contained within.  
Lois couldn't help but gasp at its beauty, the way the light reflected and bent off and around it, how the green gem-like look of it seemed to give off a light all its own.

"It is a type of crystal, a meteorite. It gives off a unique radiation."  
"Radiation!?" Lois nearly shouted, suddenly wanting to slam down the lid.

"It's alright Miss Lane. It is perfectly harmless. We have tested it multiple times, and its radiation is just as harmless to us as gentle rays of sunlight. We double-checked earlier this week, which is why we couldn't see you then. Sure, you probably wouldn't want to bask it in for hours, but if you did, all that you would get would be a kind of sun burn, for this can be compared to alpha radiation, which can be stopped by a sheet of paper."

"Then why the heavy box?" Lois asked suspiciously.  
"As I told you, this can be _compared_ to alpha radiation, I didn't say that it was _just like_ it."  
"Okay then, but still, why the heavy box?"

"This is a radioactive material Miss Lane, and like all radioactive materials, it must be held in what the government deems is necessary, just in case. For instance, we don't know if it could affect some other kind of radioactive material and then suddenly become no longer safe."

"Oh, alright, I suppose that makes sense. What is this box made of?"  
"Lead."

Lois jotted some notes down, still not completely sure if she liked the idea of being in the same room with this 'harmless' stuff.

"So what kind of things do you expect to be able to do with this…uh, crystal?"  
"We can harness this radiation. It is pure and appears to be everlasting."  
"'Everlasting?'" Lois asked, looking at the large green crystal for a moment before looking back to Dr. Jonus.

"It may not be _everlasting_, but it definitely can last a long time. Its decay is extremely slow, and its release of the special radiation is constant."

"So how much energy would you say this sample of crystal would give?"  
"This sample alone? It could meet Metropolis' energy needs for a decade at the least, probably far longer…" 

Lois could not believe this chunk of crystal could really do this. Sure, it was a little bigger than a basket ball, and did give of an odd sort of light, but to be able to provide clean, harmless, and long lasting energy just as the doctor had said?  
Lois was skeptical.

"I am sure you are having trouble believing this, but trust us Miss Lane, the future of energy is here. In this box before you is a thing that will change the world."

- - -

_5 am Hubei Province time; 4 pm Metropolis time_

Superman felt a hand land on his shoulder. He had lost count of how many people had done that, and though he never would openly admit it, the human contact was greatly appreciated.

He looked up from peering through a collection of broken and disjoined wood before him.

"Anyone under there?" a short dusty man asked, his eyes as sad as the man's he was looking at.  
"Thankfully no," Superman answered.  
"We think we found some people over there," he said, giving a pat on the dusty cape before pointing over his shoulder.  
"Alright, Ping." Superman lifted himself out of the pit he was in, and helped the man climb over some rubble before following him to where some people had gathered.

"There, our search dogs indicated this area. Superman?" They looked to Superman who was staring into the pile, through the remains of a building that was once a grand structure of heritage and history.

"Stand back, I see them," he stated, the people around stepping back, not needing to be told twice.

Superman placed his hands under the slab of stone and concrete, and lifted it up gently.  
Shouts from below were suddenly heard.

_'We're here!'  
'Down here!'  
'Hurry!'_

Superman plopped the stone aside, lifting up the next piece of rubble, the people below shouting louder, as if afraid their rescuers would for some reason desert them.

The rescuers around Superman got their equipment ready to help, knowing full well the people trapped were most likely injured.

Superman finally made an opening, lowering himself into the hole. The people above clamored forward, their lights focused where Superman had just disappeared into.

Clark knew what he needed to do. For the people trapped to be able to get out of this pocket of rubble, which had saved them from being crushed, he would need to lift the beam and part of the ceiling which now blocked their path to the outside.

For him to prevent this pocket of mercy from turning into a tomb, he would need to lift and hold its only support.

"Hello?" he shouted as loudly as he dared.  
"Yes?! We're here! Please get us out!"  
"Alright, I will." He peered though that which he was about to lift. "None of you are pinned, you can all move correct?" he asked.  
"Yes, we can get out! Though my wife will need to be carried, but I can carry her."  
"Alright. I'm going to lift this wall up, and when I do I need you to go around me and up through the opening behind me as quickly as you can. You all got that?"

He could see the looks on their faces through the heavy beam and wall, and though they had doubts of what they were hearing, at this point they were willing to do anything a voice from the world above them would say.

"We got it!" one shouted as the man who answered before lifted the woman.

Clark gave a silent count to three, gripping the dry cold wall and beam, and began to lift.

He could hear metal and wood sliding against one another, the moan of the beam in his hands and of the large fallen pillar above his head. He could hear the panicked breathing of the people from beyond the wall and from above him, but the pounding of their hearts were louder still.

He continued to lift it, his fingers indenting the rock and wood until finally he had managed to balance and hold the beam and part of the wall on his shoulder, his legs in a strong braced stance.

The people trapped were still for a moment, marveling at the sight before them: a man, silhouetted in shaded twilight, light trickling down from the opening beyond him.

"Come, the rescuers will pull you up…" he managed to say, gripping tighter onto the heavy beam.

Without another word they went out, quickly moving under the beam he was holding up, and to the rescuers who were waiting with bated breath.  
.  
.  
The short dusty rescuer, Ping, grabbed onto the hand that stretched up from out of the small opening Superman had made, and with the help of his fellow rescuers, he heaved him up out of the darkness.

They had watched as the pile shifted and groaned, all afraid it was going to fall in on itself, but then it had stilled, and they just hoped it would stay that way.

They quickly then lifted the next person out, the woman, soon followed by her husband.

"Was there anyone else?"  
"Only that man who's holding up the beam," the first man said, staring in disbelief at the hole he had just been lifted out of. Ping was going to say more, but he was suddenly interrupted.

A loud resounding CRACK! suddenly thundered from below as a sickening sound of creaking echoed around them from the rubble before them.

"Get BACK!" he shouted as the people around quickly scrambled, pulling back, unsure of what exactly was going to give way.

The debris before them, like a dying animal, seemed to breathe its last breath before suddenly collapsing, giving a muffled _boom_ as it shook the earth around them.

People gave alarmed shouts, the rescuers waving civilians back while others beckoned for other rescuers to move forward, toward the rubble that now covered their hero.  
.  
.  
Clark felt the loud crack before he heard it, and when he did, he knew what was coming.  
The next thing he felt was something hard and solid slam onto his head and back.  
The pillar which had been resting on the beam he had been holding had snapped, and from that, everything fell.

Everything above him swallowed up the space around him. Dust, wood, stone and metal came crashing down upon him. His strength could do nothing to stop it, for he had nothing strong enough to lift or hold the rubble with as it now settled upon him.

He opened his eyes when the debris became silent, the only sounds now from the people above; they were afraid and worried, some barking orders.

Even with his super-vision it was dark. The air was saturated with soot and dust, and had his lungs been those of a human's he would have been coughing. He took inventory of himself, feeling the crushing weight on him. The cracked stone pillar was across his back, and the wooden beam he had been holding was on the side of his neck, his cheek flat on the ground beneath him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself not to panic, forcing himself to simply breathe, and to listen…

- - -

_4:33 pm Metropolis time; 5:33 am Hubei Province time_

Lois had turned in the article about the crystal soon after she had gotten back to the Planet. It was already in the evening edition of the paper, and being read by people of Metropolis, though the main story was about Superman working diligently in China.

She was ready to go home when she looked to one of the TV's above her, nearly all of the news channels televising the rescues in China.

She shot her eyes to one screen in particular as the reporter came just into view.

'Behind me is one of the many buildings destroyed by today's earthquake. Superman, who has been assisting in rescue efforts since last night, is currently allowing several survivors to escape by supporting the remains of this tem—'

A man then leapt from the pile and shouted something that Lois could only assume was either 'RUN!!!' or 'GET BACK!!!' because he was shouting it in Chinese.

Lois and all in the newsroom watched in horror as a large pile of rubble began to shift, the people clamoring to get away, doing so just in time before…

CRASH!

People were yelling, and some of the rescuers immediately started shouting out orders.

The pile quickly settled, rescuers quickly clearing the area as more of them in yellow jackets and orange helmets ran to the site.

Lois slumped back into her chair. Like many of the people in the newsroom, she wasn't going anywhere now.

She watched the screen as the one who had shouted the warning lifted his hands for silence…

- - -

Clark could hear at least a dozen people moving somewhere above him, but suddenly they became quiet. He then heard one of them coming closer. Clark wasn't sure, but it sounded like he was slowly crawling up the pile.

"Mahatma! Mahatma!"

Clark flipped the switch in his mind over to Chinese.

"Superman! Can you hear me? If you can, tap something or shout!"

Well, tapping was out of the question, he was afraid to move. It wasn't because he couldn't, it was because he shouldn't. He didn't know how unstable the pile was and didn't want to risk hurting someone—though, if he admitted it to himself, his back was a little sore now.

"_Ping!_"

He hadn't been loud enough, for Ping kept on calling him.

"_PING!_"

He heard Ping and several other people gasp.

_I guess they heard me…_Clark thought.

"We're sending for more help!"  
_ "NO! I—I think I can get out."_  
"What?!"  
_ "I can get out! Just tell everyone to get back!"_

Ping must have heard him because the next thing Clark knew was that Ping had moved off and started shouting to all who could hear.

"EVERYONE GET BACK! HE TOLD ME HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF OUT!"

_Ok…now I just have to do what I said I was going to do… _Clark muttered as he shifted slightly under the heavy mass of broken building.  
.  
.  
Ping turned back around as they all heard the grinding stone and snapping wood.  
The people all watched as the pile trembled until, finally, a filthy figure emerged out from the top of it.

Ping ran to the figure who was pulling himself up from the rubble. Ping carefully made his way up, taking care of possible dislodging.

Before he got to the top he looked up to find the man waiting to take his hand and to help him stand.  
Ping took hold of his hand, and in an effortless movement, Superman raised him up to stand beside him.

The two of them looked down to the people and rescuers below who were divided between joyful tears and thankful laughter.

- - -

It was midnight in Metropolis by the time Clark had flown into its air space.

Clark had continued west after leaving China just before day break, deciding to drop in on the Italian chef he had helped out a few weeks earlier by blowing out a fire in his kitchen.

The chef was ecstatic to see him again, fixing him lasagna, which Superman paid for despite the chef's urging not to.

Clark smiled to himself.  
Today had been a good day. Though it had been hard, it had been worth it.

Clark was almost home, so close to his awaiting bed, when he heard an alarm.  
He was tempted to just let the police get this one, but the location of it instantly made him change course.

It was STAR Labs.

He heard the police on their radios saying that the intruders were armed and dangerous. That only made him fly faster, despite the fact that all he really wanted was to fall down upon his bed for some well-earned rest.

_Just one more, then bed_, he told himself as he made a sonic boom sound across the city.

- - -

Please share your thoughts with me :):):).


	27. Harmless

_A Huge Thanks to Dandette for proofreading and helping shape this chapter :D_

**Part 27 - Harmless**

He ran out of the lab as fast as his two legs would carry him.  
He couldn't understand why they had wanted this abnormally heavy box with its 'valuable' contents. What had they been thinking?

He felt his feet hit the concrete as he ran out to his partner who was yelling at him to hurry up and get in the car.

_Why don't you carry this then?_ he was about to say, but stopped as sirens blared in the distance and something boomed overhead.

"IT'S SUPERMAN!!! GET OVER HERE!!! JUST LEAVE IT!!!" 

He dropped the lead box and it crashed onto the concrete, breaking open and causing glowing crystals to shatter all over the street.

He hopped in the car, slamming the door behind him, his partner in the driver's seat flooring the gas.  
.  
.  
Superman landed just in time to see a car speeding away, tires screeching all the way.

He decided against flying again since running to them and stopping the car that way would be faster and use up less energy, so he dashed forward.

He immediately knew something was not right, but thought altogether vanished as it was suddenly replaced by something completely different.

Pain.

It came rushing up from all around him, but directly in front of him was by far the worst.  
Agony enveloped him, his body completely caught off guard.

He staggered backwards before he could register that he had even stopped, but before he took a full step, his legs gave out from under him.

The pavement seemed to charge upward as the side of his head made contact, his body instinctually rolling over slightly, away from the main source of the burning pain.

He was unaware of sirens approaching, only aware of the shearing fire tearing through him.  
He felt the darkness creeping towards him, his vision blurry and his mind an utter jumble as he became vaguely aware of something damp on the side of his forehead.

_Sweat?_

- - - 

Henderson had his siren on as he raced down the streets towards STAR Labs, three cop cruisers somewhere behind him. Officer Mathews sat in the passenger seat beside him.

The flashing lights and the wail of the siren were typical, but tonight they seemed to herald something far more sinister than a simple break-in by some small-time crooks.

Henderson couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could feel the dread rising within himself.

They turned the corner, STAR Labs coming into view on the right side of the street as something _glowing_ caught their eyes.

Little green diamond-like objects were scattered all over the road, but the biggest crystals were focused... in one area near a… form? 

"All units, continue after the suspects, heading north…" Henderson barked into his radio. "Requesting an ambulance at STAR Labs."  
"Copy that."

Henderson didn't even think twice before pulling the car over and jumping out, Mathews quickly following. The other units took the faster routes, which happened to go around STAR Labs completely.

Henderson's eyes focused on the still figure lying on his side.

The lights from the street were dim and offered only vague details, everything shaded in a blanket of night.  
Henderson approached cautiously, unsure of who this person was; they could be one of the intruders for all he knew.  
Getting closer he was able to distinguish between black hair and shadow, and was slightly confused for a moment upon finding a faded red cloth hugging the man's shoulders, flowing down beneath him.

Recognition suddenly struck Henderson, the feeling of being punched slamming into him.

Adrenaline went coursing through him more than he had ever thought possible.  
His breath caught in his throat as instinct took over, his legs moving him forward in record time.

Mathews grabbed the radio from within the car as Henderson continued forward.  
He knew who was down.

"Dispatch, one of our own is down. Priority 3. Over."  
"Copy that, an ambulance is en route to your location."  
"Also requesting officers and special personnel for possible decontamination. There's glowing material on the road here. Over."  
"Copy that."

Mathews hung up the receiver before going after Henderson, only to come to a sudden stop as the gravity of the situation hit him. He then watched as his boss went to his knees, his hands out and open before him. With a little uncertainty he placed his hands on the man and gently turned him over, his left hand cradling the man's head as he placed his right on the large cloth shield.

_Good Lord…_he thought.

He felt Superman tremble slightly, his breathing short and ragged.  
Henderson shifted a little bit, trying to make Superman comfortable while he assessed the situation, the faint glow of green pulsing faintly around them. 

Superman hissed in pain as his hand, which had been lying limply beside him when the old cop had turned him, suddenly flinched away from something.

Henderson looked down, grabbing Superman's hand, gasping as his eyes found what he could only conclude was a burn on the side of the 'invulnerable' palm. His eyes desperately searched for the source, finding a fingernail-sized green crystal near where he had lifted his hand.

Henderson then turned his attention to what was on the road all around them.

His heart sank as his eyes found more of the glowing objects than what he had previously seen while running up. But Henderson also found something else: a heavy looking box which, from what he could see, had a glow coming from within it.

Henderson felt Mathews approach his side as he looked back down to Superman whose eyes were attempting to focus on him.

Henderson quickly looked over at Mathews for a moment before coming to the only logical conclusion.

"Mathews! Get all these glowing things into that box over there!"

Mathews did as he was told, scrambling all over the road.  
There were so many that green seemed to have saturated the road.

"Bill…?" The voice was shaky and unsure, like a child calling out to their dad in the dark after waking from a nightmare. Henderson looked back down to find Superman's half opened eyes squinting up at him.  
"Yes Superman, it's me." He could feel Superman's heart beating weakly under his hand, and he could feel his own fear rising as he fought with himself not to think about what was happening. "Just hang on, the ambulance is coming…"  
"Hu-rts…" Superman choked.

"Where?" Bill asked desperately as Superman's breathing became more shallow, his eyes still open but no longer seeing.

He didn't answer.

"Mathews! Forget about the rocks, we need to get him out of here! Come on, help me move him!"

Mathews dropped the crystals he had just picked up into the box before dusting his hands off on his pants as he hurriedly came back.

"Don't touch his skin, just in case you have any of that stuff on you…" Henderson advised as he took hold of the side of Superman's belt, his other hand moving from his neck. This allowed for Bill's arm to wrap around slightly, Superman's head coming to rest in the crook of his arm.

Mathews followed suit, taking the hero's arm and taking hold of the other side of his belt.

"Ok, let's move him over there where there's more light."

As gently as they could they hauled him off the road, his cape dragging as they went as well as his boots. Though the distance wasn't exactly what Bill had hoped, it was better than leaving the young man in the middle of the street surrounded by that junk.

The two officers laid the limp form flat on the ground, both out of breath.

Now simply in police mode, Bill placed his ear right by Superman's mouth, praying and hoping he would hear breathing.  
He didn't.

Mathews muttered a prayer under his breath as Henderson searched for a pulse, his fingers searching at the neck.  
He found one, though it was faint.

He quickly tilted Superman's head back, startled to find how damp his head was but quickly leaning down to start resuscitation. He breathed out, filling the hero's lungs, hoping his body worked the same as a human's.

"Come on!" he urged, counting to 5 in his head before repeating the motion a second time…

Henderson couldn't even muster a small sigh of relief when he heard the ambulance come around the corner…  
.  
.  
Jim opened the door and jumped from out of the ambulance, quickly running to the unmarked police car that still had its doors wide open, its movable emergency lights still dancing red and blue light about.

All they had been told was that 'one of their own' was down, and that the people responsible were now surrounded by the countless officers who had responded.

Jim and the other three paramedics raced over, quickly finding Henderson kneeling over a very still form on the side walk, Officer Mathews on the other side. Henderson pulled back after doing what Jim instantly identified as 'rescue breathing', but something else caught his attention.

The man Henderson was breathing for.

Jim pushed the shock of finding the hero before him to the back of his mind as his training kicked into gear.

"What happened?"  
"I'm not sure," Henderson said, slightly out of breath as one of the paramedics broke out the equipment needed. Henderson pressed his fingers to his temple, in disbelief at what he was seeing as Jim quickly took over.

"We need to get him out of here. I have a feeling the problem is the green stuff over there. We moved him here hoping the distance would help," Henderson said while pointing to where they had come from.  
"Alright. Joe, get the backboard and gurney ready," he said as he checked for a pulse. The other paramedic placed the special mask over Superman's nose and mouth before squeezing the bag.

"Bill, did he have a pulse when you brought him over here?"  
"Yes."

"He doesn't now," he muttered as he placed both of his hands, one on top of the other, in the middle of Superman's chest, and pressed down.  
"Call Price…and notify Andrews…" he ordered, starting CPR.

One of the other paramedics grabbed Superman's hand and clipped a finger electrode on, flipping the monitoring box on.  
Flatline.

Henderson was about to comb his hand through his hair before getting out his phone but froze when the light from the street lamps shined upon it.

Blood.

"Sht. Jim…he's bleeding…"

Jim's heart dropped even lower after hearing that, but he knew they would have to deal with that later. Their main concern was getting his heart started again, as well as his breathing.

Seeing that they had more pressing matters, Henderson made the call to Price as he watched helplessly some feet away from them. Superman's eyes were closed, his face slack and emotionless.

"Come on, we need to get him on the gurney," Jim stated after a moment, realizing they were making no progress here as he motioned for them all to help. He remembered Price's comment of how heavy this man was as they lifted his solid but limp form up.

They quickly got him on, Jim trading places with Joe, the paramedic who had gotten the gurney. Joe got on and continued giving chest compressions as they wheeled Superman to the ambulance.

Just as Henderson opened the ambulance doors several cop cars pulled up, their occupants exiting quickly. They were all in special garb, wearing rubber gloves and protective masks.

"Mathews, get to the hospital and set up the security …I'm going with Jim," Henderson said, following Jim and climbing into the back of the ambulance after Superman.

"Understood."  
"I want an armed guard on that stuff!" he shouted at the people cautiously picking up the glowing crystals.  
"Yes sir!" one of them quickly answered.

The forth paramedic then shut the doors of the ambulance, staying behind to help secure the crystals as well as to give his space for Henderson to take. Mathews was already well on his way to the hospital.  
.  
.  
"Come on Supes! Breathe!" Joe ordered, giving another compression.

They didn't have to search for long for the source of the blood, for when the lights of the ambulance lit his face, they all could see it.

_Well, he bleeds like we do…_Jim noted, glancing at the blood that had run down around his ear.

The cut was just within his hair line, which was why they hadn't noticed it before.

"Bill, gauze is behind you in there. Apply pressure," Jim said, blood now slowly seeping from the one inch long gash as he continued to give Superman oxygen.

"Jim…I think—we might need to—shock him," Joe said between chest compressions, but just as Jim was going to hand off the oxygen to Henderson, the monitor gave a beep.

"Thank the Lord…" Jim breathed as another spike came across the screen and a second beep echoed around them.

The spikes were low and seemed slow, but his heart was beating and that was all that mattered.  
He started breathing soon after but his color was still off and he looked horrible.

"Alright, let's get an oxygen mask on him." Jim stated, gently lifting his head to do so, carefully moving around the wound.

Henderson put his free hand on Clark's shoulder, brushing the dust from his cape as his form shifted with the movement of the ambulance. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and Henderson took note of how much heat was now ebbing off from his frame.

- - -

Mathews stormed into the hospital, ten officers behind him.

They quickly fanned out. Nurse Schmitt was the first one to go towards Mathews.

"We got the call, we are getting a room ready. Who's coming?"

Mathews looked dumbfounded for a moment, but then quickly concluded that Henderson had only told Price who was coming, and the hospital only knew that a friendly was coming.

He bent down to her level before saying in a hushed whisper, "Come."

They quickly went to the closest empty room while those outside hurried to prepare for whoever was coming.

"Who is it? The mayor?" Schmitt asked, knowing this had to be huge, gargantuan in fact, to be demanding this much secrecy and care.

"No. It's not the mayor," he answered, double checking to make sure the door was really closed.

He turned to her, exhaling before getting the next few words out. "Schmitt. It's Superman."

Complete and utter shock flashed across her face for a moment before shifting to disbelief that quickly went to worry.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, collecting herself rather quickly. Her sergeant face was put on.  
"A break in at STAR Labs. Evidently that new power source they've been talking about?" He paused, making sure Schmitt was following. "Well, they dumped it when they heard Superman coming and they bolted. I heard on the way here they're now in custody…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue, as if it were going to make it even more real.

Schmitt's pleading eyes made him continue anyways.

"We found him on the road in the middle of it all, barely conscious. Henderson had us move him away after he passed out, but then he stopped breathing…"  
"He stopped breathing?!"  
"Yeah…when Jim arrived his heart had stopped. They were still working on him when they were putting him in the ambulance…"

That was all Schmitt needed to know.  
She threw the door open, plan set in her head and ready to be initialized.

With a loud voice she boomed over all of the commotion, flustered people and raw noise.

"Okay, listen up! I want Alder, Cook, Fletcher, Holmes, and Palmer! The rest of you, go attend to the other patients," she ordered, full military mode, her troops following her orders to a tee, even the doctors who were not one of the two she had called.

Price suddenly arrived. His hair was barely brushed, as he had just been awoken, but his eyes were alert and focused.

He went to Schmitt and her assembled team, Mathews beside her, a few doctors also standing near.

"He's on his way. They got his heart beating again and they've put him on oxygen."  
"They didn't have to intubate him did they?" she asked, the other nurses and doctors clueless about who they were talking about.  
"No, he's breathing on his own now."  
"Thank G-d."

The others around were startled upon hearing words that betrayed her feelings.  
They instantly knew this must be really bad if Schmitt was concerned…

"Dr. Price, may we ask who we're talking about?" a doctor asked, the one other doctor beside her nodding his head.

Mathew's security detail was doing a good job; the area was clear of everyone except those Schmitt wanted.

"Superman," Price stated, knowing that right when those doors opened they'd all know it anyways. Better to tell them now instead of later, when his life could depend on their actions.

"_What?_" they breathed, not yelling it, mainly because they were unable to.

"I have no time to explain. All I was told was that Inspector Henderson and Officer Mathews found him nearly unconscious and that he seemed to be having a bad reaction to a material that some criminals attempted to steal."

Just then the emergency doors burst open, Jim, Joe and Henderson pushing and guiding the stretcher.  
They all then went into action.

Price fell into stride beside the still form of Superman, the stretcher moving towards the room they had cleared.

They had never felt their hearts sink so far, never had they imagined they would be treating him.

"BP, 117 over 73."  
_ Too low…_Price thought.  
"Temperature 106.3."  
_ Not good..._

They continued into the large room, Schmitt and another nurse at his shoulders, quickly figuring out how to remove his cape.

They all nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard him moan.  
Henderson was the first to react by leaning closer and putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's alright…"

They watched as he was just able to peek his eyes open.

_Man, you don't look so good…_Henderson thought to himself as Superman mumbled something through the plastic on his face.

The others leaned closer as Schmitt began to remove the oxygen providing mask, Mathews stepping up beside her, a nurse providing him the room to do so. He gripped the rail beside Superman, hoping to see him magically get better.

Schmitt lifted the clear plastic away, but before Clark could open his mouth to speak, a flash of pain crossed his features as he sucked in a sharp breath, one of his hands somehow finding one of the metal rail supports and squeezing. The heart monitor instantly began fluctuating as they all heard the crisp sound of bending metal for an instant just before he went limp.

Schmitt, Price and the other hospital personnel were at a loss but went to work, absolutely confused as to what had caused him to go back into unconsciousness.

Mathews stepped back, letting them work, just as confused, his hand letting go of the rail as he did so.

Mathews looked down for a moment, and a glint of light caught his eyes.

"Crap!" He quickly backed away even more, the others too busy now to really be startled by his outburst. Staring at his hands he found a sickly hue of green. "It's on me!" He took several more steps back, terrified at what was now resulting from him being contaminated.

Without missing a beat he bolted from the room, knowing the further he got away from there, the better off Superman would be.

A nurse wisely wiped down where Mathews had touched and got rid of the cloth she had used, the monitor readings slowly stabilizing.  
Schmitt put the mask back on as Price got out his flash light.

With a steady hand, he opened Superman's left eye, passing the light over it, but the reaction from the pupil was quickly the least of his concern.

The pigment of his eye had changed. It was now a greenish shade of blue.  
He quickly checked the other eye, finding the same thing.

"What does this mean?" Schmitt asked, looking up at him, knowing for a fact that was definitely not his natural eye color.  
"I don't know…"

"Should I start an IV, doctor?" one of the nurses asked.  
Price and the other doctors looked at each other.

The truth was, they didn't know.

"We could give him saline, might help with his heart rate," Dr. Alder suggested, the quiet 'beep…beep' sounding across the monitor far too faint for their liking.

"Would that be a good idea? We don't know the chemical make up of his blood. Sure it's red, but that doesn't mean it works like ours. What if we make his condition worse?" the other asked, concern bleeding though his very words.

"Doctors," Schmitt interrupted, "I think you are overlooking one major thing. Can we even start an IV?"

"I think we need to focus on his temperature. It's high."  
"How do you know?" a nurse asked, curious.

Price paused for a second before answering. "I'm his doctor."

Dr. Alder shook herself after hearing that information and instantly went into doctor mode.  
"What are his normal vitals?"  
"Temp 100.6, heart rate 60, and BP 140 over 100."

"I agree with you, let's work on his temperature," the other doctor said.

Schmitt and another nurse quickly went to gather ice packs while Price and the others worked on getting his uniform off as well as cleaning him off. He had dirt and dust all over his suit and even areas of his skin were darkened by determined grime, particularly his hands.

Henderson excused himself, asking to be kept updated while he went to see how security was doing, as well as Mathews.

Dr. Alder gently lifted his limp form into an awkward sitting position, the other doctor helping while Price took the cape away completely, exposing the blue back of the uniform, a thin nearly invisible zipper running straight down the back.

When Schmitt and the other nurse returned with the ice packs, Superman was shirtless and his boots had been placed underneath a chair out of the way, Dr. Alder having done a rough wash of his skin. He now had scrub pants on, his uniform and cape draped on the chair.

"You think this will help?" the nurse asked while putting an ice pack behind Superman's neck.  
"I hope it will. This 106 degree temperature sure can't be good…"  
"What is it now?" Schmitt asked, putting the last one between his side and arm.

"105.2"  
"Better than earlier," Schmitt noted as Price put his hand on Superman's head, brushing his hair back, revealing more of the cut.

"Let's go ahead and close this. Schmitt, would you?" he asked, turning towards the door.  
Schmitt nodded, Holmes quickly bringing what she would need to do the job.

"Price? Where are you going?" she asked as he began going towards the door.  
"I'll be back, I need to get something. I think it will help us tell us how he's doing." And with that, the door closed behind him, two policemen standing guard just outside.

Schmitt looked back down to her task, Holmes already cleaning the side of Superman's face, having replaced the mask with a nasal cannula.  
Schmitt quickly assessed the wound, knowing if her patient was any other patient she would already be well on her way to making the first stitch.

Holmes looked at her, knowing why Schmitt was hesitating.  
Schmitt took a breath before she moved the needle, its point on his skin, and applied a gentle pressure.  
The needle bent.

"Well, I guess IVs are out of the question," Schmitt muttered.  
"Yeah."  
"We'll have to settle for butterfly band-aids."

- - -

Price entered back into the side entry area, finding Jim and the other paramedics waiting, policemen scattered throughout like sentries.

"Jim, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what do you need?" Jim asked, standing up.

Price pulled him aside, the other paramedics staying back, but looking curiously.  
"I believe we've got him stabilized, but I need you to make a call for me."  
"A call?"  
"To a Ms. Lois Lane. This needs to be done in secret obviously. She's one of the only people I can think of who Superman would call a friend."  
"Got it."

They went their separate ways, Price walking to his office while Jim went to make a phone call. Once there, he went directly to a drawer in his desk. Taking out his keys, he opened the drawer.  
His hand carefully then lifted out what he had come for as he took hold of its battery pack.

- - -

Henderson found Mathews washing his hands in one of the employee bathrooms. It was clear that he was on the second dozen wash, his hands becoming red and irritated from the excessive soup and scrubbing.

"How is he?" he asked, getting another squirt of soap.  
"They're working on getting his temperature down. His heart rate and breathing steadied soon after you left."

Mathews heaved a sigh of relief, now rinsing his hands.

"He'll be alright," Henderson stated, looking at him in the mirror, watching one of his best officers pause to collect himself.

Mathews gave a silent nod as he looked over his nearly numb hands, examining how the light reflected off of them.

"Come on, I'm sure they've got him stable now and are wanting to move him to a more secluded room."

They stepped out, Dr. Alder appearing from nowhere beside them.

"We're moving him. We got his temperature down a little further, but he still has a fever according to Price. We think he's sleeping now."

They walked quickly down the hall towards the room they were currently keeping him in.

"Where's Price?"  
"I don't know, said he needed to get something," Schmitt said, looking at the readings on the screen again.

"Is he doing better?" Henderson asked, Mathews standing behind him.

"Yes, we've gotten his temperature down to 101.4. Still above his normal, but a heck of a lot better than 106."

Henderson nodded, finding two butterfly band-aids over the wound on Superman's head, carefully placed on the border of his hairline. The ice packs had been removed, and a blue hospital blanket now covered half of his bare chest, a few electrodes having been stuck on his unblemished skin.

Schmitt found him staring.

"Stitches wouldn't work. He bent the needle."  
Henderson gave a slight laugh as his eyes traced the face of the young man before him.

How many things had he seen that Henderson could only imagine?  
How many people had he encountered?  
How many lives had he seen around the world broken and lost?

How many lives had this one individual saved?  
How many more would he?

Hopefully a lot more.

Henderson knew the others around him were wondering about similar, if not the same, things.  
They stood in silence, standing beside the resting form, the only sounds being those from the heart monitor. All took the calm moment to just stand there.

"You know, when you get right down to it, he's really just a kid," Henderson whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.  
They all silently agreed.

- - -

Please remember to review :D  
This part took me forever to get the way I wanted. Hope you enjoyed it :):):)


	28. The Brink Part A

_Thanks Dandette, for once again proofreading :D_**  
**

**Part 28a - The Brink**

_2:46 am_

Dr. Price turned on the camera, anxious to see what he would find on the screen as he aimed it at the still man on the bed. The colors were barely visible—they were more like a soft mist than anything else.

Price pressed his lips together, shaking his head somewhat.

"What is it doctor?"  
"I don't know, I just know his aura isn't the way it should be. It's faint."  
"At least it's still there," Schmitt reminded him.  
"I just wish we could do something more to help him," Price muttered, turning off the aura camera and putting it aside to be used later to see if anything had changed.

- - -

Lois was sleeping soundly, wrapped around her blanket and hugging her pillow, when an ungodly noise came screeching from her side table at an even more ungodly hour.

Moaning, she forced her arm from the depths of the warm covers to lift up the cause of her awakening.

"'Ello?" she asked, her eyes falling on the time: 2:47 am.  
"Hello, Ms. Lane?" an uncertain voice asked.  
"Yes? This is her." She sat up a little, swearing that if this was a prank, someone was going to pay…

"Ms. Lane, this is Jim O'Neal."  
"O'Neal? Wait, aren't you a paramedic?" She sat up a little bit more, wondering why on earth he would be calling her, especially at this time.

Dread instantly swelled up within her, along with thoughts of Perry or Jimmy in some kind of accident. Why had the doctors decided to contact her?

"Yes. Ms. Lane, something has happened and Dr. Price told me to tell you to come over to the hospital…as soon as possible."

"Price? What has happened?"  
_Why would Price be involved?_ she asked herself.

"I would much rather we not discuss this over the phone but Price didn't know who to contact except you." Lois hugged her pillow to herself as he took a breath and continued. "I don't know how else to say this and so am just going to say it. Superman was brought in a little while ago. He came in contact with a material dangerous to him."

All of her insides seemed to turn to lead, an ice like grip consuming her, her breath catching in her throat.

_There is no way I heard that right…_she thought. But she knew she had.  
_How is that possible? I thought he was physically invulnerable…_

"Ms. Lane?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"He is stable now and Dr. Price is sure he is sleeping."  
"Oh…"

Words were failing her, as was orderly thought.

"Dr. Price wants you to come to the hospital. We don't know when Superman will wake up, but I'm sure he will want a friend there when he does."

A switch suddenly flipped within her.

_Clark needs me!_

Lois jumped from the bed, throwing the pillow aside and nearly tripping over the blankets which had fallen at her feet. The mobile phone being held against her ear by her raised shoulder, she stumbled forward, grabbing the first clothes that came within reach of her hands.

"Ms. Lane?! Are you alright?" Jim asked, only able to hear a few thuds and rustling.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Which entrance do I use?"

- - -

_Later_

Clark felt himself surfacing, darkness shifting around him, a faint beeping sound echoing as the full weight of exhaustion enveloped him.

He felt a warm blanket covering him, and something thin across his face, going behind his ears and resting under his nose. An irritating feeling to be honest, but he was too tired to reach up and remove whatever it was. In actuality, he was too tired to even try to open his eyes, but he could hear.

The constant beep…beep… was getting louder but another sound also came to his ears: breathing.

He focused, or attempted to, trying to wipe the fog away that was wrapped around his mind, a vague memory suddenly coming in pieces.

_A lush green prairie…and an unbelievable light, brighter than the sun…_

Clark lost the image, voices beyond the haze breaking his focus.

"How is he?"  
"Better. His temperature is nearly normal; well, for him anyways."  
"Good. Doctor, there are rumors already going around. People are wondering what's up with all the heightened security and why people who were here last night aren't talking."  
"We're going to have to say something…" a third voice said.  
"That can wait. I'm sure when we do tell the public, they'll understand the sensitivity of the situation."  
"We can hope."

It then became quiet once more, and when sound came back to him, he wasn't sure if he had passed out before, or if the room had gone seriously quiet.

The air was soft, and warmth was gently brushing against his face. It was one of the most wonderful feelings he had ever felt. He instinctively turned his head to the source just before he heard someone gasp loudly.

- - -

Lois had arrived at the hospital as fast as she could after Jim had called her. It was a little after 3 am when she had arrived, Jim telling her to enter through a back entrance where Schmitt would be waiting to escort her.

It had been eerie walking through the quiet portion of the hospital, police standing throughout as guards. Turning and stepping through the door guarded by Mathews and another impressive looking officer had made it even more surreal.

Schmitt shut the door behind them, the sight before her illuminated by machine lights and one lamp which had been turned on in the corner.

Hours had passed, and it was now well beyond noon. Price and the others were concerned, just as she was. His vitals were stable, but then… they didn't seem to be improving either.

His skin was a little cool to the touch now, even though his internal body temperature was 101.4. His face was still and the color in his cheeks had faded, but the rise and fall of his chest provided some comfort for her.

Some.

So this was where she was now, sitting beside him, a cut on the side of his head, and a band-aid on the side of his hand. The sun was now peeking though between the slits in the blinds and landing on his face.

As the sun continued to softly rest its rays on his skin, Lois watched as he slowly turned his face to the sunlight, as if drawn to it. She felt immense relief as she concluded he would be waking up soon, but what she saw next made her gasp, having not expected it at all.

The light was shining directly on the wound which had two thin band-aids keeping it closed, but she quickly realized they would no longer be needed as his skin closed, rapidly healing over…

- - -

Clark felt a hand come to rest over his own and heard a sound he would know anywhere.

His eyes slowly opened, turning to look at the one beside him. His vision took its time to focus, but after a moment, it finally did.

_Lois._

"Hey."  
"Hey," he whispered back, her hand tightening over his.

"What happened?" Clark asked, realizing for the first time he was on oxygen via nasal cannula. "Where am I?" he asked, figuring that was the more important question at the moment.

"You're in Saint Andrew's hospital," she answered softly.  
"Wha—? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Lois asked, the concern evident on her face mixed with awe at the sight of his healed cut.

Clark paused for a moment, thinking.

In his mind's eye, he could once again see the rolling prairie and the bright light ahead of him…a small figure walking towards him…

"Clark?" she asked quietly, her voice just loud enough for Clark to hear. "Are you alright?"

He had unconsciously closed his eyes for a moment, only to reopen them to find Lois' face above his own.

"Uh…yeah, just trying to remember…"  
"Not having much luck?"  
"You could say that…"

Just then, Nurse Schmitt walked in.

"Ah, you're awake! Dr. Price wasn't sure if you'd sleep the whole day or not. How do you feel?" she asked, immediately going to the other side of the bed.

"Tired…" he replied, not really sure if he should bother going into details.

She quickly looked over the monitors before making him look at her so she could examine his cut.  
Her hands gently turned his head, pushing his hair back.

She was suddenly confused. Lois noticed this fact.

"Nurse Schmitt, I watched it heal. It was amazing. Once the su—…" Lois froze for a moment.

"O my gosh! That's why it took you a while to wake up! We're on the west side of the building, only when the sun moved to this side did—and then that's why—get Dr. Price!" she ordered, jumping up.

"Alright Ms. Lane," Schmitt said, knowing Lois was probably onto something, quickly exiting the room.

As the door shut behind Schmitt, Lois grabbed Clark's covers and ripped them off the bed, fully revealing Clark's chest with little monitoring lines and his blue scrub pants.

"Lois, what are yo—" But before Clark could finish, Lois had run over to the window and had raised the blinds in record time, allowing sunlight to instantly flood the room.

Lois looked back, hearing Clark abruptly end his sentence, to find him blissfully lying fully back on the bed, completely relaxed, welcoming the sunlight.

It felt wonderful, almost as amazing as the light in that meadow.

Clark barely heard the people enter the room as the memory surfaced again…_  
_

_The light dwarfed the brightness and warmth of the sun. It wasn't hot but was saturated with something more than just the simple rays of a light source. It seemed to be a mixture of feelings, a combination of awesome power and solid hope, weaved together with grace and love. It was mesmerizing._

_Squinting into the light, he braved a step forward as something became visible within it._

_A form.  
_

_"Stay there. I will come to you," a voice said, halting him in the tall thin rolling grass.  
"Who are you?!" Clark shouted as the short form made his way to him._

_"David."_  
.  
.  
Dr. Price and Schmitt entered, as did Henderson, freezing upon seeing Superman lying uncovered on the bed, bathing in the sunlight, his eyes closed.

"What's going on?" Price asked, all of them turning to Lois who was standing innocently beside the window, the blinds raised all the way up, sunlight streaming in.

"I think the sun heals him…" Lois said, managing to keep her voice steady upon receiving the confused stares.

"She's right Doctor. The cut on his head is gone," Schmitt piped up as Price looked back to Superman who now appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Henderson went forward, wanting to see this himself, the monitors beside the bed showing Superman's vitals as steady.

"She's right, it's… gone," Henderson said as Price grabbed the aura camera and turned it on.

All he could do was stare as multi-colored rays, seen on the screen coming from the window, hit Superman's skin and were absorbed into him.

Schmitt stepped beside Price to see what was captivating him.

They watched as Superman's aura grew, shifting in color, cycling through the colors they had seen warped together the first time they had witnessed his aura.

Lois went beside Schmitt, Henderson marveling at the vanished wound, Mathews keeping his distance just in case, even though he had already changed his clothes. He was content to just watch Superman breathe.

"It's…repairing itself…" Schmitt stated, referring to Superman's aura.  
"That's what it looks like," Price agreed as Superman took in a deep calming breath, oblivious to the others in the room.  
.  
.  
_ "David?"_

_"Yes, it's me."  
"What's going on? Where am I?"  
"You are on the border of Life."_

_"You mean I'm dead?" Clark asked._

_He found it odd that he wasn't afraid, and though he didn't want to be dead and didn't think he was ready, he felt content anyway._

_"That's a little complicated…But here, no, you're not. This isn't your time."  
"Then why am I here?"  
"You're on the border, and when you are there, you have to be here because there is nowhere else you can be."_

_"You know, this is really confusing."_

_David smiled, coming to a stop directly in front of Clark, his simple and humble clothing somehow radiating a light of its own.  
Clark kneeled down to David's level, himself wearing blue jeans and a white buttoned up shirt._

_"You are going to have to go back soon, but before you do, I have to tell you something."_

_David's eyes became even softer as they stared into Clark's, showing an excitement that sparkled just as brightly as the light behind him._

_"You are on the brink of something great, as is the world. It will bring about a new age, and the world will never be the same."  
"What is it? Is it the cure for cancer?"_

_David smiled, and by his smile, Clark knew David either couldn't say, or didn't know the extent of it himself._

_"But for it to happen, you must do something."  
"What?"  
"Don't let them destroy it. It is the key."_

_"Destroy what?"_

_David broke eye contact, looking past Clark, as if seeing something Clark could not._

_"You need to go now. When you wake up, it will take you some time to remember this place, but this place is real. You didn't imagine it."_

_"But what's the key?" Clark asked almost desperately as David just looked at him.  
"You need to go now," he said simply, lifting his hand and placing it on top of Clark's head. "My mom has already found a piece…  
"Goodbye Mr. Kent. Remember what I told you, don't let them destroy it."_

_He felt an odd pulse come forth from David and go into him, causing a flash to consume him._

_He blinked, his vision coming into focus. He saw himself in an ambulance, completely unresponsive as Jim, Henderson and another man worked on him._

_It understandably startled him, causing him to blink again._

_Blinking into darkness…and into unconsciousness._  
.  
.

Part B of The Brink will be up later this week.  
Please Remember to review, it makes writers happy :D


	29. The Brink Part B

_Thanks Dandette, for once again proofreading :D_**  
**

**Part 28b - The Brink**

Clark felt a hand on his shoulder and someone removing something that seemed to be sticky from his head._  
Band-aids?_ he asked himself.

He was no longer reliving the memory, but his thoughts on the subject were running rampant.  
He knew other people were in the room now, more than before, and could still feel the wonderful warmth of the sun on his chest; but that was just a small detail at the moment, for his mind was still trying to digest what he had experienced.

Knowing he had been gone, whether or not he had been truly 'dead', was a hard thing to accept, after all.

Thinking to himself, he muttered aloud.  
"What's the key?"

"Superman? Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes to find Henderson and Schmitt on either side of him, Schmitt throwing something away. Lois was on the same side as Henderson, careful not to block any sunlight while Price put the aura camera away.

"Uh…yeah. Just a dream…"

They didn't look like they bought it, but none of them decided to push it.  
Dr. Price stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Schmitt, I don't think he needs that oxygen anymore."  
She nodded, removing it effortlessly.

"Schmitt, it's going to be night in a few hours, you think you could collect some sunlamps?"  
"Certainly doctor," she said, leaving the room and allowing Price to take her place beside the bed on a short stool.

Price took out a flashlight, Lois and Henderson looking on in curiosity, Clark unable but to feel a little apprehensive.

"I'm going to check your eyes…earlier they were, uh…different."  
"Different?" Clark asked, wanting an answer before he would let Price shine the light in his eyes.

"When you came in, your eye color was different. It was a little green…" Price said, only able to imagine how this would make Superman feel.  
"Green?" he breathed, actually responding a little better than what Price had expected, but it was still obvious Superman was a little shocked.  
"We think it's a reaction to that crystal…like an allergic reaction…"

"Oh." He looked confused, so Price turned the flashlight off and put it down for a moment.

"What do you remember?" Henderson asked, causing Clark to turn his head away from Price.

"Um…I was flying back from China when I heard an alarm at STAR Labs. I landed and saw the car with the two guys inside. I ran after them and then…something happened. It felt like I had hit a wall of fire, fire I could feel…" He paused, Henderson looking at him in concern.

"Anything else?"

Clark was quiet for a moment, unable to stop himself from thinking about David and the prairie. Trying to process what he had been told, and what it would mean for the world.

"Superman?"

David's face had been angelic when he had given Clark the message, his eyes so full of wonder and amazement …

"_Superman_?!" Price said, trying to get his attention.

What had caused such complete and utter awe to appear on David's face? Clark wondered.

"_Kal-El_!"

Clark jumped.  
It was the first time anyone had used that name with force before.  
He turned to Dr. Price who looked a little amused.

"Are you still with us? You were zoning out on us for a moment," he continued, turning the flashlight back on.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to remember what happened…" Clark replied, rather lamely Lois thought.

Henderson took over, talking while Price took a look at Clark's eyes, telling him how he and Mathews had found him. Clark listened quietly, but turned to face Henderson when he went silent. Price was privately relieved when he found no green pigment in Superman's eyes.

"When Jim came, you—"

Henderson cleared his throat as Superman met his eyes.

"Were gone," Clark whispered. "I know."

Clark broke eye contact, looking down slightly, clearly contemplating—though on what exactly, Henderson could only guess.

Nurse Schmitt broke the silence as she and Dr. Alder entered carrying two sunlamps each.  
The others turned and smiled at the two formidable women proudly carrying that which could help the one in the bed.

"Good grief Schmitt, if this weren't Superman, I'd be worried about giving my patient sunburn!" Price exclaimed, the sun outside now setting.

"Oh, my apologies Superman," Price said, noticing Clark staring uncertainly at the new face in the room. "This is Dr. Alder, she was one of the doctors who assisted me when you arrived."

With that, Superman smiled at Dr. Alder, lifting his hand out to her once she had put the two lamps down and came to him.

Alder took his hand, receiving the thanks of the world's most powerful hero.

"Thanks Dr. Alder."  
"It was my pleasure."

"Let's go ahead and get these lamps set up. Henderson, would you?" Price asked, motioning Henderson to take care of the two on his side by Alder.

"Dr. Price," Schmitt began, getting their attention just by the tone in her voice. "The press and now the public are near the point of demanding answers. I think we should talk to them soon."

"I agree," Price said.  
"What are we going to tell them?" Lois asked, glancing to Clark and then to Price.

Price turned to Clark for the answer.

"The truth. The fact that I came here can't be held a secret forever."

Schmitt nodded, getting her two cents in as well. "The world has already been wondering where Superman has gone as well."

Superman moved to sit up, but Price, being next to him and knowing he was going to attempt to get out of bed, put a hand on his chest, preventing him from doing so.

"I'll talk to the press Kal-El, you are in no condition to make a public statement. I will tell them what they need to know, alright?"

Clark looked around to the others in the room, relaxing back into the bed when he saw that everyone was siding with Price, even Lois. Defeated, he gave a nod.

"Are you going to tell them about the crystal?" Lois asked nervously. Price looked to Superman again.

"Going to have to, I can't really lie," Clark said.  
"Who said you had to _lie_? You could just _fib_, not mention it."

Clark raised an eyebrow which almost caused Henderson to giggle.

"We could just say that it is doctor patient confidentiality," Price suggested.  
"Yeah and then have every bad guy hunting for you to get that information," Henderson stated rather bluntly.

Clark shook his head. "We're going to tell them, there's no other option. If we don't, and say we don't know what caused this, then the public will be terrified, either thinking I'm horribly sick, or that there is something really bad out there. They'll think that since something could affect me, it can affect everyone, when it's really the opposite."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Schmitt said, standing at the foot of the bed.  
Lois didn't look happy—if she had it her way she'd find all of that stuff and blast it into the sun—but she knew they were right, no matter how much she despised the fact.

"Alright. Schmitt, go ahead and collect the press for a conference at the front. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just tell them to be patient. All of their questions shall be answered soon," Price said, adjusting the last lamp to the portion of Superman that wasn't already receiving a direct beam of light.

With a nod, Schmitt left to do what she had been told.

"How is that Superman? How do you feel?"  
"Good. It's not as strong as the sun, but I can still feel it working."  
"Good, we'll be leaving it on all night, and the first sign of day break, we'll open the blinds back up."  
"Couldn't I go home?" Superman asked.

Price hid the smile that was trying to surface. Henderson failed, however, and Lois rolled her eyes while holding an amused smile.  
Superman sounded like a little kid, and his face definitely was copying one.

"Maybe later tomorrow; honestly, you still look sick, and you still need to be under observation. We don't know what other effects that stuff could have had on you. So you have to bear with me; I am responsible for someone who is potentially the most powerful man on earth, after all…"

That caused Clark to smile a little. Though he'd still rather be in his own bed, he supposed Price had earned a little obedience from him.

"Good night Superman, Schmitt will be checking on you periodically during the night," Price said, moving to the door.

Henderson, Mathews, and Alder left the room after bidding good night, Price now at the doorway.

"Ms. Lane, you need some sleep too you know," Price said, the only light in the room now the four sunlamps whose light was now glistening onto Superman's bare chest and arms.

"I will soon. Thanks Dr. Price."

Price gave a nod and left the room, closing the door behind him, two officers standing protectively by the door.

Clark's eyes turned to Lois as soon as he heard the door shut.

Lois sat down on the edge of the bed and moved her chair away, avoiding one of the cords which stretched from a lamp to the wall.

Clark let out a calming breath as they just sat there in silence for a moment.

Had it only been a few days ago when they had been dealing with the press and trying to decide how much they should be told?  
Well that was now history.  
The world would now know Superman was not invulnerable. They would know he had a chink in his armor, and they would know who his doctor was.

Had it only been yesterday when Clark thought he would never feel physical pain?  
Had it only been yesterday that Clark had believed he would only die from old age? If that was even possible, which he prayed it would be…

How long he had prayed that he would not live forever when he had realized how powerful he was. For a while, sure, but not forever, not forever and alone…

Well, he got what he prayed for.  
He _could_ die.  
He was _not_ immortal.

All this time there was a substance which could strip his powers away, tearing into his life force, forcing him into unconsciousness…driving him beyond this realm and into the next, to cross into the state where flesh and blood no longer have a part, but where heart, soul, and spirit, is all that one is.

He had been dead.  
His life could have ended right there.  
A life that had only just begun to include Lois.  
.  
.  
Lois could no longer force herself not to think. Looking at Clark in the quiet room made the truth of what had and could have happened surface, rearing its terrifying head right at her.

She could have _lost_ him.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his hand on the side of her arm just before he lifted himself from the tilted mattress to pull her into his embrace.

She reacted instantly, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his warmth and the smooth skin of his back beneath her hands, her cheek against the skin of his neck and shoulder.

She couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes.  
She had been told of his condition when he had been found, and even of when they had thought they had lost him inside the ambulance. Price had told her everything.

Oh, how close she had been to losing him.

Clark breathed in the smell of shampoo in her hair, relishing their closeness, a condition they could have lost.

"Clark…you scared me."  
"I scared me too…" he muttered apologetically.  
"I don't know what I would have done i—" She stopped there, swallowing the rest, not able to even speak it, but instead hugged him tighter.

Clark cleared his throat, closing his eyes, forcing the lump in his throat to fade as Lois pulled back to look at him before looking away after a moment of eye contact.

Why am I suddenly acting like a school girl with a crush? she asked herself before collecting herself.

"Um, I called your parents, and actually, I should call them before Price tells the press."

Clark's eyes widened at the thought of his parents hearing officially about the crystal on TV.  
Lois, having seen his reaction, pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

They didn't even know Clark had woken up yet.

"Hello?"  
"Lois?" Martha asked, just hiding the panic from her voice.  
"He's awake, and is doing fine."  
"Oh, thank heavens. Jonathon!" she called, telling him to get on the other phone.

"Price is going to talk to the press soon."  
"Yes, we know, we're watching the news. They're saying someone is going to come out momentarily," Jonathon said.

"Where are you? Can we talk to Clark?"  
"In his room. Yeah, here he is."

Lois handed the phone to Clark before standing and sitting on the chair she had moved.  
It was getting hot under those lamps.

"Mom."  
"Oh Clark, you have no idea how worried we have been. When Lois called us this morning…How are you feeling? Are you listening to Dr. Price? Are you staying there for another night?"  
"Well, in the order of your questions…Much better, yes, and yes."

"Is Nurse Schmitt there?"  
"Here now?" he asked.

_Geeze, my boy must be tired…_Martha thought. "No, is she there at the hospital?"  
"Oh, yeah. She's going to be here for the rest of tonight. Price said she'd be checking on me later or something."  
"Good. From what I've heard, I think she'll take care of you like I would."

Clark smiled at that.

"Well son, we should let you get your rest, by the sound of your voice you should sleep in tomorrow."  
"I'll try to mom."

"Love you son."  
"Love you Clark."  
"I love you guys too."

Clark hung up and handed the phone back to Lois.  
Lois noticed how he was now having a little trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Well, I think I better let you get to sleep…"

Lois went to stand up, but found Clark's hand on her knee.

"Please don't go yet. I—I don't want to be alone longer than I have to…"  
His voice was soft, the Superman persona nonexistent.

"Alright." She relaxed back into the chair as Clark removed his hand, actually appearing a little embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence, Clark fidgeting slightly with his hands. Lois knew there was something on his mind and that he was either building up the courage to tell her or trying to figure out how to tell her. Probably both, the more she thought about it.

"I uh…" he looked up from his hands, giving her a glance before looking back down, "saw David."

Lois stared at him for a moment and blinked. She was at a complete loss of what to say. What could anyone say to that? She didn't know.

"I was in this place…on a kind of prairie, I guess. Lois, he told me a few things, one in particular, but I don't know what it's referring to. It could be anything really."  
"Is this that key you mentioned earlier?" she asked quietly, getting up from her chair and once again coming to rest on the edge of his bed.

He appeared to need the closer company.

He nodded.

"Lois, he said that we are on the brink of something. Something huge." He turned directly to her, exposing a part of his back to the light, it felt really nice. He took a moment, feeling the energizing effects glide across his back before talking again.

"He said it would bring about a new age. You should have seen his face. I have never seen such…" He was having trouble describing it to her. "Such pure excitement, awe. He also said May had already found a piece. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to go talk to her."  
"After Price gives you the okay, that is," Lois corrected. Clark attempted a glare.

Lois laughed. Laughed!

"What?" Clark asked, trying to sound offended.  
"You! You're, you're so…" Now she too was having trouble finding words. She settled with giving a curious, amused and content smile, one of the best smiles Clark had ever seen.

Clark leaned forward slightly, lifting his left hand as he did so. He didn't have time to question himself as his hand touched her cheek and came to rest on the side of her neck.

Their eyes locked.

_Clark, what are you doing? Weren't you taught better?  
Yeah…_

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, not even a foot away from her now.  
She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement before simply closing the distance between them.

It was a simple kiss, and yet it out did all previous kisses either of them had ever received or given.  
What only was a few seconds felt like a moment frozen in time.

His hand slid behind her head, his fingers gliding through her smooth hair as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

The brief touch of their lips sent a familiar warmth between them—the same warmth they had experienced when he had kissed her forehead—but this was ten times better.

They broke the kiss but stayed close, their foreheads now touching.

"I know this great Italian place…" Clark whispered.  
"Why Mr. Kent, are you asking me out?"  
"Well Ms. Lane, how else am I to get more kisses?"

Clark eased himself back, relaxing back into the mattress and into the direct lights of the sunlamps.

"Chocolates would probably work too," Lois answered, her hand giving his chest a slight pat.  
"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, sleepiness clearly evident, his eyes drooping.

Lois got up and planted herself back in the chair after situating his blanket better over his legs and waist.

Clark gave her a confused look as she sat back fully in the chair.  
"I'll stay until you fall asleep," she explained.

She didn't have to wait long before his eyes had closed and his breathing had become deep and slow.

She stayed sitting there for a good while after, though, just watching how the light hit his skin and how his chest rose and fell.

_Oh, we are on the brink of something great, alright, _she thought.  
_Us…_

- - -

Comments, Concerns, Complaints?  
Push that light purple button :P  
Need to hear (uh, read) your thoughts!

Thanks in advance :)

Sorry it took a little longer than I thought to get this part up, Finals are this week -sigh- and life has been getting busy. But should be better this summer :D.


	30. Released

Well, sorry that this part took me so long to finally post. Computer was sick, and frankly still is, am having to use my sister's...

Once again, thanks Dandette for betaing this :).

Well, here it is, figured you all deserved a long part, so enjoy :D

**Part 29 - Released**

Schmitt came up upon Price who was staring at the door ahead of them, the lights shining through the glass.

The people around had given him a large girth of space. Everyone around knew who was in that guarded room, and everyone knew whose patient he was.

They tried not to stare too much at Dr. Price as his eyes went up to Schmitt.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Schmitt didn't answer.

"I guess not. Schmitt, it's just not fair. He of all people shouldn't have his greatest weakness exposed for all the world to see. He deserves privacy. I know right when this becomes public knowledge some crazed lunatic is going to go after that stuff.

"Schmitt, we both saw what it can do to him…"

"Eric, listen to me. This has to be done, it has been decided for us. We might not understand why fate seems to have placed this upon him, and we may not like it, but it's the way it is."

"I know Jane, I'm just tired of seeing so many things piling up on him. You saw how he was zoning out when we were talking to him. I can only imagine what's going through his head."

"I know, but something tells me this string of events is tying other things together."

Price raised an eyebrow.

"Women's intuition," she clarified.

With a shrug, he replied, "I hope you're right," before going to the doors.

Price stepped out of the hospital into lights and cameras, hand held mikes and recorders.

The moment the assembled press caught sight of him, they started shouting out questions, seeing that the hospital administrator was stepping aside for him.

"What is going on Doctor?"

"Who is this patient being guarded?"

"_Why_ is this person being guarded?"

"Are they a criminal?"

"A witness in a trial? And if so, which case?"

"Why was this person brought here?"

"Are you their doctor?"

"When did this patient arrive here?"

"What is their condition?"

"Doctor, what can you tell us?"

"Everything, if you just shut your mouths for me to be able to answer," he stated, loud enough to get his point across, but not too loud to make him appear a jerk. Though, to those who noticed details, they could tell that he was tired and stressed, and so definitely understood his abruptness to the press.

The press instantly became silent, looking a little taken aback, as well as guilty.

Price cleared his throat, trying not to imagine how many pairs of eyes were upon him at the moment. "I am Dr. Price, and yes, I am this individual's doctor. Now, I want to make this very clear. Let me explain and finish what I am saying before you all start shouting questions at me again. When I am done, I promise, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. One by one I might add." He took a calming breath before speaking again.

"As many of you know, Superman was very busy yesterday doing extremely strenuous activities, even for him. From fires in California to the cruise liner in the Pacific to the earthquake in China, he was kept occupied all day. But what none of you know is this: he came back to Metropolis at midnight, and went to intercept a robbery in progress at STAR Labs.

"As I am sure everyone knows, the crystal power source was held there. Well, that was what the robbers were after, but they dropped it when they heard Superman coming. They fled the scene and are now in custody." Price paused for a few seconds, and it was clear that he was having a little trouble trying to figure out how to continue.

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up to the press again.

"Superman was brought here after being exposed to the crystal. He was unresponsive."

The silence of the press and small crowd was deafening and Price suddenly found himself missing their shouting voices as he continued. "He had stopped breathing and CPR had to be started, but he was thankfully stabilized. He woke up around 4 pm today and we are expecting a full recovery. He is currently sleeping.

"I will take your questions now," Price said, looking across the people before him, all eyes wide in disbelief.

They didn't start shouting questions; instead, they raised their hands. Price was pleasantly surprised. No doubt this was a sign of respect to his patient—either that or they were in shock.

"How was he when he woke up? How is he now?"

"He was at first a little confused, just as anyone would be after waking up in a strange place. He was understandably tired, but was talking and coherent. He is still recovering, but is regaining his strength quickly. He will continue to be under observation tonight, but will probably be able to leave sometime tomorrow. We are being cautious, which is why he is staying the night."

"Has his personal physician been contacted?"

Price almost prevented himself from smiling as he answered. "Well, since I am his personal physician, yes. I was contacted by a member of the staff who knew I was his doctor, and I arrived here before the ambulance did."

They stared at him for a second before another question was asked.

"Any thoughts as to why the crystal did this to him?"

"The crystal emits low level radiation. This radiation, I believe, conflicts with his system, but as to why…I am still trying to determine. All I do know is that it caused his system to rapidly shut down. Within minutes he was barely conscious, and soon after the emergency crews arrived he was unconscious and no longer breathing. For a time he didn't even have a pulse, but thankfully, after a few minutes of CPR in the ambulance, he came back. At the hospital he was running an extremely high fever and it took us some time to get it down."

"Where is this crystal being held now?"

"In a secure location, that's all I can tell you."

"What is it like being Superman's doctor?"

"A little overwhelming to be honest, as you can imagine, but it's a pleasure to help him."

"Are you planning to study the crystal, and perhaps find a way to fight its effects?"

"I haven't really had time to think much about that, or to talk with Superman about what he thinks we should do, but I'm sure we will look into it."

Price glanced at the time, and figured he had told them enough. "Now, if that is all, I need to get back. Thank you all for your patience and understanding."

The press didn't argue, not that they had anything else important to ask at the moment anyways. And so they watched him go back into the hospital, passing the many officers that could be seen patrolling the interior, guarding their special charge.

- - -

_12:24 am, Children's Ward_

Leah placed her socked feet upon the cold hospital floor, carefully adjusting the lines to allow her to get down before putting on her slippers. She smiled upon realizing her heart monitor and IVs were on a wheeled cart with a pole.

She took hold of one of her pillows and placed it where she slept, pulling the covers over it so that if someone were to take a glance in the room, they would mistake it for her; or at least that was what her four-year-old self hoped.

Grabbing her purple cap and placing it on her head, she quietly looked around the room.

All of the other children were asleep.

She looked to the double doors, intent on her plan.

Making her way to the doors, she gently pulled her IVs and monitor behind her, trying her best to keep the corner squeaky wheel silent. Pushing the door open, she was surprised to find how empty the area of the hospital was, despite knowing the reason why.

She heard a nurse walking towards the Ward from around the opposite corner, so she hurriedly ran down the hallway. She turned the other corner just in time, tugging her burden behind her and carefully holding up the loose wires as she went, her soundless slippers coming in handy.

The white lights above her lit her way, and she prayed whoever was going to check on them wouldn't miss her.

Her hand followed along the wall, helping to keep her balance.

She could hear the busier part of the hospital the closer she came upon it… the closer she got to her goal.

She pressed herself against the wall, trying to think of a plan and wishing she had thought of one before coming this far; however, that soon didn't matter as she realized a hand was on her shoulder.

Nurse Schmitt.

"Leah, what on earth are you doing out of bed?" Her voice was more concerned than anything else, but Leah knew she wasn't going to get off that easily.

Finding courage that she didn't know she possessed, she actually answered, however quiet her voice was. "I want to go see him…he saw me when I was hurt."

Schmitt was at first confused, not quite sure who she was talking about, but then it became clear as another thought came to mind.

Leah shouldn't have known what had happened to Superman. The doctors and nurses had purposely kept it from the children, not that it was hard; the press conference had started just before they went to bed.

Schmitt kneeled down to her level. "Honey, how do you know about that?"

She looked away, telling Schmitt in the movement that she didn't want to say, and probably wouldn't.

"Can I go see him?"

Schmitt marveled at the determination in her eyes, her little hand still holding that which she had been pulling along with her, her purple cap still on her head.

"Alright, but right after, it's straight off to bed for you."

"And Superman?"

"Well, he's probably sleeping, and he better still be in bed."

- - -

Dr. Price walked towards the room, Mathews and another officer standing guard by the door.

He had convinced Lois to go home to get some sleep at ten when he had entered the room to find both Kal-El and her asleep, Kal-El in the bed, and her slumped over in the chair beside the bed.

Convincing her had been a miracle in itself, and he was very thankful for it. However, Kal-El woke up an hour afterwards, and hadn't been asleep since, though he continued to try to go back to sleep. Price had told him then that he had convinced Lois to go home, which Clark was appreciative of, but Price also couldn't help but notice the loneliness that appeared in his eyes.

Price was about to go back in to check on his patient when something caught his eye: Schmitt and a child he quickly realized was Leah. They were walking towards the room, the few officers around looking on, intrigued, wondering why a child appeared to be about to visit the occupant in the protected room.

They came to him, Schmitt quietly explaining. "Leah here wants to make a quick visit. Don't ask me why she's up at this hour, or how she was able to make it nearly halfway across the hospital, but she has."

"Oh, alright, he's not sleeping right now anyways. I was about to go in and check on him. I'm sure he'd like the company."

"He's awake?"

"Yeah, he woke up some time ago. Nearly scared Dr. Alder to death when he sat up when she was checking on him. She thought he was asleep."

Schmitt mentally pictured that image as she led Leah to the door, the two officers giving her curious smiles before allowing her in with Schmitt and Price.

The room was only lit by the four lamps. The room was quiet and still, save the beep of the machines and the sound of someone humming, a sound that quickly stopped the moment they had stepped into the room.

Clark had his back to the door, the lamp light illuminating his unblemished skin. The chair that Lois had been sitting in and where Dr. Alder had sat when she had checked on him was by the bed.

"Kal-El, you have a visitor," Price told him, deciding to ignore the fact Kal-El had been humming.

Clark turned to them, Schmitt leading Leah to him.

He broke into a smile upon seeing Leah, her light skin glowing as the artificial sunlight hit it, her face looking eagerly at him.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up so late?" he asked, sitting up.

"Sneaking out of bed to visit you," Schmitt answered for her, a smile on her face, allowing Leah to run past her and Price to the side of Superman's bed, her cart's corner wheel squeaking all the way.

"Oh really?" he asked, gently lifting her up and sitting her down in his lap.

"Are you better?" she asked, her eyes lined with concern.

"Getting there," he answered, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I'm glad," she stated, leaning into him. Clark instinctually gave her a hug, feeling something he had never felt from her before: fear. "I was scared."

"Scared?" he asked.

She glanced over at Schmitt and Price before looking back to Kal-El, and Schmitt was just able to make out a decision being made in the child's eyes.

"He told me this would happen, but made me promise not to tell."

Clark froze, at a loss of what to say or do.

"He said it was important that this happen, and that you would be alright afterwards…but I was still scared that he might be wrong."

She looked up into his face, as if searching for something: recognition.

"David?" Clark asked, his voice just loud enough for Schmitt and Price to hear as well.

Leah nodded.

"Did you see him? He said that he would talk to you."

"Yes, I saw him," Clark answered, too engrossed in the eyes of the child in his arms to notice Schmitt looking at them in confusion and awe, Price in wonder.

"Were you scared?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper.

"For a little bit."

"It was pretty huh?" Her eyes were now drooping, tiredness finally catching up with her.

"It was very pretty," he agreed, remembering the rolling grass and gorgeous light in the distance.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Night," he said, lowing his forehead to hers, keeping with the tradition they had started.

- -

Price looked over at the heart monitor immediately as the rhythm of Kal-El's heart changed. Schmitt quickly advanced forward as an odd sensation of energy expanded about the room, and the realization that her patient seemed oblivious to everything around him except the person before him was captivating.

Price quickly concluded that whatever was happening involved Leah and Kal-El's auras. The reading on the monitor raised both his and Schmitt's concerns, the beeps sounding completely random as Price placed his hand on Clark's shoulder.

- -

Clark felt a firm hand on his shoulder as he looked upon Leah's face, having pulled back.

"Kal-El?"

Clark shook himself slightly, feeling exhausted and energized at the same time, fogginess edging his vision as he forced the sudden dizziness and the tightness in his chest away.

Leah was now asleep, resting against his bare chest and arm.

Schmitt gently lifted her, Leah's head resting on her shoulder as she carried her out, casting a concerned look to Clark before going out.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly, wondering if she should get help or if it was alright.

"It's ok, just take her to bed."

Price peered down at his patient as he grabbed his stethoscope, the beeps having gone back to normal.

Clark was once again reclining back, very clearly worn out, but there was a peace on his face and a renewed strength in his eyes.

"Breathe in," Price ordered, placing the circular piece of metal on Clark's chest after having rubbed it on his sleeve to warm it up.

Clark did so, the dizziness now gone, and the fog beginning to clear.

Clark turned his eyes to Price as Price intently listened to his heart and lungs.

Clark decided to stay quiet until Price said something.

"For a moment you gave me, and I'm sure Schmitt as well, a little scare there."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd say it's a fair bet to say your aura was involved. How do you feel?"

"It's hard to explain. I feel a little more tired now, but I definitely feel better. I'm not sore anymore."

"Just tired now?"

"Well, when Schmitt took Leah, I was dizzy for a few seconds, and my vision was sort of fuzzy, but that's gone away now."

Price got out his flashlight again, Clark not fast enough to stop himself from raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have something against bright lights?" Price asked, an amused smile crossing his face.

"No, just flashlights," Clark said, returning the playful banter.

Price checked his eyes and put the flashlight away, pausing and taking a confused breath.

"Sometime next week, we need to figure out this aura thing of yours, and figure out how to deal with that crystal, alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

"But until then, I'm going to go, and let you get some sleep."

Clark nodded, closing his eyes, not needing to be told twice, unlike Lois.

Price got up, making sure the lamps were in a good position before leaving the room, looking back for a moment to watch a god among men begin to drift to sleep.

- - -

_7:23 am_

Schmitt went down the hall, two new guards by the doors, beyond which laid a patient who was sleeping.

After Schmitt had taken Leah back to bed she had gone to bed herself, Price telling her Kal-El had gone to sleep. She had gotten a little over six hours of sleep, and was ready for another day, having slept in the hospital. Price was currently sleeping, clearly overdue for some shuteye.

Before going to Kal-El's room, she found that the front of the hospital had a vigil, countless people gathered together. Price had told her that it had been that way since soon after the press conference, when word had spread about what had happened.

"Schmitt, how is he?" Jim asked, walking towards her the opposite way.

"Much better, Price took him off of everything except the heart monitor last night. He had a little problem getting back to sleep after he had woken up, but other than that, I'm sure he can leave today."

"That's good. I spoke with Henderson earlier, he said something about the sun helping him?"

"Yeah, evidently he gets energy from the sun."

"Are you going to check on him?"

"Yeah, was just about to. You can join me if you want."

With a nod, they walked together into the room. Schmitt turned a sheet on her clipboard over as she stepped in behind Jim, not yet looking up.

She nearly slammed into Jim who had stopped suddenly in front of her, and as she looked up to see what was the matter, she couldn't help but drop her clipboard.

Kal-El was on his stomach, snoozing away like a baby, his arm hanging limply below him, his hand a few inches above the covers, his frame hovering several feet over the bed…

The wires for the heart monitor dangled under him, trailing to the machine beside the bed, his blanket just barely on him, hanging down and slightly draping over the bed.

_CLANG!_

The clipboard hit the floor, causing a series of events to follow in quick succession.

"Whah?" Clark mumbled while quickly turning over and sort of sitting up in midair, opening his eyes in confusion just as he suddenly lost altitude… "_whoa!_"

**BANG!**

He plummeted down, his right side hitting the side of the bed and since he was no longer directly above the bed because of having rolled over, he forced it aside to hit one of the sunlamps...

_CRASH!_

The lamp fell, hitting the floor, as Clark continued to the floor…

_**THUD!**_

His left side hit the floor first, followed by his head and right side, his right leg stubbornly trying to stay on the bed. The adhesive holding on the monitors were useless as the lines broke free.

If the distance to the floor had been any further, he would have dented the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Schmitt ran forward as the two guards rushed in, having heard the loud noises through the doors. "Are you alright?!" she asked, grabbing his hand to take his pulse as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah," he said as the two officers appeared behind the kneeling Schmitt and Jim. Clark looked over at Jim who was searching for any injuries as well as trying to get a good look at the side of his head. "Hey Jim," Clark said, now waking up.

"If you're looking for that cut he came in with, it's healed now," Schmitt stated.

"Wow," Jim whispered.

"Are you sure you're alright? I'm sorry we woke you up like that," Schmitt said as Clark sat up, his right foot moving from the edge of the bed to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And don't be sorry, I should have told you I sometimes float in my sleep."

Just then someone came bursting into the room.

"What's happened!?" Dr. Price asked, out of breath and appearing as if he had run all the way across the hospital to get there.

"Kal-El fell," Schmitt answered.

"How?"

"I uh, float in my sleep sometimes…" Clark answered.

The officers tried their best not to laugh, but didn't quite make it, and neither did Schmitt or Jim for that matter, while Clark attempted to hide his embarrassment.

Jim helped Clark up from the floor, who didn't really need the help, but gratefully took it anyways while the two guards returned to their posts in the hall.

"What time is it?" Clark asked, dusting himself off and looking apologetically to the fallen lamp.

"7:30," Jim answered, storing Superman's name for later.

"Well, assuming you're alright after that fall, how are you feeling?" Price asked, shaking his head slightly at the amusing situation.

"Great, better than normal actually."

Price looked at him for a moment, thinking, while Schmitt faced Clark.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean to tell me after not having eaten anything for over two days, you're not the least bit hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry. Though, no offense, if I was, would I want hospital food?"

"Fair point," Jim agreed.

Price and Schmitt both looked at Jim who shrugged. Clark held back a smile.

"Well, since you're not going to eat, I'm sure you want this," Schmitt said, retrieving Clark's uniform and handing it to him.

"I suppose it wouldn't be right if I left through the window?"

"No, besides, there're people out there now. They came after the conference last night, I'm sure you can hear them."

Clark nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll get dressed, and then leave by the front door…"

"You'd better. The world is worried about you, and I don't think they'll believe me if I say you left by window."

"You could try…" Clark prompted before receiving a glare from Price. "Ok, I'll let them know I'm alright," Clark surrendered.

"We'll be outside," Schmitt said as they all turned to leave to let him get dressed.

_Whoosh._

"Done."

- - -

_Lois' Apartment, 7:30 am_

Lois answered her ringing phone, which she was almost tempted to let ring because she was about to leave for the hospital, but for some reason she answered it.

"Ms. Lane? This is Jimmy."

"Hello—"

"Um, the reason I'm calling is that the Chief has been worried. I tried calling yesterday but got no answer."

Lois internally gasped. She had forgotten all about work. She hadn't even bothered to check in at all, being gone for a whole day, and Clark…he'd been gone for over two…

"We haven't seen or heard from you or Mr. Kent for over a day, and um….I know it's none of my business, and I shouldn't have…but… I.made. was speaking very fast, and Lois had to focus really hard to make out what he was saying.

"What?" Lois asked, hearing the nervousness in Jimmy's voice.

"I.told.the.Chief.you.called.me.and.told.me.you.two.were.visiting.Superman.in.the.hospital."

"Jimmy, stop talking that fast! You don't need to. I'm not mad."

"Oh…Oh, good. That's a relief Ms. Lane."

"But a question."

"Yes?"

"Why did you think of that cover?"

"Uh, well, I just figured…you two are Supes' best friends and all, so the chief wouldn't question it..."

"Thanks Jimmy. Uh, tell the Chief I'll be in later today."

"Alright Ms. Lane. Uh, Ms. Lane?"

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Where were you two?"

"At the hospital Jimmy," she answered, saying it in a way that made it seem as if she was teasing.

"Oh, of course Ms. Lane," he said, sounding as if he was accepting the fact she wouldn't tell him and going along with the cover story.

After hanging up, Lois made a mental note to herself to talk to Clark about that conversation later.

- - -

Lois arrived at the hospital ten minutes after leaving her apartment. She was welcomed in by Henderson who had been checking on the security, letting them know Superman would be leaving under his own power soon.

A moment later, just like Henderson had said, Superman stepped out of his room with Price, Schmitt, and Jim behind. Mathews and Henderson met them at the end of the hall, Superman happy to shake both of their hands.

"I don't think I could ever truly express my thanks to you two," Clark said.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing," Henderson said, Mathews nodding in agreement.

With a nod, Clark turned and went towards the entrance, Price joining him.

Together they stepped into the entryway and out in front of the cameras. Lois stood beside Schmitt as they watched cameras flash beyond the glass doors.

Price smiled as he privately wondered if Kal-El hated camera flashes as much as his flashlight.

Clark shifted into the Superman persona, looking across the crowd and seeing over a dozen cameras, some, he quickly realized, from other countries.

"How are you feeling Superman?"

"Are you alright?"

Countless other questions were asked, but those two were the ones being repeated the most.

Clark lifted a hand, and all became quiet and still, even the crowd beyond the press, several officers for security among them.

"Much better, thanks to my rescuers and the hospital staff; I would not be here now if it weren't for them."

His face was no doubt sincere, his voice equally so without cracking.

"Are you under any doctor's orders?" someone asked. A few people laughed upon seeing Price's face, as well as seeing Superman turn questioningly to him.

Price stepped beside him to be heard.

"No, though it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to take it easy for a few days."

Clark smiled before turning back to the press.

"Are you? Are you going to take it easy?" they asked.

"Probably not," he admitted.

"Even after what happened?" a voice asked in the crowd, clearly surprised, probably speaking louder than they had wanted.

Everyone looked to Superman whose face was oddly calm. He looked down for a moment before looking back up, everyone around the world able to see or hear him knowing to listen well to his following words.

"I have seen many things in my travels. Some of these things I wish I could forget, while others I pray I will always remember; but whether good or bad, there is a link between these two polar opposites: Life.

"I have often wondered what drives people to do the things they do after these situations they have been in have passed. Though I am certain I will never be able to comprehend fully, I think I am beginning to understand a piece.

"People who have been graced in being a part of the wonderful are given a glimpse of the full picture of life. They have seen its hand at work; they have seen life given.

"However, the people who have experienced that which is on the opposite side of this scale have also seen this vast picture, but they have seen it from a different angle and in a different way. They have realized something most take a lifetime to see.

"Life cannot be defined by any words we can place together. It is beyond understanding, beyond logic, and beyond ourselves. We are not its makers, but its beholders.

"Life is a Gift."

He looked to the direction of where the question was asked before continuing.

"So yes, especially after what has happened, and what could have, I will continue doing what I have been: helping the best I can, just like so many others."

The sun was beginning to peek between the city buildings, and the light landed on the side of his face as he turned to Dr. Price.

"Well Superman, you are hereby released from the hospital, not that you really need our permission," Price said.

"Thank you Dr. Price," he said, clasping his hand before giving a nod and turning back to the people before them.

"Thank you for your thoughts and prayers," he said, and with a wide smile he disappeared, his red and blue form shooting into the sky, his sonic boom sounding overhead.

**- - -**

More is coming, but summer life is popping up, but I'll continue to update as much as possible.

Please remember to review :) It will help me type faster when I do have free time :P


	31. Jimmy's Secret

A huge thanks to my beta, Dandette, who edited this in record time :)

**Part 30 – Jimmy's Secret**

Lois began walking out of the hospital to hail a cab when she heard someone running up to get beside her.

"Clark! I didn't expect, I mean…"

"I am fast you know, Lois."

He smiled at her as they continued to walk out together.

"Whatever happened with you going to talk to May?" she asked, recalling how he had said the first thing he was going to do after waking up would to be to go see her.

"Uh, yeah…about that, Leah decided to pay me a little visit last night and… I'm figuring Dr. Price will want to talk to May alone first now."

"Something happened?" she asked.

"You could say that."

"Meaning something huge happened…" she said, both of them now walking out onto the sidewalk.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else," Clark said, hailing a cab.

"Yup, something huge," Lois mumbled, not even attempting to guess what had happened.

**- - -**

Things at the hospital went back to normal quickly. The only difference was that an occasional patient who came in would ask which room Superman had been in.

Price would put money on the hospital being put in the history books someday, a paragraph or perhaps even a page of how the Man of Steel had been treated there.

Price looked up from his paper work, trying to figure out what had happened between Kal-El and Leah the previous night, to find Dr. Johnson about to knock on his open door.

"Dr. Johnson?"

"Price, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, actually, I was about to come to you."

May closed the door, and the moment May turned around, Price knew this wasn't going to be a simple treatment related discussion. Just the way her eyes looked at him, he knew this was going to be a conversation he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Dr. Price, I think I've found something…"

"Found something?" He watched her wring her hands as she nodded.

"Leah's getting better."

Price didn't know how to respond, so he just blinked.

"Yeah, that was my response.

"Well, I first noticed a change after Superman's visit to Andrews, but it was so minute I didn't think much of it. But now…

"I know it's not her treatment, at least, not just her treatment. Dr. Price, I think it's Superman…actually, I would bet my career on that it is Superman."

She met his eyes, appearing as if she was praying he wouldn't think she was crazy, but what she found in his eyes was nothing of the sort.

"May, so would I."

**- - -**

_Daily Planet_

Lois sat down at her desk and started writing the story Perry had ordered, since the moment they walked off the elevators he had shouted at them to get in his office. The story was, of course, an exclusive on what had happened to Superman. Clark wasn't thrilled, but he understood where the chief was coming from. Lois had spoken to Clark about Jimmy making them a cover in the cab since talking about the other subject would have to wait. They had agreed that they would talk after work.

Clark was currently working on the Mafia, occasionally glancing across to Lois to watch her type. While going back to work, scanning through police files and other papers, he vaguely became aware of a sound that seemed to be pounding. A pounding that an excited or nervous heart makes.

Turning toward the source, Clark found Jimmy looking at him from a few feet away.

"Are you alright Jimmy?" Clark asked, not quite able to read the expression on the face looking back at him.

"Mr. Kent, I think I need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure Jimmy, what is it?"

"Um, on the roof?" he asked, not making eye contact.

"Alright."

Clark followed Jimmy up the stairs, confused at his behavior, the kid's heart still hammering away.

"Jimmy, what's this about? Are you alright? Are you in trouble or something?" Clark asked as they continued up the stairs alone.

Jimmy didn't answer as they continued up to the roof. When they got there, Jimmy continued forward before slowly turning around.

Their eyes locked, and Clark instantly knew something was different. He was being looked at differently.

Jimmy was looking at all of him, no longer just a part.

"Mr. Kent, I uh…think you should know something." He paused, not knowing how to continue. Clark let him think, unsure about doing anything else.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he spoke.

"I know your secret; and I will keep it."

Clark unconsciously slid his fingers through his hair as he tried to digest what he had just heard. Jimmy stayed silent.

Clark looked up at Jimmy who looked utterly petrified; if it had been any other situation, Clark would have laughed.

"Uh, and what secret would that be?" Clark asked, not entirely sure of what Jimmy was referring to and unwilling to admit anything yet.

Jimmy was taken by surprise for a moment, but quickly collected himself. He broke eye contact for a moment before looking back and taking a shaky breath.

"You can speak over three hundred languages."

Now Clark's heart was going faster than Jimmy's.

There was no doubt what secret he was referring to now.

Taking a seriously deep breath, Clark broke the silence that had risen between them.

"Um, I guess the first logical question would be, how did you find out?" Clark asked. He slid his glasses off, slightly wondering if it was because of his 'glasses disguise'. Was it just a matter of time until others saw through them?

"It was a lot of little things actually. It was when you left up the stairs one time when the press was bugging the hospital Su—you were going to visit. Well, I followed you but was obviously slower than you. I thought I heard you go up the stairs, so figured I'd see you on the roof. Well, I didn't, but I heard the sonic boom when I had gotten there, and well, after that, my suspicions started."

"And everything else fell into place?"

"Yeah, especially when, well…you discovered your heat vision…"

"I'm glad you told me Jimmy."

"So, you're not…angry?"

"Jimmy, if I was angry, I think you would know it; besides, I have no reason to be mad at you."

Jimmy smiled, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

Clark put his glasses back on, having to steady his hand with a calming breath.

"This is a big secret Jimmy," Clark whispered.

"I know Mr. Kent."

Clark smiled upon hearing that.

"When we're not working, you can call me Clark, all my friends do."

Jimmy beamed.

"So, uh…Lois knows right?" Jimmy asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I told her that day you got me that cab."

"That…must have been interesting."

"Oh, it was. I can recall it word for word still in my head, though, I can do that with most conversations…"

"So are you alright now? I mean, I saw the news and all, but—"

"I'm good Jimmy, back at one hundred percent."

"Well, I'm sure this is probably weirder for you than it is for me, but…wow, you're Superman!"

Clark smiled, finding the statement itself amusing as he looked across the city.

- - -

The rest of the day continued just like the days a week earlier. There were thankfully no big emergencies, and Clark couldn't help but wonder if it was because the public was consciously being more careful, having heard what Price had said, and wanting to help out in Superman's, "recovery".

Clark decided, since it was so quiet, that dinner was in order.

A quiet one with just Lois and him.

They had a lot to talk about, especially now after talking with Jimmy on the roof.

"Lois, uh, want to have dinner at my place tonight?" Clark asked her in the elevator after work.

"Sure Clark, I'd like that."

"Ok, but is it alright if I meet you there? I need to—"

"Make the rounds?" she supplied.

"Something like that. The key's under the mat."

"Of course it is."

"But I guess you don't really need a key, huh?"

Lois blushed, recalling herself jimmying his lock.

He smiled as the elevator doors opened and, before they went their separate ways, he leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. But before she could respond, he turned and jogged out towards the closest clear alley, leaving an even redder Lois behind.

- - -

Clark made a few simple appearances as Superman, one of which was helping to get a stuck car out of a ditch. It wasn't in Metropolis, but in Switzerland. A man had veered off the road to avoid a stray cow and had ended up in the ditch.

Stranger things have happened…

A few minutes later, with a chocolate box and a large to-go-bag in hand, Clark entered through his window and quickly got everything ready.

- - -

Lois entered the apartment building, and went to Clark's door. It had taken her longer than she had thought to arrive—she had given her taxi to a stressed out looking lady, and so had waited to take the next cab.

Lois smiled as she retrieved the key from under the 'Welcome Home' mat. She figured he would still be out, 'making the rounds', and was sure of it when she found his apartment dark. However, when the soft music came to her ears and a dim light appeared, coming from the small dining room, she began to think otherwise.

Slowly entering, she stopped at the dining room's entrance to find Clark making a few finishing touches, the last being his eyes lighting a candle in the center of the set table.

Two tall glasses were ready, and two plates full of steaming Italian food were positioned perfectly.

Clark smiled, the sound of her entrance not having been missed by him. He turned and faced her.

"Finished 'making the rounds', I see."

"Among other little things."

Lois went forward, taking Clark's offered hand.

"When did you fix all this?" Lois asked, sitting down at the small table, Clark across from her.

"I sort of picked it up…"

"Where? That new place downtown?"

"Uh, no. Italy."

Her eyes showed her surprise.

"That fast!?"

"It's just a few minutes away. Them fixing the food actually took longer, which didn't really matter, it allowed me time to do other things."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Just a few minutes away?"

"Well, it sort of helps that I can break the sound barrier," he said, picking up his fork, Lois doing so as well. They started to eat.

"So, what happened last night that you couldn't tell me before work?"

"Leah came and visited me, and told me David had told her that I was going to get hurt."

"Did she tell May or Schmitt?"

"No, David told her not to, but that this had to happen, and that I would be alright."

"Then why did he bother telling her? Why put that burden on her?"

"To get her worried, so that… she would come visit me…" he whispered, as if suddenly realizing something.

"Why do I get the feeling something more happened?"

"Lois, she was scared, so I put her in my lap and held her."

"And Price allowed that? How did she get to your room anyways?"

"Schmitt found her sneaking in the hall to get to me, so I guess she figured it would be a better idea to quell her fears so that she could get back to sleep. And what are they going to say? 'Kal-El, you can't hold her?'"

"Good point. So what happened? Does this have anything to do with that extremely bright aura of yours?"

"Yes, but this time Price didn't need to camera to know that. My heart reacted."

Upon her worried face, Clark quickly added, "I'm fine now, it was just when the aura thing was happening."

"So Price is going to talk to May about what happened?"

"It's a safe bet, my aura did react to her patient after all."

"You're going to go in to see Price ASAP you know. We need to understand what is going on between you and Leah, not to mention that bloody crystal."

She looked up at him, seeing his 'neutral' face.

"You are okay, right?"

"Yeah. I just hope that Henderson and his men got all of it."

"I'm sure they did."

"Tomorrow I'll go see Price, as well as May."

"Good. Maybe that genius kid will help out too, maybe think of something that can stop your reaction to it."

"That would be nice."

There was a brief pause before Lois spoke again.

"Clark, I've been wondering about something, and I'm sure you have as well."

"The sun?" he asked, sort of glad to see he wasn't internally obsessing about it alone.

"Yeah…"

"I've always liked being in the sun, but what I feel from it I honestly thought everyone felt. After I had become a teenager, I never got hurt, so I never saw the healing effects. I've often wondered why on days I was out in the sun more, I didn't get tired, or at least as quickly. But I've never bothered to sit down and put those things together, there was no reason to.

"I'm sure Price will want to look into how the sun affects me, so any questions you or I have on the subject will no doubt be answered."

Lois smiled, wondering what kinds of tests Price would think of.

Clark was now just content looking at her while they continued to eat, until he remembered the discussion between him and Jimmy earlier that day.

"Uh, Lois, there's something else I need to let you know."

"Yeah?"

"It's about Jimmy."

"Ok…is he in trouble or something?"

"No, though I think he thought he was going to be," Clark smiled for a moment before becoming serious again. "Lois, he knows I'm Superman."

Her fork clanked on the plate, being loosely held in her hand.

"Well, this is going to make things interesting," she managed.

"Might make things easier."

"Yeah, and complicated."

"Yeah."

"I suppose if I had to choose someone to figure it out, he would have been my first choice."

"Mine too."

"He knows I know too right? I mean, it would be kind of funny if he thought I didn't know, and so tried to keep me from finding out, but I think that would be cruel."

"He knows. We talked on the roof."

Clark glanced at their plates, seeing that they were both done.

"I have a few movies and popcorn."

Lois smiled and stood up with him, following him to the couch, an empty bowl and a package of popcorn sitting on the coffee table.

He grabbed the microwaveable popcorn and unfolded it. Lois assumed he was going to leave to the kitchen to fix it, but quickly found that was not going to be the case as he took his glasses off.

POPPOP-POP POP-POP

Before she knew it, the bag had expanded to full capacity and the smell of delicious popcorn was in the air.

"You just have that microwave in the kitchen for show, don't you? Does it even work?"

"I don't know. I bought it a month ago, but haven't used it yet."

They both sat down on the couch, Clark grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

Lois scooted closer to him, resting against him and once again marveling at his warmth.

Clark rested his cheek against her head, taking in the smell of her shampoo. He wrapped his arm around her, counting himself blessed to be there with her.

Lois was quickly absorbed into the movie, watching the characters work together to take down the bad guys.

Clark wasn't watching the movie, he was too busy thinking. His thoughts were ranging from, 'Will she like the chocolates?' to, 'Is this what I hope it is?'

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

He opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Oh. No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh…chocolate?"

She held back from giggling.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, from Switzerland."

He got up, but before she could follow, he had disappeared only to appear again. When he did, her eyes came to rest on a little package, an elaborate emblem on it, in his hand.

Her thoughts instantly went back to what she had said to him at the hospital, and what he could do to get some more kisses.

She looked into his eyes, a knowing smile on her face.

She closed the distance between them and brought her lips up to his, the box of Swiss chocolates quickly being forgotten as their kiss deepened…

When they finally pulled back, Clark once again guided a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

After a few moments, Lois broke into a wide smile.

"So how about that chocolate?"

- - -

_Unknown Location_

The black sudan rolled forward in the rain, coming to a stop near a deserted alley, or so it appeared. Three men casually stepped out, their dark suits immediately being splattered with water droplets.

"Mr. Sarkov, this way," one of them said, leading the center man to the alley and raising an umbrella over him.

The sudan drove off, to go around the block a few times before retrieving those it had dropped off.

Sarkov stepped into the alley, coming to a stop, his two bodyguards on either side of him, in front of a thin man in a blue raincoat.

"You said you have a package for me."

"I do sir, but first the money."

"It's here."

Sarkov gave a nod to the man to his right.

The man lifted the suitcase, the rain still pouring down. He put it on the ground and opened it, turning it towards the man to see before closing it again.

"All of it is there, unless you care to count a quarter mil," Sarkov said. "Now, where is it?"

The man put his hand in his pocket to pull out a box that was smaller than his palm. Sarkov's eyes locked onto the box.

"Open it."

The man did as he was told, a luminous green light peeking through, until they could see it.

A green crystal.

With a nod from Sarkov, the man with the suitcase stepped forward, went to the thin man with it, and made the trade.

"Thank you, officer…" Sarkov whispered, turning around once the box was in his hand.

He then glanced at his other bodyguard, and with a look, he gave his next order…

Two silenced shots went out, the suitcase being retrieved soon after.

Three men exited the alley just the way they came, and entered the black sudan.

"You will be sorry you ever crossed paths with me…_Alien Filth_."

- - -

Please remember to review :D


	32. Downfall

Thanks Dandette for once again betaing :)  
And as requested, another Clois scene is contained below. :P

**Part 31 – Downfall**

"When was he found?" Henderson asked, walking towards the uniformed officers near the alley.  
"Around 5 am, by two garbage men," an officer answered, lifting the police tape for Henderson to duck under.

Henderson took a quick look at the body, lifting the sheet back slightly.

"Two shots, pointblank range."  
"Was the body dumped?"  
"No, two casings were found, and two bullet holes in the back wall."  
"ID?" Henderson asked.

"No need, I know who he is," Mathews interrupted as the other officer was about to hand Henderson the man's wallet.

"Who?" Henderson asked, covering the deceased and getting up to talk with Mathews.  
"Who is he?" he asked again.  
"Officer Deen. He came to us from Chicago a few months ago."

Henderson turned back to the end of the alley where the criminal investigators were collecting evidence and taking care of the scene.

"Deen, what were you doing here?" Henderson asked, looking back to the covered body, speaking to no one in particular.

- - -

Just as Clark had promised Lois, he arranged a meeting with Price, Lois and Jimmy covering for him at the Planet.

"Dr. Price?" he asked, entering from the window in STAR Labs, just as Price had requested him to. He shut the window behind him as he heard the door to the white room open.

"Ah, Kal-El, how are you?" Price asked, May entering behind him.  
"Good, back to my old self," he answered.  
"Good, good."

Price seemed a little distracted.

"Is there something wrong doctors?" Clark asked.

Price looked to May, as if telling her to say something.

"Uh, Kal-El, we think your…aura may be affecting Leah."  
"Is it hurting her?!" he asked, the color quickly running from his face.

"No—no, no, it's helping her," May said quickly, moving towards Clark who breathed a sigh of relief. "Kal-El, we think it is curing her."

Clark looked into her eyes, Price stepping up behind her.

"Curing her?" Clark whispered.

"She is still sick, but her numbers have improved beyond what should be currently possible with her treatments," May continued.

"So, do you think if we did that aura thing a few more times, she would be completely cured?" Clark asked, appearing as if he was getting ready to fly to the hospital to get her.

"We think so. But May and I have agreed that we should wait a little longer. Your reaction to it last time is one we don't want to see repeated. We want to make sure you are completely well before we give it a go; you just got out of the hospital a few days ago, after all."

Clark nodded, thinking.

"We are sure the reason why you got dizzy and such was because you were still recovering and needed to rest, not to mention the fact that you had more skin-to-skin contact with Leah, which probably let more of your aura flow from you to her, tiring you out. However, I am sure sometime after next week, as long as you are still feeling well, we could do the— you know, what do we call this aura thing?"

"Aura shift?" May suggested.  
"That works," Superman said.  
"Okay. Sometime next week we'll do the aura shift, but in controlled conditions.

"But in the meantime, I think we have a few things to discuss, and I think you know what about. And Dr. Johnson, I'm sure you have patients you need to check up on." Price said.

May nodded, bidding them good bye before leaving.

The door shut behind her, and Price turned to Clark.

"I've been looking into the crystal, and you know what? It doesn't even have a name… Well, unless you call 'Crystalline-427' a name."

"What have you found out?" Clark asked, both he and Price taking a seat.

"It's a meteorite. It was found in the middle of the US. A few pieces have been found elsewhere, but that piece you encountered, easily the largest piece ever found, was found in Kansas." He paused, finding Clark staring off into space.

"Kal? Are you alright?" he asked, clearly worried.  
Clark shook himself.  
"Do they know when the meteorites landed?" he asked.  
"The early 80's."  
"That's when I came," Clark whispered absently.

"You landed in Kansas too, didn't you?" he asked finally, breaking the silence that had appeared.  
"Yes." There was no point in lying about that.

"So it would be reasonable to conclude that this crystal came from where you came from?"  
"Yeah."  
"It would explain why it can affect you, though I still think it's odd that it _hurts_ you."  
"I would guess it's because Krypton was destroyed. The explosion must have done something to its makeup."  
"Making it radioactive?"  
"I suppose," Clark answered.

"Well, I think we've just thought of a name for it: Kryptonite. It's from Krypton and it's a meteorite."  
"Hmm, that works."

"It's in the vault here, and is under some serious security. You have Henderson, the Mayor, and the public to thank for that."

Clark smiled.

"I've got Charlie studying it, and he's already found some interesting things about it. It can be stronger than a diamond, but can still be fractured, such as when it hit the street. It seems to naturally break up into little, extremely durable pieces.

Price paused before speaking again. "How much do you know of your people, Kal-El?"

"Well, Jor-El, my father, left me with some things. They're sort of like memory cards, only they're crystals. It seems like he could only gather so much to give me, like he was running out of time. A few times, in the messages he left me, he apologized for not trusting himself sooner to get started on sending me to Earth. He said that it would take time for me to get everything from the crystals he gave me, the ones he loaded in the ship he sent me here in. And that he honestly didn't know how much knowledge the crystals would allow me to read from them, but that he put as much as he could on them.

"What they have told me so far is that Krypton was unstable due to problems with their red sun. The leaders of Krypton did not take the problem seriously, or didn't see the seriousness of the problem. The way the crystal phrased it was not clear, obviously, probably because of the amount of information that had been downloaded into it. Well, either way, the leaders did not alert the population and did not heed my father's warnings.

"For three of Earth's months, my parents worked on my ship and gathered information they thought I would need. They only had time to design a small vessel, one for an infant: me."

Clark's voice was quiet now, but strong; the resolve of telling where he had come from allowed him to go on.

"Just hours before Krypton became no more, they set me into space, to land on Earth."  
"How do you read these crystals?" he asked.  
"I place them into a slot on my ship, and a holographic image appears."

Price thought for a moment.

"Did Kryptonians have powers like you?"  
"No, I'm sure if they had, my parents would have had enough time to save themselves too."  
"The red sun…Kal-El, did your father have anything in those crystals about you having powers?"

"Well, now that I think about it, he did, but not exactly. He just said that even though the creation of light similar to a yellow sun was forbidden on Krypton, he felt I would be alright on Earth. As far as he could tell, gathering the information he could about Earth, it would only have positive effects, improving my immune system and strength, maybe more. He then again wished he had more time, sighed, and spoke about the importance of balance, and understanding the preciousness of life while he worked on part of my ship."

Price was quiet, thinking about how Jor-El must have felt, sending his son out to a world all alone. How could one trust that their child would live? And then to have the sense to send their last words with their child, not overlooking the importance of guidance, even in the face of separation and total destruction.

"Alright, now this is a doctor's order," Price stated. Clark raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. I want you to soak some rays at least…thirty minutes a day. Lie out on a roof, float in the sky, I don't care, but thirty minutes a day of direct sunlight."

"Uh, any particular reason why?" Clark asked.

"You get your powers from the yellow sun, and you want to be able to help Leah, right? Well, before next week, I want you fully charged."

"'Fully charged?' You're making me sound like a battery."

Price chuckled, both of them standing up, having covered what they had needed for the day.

- - -

_Daily Planet_

"You're serious?"  
"Yes Lois…"  
"Ordering you to bask in the sun?"  
"I'm sure he would have given me a prescription slip if he had thought about it," Clark muttered.  
"I'll be sure to mention that to him the next time I see him."  
"Lo-is."  
"I'm just kidding Clark."

They were currently working on an article on the 'crystal' which had just been named, thanks to Superman's doctor. They would have the article done later that day, and Perry was thrilled.

"How did you two pull this off?" he had asked.  
"Oh, you know Chief, right place in the right time," Clark stated.  
"The best reporters usually are," he said. "Though if that's really an accident or not, I'm not sure."

Lois and Clark smiled innocently before going back to work.

- - -

_Police Station; Noon_

-Ring-ring-

Henderson picked up the phone after putting down his sandwich.

"Hello?"  
"Henderson?"  
"Yes? Who is this?"  
"Nevermind that, I just need to tell you something very important; it's about the Mafia. I know where they are."  
"Where?"  
"Southeast docks, Warehouse 302, 7:30, tonight. You'll be able to get them all."

-Click-

- - -

_Daily Planet; 5 pm_

Clark went back to his desk, having just returned from a quick rescue, when he found a note by his keyboard.

He picked it up, noticing handwriting that no doubt belonged to Bobby Bigmouth.  
Sitting down, he opened it, Lois finishing the article on the Kryptonite at her desk.

_Kent,_

_Thought you and the big guy would want to know that something big will be going down at Southeast docks, Warehouse 302, 7:30, tonight. _

_The big guy will probably want to come. Henderson will be there, as well as some bad guys._

_B.B._

_PS  
If you could weasel some of that China food like you did last time, I'll call us even._

He folded the letter back up, thinking.  
He got up and went to Lois, and quickly showed her the letter.

"'Bad guys'?" she asked, eyebrow raised.  
"I think you-know-who should have a talk with Henderson, what do you think?"  
"I think that would be a good idea."  
"Ok. Uh, later, I'll swing by your place."  
"Alright, I'll be watching the news."

With a smile, he went to find Henderson.

- - -

_Warehouse 302, 7:25 pm_

Superman had met with Henderson at the station, telling him he had been told of the rendezvous at the Warehouse. After telling him that he would be willing to assist in the operation, Henderson had immediately put him into the plan.

Now at the warehouse, clothed as homeless or nearby workers, Henderson, his officers, and SWAT were slowly edging around the target. Clark watched from above, hidden by the clouds and coming darkness.

As Henderson had told him, he would go in once they knocked the doors down to take care of any guns, snatching any he saw to prevent a gun fight from even starting.

Clark was honestly pumped. They would finally take down this organization. They would serve them justice, these people who threatened innocents, using more than explosives and guns, but fear.

What wrath they had shown the people of Metropolis, they would soon experience, magnified, through truth and justice. Superman and others would make sure of that.

Clark watched as an SUV pulled up to the warehouse, several darkly clothed men stepping out, the man in the center no doubt being guarded by his intimidating security detail.

He was the Boss, the head of the whole organization.

Clark smirked, seeing as well as hearing the police and SWAT move in, their radios relaying the suspects' positions and movements.

Clark watched as these men entered the old warehouse, and although the walls had enough lead paint on them to prevent him from seeing inside, Clark could tell there were several other mobsters already present within.

The moment the last mobster entered the building and shut the door solidly behind him, the officers outside made their move.

Like a wolf pack made up of experienced hunters, they approached, as if stalking a meal that had escaped them far too many times before.

Clark watched in wonder as these men and women moved with strategy and accuracy, while keeping an eye on Henderson, waiting for the sign to go in.

Within seconds, the word on the radio was spoken, and they all went into action, breaking down the doors, blocking the exits, and following the plan.

Superman shot down, a barely visible blur of red and blue streaking to the closest door just knocked down, the unit on that door knowing to stand aside for a moment to let him pass before charging in.

Superman snatched the weapons out of their pockets and holsters (X-Ray vision coming in handy once again), giving the cold metal a quick squeeze for good measure.

"POLICE! HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!!!" several officers boomed, taking the suspects within by total surprise, many not even noticing the breeze that had just gone past them.

Half of them surrendered right away (not that they had a choice, they had been shoved onto the floor moments after the side door had been busted down). The others, however, turned the tables onto their sides, dumping the contents all over the floor as they grabbed for their guns.

Their guns that were no longer present.

When Superman turned around to watch the SWAT and police handcuff the men, he searched for Sarkov.

He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Sarkov?" he asked the crime lord he had seen earlier coming out of the SUV, who was currently being lifted up.

"_Pheh_. Like I would tell _you_, even _if_ I knew," he spat, his speech containing a heavy Russian accent.

Superman stepped forward, causing the other mafia members to cower, and the officers and SWAT members to stare in wonder.

Superman narrowed his eyes, hearing the man's heart rate.

"You're lying."  
"What if I am? I have the right to remain silent, thus I am using it."

Henderson stepped beside Superman, seeing his anger boiling under the surface.

"Get him out of here," Henderson stated, turning to face Superman as the cuffed men were escorted out to be taken to the station.

"He knows where he is," Superman said.

"I know. Don't worry; we'll get him. He'll slip, and we'll be there to catch him. Like you said, he can't hide or run from justice forever. Besides, this is a victory; we've taken down one of the most wanted criminals in Metropolis. This will be on the ten o'clock news."

Superman nodded.

- - -

_Lois' Apartment; 8:00 pm_

Lois had tried, she really had, but it just wasn't happening.

Not. One. Bit.

Cooking.

It just wasn't her thing, with or without expensive cookbooks with step to step recipes; even the little pictures, demonstrating how to do each part, didn't help.

It was a disaster.

All she had wanted was to make a nice little dinner for her and Clark. That was it, was that too much to ask?

Apparently.

Perhaps delivery? There was no way she could do take-out, she needed to clean up her mess. She never knew how much flour could get everywhere within seconds.

_Next time I ever get the bright idea to cook, I should have a breathing mask and a vacuum in hand, not to mention be in a sealed room. _

The food evidence had escaped the kitchen…

She called a Chinese take-out and delivery place, and ordered. She liked that place, they were always so polite, and their delivery boys were quick and took care not to spill the food in the containers.

She had asked what they would recommend for a romantic dinner for two, and chose that.

After a time of intense cleaning, she heard the doorbell, paid the deliverer as well as gave him a decent tip, and began setting up.

Her turn to surprise.

- - -

Clark was happy that they had captured the leader, as well as the rest of his little ring-leaders, but he was a little discouraged. The man he wanted to catch most had eluded them once again. That man was still free, probably mocking them, knowing what kind of man he was.

He stepped onto the ledge of Lois' window, not really surprised to find that the window was open. He quickly spun into his Clark clothes, now standing in Lois' living room, quickly finding that the place looked much different than before.

Lois smiled shyly, standing beyond the little coffee table that was draped with a red table cloth, two plates with several little Chinese take-out boxes by them to take servings from. Two mugs, a pot of hot tea nearby, were set beside each plate, and silverware was perfectly placed as well.

She had repositioned the table and a chair, so that one person would sit on the couch, and the other on the comfy chair, the table set long ways so that they would be across from each other and there would be enough room for the food.

"I, uh…decided Chinese would be safer," she managed.  
"Safer than what?" he asked.  
"My cooking…" she admitted quietly.

Clark smiled, both now moving to sit; Clark to the comfy chair, Lois to the couch.

"I decided to improvise, the kitchen table seemed too big, and I have to admit, I like cushions…I tried to cook, but quickly found that wasn't going to work, not if I wanted to end up with some kind of recognizable food to put out on the table, so I decided to order Chinese. I've never tried one of their dinner packages, so I hope it's good."

Clark sat in silence, knowing this was only the beginning of Lois' monologue.

"They recommended so many different kinds of teas…You know that lady down there, she talks faster than me; well, she was rattling these things off as if they were letters of the alphabet, so when I heard a name I understood, I picked that. Black Tea."

Clark marveled at how she didn't seem to need to breathe. She just kept on going.

"I had thought I was finally finished, but you know what?! She was just listing the categories of teas earlier! She now wanted me to choose what _kind_ of Black tea. I didn't want to have to endure another long list of tea names that I have never heard before, so I told her to surprise me, but that I didn't want one that would terrify my taste-buds or something—"

Lois fell silent, for the first time noticing Clark was just staring at her, a soft, slightly amused smile on his face.

"What?"  
"I like listening to you babble," Clark answered.

Lois blushed as they dished out some food and began eating.

Clark noticed Lois didn't have any chopsticks by her plate, but saw that he did.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.  
"Oh, we caught the big guy," he answered, his lack of excitement surprising Lois.  
"But…" she prodded, knowing something wasn't exactly right.

"Sarkov wasn't there," he stated, using his chopstick to eat.

"Don't worry, you'll catch him. You'll get him, especially if Henderson is helping you."

"Thanks Lois. Henderson told me pretty much the same thing, but, I don't know…I just want the whole Mafia thing to be over. I want Sarkov behind bars, where he belongs."

Clark sighed, playing with his food for a moment, expertly lifting a noodle up with his chopsticks.

Lois watched him. Clark stopped when he noticed her doing so.

Clark looked up to her.

"How do you do that?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"Eat with chopsticks."  
"You don't know how?"  
"No…"  
"Oh! Well, then I'm going to have to teach you."

Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the other set?" he asked.  
"Uh, in the kitchen, in the bag."

In an instant, he had retrieved them and was back.

"It's not hard, it just feels a little awkward at first," Clark said, handing them to her.  
"You hold one like you hold a pencil, resting it on your middle finger," he said, demonstrating how to do so with his.

Lois copied.

"Then you put the other on top of it, and put your thumb and pointer like…" he watched as she did so. "Yeah, just like that. Now, the bottom one doesn't really move, it's just there for support, it's the top one that you move."

Lois moved the top chopstick up and down, trying to get a feel for it before she tried to pick something up.

"You know, I could never get past just holding these things, never thought I'd be able to actually move them. Look, it's talking," she said, moving them and hitting the tips together.

Clark smiled.

"Then you just pick up your food with them. After a little practice, you'll be able to pick up a little grain of rice with them."

She looked at him skeptically before he actually showed her.

"Show off," she playfully mumbled.

They finished eating, Lois' skills in the art of using chopsticks having improved greatly.

Clark super-sped all of the plates and things into the dishwasher, and the trash into the garbage. Lois had insisted she would take care of it, but he did it anyway. If it hadn't been for her demanding insistence, he would have folded and put the tablecloth away as well.

"Clark, what are you doing?" she asked, coming back in from putting the tablecloth away to find her living room cleared of furniture, soft music now coming from her stereo. She looked to the far wall to find everything there, neatly lined up.

Clark was standing in the middle of the room on the large rug, which covered the hard wooden floor.

"Ms. Lane, may I have this dance?" he asked teasingly, and yet so serious-like that Lois didn't know if she should giggle and return the same tone, or just stand there with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled slightly before responding, "Why, Mr. Kent, you definitely may."

She went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and placing her other hand in his.

They danced, moving at a nice easy pace. After a time of going around their 'dance floor', Lois soon found herself resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and she once again felt herself being enveloped in his warmth.

Clark sighed softly, and upon hearing him, Lois looked up at him to find his eyes closed, his face relaxed and happy. She wanted to kiss him, he was just so irresistible, but she was without her heels and was too short, so she decided to improvise.

She gently stepped onto his feet, lifting herself up slightly, but before he could even question what she was doing, she kissed him.

Without wasting a second, he returned it, matching and soon exceeding the initial passion given, still gently moving to the music, her feet still on his. . .

The ones before this had been great, but this one left both of them breathless. After their amazing kiss, Clark eased the end of it by trailing some simple little ones across her cheek and to her neck.

"I love you, Lois," Clark whispered, his breath tickling her ear.  
"I love you too," she whispered back, her eyes closed.

They both fell silent, suddenly realizing what they had both said.

They hadn't meant to say it; it had just slipped out. After all, were they even to that point?  
There was no doubt that they meant what they had said, but this step they had unintentionally taken was a huge one.

They looked hesitantly at each other before smiling, not needing to say anything, both silently agreeing they were ready to take this step in their relationship.

Lois gazed beyond Clark's content face to find that she seemed to be taller now than what she thought she should be. The TV and furniture looked smaller, as if she was looking at them from a higher position…

It only took her an instant to figure out why.

Clark was floating, and had been for a while now.

No wonder their dancing was so graceful during their kiss, they were floating on air!

"Clark, you do know you're floating, right?" she asked, a small giggle escaping her.

Clark looked down.  
"Oops."

- - -

_STAR Labs; 10:47 pm_

Price entered the area where Charlie was studying the Kryptonite. He was just putting it away when the door shut behind Price.

"Everything going well?" Price asked, going to the table with the data on it. He began looking it over.

"Yeah, just put it away. I think tomorrow I'll have a go with my aura camera on it, see what it's exactly giving off, and if there's a way to fight it, or block it."

"Like lead, right?"

"Yeah." He turned and secured the lock, and then the security walls that involved lasers and motion detectors.

Price's eyes scanned the chart, taking in numbers and equations, but then his eyes halted on one specifically: the mass.

"Something wrong doctor?" Charlie asked.  
"Is this accurate?" he asked, his tone flat.

"Yes, I measured it twice when they first brought it in this week, once this morning to make sure it was still all there, and then again before I put it in the vault just now. All four entries are the same. What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the color draining from Price.

".93 kilograms are missing. Before the robbery attempt, there were 18.64, now there's 17.71."

- - -

Please remember to review, it makes us writers happy :).


	33. Sarkov's Revenge

Once again, a thanks to my beta, Dandette.

**Part 32 – Sarkov's Revenge**

Everyone was talking about the takedown and capture of the dozen Mafia members, especially of the mob boss himself, the next morning.

The city as a whole was celebrating, now more certain than ever that Sarkov's capture was only a matter of time.

Henderson, that morning, had given a statement, vowing that the hunt of Sarkov would not slow now that they had his boss and fellow members behind bars, but that their search for him would continue, unyieldingly.

Lois and Clark went into the bullpen separately. They didn't want the hassle that would result from the whole place knowing they were now officially 'together'.

Thinking they were doing a good job covering this fact, they went to their desks as Jimmy passed them with a knowing smile.

Clark looked back to Lois who shrugged as Perry yelled for them to come into his office.

They entered to find Perry with a very serious expression on his face.

"Close the door," he stated.

They did so, coming before him, wondering what this was about.

"You do know that I have eyes and ears everywhere, correct?" he asked.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Yes, of course Chief," Clark answered.

"Alright then, just checking." He got serious again, though a gentle side of him began to surface as he continued. "Well, I assume I can trust that you two will continue to act professionally, not that I'm worried. I am sure now that this has come about, the Planet will benefit. All of your articles together have been spectacular, and I am sure they will only improve after this point. I'm glad both of you realized what you two have."

Lois gaped at him, Clark just blinked blankly at him.

"Uh…I'm sorry Chief, but what are you talking about?" Clark finally asked after a moment.

"I told you Clark, eyes and ears everywhere, and the fact that about five people saw you give that little kiss to Lois that made her blush as red as a rose just before you left the elevator downstairs probably helped too."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. But don't worry, only I know," he said, before adding a little more quietly, with a smirk on his face, "along with those five people and anyone they may have told."

"Thanks Chief," Lois said sarcastically.

"The point is, you don't need to bother hiding it, we all know you're dating. Just remember this is a respectable newspaper, so keep that PDA to a minimum. Okay, off you two go, I hear the hunt of Sarkov has now magnified."

Lois and Clark left the room without a word, Perry grinning behind them.

_Well, at least we know why Jimmy was smirking…_they both quietly thought.

They went to work, ignoring the looks and little comments of: "They're a great couple," "They're so cute together," and even, "I bet they'll have adorable kids…"

That last one had not only caused Clark to blush, but made him hope that they would get to that point.

His phone rang, forcing him to have to shake himself from his happy thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kent, this is Dr. Price. I need to talk to Superman right away."

This caused Clark to sit up fully in his chair.

"Is everything alright?" Clark asked.

"Not exactly. I need to talk with Kal-El, as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll contact him right away. Uh, goodbye Dr. Price."

"Thank you Mr. Kent. I'll be at STAR Labs."

Price hung up, leaving Clark scratching his head before getting up to go to the roof.

Clark went to STAR Labs as quickly as he could, afraid that it might be something to do with Leah. He entered his usual way, and stepped the room where his examinations took place.

"Dr. Price?" he asked, Price turning to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Kal-El, some of it is missing. Some of the Kryptonite. Some of it went missing that night those two thieves had tried to take it."

"How much?" Clark asked, uneasily.

"About two pounds. It's about the amount that can fit in my fist."

Clark just stood there for a moment.

"Can that much kill me?"

"I think any amount could, if given enough time…" Price whispered. "I don't think this amount would cause the speed of reaction you had the first time, but I think the reaction itself would be the same, just slower."

"How much slower?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. Knowing the amount you were exposed to last time, and how quickly you reacted, five minutes around it would probably cause you to become very weak. And this is all assuming that you react the same way. I don't know if a second dose would affect you more or less."

"Is there a chance there's a miscalculation somewhere?" Clark asked, almost hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so."

- - -

_Unknown Location_

Sarkov played with the glowing pieces in his hand, letting the little pointed cylinders roll across his palm.

"Soon, very soon," he whispered.

- - -

_Five Days Later; 1:56 pm_

"Clark, have you filled your prescription?" Lois asked while he looked over her shoulder, reading over their story.

Lois had started calling Clark's daily time in the sun his 'prescription'.

"Pres—oh. No, I haven't…" he muttered, not wanting to leave her company.

"Well, you better then," Lois said.

With a sigh, Clark stood up straight. "Alright, I'll be back in thirty minutes I guess…"

Lois watched him go to the stairs before turning back to her work.

The TVs were on all about the bullpen, a newscaster coming on.

"Tonight the Mayor shall be eating dinner at the new skyscraper restaurant, Sunny View Dining. The owner of the restaurant invited the Mayor earlier in the week, and thanks to the Mayor's wife, Dorothy, they accepted the invitation. With him will be some of Metropolis' finest, as well as his family.

"In other news, the hunt for Sarkov continues. Police report that they have found some clues to his whereabouts, but, because it is an ongoing investigation, they can only say so much."

Lois sighed, hoping that another amazing break would come their way, like that one from Bobby Bigmouth earlier that week.

Clark had of course told her about the missing Kryptonite.

She was not happy about that. At. All.

- - -

Clark flew high into the sky, passing small clouds as he went, now only a red and blue speck in the sky.

He had figured out the best way to 'charge' himself was to fly above the clouds and let the rays rain down on him.

It was a wonderful feeling, and he probably got more than a thirty minute dose per day.

His first few rescues after leaving the hospital had been different; the rescuers, officers, and those around had been at first a little uneasy when he flew into a burning building, or where there was a criminal wielding a weapon, and always asked how he was doing afterwards, and when he had transported injured to the hospital, the nurses especially made sure he was fine.

All of that had finally gone away, and his rescues were now back to normal. Car crashes, robbery attempts, a few muggings, and of course, fires, now took up his time as Superman.

After his time in the sun was over, he took a pass over the city, making sure all was well.

Flying over, he intercepted some radio waves, overhearing a distress call of an airliner jet flying across the Atlantic. They were losing fuel for some reason, and were going to be cutting it close to make it to the closest landing strip which was in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina.

Changing course, Clark shot southeast, taking in the coordinates that had been given, his sonic boom ripping through the air.

- - -

The pilots knew an emergency landing on land was only a hopeful outcome; they were not going to be able to make it to the coast, they were going to end up in water, far from land.

"This is the Captain speaking," he said, speaking over the intercom to the passengers. "We are going to have to do an emergency landing on water. Please follow the directions of the flight attendants and remain calm. I have already alerted emergency crews, and they are already sending vessels to the location we have chosen."

Just then, the plane gave a sudden jolt, turning to the side slightly. He quickly compensated, reading the dials, the co-pilot doing so also.

"Ryan, the far port engine is just about out of fuel."

"I know, we're going to have to land sooner than I had hoped," he said, about to flip the intercom switch to speak to the passengers again; however, voices over the radio interrupted his motion. Radio frequencies were currently on a secure National Guard channel, because they had been contacted to help, as well as Air Traffic Control.

"Base, this is Control. Are you detecting the object moving southeast? Over."

"Yes we are. Over."

"Have you identified it? Over."

"Negative. Over."

"Flight 8-12, you have an unidentified bogey heading near your location from the northwest. Over."

"Copy that Control, do you have its speed? Over."

There was a pause.

"Fast, easily Mach 3. Over."

"Copy that. Is it a missile? Ov—"

The port engine died.

"Control, we've just lost far port engine. Over."

"Copy that Flight 8-12, initialize emergency landing. Over."

"Copy that. Is the bogey gone? Over."

"No, it has corrected its course and is headed right for you. Over."

"Great…" the captain muttered before looking over to his co-pilot. "Alright, let's get this thing down safely."

- - -

Stephanie looked out of her window, gripping onto her teddy bear even more tightly.

She had flown on planes before, but they had never acted like this. Everyone was scared, and so was she.

Her father told her not to look out the window, but she did anyways, she couldn't _not_ look to see what was happening out there.

Her father had had just about enough of seeing the dead engine outside their window, and was about to shut the screen when something caught his eye.

"What is that?" he asked, causing some of the other passengers to look.

He saw a speck, quickly growing in size, shooting directly at them.

"Is that a missile?" another asked, which was a mistake, causing the other passengers unable to see out that side to panic.

"No…it's—it's…Thank the Lord…"

- - -

Clark shot forward, his target in sight. The plane was now steadily decreasing in altitude, and he could see that one of the port engines was out.

He quickly made up his mind and acted.

Flying under the belly of the jet, he placed his hands firmly against the smooth metal belly. Knowing he would need better grip, he pressed his hands into it, forming the metal around his hands.

As he did so, he could hear the people in the plane, and the voices on the radio. They were overlapping, and he was too focused to bother blocking them out.

"Daddy! What's happening?"

"Where did he go?"

"Under us."

"Flight 8-12, bogey is right on you. Over."

"Copy that Control. We can't see it. Over."

"What the…we're no longer losing altitude…" the co-pilot said, pointing to the dial.

"That's impossible…"

Clark pressed himself against the plane, the back of his head and shoulders now bending the metal as he continued to lift, more and more weight being set upon them.

"Captain," a stewardess went into the cabin, "it's Superman, some of the passengers saw him. He's under us right now."

"What?!"

Clark was now really thankful he had charged himself earlier; this was so much easier than he had thought it was going to be.

Looking below him, all he saw was water, and at the moment, he could only guess how far they were from land. He hoped that the captain would say something that would give him a hint.

"Control, we've identified the bogey as Superman, he is under us right now. Over."

"Copy that. We had just concluded the same. Over."

"Control, what should we do? He is preventing our decent and appears to be heading us to land. Over."

There was some silence, and Clark guessed that Control was discussing how to answer.

"Flight 8-12, increase your speed and altitude, use your fuel now before it all just leaks out. Help out the big guy with the rest of what you have. Over."

"Copy that."

Clark felt the plane increase its speed, and he followed suit, definitely pushing it past what its engines could have provided on their own. From the increased speed, he felt the wings provide more lift, easing the weight even more.

"Whoa!" many of the passengers shouted.

"Wee!" Stephanie happily squealed.

If it had not been such a dangerous situation, Clark may have begun to enjoy himself, but that possibility definitely went out the window as another engine died.

He kept up the speed, but the engine dying did not go unnoticed with those in the plane.

"Control, we lost another engine, and the other two are close behind. We are 115.3 miles from Kitty Hawk Airport. Over."

"Copy that Flight 8-12."

A moment after those words had been spoken, the other two engines died nearly simultaneously. The sudden increased weight took Clark by surprise because the speed had fallen considerably, so the lift had also. He lost a good dozen feet in less than a second, and the aircraft groaned as the weight settled on him.

After a few seconds, he replaced the lost altitude, but only after giving a big scare to those on board.

_Good going Clark, scare those you're trying to save to death… _he scolded himself.

The cry of metal bending sounded right by his ears, his hands and shoulders moving deeper into the steel sheets.

It echoed throughout the interior of the plane, and the fact that he decided then to squeeze the metal into his hands to get a better grip didn't help the rising panic.

"Ahh! What was that?" one cried.

"Metal bending," one man answered.

"George! You're not helping!" the man's wife rebuked.

"Sorry dear."

"Control, all engines have been lost. Over."

"Copy that. You are still on radar. Over."

Clark pressed his frame more onto the belly of the plane, needing more elevation to be able to see what was coming more clearly.

"Look, we're going up!"

"Wow, Superman's really strong, huh Daddy?"

Clark looked below him, seeing the rescue boats that had been heading towards where the plane had planned to land. He peered down, seeing the crews looking up and pointing.

"Flight 8-12, we have a visual on you. Over."

"Copy that Control."

Knowing he was close, Clark pushed himself further, increasing the speed to the most he felt comfortable with.

After several minutes that felt like hours, Clark finally saw land. Now the only problem was finding that airport. If he knew the coordinates of where he was right now, he would be able to take them there, but he didn't know where they were exactly.

He'd have to think of a solution.

He continued heading towards the land, but began to slow, not wanting to waste his or anybody's time with heading them in the wrong direction.

"Flight 8-12, to our readings you are slowing down, are you? Over."

"Yes Control, we are. We are approaching right over the coast. Over."

_Please, just say your coordinates…_Clark whispered, slowing down further while looking far into the distance in hope of finding the airport.

"Why are we slowing down?"

"He's probably getting tired…"

"I would be…"

"No, he's got to be slowing down for a reason," another said.

"Why?"

Clark came to a stop.

"We've stopped."

"Ya think?"

"I never thought I'd be in an airplane suspended in air with no strings…"

"Flight 8-12, why have you stopped? Over"

"Because I don't know the way to the airport…" Clark muttered out loud.

"I don't think Superman knows where we want to land, Daddy," Stephanie whispered.

_**Thank you!**_

"Maybe you're right, Steph. Superman has superhearing right? Well…" he paused. "Even though I feel silly doing this…" he muttered before continuing. "Superman, we want to go to Kitty Hawk Airport."

_Yes…need more…please continue…_

Superman gave the plane a gentle jolt.

"Whoa…ok, I guess you heard me…"

"I think he needs to know more Daddy."

Suddenly, something clicked with the dad.

"Global positioning!" he shouted.

_YES! _

Clark heard a cell phone open, and buttons being pushed.

"Okay, it's tracking…come on, come on…Alright! We're at 36.8°N and 75.3°W, the airport is at 35.8°N and 75.7°W."

"Thank you!" Clark nearly shouted before moving again, now knowing where he was and which direction to go.

"Wow, you were right, Stephanie."

She giggled, before thinking. "Daddy, why don't you ask for directions when you're lost?"

"We're moving!"

"Yes!"

It wasn't long until Clark could see the runway, the watchtower beside it.

It wasn't a large airport, but had everything it needed.

Lining himself and the plane up with the runway, he went down.

_Ok, hopefully they will think abo—_

He suddenly heard the landing gear coming down, fulfilling his wish before he had even thought it all the way.

The wheels touched the runway, the weight easing off of him.

His feet barely touched the ground as he continued to guide and slow the plane, the landing gear brakes initializing.

Finally, he stopped it, and the side door opened, the emergency yellow blowup slide following soon after.

The passengers poured out as emergency crews came to them. Superman went to them as well.

After making sure everyone was alright, Superman went right to Stephanie and her dad.

"Sir," he said, taking the father's hand before looking down to Stephanie with a smile, "and Stephanie, thanks for those coordinates, you saved me from having to search for the airport with a plane on my back."

Stephanie smiled shyly.

"Glad that I could help," Steph's dad said, returning the smile.

- - -

_5:19 pm_

Mayor Mike Donovan, his wife, Dorothy, and his daughter, Amanda, were escorted up to the upper floors of the skyscraper to the dining areas. Dorothy had suggested bringing some of their friends who worked in the community with them. Among them were Fireman Miguel and Marie, his wife, and Inspector Henderson. They had thought about inviting others, including Superman, but the lack of time prevented it.

They were taken to their table, which gave an amazing view over the city. On the side by the window, Miguel and his wife sat, Miguel on the far left, and then beside them to the right was Henderson. Across from Miguel was Amanda, then Dorothy who was across from Marie, and then the Mayor from Henderson.

The place was elegant, and, to put it bluntly, meant for the rich and well-to-do classes of the city.

They began by bringing out classic appetizers and drinks, the waiters completely professional and polite.

They were all enjoying their evening when suddenly it was interrupted by someone on the other side of the room, a loud bang resounding throughout.

- - -

Lois and the others had been watching the development of the plane rescue in the Atlantic, seeing Superman talking to some of the passengers on the plane. The camera then was zoomed to the bottom of the plane where it was clearly deformed and misshapen.

They had all just witnessed Superman land the plane, and many news crews were now interviewing some of the passengers.

Reporters were now coming towards the passengers, the paramedics seeing that they were all fine.

Clark, seeing that all was well now, and that the reporters were coming, politely took his leave, and to the disappointment of the reporters, they watched him disappear into the distance.

Lois smiled, watching him fly off.

All those in the bullpen then went back to work, knowing that once Superman flew off, the news would go back to less interesting things, or simply repeat itself, or so they thought…

Not even five minutes after the plane rescue story, a breaking news report took over the screens.

"Shots have been fired at Sunny View Dining. The gunman is said to have the Mayor, his family, and others hostage," the news announcer began. "Unconfirmed reports are saying that he has a bomb, and has ties to the mafia. Through the phone calls the unknown gunman is allowing the hostages to make, he is demanding the presence of Superman, or else he will detonate the bomb."

Lois and many others stood up, staring at the screen as the report continued.

"SWAT teams have been sent, and the bomb squad has also been called.

"Stay tuned as we continue to cover this breaking news…"

- - -

Clark flew through the clouds, getting some of the setting sun's rays as he continued to Metropolis. He was just entering Metropolis' air space when he heard that the Mayor and others were being held hostage at the skyscraper restaurant.

He changed course and headed there.

- - -

_Sunny View Dining_

Miguel took hold of his wife's hand under the table as the madman, who he instantly recognized as Sarkov, continued to rant.

He had been disguised as a waiter serving a table against the other side of the restaurant.

Everything had been going great until he went and stood in front of an empty table, looking out one of the windows that wrapped the floor, and took off his overcoat, getting everyone's attention when he fired off a round and turned around to show the contraption strapped to his chest: a metal cylinder with a button on its end, the trigger in his hand.

He had forced all of the other waiters, workers and people onto the side where Mayor Donovan and his guests were, filling up the tables around them. They all stared at him as he paced, urging them to call the police, and to get Superman there.

He didn't need to do much encouraging; within moments nearly everyone had their ear to a phone, talking, mainly hysterically, to the police.

Sarkov went up to one of the waiters who, he noticed, had a nicer phone than most.

"You. Yeah, you," he said, giving the waiter a scare by waving his gun at him. "Put your phone on speaker, I want them to hear what's going on up here, and know that if Superman doesn't come soon, all the city is going to be able to see this floor go bye-bye."

The waiter did as he was told, putting the phone down on the table beside him, the 911 operator at a loss for words.

Henderson glanced over to Miguel who was silently comforting his wife, his big frame tenderly sitting beside her, his arm around her.

Dorothy, like many of the women, was near tears, and Amanda was in silent shock. The Mayor sat perfectly still, enraged at this man's actions against him, his family, and his city.

"Well, it certainly is taking the alien a while to get here," he spat. "I would have thought it would have gotten here by now."

Henderson's jaw clenched at Sarkov's words, as did many others.

Sarkov went to the Mayor, all others in the room completely still as he raised his gun, the trigger to the bomb held securely in his other hand. He pressed the end of the gun at the back of the Mayor's head, causing Dorothy to give a weak cry and tears to run down Amanda's cheeks.

Henderson moved his hand stealthily under the table towards his gun that was in a holster on his left side.

Sarkov cocked the gun, and Donovan briefly closed his eyes, feeling as if the end was imminent.

Sarkov quickly drew back the gun, and laughed.

"Just kidding."

Donovan bowed his head, trying to hold himself together, just before they all heard the sonic boom they had been waiting to hear.

- - -

Superman landed on the street outside of the building to find Officer Matthews and the SWAT teams.

"Superman, we believe that Sarkov is the man behind this. We have several open lines up there, but we can't even talk to him, all he wants is to see you," the man in charge said.

Superman looked up as the guy continued to give him information.

"He says he has a bomb and will use it. We have SWAT teams already moving up, and emergency personnel are standing by, so if you can go up there, disarm him, just as you did with the Mafia take down, we'll take it from there."

Superman gave a nod. "Alright." And with that, he took off.

- - -

Clark entered the skyscraper quickly, using the roof entrance.

He could hear the scared people within and, with his X-Ray vision, he saw everyone's locations through the door to that area of the restaurant. He saw the bomb on Sarkov, and the trigger in his hand. A feeling of déjà vu came over him, seeing Sarkov pose just as he had inside that bank.

"Well Superman!?" Sarkov shouted. "We all know you're nearby! We all heard that freakish sonic boom of yours! Show yourself! Unless you want these people's deaths on your hands!

"Okay! Fine. One! Don't make me treat you like a child! Two! You know I follow through with my threats! Th—"

Superman opened the door, and entered.

"About time!"

Superman's eyes passed over the scene before him, taking in the scared faces and pounding hearts, and saw Henderson's hand near his gun under the table.

Superman looked back to Sarkov.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just your attention."

"You have it."

"I'm glad."

Superman's eyes narrowed; Sarkov simply stared back.

Sarkov raised his gun at Superman, but did nothing except smirk.

"Superman, you may be invincible, but those around you are not."

Sarkov turned the gun to the people on the right side of the room, passing it slowly across them.

"What do you expect to get out of this, Sarkov?" Superman calmly asked.

"Simple. _You_."

Just as he said that, several things happened at once.

He turned the gun onto Amanda and fired.

POP!

Superman shot forward, placing himself between the bullet and Amanda as several other things happening at that instant.

Henderson pulled his gun, seizing his opportunity, and seeing Sarkov raising his thumb to push the button on the trigger. He knew he had to act fast to save the hostages and himself.

BANGBANGBANGBANG!

The wireless trigger fell, and rolled harmlessly under the table behind him as the SWAT stormed in.

His body fell back, four holes clearly visible penetrating his vest.

He landed awkwardly into a chair behind him as he dropped his gun, his eyes still focused on Superman.

Henderson, his gun still aimed, watched Sarkov in disgusted curiosity.

Sarkov's face did not show fear or shock, but triumph, and though it was clear his body was shutting down, he managed enough energy to speak.

"I told you you'd regret… crossing paths with me…" he whispered, just before he breathed his last and slumped to the side.

Henderson looked to Superman, who he just realized had not moved after the shots were fired.

What he found caused a wave of indescribable emotions that both tried to paralyze him and drive him to action.

Superman was staring down, watching his blood flow down the front of him from a hole in his abdomen; his hand instinctively moved to cover it, blood quickly flowing between and over his fingers.

- - -

Pleaseplease remember to review :)


	34. Break

**A thanks to those who review :D It's a big help with fighting writer's block, and a thanks to my beta Dandette :)**

**Part 33 - Break**

Clark looked down, shock and confusion racing through him, soon being replaced with disbelief.

He placed his hand over his wound, a faint burning sensation within beginning to grow. He tried to keep his balance by moving his other hand to grip a chair, but he misjudged the distance—not that it mattered anyway as his knees buckled.

He was sure he was going to hit the floor, but he felt a strong pair of arms catch him.

He felt himself being eased to the floor, a hand gently holding the back of his head.

Henderson dashed around the table, the SWAT still coming in. Henderson went to his knees across from Miguel before looking up and issuing orders.

"SWAT, get these people out of here, and get the Bomb Squad to take care of that bomb, it's on that maniac's body. The trigger is under that table."

He looked down to Superman whose hand was tightly clamped over the bleeding wound.

"The paramedics are going to be on their way up as soon as we're certain that bomb is no longer a threat," one of them said before waving the people out to be led by other officers, the Bomb Squad now entering.

Henderson sighed, understanding the rule that prevented paramedics from entering a 'red zone', but still finding it rather bothersome.

The people leaving worriedly tried to look at what was going on, but Miguel's frame blocked most of their view.

Henderson looked up to the waiter Sarkov had scared earlier.

"Kid, can you get towels, water, and maybe something to remove the bullet?"

He gave a quick nod, and ran to the kitchen.

"'Remove the bullet'?" Miguel asked as his wife appeared beside him.

"Shouldn't we stop the bleeding and let the hospital remove the bullet?" his wife asked.

"The material the bullet is made of is causing more damage to him right now than the bleeding is," Henderson answered. "Alright, how do we get this shirt off?" he asked, looking to Superman.

"Back, zippers…" Superman whispered.

"Ok, Miguel, help him sit up," Henderson ordered, and Miguel quickly obliged. Most of the people were now out, but the Mayor and his family stood together behind Miguel.

'_HELLO?!_' a voice came from somewhere behind Miguel.

The waiter's phone was still on speaker, and the 911 operator was still on the line.

Marie grabbed it, her husband currently keeping Superman propped up.

- - -

The 911 operator, Brigett, pressed her hand over her ear piece, trying to discern what was happening while at the same time relaying what she knew to those in command.

Her heart was thumping hard in her chest, in disbelief at what she had heard and was hearing.

Superman was down.

The being whose sonic boom she had just heard.

The man who was supposed to be bulletproof.

One thought instantly came to mind: that bullet must not be a normal bullet.

She heard a deep low moan, a moan filled with anguish, as she assumed Miguel was sitting Superman up before a brief time of fuzz came.

Someone was moving the phone.

The fuzz stopped, and a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"911 operator. Help is on the way. What is his condition?"

"The bullet hit his abdomen, one entry, no exit. It's not bleeding like…" she had no other way to say it, so she just said it, "like a normal belly wound. Hold on, we're taking off his shirt…

"Where're the paramedics?" Marie suddenly asked, Henderson now removing the cape.

"They are still waiting for the all clear, your location is still considered 'Red'. Is Superman conscious?"

"Yes."

- - -

Dorothy was hugging her daughter, and the two of them were being held by Donovan, his eyes resting on Superman.

"Sir, we need to take you and your family down now," an officer gently told him.

With a soft nod, he led his family out of the room.

The Bomb Squad now had the trigger and had defused the bomb, having quickly taken out its detonating device.

They stayed focused on what they had to do right then, pausing only after they were sure the bomb threat was over. They looked to their right to see the man they had witnessed withstand a bomb, but who was now fighting for his life.

Miguel continued to help Superman stay up, Superman's left hand gripping Miguel's right shoulder.

"One goes 'round rim o'belt," Superman added, mumbling slighting as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his right hand still over the hole.

Henderson found what he was talking about, finding the zipper ingeniously sown so that the rim of the belt would hide it. There was also the zipper that ran down the spine of the back, and ended at the belt where the other zipper was.

"Wow, whoever made this certainly knew what they were doing," Henderson muttered.

"My mom…" Superman mumbled.

Henderson and Miguel shared a look as they finished unzipping and laid him back.

"Alright, Superman, you need to remove your hand so we can take off the top part of your uniform."

Henderson could see Kal-El was having trouble focusing now, but he obliged and took his now bloody hand away as they laid him back down.

Grabbing the ends of his sleeves, they removed his shirt; his arms slid out effortlessly, revealing his chest.

"Holy shit…" Henderson stated, his voice flat.

The hole was about two inches to the right from his midline, and was just barely touching the part of the ribcage called the coastal cartilage. Blood was now slowly seeping from it, but this was not what surprised them—it was the green finger-like lines spreading across his skin from it.

- - -

Brigett gasped as she heard their reactions. She could only imagine what was going on at the moment.

"Ma'am, what's happening?"

"It's like a poison…"

"A poison?"

"It's—around the wound is green…vine-like…"

- - -

Miguel took hold of Superman's hand and found it to be a little cold.

"We need to get this blasted thing out now," Henderson stated. He turned to find the waiter kid back, towels in his arms, an old rusted tool box and a bottle of water on top of them.

"Th-this was the only thing I could find, it was under the sink."

He set the things down, kneeling down beside Henderson, his face pale.

"Thanks," he said, taking a towel to gently wipe the blood away, revealing more green.

"Where're the paramedics?" Henderson asked one of the SWAT men as Superman closed his eyes briefly.

"They're coming sir."

"Well, we can't wait for them," he said, turning to the tool box and digging for what he hoped were there: needle nose pliers. "Yes, found 'em."

"You're not thinking about using those are you? You have no idea if this thing is in one piece or not, and you don't know where it is exactly. _And_ you sure as _Hell_ ain't gonna go digging around in him," Miguel's wife said.

"I have an idea," he said, definitely seeing why Miguel had married this woman.

Henderson put his hand on Superman's arm to try to get his attention.

"Superman?"

He didn't answer, his breathing heavy and ragged, his eyes barely open.

"Superman?!" he waited for a moment before allowing himself to panic. "Kal-El!"

Clark's eyes snapped open, as if being startled awake.

"Kal-El, we're going to get it out, but we don't know where it is. Is it in one piece?"

"Yeah," he quickly answered, knowing this without a doubt because he could feel it. "Burns," he muttered.

"Ok, where?" he asked. "Here?" He placed the tips of his finger below the wound. This caused Superman to gasp, but he shook his head no.

"Over…" he choked, the burning now feeling more like stabbing.

"Here?" Henderson asked, hoping it was. Superman nodded, moving his left hand to grasp onto a leg of a wooden chair near him.

"Alright…" He looked at the SWAT members who had gathered around. "You four, come help, you're going to have to hold him down while I get it out."

"Operator, we're getting it out now, tell those paramedics to hurry," Marie told Brigett.

"They're on their way."

The four large officers came forward and took their positions, taking uneasy glances toward each other. Two of them went to his legs and placed their hands on them to try to keep them from moving if they tried. The other two knelt down on either side of his head.

The right man placed his left knee securely onto the base of Superman's shoulder, the other mirroring this except that he placed hands on his left arm as well.

Miguel had hold of Superman's right hand, clasping it encouragingly with both of his.

Superman's eyes were now unfocused, and his teeth were clenched, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, neck, and chest.

"Kal?" Miguel asked, lowering his face to Superman's, greenish blue eyes looking back at him. "Just look at me, focus on this," he said, squeezing his hand. "Alright?"

Kal-El answered with a soft groan of comprehension and with a weak squeeze of his hand.

"Ready?" Henderson asked everyone; everyone gave a nod, Maria ready with the towels and water, the phone now in the hands of the young waiter.

The instant the metal touched, Superman gasped, immediately trying to lift himself up, attempting to raise his right shoulder.

The officers continued to hold him down; the Kryptonite had drained most of Superman's strength away, but he was still just as strong as any healthy man.

"Hold him!" Henderson shouted, Superman nearly breaking free as Henderson felt something hard at the end of the pliers. "I think I've almost got it…"

The sound of crunching wood came to their ears; Miguel and the officers watched the part of the chair leg within Superman's grasp crush.

Clark tried to bite back the pain, but could no longer do so as he felt the thing move within him, the metal pliers taking hold of it. He yelled, the volume louder than what he had thought possible, the feeling of Miguel's hand squeezing his barely registering as he arched his back.

"Just get it out!" Marie shouted at Henderson just before Clark fell silent.

Miguel felt Kal's hand go limp before he realized he had gone quiet. It was one of the most terrifying things he had ever experienced, especially since Superman had been squeezing his hand extremely hard just a second before.

Henderson pulled, dragging the green glowing bullet from the wound. He placed it in his other hand, seeing that it was completely in one piece before immediately getting up and backing away; this left Marie to stop the bleeding, which had suddenly restarted with a vengeance.

"Where's Sarkov's gun?" he asked one of the officers.

"Here sir," he said, handing him the sealed bag with the gun, staring at Henderson's closed hand with the blood covered green bullet in it.

Henderson took it and quickly went towards the door.

As Marie and the waiter tried to stop the bleeding, Jim O'Neal, Charlie, Matthews, and other paramedics quickly entered to find the body of Sarkov, the Bomb Squad simply standing by it, not wanting to hinder those attempting to save Superman, who was lying motionless on the floor.

"Matthews!" Henderson went to him, handing him the bullet and the kryptonite loaded gun. "Get this out of here, I trust you know where?"

"Yes I do," he stated, taking it and quickly running out, his destination: STAR Labs.

The officers and the waiter moved back as the paramedics quickly surrounded Superman, the stretcher abandoned for the moment. Miguel and his wife stayed where they were as Henderson went and stood behind Jim.

"The paramedics are here," the waiter told Brigett, holding the phone.

"Okay, good, but stay on the line, I'm in contact with the hospital. They need to know his condition," Brigett said.

"Alright."

Charlie took his pulse, finding it faster than normal.

Jim lifted the towels, finding the green vines-like lines branching from his now green wound, the blood now barely seeping.

"Did you get it all out?" Jim asked, talking to Henderson.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered, wiping his forehead with his clean sleeve.

"Yes, he did, he got a whole bullet out," Marie stated, certain.

"Sir!"

They turned, finding one of the men by Sarkov pointing at the vest.

"People! We need to get out of here! _Now_!" the bomb squad leader ordered, his face going white.

"What?" Henderson asked, turning.

"The bastard had a back up system to the bomb, and it's just initialized. We gotta go!"

"Can't you defuse it or something?!" Henderson shouted.

Henderson took the man's silence as a definite no.

"You guys, take the stairs," Henderson said, motioning to everyone except Jim, Charlie, Miguel, Marie, and the waiter. "We'll take the elevator with Superman. How much time do we have?"

"I'd guess a few minutes," he said as Jim, Miguel, and Charlie gave a quiet 1-2-3 count and quickly loaded Kal onto the stretcher.

Bolting out of the room, the group headed straight for the elevator, everyone else charging down the stairs. Sarkov and the vest were left behind.

"Hello? Operator?" the waiter asked into the phone as Henderson pushed the button marked 1. They were on floor 73 in a 78 story building.

"Yes?"

"He's still breathing and has a pulse," the waiter said, just telling how he saw it, the phone no longer on speaker.

The elevator began moving.

"What will happen when the bomb goes?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, but elevators have an emergency brake set up in them. If the cables break, the brakes will initialize. If they didn't have these brakes, I would have made us take the stairs, but either way, this is faster. We may not be able to get him down the stairs before that thing goes off."

"Well that's…comforting…" Charlie muttered as Jim stopped applying pressure and took another look at the wound. Charlie placed monitoring lines on Kal, being at the head of the stretcher, the heart monitor showing a strong heart beat.

They heard Superman groan, and Miguel saw him open his eyes; with a firm hand on the center of Kal's chest, he stopped him from sitting up.

"Whe-where am I?" he asked, finding a large hand on his throbbing chest, his whole torso a mixture of numbness and raw pain.

"Don't move, we're in the elevator going down," Miguel said, speaking gently.

"I can't feel it anymore…is it out?" Kal asked softly.

"Yeah buddy, it's out," Miguel said.

Clark closed his eyes, about to move his hand up to the wound, but Marie stopped him by taking hold of his hand, giving it a firm 'stop right there' squeeze, the type only parents can do correctly.

"Jim's examining it, let him work," she said, her comforting voice sounding like a mother's to a hurt child.

"'Kay…" he whispered, tired.

- - -

_Daily Planet; 5:47 pm_

It was pure pandemonium as everyone began taking action, taking reports, leaving to the scene, going to the hospital, and trying to decipher what was truly happening at the restaurant.

They had seen the red and blue blur shoot up to the top of the sky scraper on the news, and now there was news of someone having been shot, and that the bomb had been located.

The news crews were held back by officers, but they were able to see the hostages being escorted out as the paramedics went in, apparently finally receiving permission to go up.

Soon after, the Mayor and his family came out.

"—reports of a bomb and shots being fired have been relayed to us, and one report says a man is down. We can only hope serious injuries have been avoided. As for the bomb, we have been assured it has been defused."

The camera man panned the scene just before . . .

_**BOOM!**_

Screams were understandably heard as the camera was aimed up to the top of the building, catching the explosion on the floor near the top.

- - -

Elevator 

"_AHH_!" half of them yelled as they felt the building shake and heard the crash of a hundred windows shattering.

They heard the strain of metal, and the moan of concrete.

The elevator shuddered, and the lights flickered, the whine of the cables echoing through the large box the seven of them were in.

Clark gasped, both in surprise and from the pain of people's forms suddenly on top of him.

They all felt the sudden jolt of the elevator, the lights giving a final flicker before going out completely, a dull deep growl sounding far above them. The elevator stopped.

"Is…is it over?" Charlie asked, still leaning over the head of the stretcher, hovering over Superman's face.

SNAP!

They fell, free falling for what felt like too long before the grinding, high pitched squeal of brakes ripped across their eardrums, and then…a hush of eerie silence.

"No quick movements…" Henderson whispered, almost everyone afraid to breathe, the exception being Clark who couldn't, Miguel and Henderson's forms preventing him before they got off.

"Ah!" Kal sucked in the air as quickly as he could, but the sudden movement of doing so, as well as the movement of those getting off of him, caused a wave of pain to tear through him.

He forced his breathing to calm as he felt hands on him searching for any added injuries, while he heard someone fumbling for something.

A flashlight.

Jim turned it on, Marie still holding Clark's hand, the beep of the heart monitor registering back to their ears.

"Everyone alright?" Jim asked.

The waiter kid gave a shaky nod, placing the phone back on his ear.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Brigett asked, her heart going almost as fast as theirs.

"Yeah, we're here. And I think we're stuck…"

Jim turned the flashlight to the numbers on top of the door.

43.

"Well, we are somewhere below 43," Jim stated before panning the flashlight across them all.

The waiter continued to relay information he knew to Brigett.

After Jim was sure everyone was alright, his full attention shifted to Superman, shining the light across him, finding his chest just as it was the last time he had seen it.

"Kal, are you alright?" Miguel asked, leaning towards him, the light hitting one side of their faces and causing long shadows to appear.

Kal was squinting in the light, a confused look on his face, his whole body tense.

"I-I don't know…I feel strange…" he managed, for some reason breathing faster, despite how much he was fighting to slow it and keep himself calm.

Charlie and the others turned their attention to the monitor.

The beats were increasing…

Superman relaxed back, feeling something odd happening inside him.

"What's happening?" Miguel asked. Kal was now taking short quick breathes, his eyes glazing over.

"I don't know," Charlie answered, his hand at the side of his neck, Superman just staring blankly at the ceiling, the green tint disappearing in his eyes.

The lines on the monitor were fluctuating so much that one could not make out a line representing a single beat.

Miguel could feel Kal's heart pounding away so quickly under his hand that it felt more like a heavy hum.

"Is it some kind of after attack?" asked Marie, who was across from Jim.

"No. Look," Jim said, lifting the light over him, Marie moving the blood soaked towels aside.

"Merciful Heaven," Marie muttered as they watched something that should be impossible take place before them, Miguel quickly removing his hand from Kal's chest.

The green was disappearing, and around the wound, brown bruises were appearing as new pink skin began sealing the bullet hole.

Superman's breathing slowed, going back to what was just above his normal, his heart doing the same, the only signs of his injury now being yellowed brown bruises around the small pink circle scar.

Superman's eyes focused, and he blinked a few times before he sat up.

Kal gently slipped his hand from Marie's grasp and touched his healed wound, not quite believing it himself, all eyes staring at him in utter amazement.

He looked at his blood that was all over the towels, the stretcher, his uniform, and most everyone's hands.

"Okay, what just happened?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence around them.

They all looked at him, slightly amused.

"Well, I mean, I know _what_ happened, but _how_ did it happen?"

"Let's just keep that as a mystery," Marie muttered as the waiter just mouthed, 'wow…'

Miguel put his hand on Kal's back, seeing him sway slightly.

"Whoa, you just take it easy, alright?" he said.

"I think I'm dizzy," Kal stated, lifting his other hand to his head.

"Alright," Jim said, both he and Charlie raising the back rest up so he could at least sit up a little.

Kal reclined back, for the first time really taking a look around.

"So I take it we're trapped in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, and probably until help arrives," Miguel added.

"Well, we might as well get comfortable," Henderson said as Jim and Miguel lowered the stretcher to ground level so they could all sit instead of stand around Superman.

"Everyone comfortable?" Jim asked, most of them sitting cross-legged. Getting no complaints, Jim moved to Superman, armed with a flashlight.

"I have to check something," he said, seeing Superman almost roll his eyes.

He passed the light over Kal's eyes, finding them completely green free, though they weren't their usual blue selves.

"Well, by the looks of your eyes, most, if not all, of the Kryptonite is out of your system now, but they aren't as blue as they usually are. Maybe the degree of 'blueness' is a measure of how much energy you have?"

"Maybe, I've never really thought much about it," Kal admitted.

"Uh…well," the waiter started, causing the attention to move to him. "Brigett, she's the operator, says help is on the way."

"That's good…uh, what's your name son?" Miguel asked, just realizing they had no clue who this kid was, and he had been the one who had gotten the needed supplies to save Kal's life.

"Mark," he said.

- - -

_Daily Planet; 5:58 pm_

"Rescue crews are heading up for there are people trapped in an elevator.

"We are still not being told who has been shot, but have been told they are stable now despite being stuck in the elevator due to the blast."

Lois and those around her were in disbelief, many questioning why the bomb had gone off; why hadn't Superman prevented it? In fact, if there were people trapped in the elevator, why wasn't he helping to get them out?

Lois had a bad feeling.

- - -

_Elevator_

Ting…

"What was that?" Marie asked.

Kal sat up a little, and turned his eyes to the left top corner where the noise had come from. He squinted, trying to use his x-ray vision. After a little effort, he was able to make out the brake – that looked like it was on its last screw…literally.

"What do you see?" Jim asked.

"The brake, it doesn't look so—"

He saw it coming but could do nothing to stop it.

Through unclear x-ray vision, he saw the screw holding the side of the brake together finally surrender.

_Creeeeak - WHAM_

The left side of the elevator fell, and hit the side of the wall as they braced themselves.

Screeeeech.

They began sliding down, everyone holding onto each other and the railing inside the elevator as the metal box slid against the building's steel.

The other brakes continued to prevent them from plummeting, but they could all hear the brakes straining to do so.

They came to a sudden stop, and with his x-ray vision, Clark could see that the bottom right brake had slipped and had lodged itself between the elevator and the wall.

He turned his head and looked through the elevator door—the rescuers were a floor below.

They all looked to Superman, somehow knowing he was seeing more than them.

"Mark, tell Brigett to tell the rescuers that we are just a floor above them."

"Alright Superman," Mark said, talking into the phone.

Clark stood up slowly, getting off the stretcher, Miguel assisting.

"Kal, what are you doing?"

"We need to get out of here. I'm going to try to open the door."

They moved out of his way, conscious of the fact that the brakes could give out at any moment.

He heard the rescuers coming as he placed his hands on the metal and tried to force his fingers between the crack to open the steel door.

The firemen on the other side quickly began working, prying the doors open in record time to find Superman and Miguel prying the doors open as well.

The elevator was uneven, and was about a foot below the floor they were on.

The rescuers tried not to stare at the shirtless man whose chest was mildly covered in blood as their eyes continued to those beyond in the battered elevator.

"Come on, let's get you people out," one of the firemen said, looking at Miguel, suddenly recognizing him. "Miguel."

He took hold of his arm and helped him out before turning his attention to Superman.

"Superman, are you alright?"

Clark looked down at himself, for the first time seeing himself in proper lighting.

The pink scar was as evident as ever, light bruises encircling it, blood smeared slightly across his skin where Jim and Marie tried to clean him up, and his bottoms were covered in blood. He concluded he looked a lot worse than he felt—almost.

"Yeah," he said, stepping out carefully, and turning to help Miguel get Mark out.

Henderson, Jim, Charlie, and Marie stayed still, knowing that a sudden jolt may dislodge the unsteady brakes.

The firemen took Mark, allowing Miguel and Superman to continue guiding the others out as it suddenly shifted…

"Crap!" Henderson shouted, all of them hearing the brake that had saved them suddenly dislodge out of its position, and at least one of the other brakes snap at the sudden increased burden.

Clark acted on instinct as Miguel yanked his wife free of the elevator.

Clark stepped forward, his right side to the elevator as it began to fall.

It hit his shoulder and arm surprisingly hard, forcing him to fall on one knee as he was just able to brace himself with his left hand on the corner of the wall behind him.

It was heavy, so heavy in fact that it felt like twenty airplanes to him.

Miguel and the other rescuers acted fast, lifting the others out.

His side was beginning to hurt as they got Charlie.

"Gotcha," Miguel said, heaving Charlie up and free of the elevator.

Henderson pulled Clark back, letting the elevator fall.

"You alright?" Henderson asked, helping Clark to his feet as he wrapped his arm around his back.

Sweat glistened on his chest and back, and he was clearly out of breath as he nodded.

They helped him to a chair where Jim and Charlie quickly began examining him.

"That was heavy," Clark admitted.

"I bet. Really nice catch by the way," Jim said before looking over to Henderson and the others around.

"Let's get him to the hospital and have him checked out."

"No—no, I'd rather not the hospital," Clark interrupted.

"Well you still need to be looked at, you lost a great deal of blood, and to be honest, you don't look so good right now," Jim said, cringing slightly at the bruises beginning to form on his shoulder where the elevator had struck.

"Then we can take him to STAR Labs, I don't think any of us want this to become a media circus," Henderson suggested.

"I agree. Alright, we'll do that," Jim said before looking back to Clark who looked like he was going to conk out on the chair right there.

Mark nodded, and told Brigett that they had everything handled, and to tell the hospital that he wouldn't be coming.

"I'll call Price to tell him we'll meet him at the lab," Charlie said, pulling out his cell phone.

- - -

Please remember to review :):):)


	35. The Key

_Once again, a thanks to my beta, Dandette, and to those who review :D_

**Part 35 – The Key **

"Clark, Dr. Price told me to make sure you stay in bed," Lois said, entering the room with some ice packs. "Besides, you're lucky they let me take you, they were ready to make you stay there overnight."

Clark sighed, trying not to cringe as she laid the packs on his still tender shoulder.

"Now just stay there while I get that sunlamp."

He gave in and nodded, feeling a little exposed and ridiculous lying on Lois' bed shirtless with black sweat pants, though he was thankful he hadn't left the Lab in his bloody uniform or a drafty hospital gown. He had left his suit with Price, who had asked permission to take a look at his blood.

Lois had taken the remote away from him, not wanting him to worry about what was going on out there at the moment. Dr. Price had suggested it, actually, saying, "Kal should be worrying about getting better, not what the city is currently doing."

Lois came back in and plugged in the lamp.

Dr. Price and the others had put him under some sunlamps before Lois had arrived and taken him, but he still had faint bruises around the now whitish-pink scar, and his shoulder was still looking a little colorful.

When she had gotten the call from Price, she drove to STAR Labs as fast as she could, certain that if the cops had not been busy at the restaurant, she would have had a serious fine. Though, that's assuming of course that she could have been caught…

"How do you feel?" Lois asked, turning on the lamp and watching Clark relax under the light.

"Better, just tired and a little sore," he said, carefully adjusting the icepack on his shoulder over slightly to get some light.

He held in a grimace.

Lois carefully planted herself on the edge of the bed, watching the bruises slowly fade. It was an amazing sight.

She couldn't help herself as she stretched out her arm and carefully touched his skin around the now fading scar.

He couldn't help but flinch, but only for a split second before relishing her touch.

"Just 'a little sore'?" Lois asked, her teasing laced with concern. She was about to take her hand away, but he grabbed it, keeping it where it was.

"It's getting better," he said, giving her a heart-stopping smile.

She smiled back and tried not to think about everything that had happened earlier that day.

She had been called by Dr. Price, and was told to go to STAR Labs because they weren't taking Superman to the hospital, but there.

She had bolted to her car, going where Dr. Price had said, despite having seen and heard the news just moments before.

The cameras and press had been kept a fair distance away, but that didn't stop them from somehow catching glimpses of a shirtless man in a foil blanket being helped into a police car.

It didn't take them but a second to realize who the black haired man was, and after that discovery they put the rest together.

The word of Superman being shot spread like wildfire, and fierce talk about what should be done was already beginning.

Lois thought back to the moment a woman named Marie led her to the room where they were helping him. Entering, she found Henderson, Charlie, Jim, Price, Miguel, and Matthews. Price and Jim were by a bed, while the others stood back, turning to her encouragingly as she entered.

Four lamps were aimed down around the bed, lighting up the man on it.

"Lois, you got here fast," Clark said, exhausted, despite receiving the regenerating rays from the sunlamps.

Lois shook herself, going back to the present, her eyes focusing on Clark who was nearly asleep on her bed. With her free hand, Lois removed the ice pack from his shoulder to find it completely healed, at least from what she could see.

She dropped the pack onto the floor, biting her lip as her eyes traced down his chest to stop at the scar that now barely had bruising around it.

_What if Henderson and the others hadn't been able to get the bullet out? _

_What if it had hit him somewhere else? A lung… a major artery, his heart? _

_And that elevator…what if those brakes had failed sooner? Or worse, hadn't worked to begin with? _

_What if Henderson had not been there? Sarkov had a loaded gun, and he probably wouldn't have stopped if Henderson hadn't—_

_Stop thinking,** shut up**. Just be thankful it happened the way it did, and stop dwelling on it._

"I still think it's unfair you're not letting me watch TV," Clark said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Price said to not let you. You need to focus on more important things."

"Like you?" he asked, breaking into yet another brilliant smile.

_How the heck have you ended up with this man, Lois? _

"What are you thinking, Lois?"

"How come I'm this lucky? What have I done to deserve you?"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing myself," Clark said, further taking her hand in his.

Lois didn't need to even think of what to do next. She eased herself forward, finding his mouth with hers.

The sunlamp and injuries forgotten, Clark wrapped his arms around her, feeling her fingers slide through his hair as her other just-freed hand glided across his left side.

_Wow, how do these kisses always get better? _Lois thought to herself just before they broke apart, both a little out of breath. 

"Was that my goodnight kiss?" he asked as she stood up, his hair a little messy now.

"Yes," she said, silently wondering if a goodnight kiss would turn into a tradition from now on, and hoping it would.

- - -

_8:49 am, Lois' Home _

The next day, with Clark still asleep in her room, Lois decided to turn on the television out in the living room, figuring it wouldn't hurt since he was snoozing away.

She had called Clark's parents late last night to tell them Clark was alright, and was sleeping. Thinking after the call, she felt a little guilty about not having called sooner. But either way, Martha and Jonathon were grateful.

She called in at work and Perry picked up. Though, she was pretty sure Jimmy answered initially, Perry just snatched the phone away.

"Lois? Where are you and Kent?"

"Uh, we are—"

"Nevermind, just let the big guy know we all want him back at 100. And don't let some of the stuff on TV get to him."

"Alright, Chief."

That had been a little after 7 am. And though it had been a slightly weird and short conversation, Lois was happy she didn't have to explain herself or Clark.

Flipping through the channels, she passed by several news channels.

"And now the world wonders about Superman's current condition, and what truly happened in Sunny View Dining—"

She flipped the channel. Henderson and the others had already told what truly had happened.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, Bob. If we do what the Mayor is proposing, we must understand and see the possible outcomes in doing so.

"I'm not saying this will happen, not at all, but people can change. How can we be sure he will always be on our side? What if he lost control?"

"I think you're forgetting something, Joe. This decision will be made through discussion and careful thought. The people will be heard, and all of the possibilities will be kept in mind. But have you thought about this?

"What if we don't do this? And what if this material is stolen again? And what if something like what happened yesterday happens again, only it ends badly. Are we willing to take that chance and lose a being who has already made so much positive change in the world? For goodness sake, we almost lost him twice already in less than a month. The danger to him will only increase if we do nothing."

Lois sighed, flipping the channel, able to discern who and what they were talking about, though the part about what the Mayor was proposing exactly was escaping her.

"With me here is one of the people who was held hostage. Tina, what do you remember?"

The camera panned to a nervous middle-aged woman who had probably been wheedled into doing the interview.

"The man, Sarkov, threatened us with a gun, and a bomb, telling us he wanted to see Superman, and that we should tell the police that. He let us use our cell phones. Soon after, Superman came," she said.

"What happened then?"

"Sarkov said some things, and then aimed the—gun…at the Mayor's daughter…"

"O my gosh!"

"We all heard the bang, but Superman was now standing between her and Sarkov, then Inspector Henderson, I think is his name, opened fire…"

"Yes, it was Inspector Henderson, he made a statement last night. Tina, do you want a break?"

"No—no…I'll continue. Thanks. Uh, after that, we…we all knew something was wrong. Superman sort of stumbled forward while a man ran to him and caught him."

"Miguel Brunacini?"

"Yeah. Everything was happening so fast, the next thing we knew was SWAT storming in as Henderson told them about the bomb, and to get us out."

"What was happening with Superman?"

"I don't know. Mr. Brunacini, Henderson, and some others were with him though. Well, we were taken out…" Her face fell, her eyes even tearing a little.

"What Tina?"

"In the stairwell, we were all looking at each other, we were in shock, obviously, even the officers with us were…I think I sort of still am."

She paused, getting a distant look before actually giving a slight shudder.

"I—" She took a breath. "I will never forget what we heard. We were on the 54th floor, I remember because I looked up at the moment we heard him—he screamed."

"Superman?"

She nodded.

"I have never heard anything like that before in my life. He must have been in some serious pain… But what was even scarier was when his shout suddenly stopped; it just cut off. The officers got on their walkie talkies soon after…I don't remember what was said."

Lois changed the channel, getting a slight tummy ache.

"The Mayor today has made his feelings on the subject quite clear," a news anchor said as they replayed a piece of his statement.

'That man saved my daughter's life, and if there is a way that I can begin to repay that un-repayable debt, I will go to the ends of the earth and back if I must. It is time we do something to thank Superman. I have already begun the steps in doing so.'

_Are they talking about doing what I think and hope they are?_ Lois thought, replaying parts of the things she had just heard. _Oh, if they get rid of Kryptonite, Clark won't have to worry about criminals trying to stop him. And he'll come back to me safe._

Clark finally woke up a little after noon. Lois had checked on him occasionally, standing in the doorway and just watching him sleep, a small circle of light skin being the only evidence of the previous day.

Clark found Lois sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"We have been assured by Dr. Price that Superman is alright, just resting in an undisclosed location."

The man shifted a little, going onto the next topic.

"A large group of people have just assembled in front of City Hall, pleading with the leaders of our city and higher realms of government to destroy Kryptonite, and to listen to Mayor Donovan," the reporter said. "After Mayor Donovan's speech earlier this morning, as well as what the 9-1-1 recording is said to have captured, there is now an overwhelming push from the public to get the ball moving on his idea."

The news changed locations, going to City Hall.

"Behind me, as you can see, are easily several hundred people, urging lawmakers and others to back the idea to have all Kryptonite destroyed."

"Lois, what's going on?" Clark asked, entering the room, and hearing most of what she had just seen.

Lois turned to find Clark in a white t-shirt and black sweat pants, staring at the television, his famous curl resting on his forehead.

"Just the news, Clark," she said, trying to be calm; she didn't know how he would take some of the things they were talking about.

The news showed Mayor Donovan and several other important men and women exit City Hall. Among these people were the Governor, a General of the Army, a few members of the Cabinet, and a few Representatives.

The crowd around went silent as Mayor Donovan went up to the podium.

"After intense discussion and a few debates, and countless officials across this nation speaking for you, the people, we have come to a decision. All Kryptonite will be disposed of at a near future date. It is being collected as we speak. The danger it presents to one of our most prized public servants is too great not to—"

Clark just stood there, looking at the screen. The expression on his face was at first unreadable, until a stream of emotions appeared in quick succession.

Surprise, with a mixture of gratification that people cared, went across his face, but then confusion set in. This was closely followed by a look of dawning and startled realization, which was finally replaced by shock.

"The Key…"

Lois couldn't do or ask anything as he just disappeared, shooting out the window at a speed that caused a grand boom to crack across the city…

- - -

All Clark was concerned about was getting to City Hall and to tell them to stop, to not destroy the Kryptonite.

Perhaps it was the shock of what he had just discovered—the Key was within their grasp, and they could lose it, lose the cure for cancer—or that he had just gotten over a serious injury and was currently running on adrenaline, or maybe it was the fact he had just woken up.

Whatever the reason, the near nonexistent thought to go to his apartment to change into his suit almost went by him as fast as he had flown out Lois' living room window. But realizing he was about to arrive at City Hall in nothing but a white t-shirt and black sweats, he shot to his apartment, put on a spare suit, and dashed to his initial destination…

His sonic boom echoed strangely across the city due to his quick change in direction, and those outside, and even some inside, breathed a sigh of relief. Superman was alright.

Clark shot forward, finally coming to City Hall, and simply appeared by the Mayor, his cape settling down behind him.

The silence was deafening.

Clark didn't notice as he instantly began talking to the Mayor.

"Mayor Donovan, ple—"

"S-Superman?!" He was understandably startled, as was everyone else, but his amazing ability to think on the spot took over, well, for the most part…

Before Clark could continue, or those watching could blink, Mayor Donovan pulled Superman into his embrace.

"Thank you _so much_ for saving my daughter, there is nothing I could ever do to truly thank you," he said.

Superman gave a gentle pat on the Mayor's back, understandably at a loss for what else to do before the reason why he had come flew back to the surface. But before he could do anything else, he felt pats on his own back, firm hands landing on his shoulders, giving proud squeezes. The men and women who had stepped out of City Hall with Donovan were happily welcoming Superman back.

Donovan pulled back, now at arms length from the hero, his hands on Superman's arms. Looking into Superman's blue eyes, which were now ebbing with emotion at what had just happened, he gave his arms a gentle shake.

"I, like so many others, am grateful to see you up, Superman," he said. "But, if I may be so bold, why are you here?"

"This is probably going to sound absurd, but I've come to tell you not to destroy the Kryptonite," he said, just now realizing how insane he must be sounding.

"What?! Why?"

_Why would a man want to prevent his one and only weakness from being destroyed?_

"Let me explain," Superman said, suddenly feeling the countless number of eyes upon him. He took a breath, for the first time wondering why he had not come prepared with a reason, at least one he could share.

He looked at the podium as Donovan stepped aside, curious and bewildered.

Clark stepped up. The people watched as he seemed to collect himself, before scanning his eyes over them.

"I have heard a great deal of what has been discussed today and yesterday, and I understand both sides. I don't know what the future holds—obviously, because things would have gone differently yesterday if I did…"

That caused many in the crowd to smile, a few surprised to see him using humor; however, the lightness of his words quickly vanished as he became serious once more.

"Earth is my home. Ever since I came here, it has been so. I would never want to do any harm to Earth, or her people, but if there ever came a time where this was no longer the case, I would want to be stopped. Earth must have a way to protect herself if it ever became needed; besides, I remember the first days I helped. People were unsure and even afraid of me, and so, if Kryptonite helps calm fears about me, knowing I could be stopped if I ever 'lost control', then I want that."

The people before him stared, wide-eyed, at him, the news crews catching everything.

"Kryptonite has also been discovered to be a possible new power source, more energy efficient and longer lasting than anything else known. I am not going to allow the effects it has on me prevent mankind from benefiting from it, and I am certain its power-giving capability is only the first of many things humanity will gain from it."

Reporters with notepads were scribbling like mad as Superman paused, sliding his hand across the side of the podium.

"The last reason… is slightly based on selfish motives, now that I think about it…" he admitted, to everyone's surprise. "As I am sure you all know by now, Kryptonite is a meteorite that originated from my home planet.

"Krypton was an advanced civilization whose existence spanned across several millennia, an empire unmatched throughout all of Krypton's history. However, despite how far my people had come, they couldn't prevent the end of their planet—but they could have saved themselves…

"Pride and obsession of power doomed my people. It prevented them from acting and leaving Krypton before it was too late. If it had not been for my parents, I would have met the same fate. I never want the people of Earth to make that same mistake. I suppose it's sentimental of me, but…Kryptonite is a reminder of where I came from, and why I'm here."

He turned around slightly, facing the Mayor and the others behind him.

"Mayor Donovan, and others who hold this decision, I implore you, do not destroy the Kryptonite, but keep it at secure locations."

For a moment they just stared at him, tongue tied, but then the Governor stepped beside the Mayor, extending his hand for Superman to take. Clark did so.

"Then that is what we will do, if you're sure. Thank you for everything you have done, and are continuing to do," he said, the others nodding in agreement behind him.

Clark smiled.

"It's my pleasure."

- - -

_STAR Labs, 9:47 pm_

The day had been just as hectic as the previous day had been, though this day was much more pleasant.

May, like most everyone else, had been focused on Superman, but for a different reason.

Dr. Price had called her in to help examine Superman's blood. He had shined the Aura Camera on the samples he had cut from the ruined uniform, and what they saw was unbelievable. Certain areas of blood had an aura, a light golden aura, like what they had seen from him after that first day of testing the camera in the hospital.

May and Price set to work right away, looking under microscopes, and trying to understand Superman's blood.

Looking under a high magnification, May's eyes focused upon red and white blood cells; however, she quickly noticed a difference between human blood and Kal's. Certain red blood cells appeared to be split, broken, and something, a kind of protein it seemed, was coming from them. This substance, she concluded, was what was giving off an aura.

She pulled back, jotting down some notes. After doing that, she turned on the Aura Camera again and aimed it at the suit, expecting to see the aura she and Price had seen earlier, only to find it gone.

This puzzled her, but the other thing that puzzled her was why only certain blood cells had broken…

She went back to work, a theory coming into mind.

- - -

Clark flew back into Lois' apartment and changed into his good old Clark clothes.

"Clark, you need a dictionary," Lois blurted out when he entered the kitchen.

"What?"

"You clearly don't know the meaning of _rest_."

"Sure I do. 'Rest: to cease, abstain, or be relieved from exertion, action, etc, to be still or asleep, to refresh oneself or recover strength.' "

"Ha ha."

"But I did rest, I slept, half the day I'll have you know, and _then_, after some easy rescues, I flew to get some sun. And the amount I got was not just a simple 30 minutes—no, if I weren't invulnerable, I would have returned to you as red as a lobster. I'd match my cape."

"I'm sure," Lois said, playfully rolling her eyes.

Clark took that time to look around the kitchen.

His eyes fell upon a few pans and ingredients laid out on the counters.

"Should I be afraid?" Clark asked.

"Why do you think I just got the things together, and haven't turned on the stove?" she asked, breaking a half smile.

He walked over and picked up one of the cans, one reading 'tomato sauce'.

"Spaghetti?" he asked.

"Don't ask me, you're the cook."

"And you're my assistant."

- - -

Please remember to review :)


	36. The Cure

Thanks to my beta, Dandette, again. :)

**Part 36 – The Cure**

A few days had passed since Superman had made his appearance in front of City Hall, and the city was once again under the watchful radar of a fully healed Superman.

The people were still buzzing over the Kryptonite, and Superman's surprising act of defending it and asking that it not be destroyed.

Dr. Price had told Clark to continue to take time in the sun, and that later that week, they would get together and talk about the aura connection with Leah, and that he was still studying his blood from the towels and suit.

Lois and Clark were now eating dinner together every night at her place before Clark would go, make the rounds, and then return to his own apartment.

One night, after putting out a fire and doing countless other rescues around the world, since there were barely any problems in Metropolis, Clark took a quick shower before going to bed, dreams welcoming him…

_He once again found himself on a lush green prairie… an unbelievable light, brighter than the sun, in the distance._

"_Hello, Mr. Kent."_

_Clark turned towards the voice to find David, standing next to him, his clothes gleaming in the light._

"_Please don't tell me I'm on the border of life again; that not here, but not there, so here mess, was really confusing," Clark said._

_David giggled. "No, it's not like that, I just needed to talk to you, so I am using your dreams to do so."_

"_Oh. Well that's a relief, if I had managed to hurt myself again, Lois would never let me out of her sight again, and she'd probably have a sunlamp handy at all times."_

"_No, you're safe, you're just sleeping," David said, clearly amused at the relief on Clark's face._

"_So, what do you need to tell me?" Clark asked; David got that awed look again for a moment._

"_My mom has discovered the cure, but now she's going to have to ask something of you, and she's a little hesitant about it because she thinks it's asking a lot."_

"_Is it?"_

"_Probably not to you, but from her point of view, after everything that has happened, she thinks it is."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Just go to STAR Labs unannounced at 1:20 pm today."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's it."_

"_And then…?"_

"_And then the world will change, and a New Era will begin."_

_David stepped back, his eyes sparkling in the light around him as everything suddenly faded._

Clark woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains, the clock reading 6:47 am.

- - -

Daily Planet; 10:24 am 

"What's up with you, Kent?" Perry asked, seeing him restless during the meeting.

"Nothin'," he said suddenly. Lois looked curiously at him.

"Well, as I was saying, they are going to reopen the west wing of Saint Andrew's in 12 days, and it is expected to be a big event. We currently know they have not only repaired the damage from the bombing, but have made extensive improvements. I want this event covered well, who knows, Superman might make an appearance.

Clark continued to fidget.

Perry gave him a glance before simply continuing on about what the city had planned for the event and who was expected to be there, including the Mayor and other important officials.

After leaving the meeting, Lois went to Clark.

"Clark, why are you so jumpy today?" Lois asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just had an interesting dream last night."

"Must have been, if you're still hyped up about it. What was it about?"

"Well, apparently I need to drop by STAR Labs today at 1:20."

Lois raised one of her eyebrows.

"David came to me in my dream," he said finally.

"Oh, wow. Why?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"May has found the cure, and I guess the next step to take is supposed to happen at 1:20 today, and I need to be there at STAR Labs to make it so. I guess I'm just nervous," he admitted. "David said May has something she needs to ask of me, I just hope I can do whatever it is."

"I'm sure whatever it is, you'll be able to make it happen, and it will be worth it," she said.

Clark smiled, thankful for her encouragement.

"Now, I think we need to get to work on the story Perry wanted us to work on," she said, handing him an envelope. "Jimmy took the liberty of getting the city records of the hospital, and what repairs and remodeling they have done to the children's wing and that area around it."

"Wow, Jimmy doesn't mess around," Clark said, looking through the papers.

New hospital beds, equipment, new toys, a huge story book mural with classic fairy and folk tale characters, and the list just went on and on.

"Looks like the attention Superman was giving to the hospital in the cleanup and before did not go unnoticed," Lois whispered.

Clark smiled, flipping to the next page.

- - -

_1:15 pm; STAR Labs_

Clark couldn't take it any longer, he gave Lois the 'I'm going' look, and left to STAR Labs. He hovered high above the labs and focused, hearing people working within, and seeing them carrying out experiments and filing away data.

He then looked to the room where he went for his appointments with Dr. Price. There, he found Dr. May Johnson working as Dr. Price entered, closing the door behind him.

Dr. Price found May staring into a microscope in Superman's examination room.

"Checking again?" Dr. Price asked.

"I just can't believe it," she muttered, zooming in on the sample.

"I think we should tell him, he'd want to know," Price said.

May looked up, giving a sigh.

"I know, it's just, I think it's too much too soon. My Lord, Price, the man nearly died both times from being around the stuff, asking him this…"

"But if it will do what we are sure it can do—"

"I know." She paused, becoming lost in her thoughts.

_So this was what he had been talking about the whole time, this was why he told me not to quit. He knew. And my son told him this._

She looked back up to Price.

"When should we ask him?" she asked.

"Soon, some kids have less time than others."

"That's putting unfair pressure on him," she whispered. "Asking him to face his one weakness for us to be able to get his blood."

"May, if our theories are correct, just one pint could save hundreds, and who knows, maybe we'll be able to synthesize that protein in his blood cells.

"All we can do is ask him, and I am sure of what his answer will be, when told all the facts."

"And what's that?"

"Yes."

Both doctors froze, unable to believe their ears. They knew that voice.

They turned, finding Superman standing in the room, an open window behind him.

He went forward.

"If you're sure it will do what you just said, let's do it now," he said, the faces of the children from the hospital coming to his mind.

If this would work, they shouldn't have to wait another moment to get better.

Price turned to May, who was staring wide eyed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure. More sure than I've been about anything before in my life," he said.

"How much did you hear?" Price asked. "If you have any questions, we'll answer them all."

"I heard the whole conversation. But I do have a few questions," Clark said as what he was agreeing to settled upon him.

"Ask away," Price said, moving to a stool to sit on by two chairs, which May and Clark took.

"So, there's a protein in my blood?" he asked.

"Yes, and we've been doing some tests on it, well, a lot actually. We found that it only comes from the red blood cells, and breaks free after being exposed to Kryptonite. We believe that it may also come out when your overall aura tells it it's needed, like when you healed, for the most part, in that elevator.

"We found that this protein emits a specific type of aura. This aura entices good living tissues to respond and grow, but only after away from the presence of Kryptonite," Dr. Price said.

"We found this out after placing a sample of living tissue with it, to see how it would respond, but we also found out something else.

"It dissolves dead tissue, and corrects corrupted DNA by using the pure DNA near it," May continued. "We don't know exactly how, but it seems that well tissue gives off a very faint aura. I almost missed this, but every time, healthy tissue has this aura, and corrupted or dead tissue does not. Yet another phenomenon that will no doubt be looked into."

"So, to put it simply, this does the exact same thing as your aura connection with Leah does, only it goes deeper, to the root of the problem, instead of only repairing the damage done by the source," Price further explained.

"How long have you been looking into this?" Superman asked.

"Since the day you were shot, so four days," May replied.

"You found all this out in four days?" Superman asked, surprised.

"We've been pulling all-nighters, especially after we discovered certain areas of your blood were giving off auras on Charlie's Aura Camera," Price answered. "We didn't know how long the blood from your suit and those towels would last, even frozen."

"How long will it take?" Superman asked.

"Will what take?" Price asked, not knowing what exactly he was asking about.

"When you get my blood, how long until it can be used?"

Price smiled.

"It can be extracted very easily and used immediately. From what we have seen so far, it is a kind of universal donor. And through the samples we have, we found that once the protein breaks free from the blood cell, it sinks," Price answered. "We'd have to do a few trial runs before we can make this public or really start this, but after what I've seen so far, I'm certain this will work."

"Can we start this today? Now?" Clark asked, thinking about Leah, and the countless others this could help.

"Uh, sure," Price said, pleased and surprised at his eagerness.

"Um, May, get him set, we'll use that chair. I'll get the Kryptonite." He got up but turned back before taking a step. "You're sure?" he asked, a little concerned about doing this now himself.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," he said as they all stood up.

Price left the room, Superman turning to May who led him to the fancy cushioned chair, made to comfortably examine a patient.

- - -

Lois looked at the time, 2:12 pm.

She couldn't wait any longer, she was certain something big was going on at STAR Labs; actually, she knew it for a fact.

When she got there, she suddenly worried about whether or not she would be able to enter.

_Like they'll just let me stroll on up there_, she muttered to herself.

"Ms. Lane! How are you? What are you doing here?"

She turned around to find Charlie.

"Uh, fine, just need to talk to Dr. Price about something," she fibbed. "Is he here?"

"Oh, yeah, he is. Here, follow me. Actually, he mentioned something to me about maybe needing to talk to you about something soon," he said, leading her.

She followed gratefully.

- - -

May adjusted the head rest as Clark eased himself back, the chair having been reclined, before he placed his arms on the armrests.

The top half of his suit was folded and was resting on the counter.

He took a slow deep breath.

"We'll have this done as quickly as possible," she said, putting a finger electrode on him, before flipping the heart monitor on that was beside and slightly behind him.

He nodded.

He looked at his right arm and turned it, palm up, a blue vein just visible underneath his skin at the crook of his arm.

_Knock-Knock_

Clark and May turned their heads to the door; Clark used his x-ray vision to see who was knocking, since it was clear Price wouldn't need to knock.

"It's Lois and Charlie," he told May.

May was about to go to the door, but someone opened the door before she moved.

"Lois, I hope you didn't pick another lock," Superman playfully scolded.

Lois blinked, blushing.

May and Charlie decided this must be an inside joke between them as Price approached.

"Ms. Lane?" Price asked, surprised to see her and Charlie.

Lois didn't answer him, her eyes focusing on Clark, the flush on her cheeks fading.

"C—Kal-El, what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's okay, they figured out the cure, I'm just helping," he said.

May got up and pulled up a chair for Lois on his left side before helping Price prepare, deciding to stay out of this discussion. Charlie, too, made himself helpful by opening the sealed bags.

"I'm glad you're here," Clark said suddenly, taking her hand.

"I still don't understand exactly what's going on, but if what I'm thinking is what you're about to do, I'm glad I'm here too," she said, looking up as Price came over and laid a large, long vest on top of Clark.

A _lead_ vest.

He secured it as May rolled the tray over with what was needed to take the blood.

Clark looked at the little table, seeing a few vials, a clear bag able to hold a pint, a needle, a rubber tube, and a few other items, including a lead box.

May and Price had plastic gloves on, and were now waiting for Superman.

Lois took a breath, seeing what was on the tray, her assumption proven correct. She looked at Clark and gave a soft smile, which he uneasily returned before looking to Dr. Price, who had the small lead box in his hands beside May.

"I'm ready," Clark said.

"Alright," May said, prepping his arm by cleaning the area needed and tying the long rubber tube around his arm above his elbow. She then placed a red foam ball in his hand.

"You squeeze that," she said.

They then looked to Price, who moved around the tray and held the box close by where they would extract the blood.

"You can look away," May said, needle and equipment ready.

Clark looked away, focusing onto Lois whose hand was now over his—he wanted to be careful, in case the pain was more than he had expected. He closed his eyes.

Price opened the box.

Whether it was from the smaller amount he was exposed to, the lead vest, or that he was expecting it, he didn't know, but the pain he had been expecting wasn't there.

Sure, there was pain, but not the excruciating stabbing or the throbbing burn; instead, it was pain in a concentrated area, a deep soreness.

Squinting now, Clark could hear all of their pounding hearts; the heart monitor connected to him had only increased slightly.

He suddenly felt a sharp prick, which could only mean one thing...

He turned his head just enough to watch as his blood quickly began filling the bag, before focusing his eyes upon the Kryptonite in the lead box being held by Price.

He could feel the radiation hitting the side of his face, neck, and arm, but the way Price had it positioned, most of it was directed at his arm.

It was only a small piece, a shard about two inches long and a half an inch wide.

He never thought he would ever be this calm while being this close to Kryptonite.

Before he knew it, the bag was full and May was switching to a vial. He watched as May worked quickly, filling the needed vials. By the time the last one was about full, he started to get really light headed, and the pain from the Kryptonite was growing.

The heart monitor showed this, and Price shut the box.

Soon after he closed it, the last vial was full, and Clark's body was forcing out the needle.

He turned, slightly dazed, to Lois, who suddenly planted a kiss on his feverish forehead.

"I'll get this ready right away," May said, taking the blood as Price left to secure the Kryptonite. Charlie took over in the clean up, smiling in amazement at Superman, understanding the implications of his donation.

- - -

_STAR Labs; 3:23 pm_

"So, this is it?" Superman asked, looking at the dark green substance in the container.

"Yes, this is what we were able to separate from the pint. We exposed it to Kryptonite, and separated it from the rest of your blood," May said.

"What are you doing with the rest?" Superman asked.

"Dr. Price has frozen it for later examination. Don't worry, we have already taken the precautions to have the containers rigged so that if they were to be stolen, they would be destroyed. We definitely don't want to risk any of this falling into the wrong hands," she said.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"This has Kal's genetic code. I'm sure there are a few people who would like to get their hands on it, and not for the benefit of humanity."

"I see."

"When can we test this? How long does this aura last?" Superman asked.

"Nurse Schmitt and Officer Mathews are bringing Leah here. We don't know how long the protein aura will last, but the breakdown of the aura seems to slow when frozen."

She paused, just looking at Superman.

"What?" he asked.

"I never thought I would see the cure for cancer in my lifetime, and yet I am, because of you."

"No, it was your dedication to helping children, and your gift of research and investigation. I just supplied the means," he said.

- - -

Leah knew something big was going on when Officer Mathews entered and spoke with Nurse Schmitt. The looks they then gave her were a mixture of awe and excitement.

Soon after, Dr. Alder and Schmitt were taking her out of the Ward and outside to an ambulance with Mathews after disconnecting the lines to her, leaving only the heart monitor and one IV.

"Where are we going?" she asked Schmitt, for some reason a little nervous. It had been a while since she had been in an ambulance.

"You're going to STAR Labs. Superman and some others are there. They think they have a way to make you better," she said.

"I won't be sick any more?" she asked.

"If this works, you won't be sick anymore," Schmitt said, helping Jim load her up.

With her purple cap on, she sat up when the ambulance doors were closed and looked to the older looking paramedic.

"I'm going to get better?" she asked him.

"They think so, but just lay back and rest, ok?" he said gently.

Leah liked this man; he was a comforting presence.

She looked around the ambulance, wondering what was going to happen at this 'lab' and how they were going to make her better. Whatever it was, she could hardly wait; she was going to see Superman again.

They pulled up to the place, she presumed, and the ambulance stopped. The doors opened, and they gently rolled her out, Dr. Price, May, Charlie, Superman, and Lois walking to her.

Superman stopped right beside her, giving her a smile.

"Hello, Leah," he said, walking beside the stretcher as they all went into the building.

"Hi," she said, her eyes staring into his.

They went into the large white room, a bed against the left wall, all set for her.

Superman then gently lifted her and placed her on the bed, Jim and Price situating the equipment and the heart monitor.

"I'm going to get better?" she asked, still trying to digest this information and what was happening.

Superman kneeled by the bed, matching her eye level, taking something from the side table.

"Leah, we think this will cure you. If it does, you won't have cancer anymore."

She looked at the little tube of green liquid held in his hand.

"What is it?"

"A special protein, from my blood."

"It will make me better?" she asked again, somehow getting excited and serious at the same time.

"We think it will, we don't really know. You're the first person we're going to try it on."

"Me?"

He raised himself up and sat on the edge of her bed, nodding, before handing it to May.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Thank you, Superman," she said, her innocent eyes looking up trustingly.

"You're welcome."

He turned to May who quickly measured out a small amount into a shot.

Everyone paused, looking to May who took a breath, staring at the gift in her hand, and the miracle in the bed about to receive it.

David was right. _Don't quit_. And now, she was still here, doing what she had been called to do, fulfilling what she always hoped would someday be a reality.

"Just relax, it might feel weird when it first goes in," May said, inserting the needle into Leah's IV line, and pressing the green liquid into it.

They watched it stream down the line, joining the other substance going into her vein from the IV bag, Price looking through the camera beyond Superman.

Superman took hold of her little hand with his right as his left touched her cheek.

She smiled, just as the rest of the protein went into her.

They waited.

Beep…beep…beep..beep..beep..beep.beep.beep.

"It's happening," May said suddenly as Leah's eyes glazed over.

Clark was scared, taking hold of her hand in both of his as her breathing increased as well.

"It's alright, Kal-El. It's what happened to you in the elevator," Jim said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Clark had heard, but wasn't going to relax until he saw it for himself.

Beep.beep.beep..beep..beep…beep…beep…

Leah's eyes focused, and she blinked a few times.

No one moved for a moment.

"Am I better?" she asked, her little voice breaking the silence.

They looked to May, who in turn looked to Dr. Price, his eyes glued to the glowing camera screen.

After a moment, he looked at them and smiled.

- - -

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this part up, and though I am halfway done with the next (and last...) part, real life is piling up, and that (even though I sometimes don't like it) is priority.

Please remember to review, it helps me type faster when real life decides to give me little breaks. :)


	37. The New Era

Thanks to my beta, Dandette, again. :)

A/N: Well, I have finally finished. Sorry it took me so long, I just had some very bad writer's block. Well, I hope you enjoy the end of my story. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed and read :D.

**Part 37 – The New Era**

Soon after May confirmed that Leah was truly cured, which was six days after that experiment in STAR Labs, they ran the test samples by several doctors, one of the tests being a bone marrow test.

When told that the source of the sample had once had Acute Myeloid Leukemia, they would not believe the patient ever had cancer, let alone that type, and wanted to know what treatment had been used.

May and Dr. Price went to the hospital administration and got permission to have it tried on a few of the other children, each doing just what Leah had done, their numbers soon becoming that of an individual who never had cancer.

As the word spread of this miracle cure, Clark and Lois had already finished the article.

In it, they included May and Dr. Price's instrumental contributions to the discovery of the protein, where the protein came from and how it cured patients, and how the use of it would go beyond just curing cancer: now, Dr. Johnson was certain, reconstructive surgery could use it, including burn victims.

A few quotes from the hospital administrator, May, Dr. Price, Superman, and some of the children, including Leah, were of course within it as well.

_The Key_ had a whole section to itself, Clark making sure it was properly covered, for without Kryptonite, they would not have discovered the protein and, even now, would not be able to get to it.

Perry was of course happy and Jimmy had taken plenty pictures of the doctors and the now cured children—Leah's happy face was on every newspaper, her purple cap on her head, under the title:

**CANCER CURE FOUND!**

The public reacted accordingly, and whenever Superman happened to land and help out with a fire or other accident, a person, if not several, would thank him. The public also donated millions to provide transport for those who needed the cure to Metropolis, or to have the cure brought to them.

Clark looked back at the month and could hardly believe how much had happened.

Since his first donation, he had given seven more pints, Dr. Price not wanting him to be exposed for too long, even though Clark tried to insist on giving more.

"Kal, no, you're already becoming feverish, you need to rest for a few days again," he had said, putting the Kryptonite away.

Clark wanted to suggest giving a pint every two or three days because he recovered fairly quickly, thanks to the lead vest that shielded him for the most part and the sunlight exposure soon after, but Lois stopped him.

"Clark, each pint is already saving over two hundred because of the small amount that is needed," she said during dinner a couple days after making the cure public.

"I know, but adults take a little more than kids, and they're starting to treat them. I just don't want them to be short on the supply," he said.

Lois shook her head, staring at him and putting her fork into her salad.

"What?" he asked, catching her staring, which wasn't hard when he was staring at her too.

"Every hospital in Metropolis has a half a pint now, Clark, but knowing you, you're not going to rest until there's two pints in every hospital you've heard and haven't heard of."

"Three," he corrected.

She flung a crouton from her salad at him.

He caught it without a problem.

"Show off," she teased.

- - -

_Day of Hospital Wing Reopening_

Cameras and press were everywhere, and doctors and children from the ward had gathered in front of the new wing entrance.

The crowd was kept a small distance away, not gathering too closely to the entrance.

Lois stood in the crowd, her eyes falling on the happy, purple capped girl beside May and Dr. Price.

May had just started the process of adopting her; Leah Hall would soon become Leah Hall Johnson. Lois smiled, knowing how important and good this would be for them both as the familiar sonic boom shot over them all.

Superman landed between the crowd and the entrance, the crowd clapping and shouting ecstatically.

He took a step towards the ribboned entrance as Leah Hall decided to run out to him.

Superman smiled, kneeling down to one knee, his hands ready for her.

When she got to him, he put his hands on her waist as he stood up and playfully threw her into the air, the blue sky above her.

The toss was probably higher than what most would have felt comfortable seeing, but since Leah was laughing and he caught her gracefully, there wasn't a problem, and many broke into a wide smile.

He lowered her, letting her legs hug his right side as his right arm wrapped around her.

She kissed his cheek, short brown hair just beginning to grow atop her head, her purple cap slightly askew.

He stepped up beside May as the hospital administrator, Dr. Tolman, went up to the microphone.

"We thank the people of Metropolis, the hard workers of the hospital, and everyone who made this possible. And to you Superman—your gifts to us are immeasurable," Dr. Tolman said, turning to him. "If you would do the honors," he said, motioning to the ribbon.

Superman turned and looked, his eyes flashing red before a quick precise laser cut the ribbon.

Cameras flashed and the crowd cheered.

- - -

The following weeks went by in a blur, the world spreading the cure out, the major cities of the world receiving a slow but steady supply. Clark went in to donate once every four days, which seemed to be the best system.

A week into everything, he finally convinced Price to try letting him give once every two days…. That only lasted a week… He was dragging towards the end, and Lois of course noticed and told Price, despite the betrayed look Kal gave her.

The protein was being studied by two more major labs in America, and the cloning concern was no longer valid because when exposed to Kryptonite, the DNA that was in the samples of protein they were given was destroyed, which could be another reason why, so far, no one's body was refusing it.

Things were now settling down, and Clark had been doing a great deal of thinking.

His mind had been made up for a long time, but when to carry out those thoughts was the issue. It would have to be perfect; nothing else would suffice.

He had flown over and paid his parents a visit, both of whom were pleased to hear his plans and offered him some friendly advice.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY, CLARK!" Martha finally shouted, after having watched her son pace in their kitchen, fretting when to do it.

"I agree with your Mom, son. There is no time like the present," Jonathon said after a moment.

- - -

Perry comfortably reclined in his office chair, waiting for Lois to come in.

He was thrilled Clark had finally gotten up the courage to do this, and he felt honored he had been asked to play a part.

Finally, Lois came in, slyly looking for Clark. It didn't go unnoticed by Perry.

"LANE!!!" Perry boomed.

Lois hid her jump well, but Perry could see the near nonexistent jolt. He smirked.

"Yeah, Chief?" she asked, entering his office.

"Need you to go to Allegro Romano. Got word there may be a story there," he said.

"Sure, about what?" she asked.

"I was told there was someone on the inside who would meet you there," he replied.

"Okay…"

"You gonna stand here all day?" Perry asked.

"I'm going Chief, I'm going," Lois said, hiding her slight confusion.

Perry's eyes followed Lois to the elevator and, with a content sigh, he gave a soft knowing smile.

- - -

Clark flattened his napkin for the sixth time, checked his watch for the twelfth time, and took a deep breath for the. . . he didn't know.

_You can do this, Clark. It's not like you haven't been wanting to do this for a while now…_ he thought. _More like the whole time you've ever known her, _he corrected himself.

- - -

Lois stepped out and went up to the sleek and impressive restaurant.

Stepping in, she was greeted by professional and clean cut waiters.

"Madam?" the one behind the little stand asked.

"Uh, I was told someone would be meeting me," she said, wishing she had demanded more information from White. What if she was supposed to have met this person behind the restaurant or something?

"Name please?"

"Lane," she answered, deciding if no one had requested a table with that name, she could say she had made a mistake.

"Ah, Miss Lane, this way please," he said, motioning for her to follow.

Honestly surprised, she followed, glad she had decided to sort of dress up today. If she hadn't, she'd really feel out of place right now. The place was gorgeous. Lit candles, dark table clothes, and carved wood work and antique tiled walls…

"Madam, your table," the waiter said, pulling her attention to the corner booth.

"Clark?" she asked.

She could have sworn she saw him fidget slightly before he managed to calm himself.

"Hey, Lois," he said with a…hopeful smile?

Lois sat down, a little bewildered.

"Shall I bring out your drinks you requested earlier, sir?" the waiter asked, placing the menus down before them.

Clark nodded, opening his menu. The waiter left with a departing nod.

"This is nice, Clark, but . . . what are we doing here?" Lois asked.

"What, I can't hold a surprise date?" Clark asked.

Lois blushed.

"Oh . . . well, Perry said . . ." she began before she got it. "You asked him to do that."

"Something like that," Clark admitted. "With everything that's been going on . . . I figured a nice dinner was due."

Lois smiled, the waiter having returned and placing their glasses on the table.

"May I take your order, sir?" the waiter asked, his collar and tie perfectly straight.

"A number four, please, for me and the lady," Clark said, deciding to take the initiative and knowing Lois would like that dish.

"An excellent choice, sir," the waiter said. "Any appetizers while you both wait?"

Clark looked to Lois.

"Um, Tortellini Kabobs, please," she said. 

"It shall be out in a moment," he said before departing.

Clark tried not to fidget, he just couldn't help it.

They ate the appetizer and, soon after, the meal, talking about simple things to what they thought Dr. Price and May would do now, and how Leah was. They also talked about the future, including a little bit about themselves. Clark beamed when Lois said as long as he was with her, she knew the future would be fine. That was probably what kept him seated the whole time, instead of standing up and pacing, or talking himself out of it in his head.

Clark was so happy when the desserts finally came, he could barely sit still.

"You know Clark, have you been getting your prescription? You look, I don't know, peaky," Lois said after taking a bite of her chocolate cake, his prescription of course being sunlight exposure.

"Oh, I'm fine, got some this morning. Price made me, walked me to the source pretty much," Clark said with a hasty smile.

He briefly thought back to Price escorting him to the roof and making sure he got into the sun. He shook his head.

"So everything's alright, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said.

She didn't believe him.

"Better than fine," he continued, unable to take it any longer.

She was almost finished with her cake anyway.

Clark, deciding there was no time like the present (and the fact he was about to just shout the question at her), got out of the booth, taking something from his pocket, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Clark, what are y—?" she began, cutting herself short as she caught sight of the box in his hand.

The restaurant by this point had gone absolutely still, everyone watching, most of the ladies having tears in their eyes.

"Lois . . . there has been a question I've been wanting to ask you for a very long time now," Clark began.

Lois was frozen, feeling a million things at once.

"We've been through many things together, and I am eternally grateful for all the times I wasn't alone, but with you — I want the rest of my life to be the same in that aspect. Alone, I have limits, but with you, limits don't exist. We do.

"Lois, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box.

Lois gasped, unable to stop her eyes from tearing up, unable to slow the rush of pure joy as she managed to, in a thready voice, answer, "Yes."

Clark beamed as he took her hand in his own and placed the diamond ring on her finger.

A moment after, in a span of time he didn't know had passed, they had both stood up and were now uninhibitedly kissing each other.

The restaurant went wild, everyone clapping, several whistling and shouting praise and encouragement.

Lois and Clark didn't pay them any mind as they deepened their kiss, a few statements coming from the crowd like:

"They're definitely perfect together."

"Awww."

"Took 'em long enough."

And a voice Clark was sure could be Charlie's say, "You owe me twenty."

Clark could have also sworn there was someone taking pictures because he caught some flashes from somewhere.

After another several seconds, they broke apart and found that the people in the restaurant, waiters and customers alike, were standing and had gathered around them.

"Way to go CK!" Jimmy shouted, Clark and Lois quickly seeing nearly everyone from the_ Planet_, as well as Dr. Price, May, Leah, Henderson, Mathews, Charlie, Jim, Miguel, Marie, and Nurse Schmitt.

"Took the liberty to invite a few people," Perry stated simply.

"We see that," Clark said with a smile as he faced Lois again.

"We'll let you handle the majority of the invitations then," Lois said, raising her face back up to Clark's to start another kiss.

"Uh, guys, you do know we're still here, right?" Jimmy asked.

Clark waved him off, not even pausing as he continued kissing Lois.

-

-

David, and countless others with him, looked down on Earth in approval, for everything was as it should be — as it was meant to be.

A New Era had begun, and in more ways than one…

Cancer and hundreds of other diseases and conditions were being utterly crushed and eliminated, thanks to the protein Doctors May Johnson and Eric Price had discovered and extracted with Kryptonite, the element once thought to be evil and nothing but harmful. . .

This was the start of the Era of Hope.

The world's power industries were looking into the glowing crystal, examining it for possible developments of other crystals not harmful to their Protector. This undertaking would be made possible with the help of Charlie, who would lead an even greater Industrial Revolution than that of the 19th century. A new clean, cheap, and dependable power source, made available to all in the decade after its discovery. . .

This was the start of the Era of Power.

And, unknown to nearly all, the start of a Family Dynasty, one that the world, as well as the universe, had never seen the likes of before—a Dynasty that would not rule, but lead. Lead Humanity's nations through the next dozen centuries and beyond. . .

For this was the start of an Era of Peace. . .

The start of a New Era . . . the_ Era of El_. . . .

**The End.**


End file.
